Aiko: Saiyan Princess (Part 2)
by C4tloverr
Summary: Aiko is my OC & Vegeta's little sister. After 7 years of peace, what happens when the Saiyan Princess deals with the horrors known as Majin Buu? Who will she meet and what will she face? Now that she is a mother what decisions will she have to make in order to keep the ones she cares for safe? Goku/OC. DONT LIKE?, DONT READ! I don't want negative comments please!
1. Chapter 1: Seven Years Afterwards

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess (Part 2)**

**Chapter 1: Seven Years Afterwards.**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

**A/N: I'm back you guys! :D Faster then expected huh? Lol I just love this story way to much to not start writing soon so LETS KICK IT OFF LIKE THIS...**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go to that?" Aiko asked the now 18 year old Gohan.

"Of course he does, he wouldn't have studied all that time if he didn't." Ox King said to her.

"That's cause you forced him!" Aiko yelled.

Gohan smiled and pulled on his backpack. Aiko rolled her eyes and looked up at him. Gohan was now much taller then Aiko.

"You look like a nerd Gohan." She growled.

Gohan laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Aw mom, it's just school." He said.

Aiko sighed and rubbed her temples. Ox King smiled at his grandson.

"Alright Gohan, don't try to show off to much. We all know you're very smart."

Aiko rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What has become of the Saiyan race?!" She asked herself.

Seven years passed since Gohan defeated Cell and since Goten was born. Since then Aiko had raised Gohan and Goten as well as she could, along with the help of the Ox King of course. Since then the earth was at peace, no threats or anything had disturbed our fellow Z fighters.

"Alright well I'll be leaving now." Gohan said as he walked towards the door.

"Have a good day!" Ox King yelled.

"Yeah sure what he said." Aiko grumbled.

Gohan smiled and took off towards school. Aiko sighed and then looked around.

"Where is Goten?" She asked.

Ox King chuckled. "Don't worry, he's in the living room reading."

Aiko gave him a contempt look.

"Oh is he?"

She walked into the living room and saw various open books laying around and an open window. She smirked back at Ox King.

"Oh he's reading alright," she said.

Ox Kings eyes widened. "Man when it comes to rebelling he's just like you!"

Aiko chuckled. "He's just like his father though."

Ox King smiled, "Even when he eats he reminds me of Goku. Speaking of that I'm going to get the groceries, when you find Goten please don't break anything Aiko."

Aiko nodded and walked over then stuck her upper body out the window.

"Goten?"

Ever since Goten could walk and talk Ox King tried to educate him. Sometimes Aiko would allow it but other times she'd be the one to persuade him to sneak out and avoid study times. Since he was her son, he couldn't help but to be a little sneaky. But on the other hand he could be very goofy and naive just like Goku.

Aiko jumped out of the window all the way and scoped out Goten's energy. She smirked when she got it and slowly made her way over to a bush. She chuckled when she saw a tail slowly wagging out of the leaves. Aiko slowly approached it and yanked it pulling a certain someone out. Goten's eyes widened when his mother grabbed his tail. He yelped in pain and Aiko dropped him on the ground. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"No fair!" He yelled.

Aiko laughed, "I thought you've gotten over your tail problem."

He stood up and rubbed his behind still glaring at Aiko.

"Yeah but it still hurt mom."

She laughed and got in a fighting stance.

"And what do you plan on doing about it son?"

He smiled and got into a stance of his own. Aiko rushed at him and attempted to punch him but he could easily block her punches. Over the years she had trained him a little but he still wasn't as strong as Gohan, despite being a pure-blooded Saiyan. They kept at it a few more hours and Aiko on sending punches towards Goten but he dodged each one. Aiko laughed when she kicked Goten through a tree. He growled and jumped back up. Aiko didn't even notice when Goten rushed back at her and sent her through their home. Aiko landed on the kitchen table breaking it and Goten jumped in through the hole and smiled.

"Did I do good?"

Aiko laughed and stood up.

"You did great."

She winced at the damage they did and then heard a loud gasp.

"Uh-oh grandpa isn't gonna be happy about this..." Goten mumbled.

Aiko looked back and saw Ox King eyes wide. He had dropped the grocery bags he was carrying and then he glared at the two Saiyans.

"What happened?!"

Aiko pointed at Goten. "He did it."

Goten looked at her.

"Nuh-uh mom! You did."

Ox King opened the door and pointed outside. Aiko and Goten both sighed and hung their heads down.

"You can come back once this mess has been cleaned up." Ox King said.

It wasn't much of a punishment. At least they didn't have to clean up. Goten looked at his mother.

"What now?"

"Let's go to Capsule Corp."

He smiled and nodded in agreement. Aiko had to carry Goten since he was still a bit rusty on flying. She had no idea why though. They took off in the air towards Capsule Corp. When they arrived they walked in and saw Gohan there. Aiko raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be at school. Or your ditching already I see." She said.

Gohan laughed, "School finished, and I was asking Bulma to make me a disguise for when I fight criminals."

Aiko rolled her eyes, "Sheesh being a hero is too much in your blood."

Goten laughed and ran up to Gohan.

"Grandpa got mad at me and mom cause she broke the house."

Gohan and Bulma both looked up to Aiko in shock.

"What?!" They yelled.

Aiko glared at Goten.

"Actually _we_ only made a hole in the wall...and _we_ broke the kitchen table."

Bulma laughed and began to walk into another room.

"Saiyans will be Saiyans..."

"Where's Vegeta and Trunks?" Aiko asked.

"They're out back in the gravity room."

"Isn't Trunks a little too young for that?" Gohan asked.

"According to Vegeta if your old enough to walk your old enough to train."

Aiko smirked. "Damn straight."

"He's just so dead set on making Trunks stronger then Gohan." Bulma said.

"Isn't that nice." Gohan said nervously.

Aiko, Gohan and Goten walked out back to the gravity room. They saw Trunks wiping off the sweat from his face with a white towel.

"Hey Trunks!" Gohan said.

He looked back and smiled at them.

"Gohan, Goten, Aunt Aiko, what are you guys doing?"

Aiko smiled, "just stopping by. Where's your dad?"

All of a sudden the gravity room door slid open and Vegeta stepped out of it. He glared at the three Saiyans but Aiko smiled at him.

"Hey Veggie," she said.

Goten placed his hands over his mouth to stop his giggles. He just loved it when Aiko would call Vegeta that. Vegeta kept his serious face.

"Good afternoon...Vegeta, long time no see." Gohan said nervously.

Vegeta grunted, "Hmph, well well, aren't you looking dull. A true warrior should be ready even in times of peace."

"Right." Gohan answered.

Goten looked up at Aiko.

"Hey that's what you always say mom."

She pat the top of his head and smirked at Vegeta.

"And where are you going?"

He glared back at her.

"I believe I am the older sibling."

She narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. Trunks smiled at Gohan and Goten.

"Let's go have some fun!" He suggested.

The two Saiyan brothers smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

Aiko sighed and walked into the gravity room herself. She could use a good training session. After a while Bulma had created a watch for Gohan which would help him disguise himself. Trunks and Goten both smiled.

"So I just press this red button to make it work?" Gohan asked.

"That's it." Bulma said.

"Awesome, hey can I have one too mom?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah me too, please?" Goten begged.

Gohan pushed the button and all of a sudden he was in a funny looking costume.

"Does it fit?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah why, it's a super fit!"

Trunks' smiles fell.

"Never mind mom, I don't need one." Trunks said.

Goten kept his smile. "I think it's cool."

As Aiko was walking in the room she was drying the layer of sweat away from her face with a cloth. She tossed it aside and looked up at Gohan. She gasped and fell to the floor laughing loudly. Everyone looked over at her. Gohan smiled and stood in a pose.

"What do you think?"

Aiko stood up but she kept laughing.

"You- you look great! In fact can you wear that all the time?" She asked sarcastically.

Gohan chuckled. Aiko's laughs died down and she looked at Goten and Gohan.

"We should get home guys."

They nodded and all walked outside. Gohan and Goten got on the nimbus and Aiko flew.

"Thanks again Bulma!" Gohan yelled.

Trunks waved at them.

"Come back to play whenever you want. Like tomorrow maybe?"

Aiko, Gohan and Goten flew off in the direction back home.

Gohan laughed, "We're about to pass over good old Satan City."

Gohan's eyes suddenly widened at a realization.

"Hey wait if I go make an appearance in my new suit, they'll all forget about the gold fighter." The eldest son of Goku stood up, "I think it's time to give the city something new to talk about."

He pushed the button and smiled at Aiko and Goten.

"Will you two come along."

Aiko shook her head.

"I don't think id like to be seen with a geek, sorry Gohan."

He laughed and nodded.

"I'll see you at home then."

Goten jumped on Aiko's back and held on to her as she flew them home. When they landed they saw the house was fixed. They walked in and dinner was set at the table. Ox King smiled at them.

"Well I hoped you two learned your lesson."

Goten put a thumbs up and ran to the new table. Aiko ran after him and they began to eat everything there. Ox King smiled at them.

"It gets lonely up here without you two."

He sat down and had dinner himself.

Gohan walked in a while later and Ox King raised an eyebrow at his outfit.

"Just don't ask." Aiko said.

The next morning Gohan once again was leaving for school.

"Just try not to draw to much attention to yourself...you remind me of Captain Ginyu or one of them." Aiko said.

Gohan laughed and waved to her.

"Don't worry. Bye guys."

Goten smiled and ran closer to Goten.

"Do you think I can make an outfit too and be a hero?" He asked as his tail wagged a little.

Gohan bent down and smiled at his little brother.

"Well sure, but right now focus on helping mom stay out of trouble with Grandpa."

Goten laughed. Aiko rolled her eyes and walked back in the home.

"Have a good day Gohan."

"Thanks mom...and Goten the flying nimbus is all yours."

Aiko glanced back at Goten.

"You're still going to work on your flying though."

Gohan flew up in the air and smiled at them.

"See you guys later."

Goten waved back up and Aiko smiled. She glanced down at Goten who was pulling on her hand.

"Can we go fishing mom?"

She ruffled his hair and chuckled.

"Sure, I'll bet I can catch a bigger one then you."

He laughed and pulled her out the door.

Aiko smiled, although she would probably never say it, she loved both her sons very much.

* * *

**Welp, since I got a high demand to continue I did, this chapter i posted to let people know I will come back. How fast I do, well that's up to all of you, :3**

**The first few chapters may be a bit slow but I swear once we get to the WMAT it will all get better, I have many things planned. :) **

**And before you say Aiko has grown soft well she's been living in times of peace and she is a mother now So...**

**if you don't review, I WONT UPDATE! Please be nice and if you are starting off with this story and haven't read, Aiko: Saiyan Princess you may be confused. So yeah, go check that one out. Oh & I'm telling you guys now I wont go into GT, the end of this story will explain why, (GOKU AND AIKO WILL HAVE ANOTHER CHILD BUT NOT TILL MUCH LATER! ) . So yeah keep me motivated. **

**& sorry my A/N are so long. I just like to let my readers know I listen. **

**if your NOT a fan of T/P check out this forum: Pairing Avengers. Under DBZ **

**-Love you all! **

**~ C4tloverr ~ **


	2. Chapter 2: Days With Goten

**Aiko Saiyan Princess (Part 2)**

**Chapter 2: Days With Goten. **

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

**A/N; Guys this chapter will mostly focus on Aiko and Goten's mother/son relationship. So not too much action just a lot of overprotective mother, Hope you like it. & thanks to everyone who has already favorited, keep on motivating me guys! **

* * *

Aiko and Goten had spent the whole day fishing after Gohan took off to school. They even worked on his flying a little more. When they got home they saw Gohan standing in front of the mirror talking to himself.

"I'm The Great Saiyaman! Defender of truth! Protector of the innocent! Upholder of justice! Doer of good...ah! How come when dad said that kinda stuff it just rolled right off his tongue and sounded so natural."

"Gee it sounded okay to me Gohan." Goten said.

"Nah, thanks. Let's try this." Gohan said.

Aiko smirked, "maybe it helped that your father didn't wear a helmet?"

Goten laughed. "I think it looks awesome."

She glanced down at her biological son.

"Oh sure, of course you would."

He scratched the back of his head not understanding her. Aiko walked over and sat on the edge of Gohan's bed and widened her eyes at what he did next.

"Here we go... Protecter of the innocent! Defender of truth! The light in the darkness! I have come to crush the oppressors of this world once and for all!...Alright you, unhand her! Stand back! This is a job for...THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!"

Gohan stood in various poses which made him look goofy.

"Well what did you think?" He asked.

"Yeah that was awesome! It sounded even better then the super heroes on TV! Can I be a super hero too?!" Goten cheered and sat down next to Aiko.

Gohan looked at her.

"What did you think mom?"

She chuckled and stood up.

"You are your fathers son."

She pecked his cheek and Goten's head before walking towards the door.

"Alright Gohan it's a school night so get to bed."

Goten whined, "aww can't he do the hero poses a little longer please mom?"

She smirked, "fine, when he's late for school tomorrow I will not be the one getting yelled at."

Gohan chuckled, "I'm fine mom."

Aiko walked in her room and quickly showered. Then she got into bed and quickly fell asleep. When morning came she was the first one to wake up. She walked into the boy's room and saw Gohan still asleep.

"Gohan! School starts in ten minutes!" She yelled.

The half-breed teenage Saiyan gasped, quickly got ready and took off to school. Goten rubbed his eyes and looked at Aiko.

"What are we gonna do today mom?" He asked between a yawn.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure...do you wanna train?"

He jumped out of bed with a big smile on his face and put on a gi which resembled Goku's a lot. Except that it was blue and white to show Saiyan heritage. Aiko walked into her room and changed as well. Her blue tank top was tucked in the white gi bottoms and she still wore black fingerless gloves and boots. They walked downstairs when suddenly they were stopped.

"Are you two going to train!?" Ox King asked nervously.

Aiko rolled her eyes, "we won't train near the house."

He let out a breath of relief and smiled.

"Alright then have fun you two."

Aiko and Goten walked off far enough from the house in front of a river. They sparred for about an hour till Goten fell on his back admitting defeat. She bent down and placed her hands on her hips.

"I know you can do better." She said.

He shut his eyes and panted for air.

"Yeah but only when your hair isn't blonde mommy."

She smirked, "then you have to become a Super Saiyan in order to beat me."

He smiled up at her.

"You mean I can have the cool hair and cool eyes like you."

She picked up her badly beat up son and smiled at him.

"Yeah, as long as you want it I'm sure you can but your still a bit young."

She began to walk back towards their home.

"How old were you?"

She smirked, "I was way older then you but Gohan was like eleven, don't worry Goten, you can do it."

He smiled at Aiko. As she kept walking she spotted a familiar tree. She smiled when she recalled what happened between her and Goku right under it.

_**A/N: In the first story on Gohan's Birthday chapter, you all know;)**_

She looked up and there were still huge apples growing on it.

"Oh great, your father used to come here. He really liked those apples for some reason of course they are pretty tasty."

Goten looked up and widened his eyes at the size of them.

"Whoa, can we get some they look good!"

Aiko laughed and set Goten down.

"Sure, but you have to catch them."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean-?"

Aiko had floated up to the tree branch and grabbed a bunch of apples she began to toss them and Goten caught them with ease and laughed. Then she began to throw them faster but it still wasn't a problem. Since his arms were full, Goten caught the last one in his mouth. Aiko chuckled and flew back down.

"Your speed is great, now I just don't know why your so terrible at flying."

He laughed began to eat the apples.

"Can we go home to have a real breakfast? I'm starving!"

Aiko smiled and helped him pick up all the big red apples.

"Sure, maybe grandpa will make us an apple pie or something."

Goten's stomach growled at the thought and they took off for home. As they were eating breakfast Aiko and Goten ran out of ideas for what to do while they waited for Gohan to come home. All they ever did was eat, fish, train and sleep. Ox King suggested studying but they both didn't like the idea of that very much. Then he suggested that they do something that regular parents and children do.

Take a fun trip to the playground.

Goten seemed excited about the idea but Aiko wasn't to sure. After a while of begging she reluctantly agreed. Goten put on the kimono he just usually wore and Aiko wore her regular non-fighting outfit. She grabbed Goten's hand and the two of them made their way towards the park in the city. Ox King tagged along to make sure they wouldn't run into any trouble. Since he lived with Aiko all these years he had learned to get used to her but unfortunately she hadn't changed her Saiyan attitude towards other humans. When they arrived there were a lot of children running around and playing on the equipment set up there. She raised an eyebrow and looked to Ox King.

"Why are these children all smiling?"

Goten grabbed her hand and dragged her closer to the swing set on the playground.

"Cause they're having fun mom!"

"Fun? But...nobody is blasting someone...since when has running around and playing on plastic equipment fun?" She said.

"Mom your so weird." Goten said with a small laugh.

Ox King laughed and walked over with them.

"Didn't you ever go to a park as a child, Aiko?"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh yeah because Frieza's ship was just full of smiling children and wood-chips." She said sarcastically.

Ox King frowned, "right sorry."

Sometimes he would honestly forget Aiko was raised under Frieza's boot. He sat on a bench and watched as Goten made Aiko go down the slides with him and ride the seesaw. They had to watch their strength because of the people around them. She wasn't sure why though. But she decided to go along with it. She would much rather be anywhere else but seeing how happy Goten was made her stay. After a while, Aiko got tired of hearing the giggling and laughing of other children and sat down on a bench.

"Kill me now." She said when she handed Ox King a rock.

He chuckled and tossed it aside.

"It's not so bad Aiko."

"Oh spare me." She hissed.

He laughed at her funny antics. After another while she was staring at the sky in boredom. Goten ran up to her with tears filling his eyes. Ox King stood up and picked up the young Saiyan boy by his shoulders.

"What's wrong Goten?"

He wiped the tears away from his eyes since he didn't like to cry in front of Aiko. She told him that he was a Prince, and Saiyans should never cry cause it was a sign of weakness. Of course, he was still a child and since he had been raised on earth in times of peace it was a but hard not to express his feelings.

"Th-that man o-over there made fun of me c-cause of my tail..." He stuttered trying his best not to burst out crying.

Aiko growled angrily and stood up. She was the only person ever allowed to insult her sons. And since Goten was indeed her baby and the comments insulted her race, it got her even angrier.

"Which of these fools was it?"

Goten pointed at a large man who appeared to be doing work outs while talking on the phone. She picked up Goten who was staring at the ground sadly.

"It's okay Goten, I'll get him for you."

She set him on the bench and growled. She clenched her fist tightly and Ox King and Goten glanced over at her.

"What are you doing...?" Ox King asked nervously.

"M-mommy...?" Goten mumbled.

She ignored them and walked over to the man who Goten said made fun of his tail. She glared at him as he spoke on her phone. He was much bigger then her. He had a big toned body, blonde hair and a blonde mustache and green eyes. Why if Nappa stayed alive long enough to become a Super Saiyan that would have been the way he looked.

"Are you the idiot who insulted my son?" She growled.

He peeked over at the short angered Saiyan woman and ignored her. She growled and quickly picked him up by his leg and held him upside down.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! IF YOU EVER SO MUCH AS STAND NEAR MY BABY I WILL BLAST YOU INTO THE NEXT DIMENSION!-"

All the humans around the park stared at her wide-eyed shocked that someone her size could easily pick up someone his size. She dropped him on the ground and glared at him as he backed away. When he got far enough he took off running and screaming. Aiko placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. Ox King and Goten ran up to Aiko with a smile on his face.

"That was so cool mom! That guy was huge and you made him run away screaming!" Goten cheered happily.

"Sure." Aiko responded, "Why don't we start getting home?"

She picked up Goten and they made their way home. When they arrived Aiko decided to just relax for a bit. She laid on the couch and watched tv as Goten laid next to her and read a book. Ox King was preparing some dinner when Gohan walked through the door.

"Hey guys I'm home." He yelled.

Aiko and Goten smiled at him and sat up.

"Anything interesting happen today?" He asked them.

"Mom took me to the park today and she almost beat up this big man cause he made fun of my tail." Goten said.

Aiko smirked and looked back at the TV. Gohan laughed.

"That sure sounds like her. In other news I'm being forced to go out on a date."

Aiko looked at him curiously.

"You're being forced Gohan?"

He nodded. "Yeah! She's blackmailing me! Is this supposed to happen to a super-hero?"

Aiko chuckled, "I'm sure it won't be that bad."

Goten looked at Gohan curiously.

"What's a date Gohan?"

Gohan blushed. "It's a- it's- a..."

Aiko smirked and looked over to her youngest son.

"It's when a boy and girl that really-"

"MOM!" Gohan yelled interrupting her.

She glanced up at him. "What?"

Goten scratched his head in confusion since he still had no idea what a date was.

"I think I need to ask Bulma to make me a new suit." Gohan said.

Aiko frowned, "Aw I really like the one you have..." She said sarcastically.

Gohan sighed and walked up to his room. Goten glanced over at his mom.

"So what's a date mommy?"

She pat the top of his head and laughed.

"You'll know when your older." She said.

Goten shrugged it off and went back to reading. Or at least pretending to.

* * *

**Here was chapter 2, yes it was another peaceful chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up depending on you guys, if you motivate me by favoriting and following it will be up faster:3 I hope lol, give me time guys cause I got school and stuff-.- but that didn't stop me last story and hopefully it wont stop me this time. If you have request then leave them in reviews. They have to be specific and fitting into my story guys, :3 see you guys soon!**

**no reviews No updates. **

**oh and I'm trying to make Goten just a little smart cause he's Aiko's son, but sometimes hes gonna be a little slow cause he still is Goku's son. Remember guys I'm closely following canon.**

**-love you all**

**-XOXO C4tloverr , (:**


	3. Chapter 3: Mother Of Saiyaman!

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess (Part 2)**

**Chapter 3: Mother of Saiyaman!**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

**A/N: alright guys, I'll give it to you straight. I did not imply that Aiko pushed Gohan to train because I'm following Canon! If I would have said Gohan had been training long and hard many of you may be leaving reviews saying that Gohan would have been a much better fighter against his fights with Buu and Dabura which I'm not trying to change up a bit. Sorry if that gets you mad guys but I've been stating that I'm following canon except Goten will be just a bit smarter but he's still goofy, I think he's adorable like that. & yes Aiko is motherly guys. Hope that's okay. :****3**

**oh & one more thing, I'm so touched that with only two chapters I have like 18 favorites, 13 follows and 14 reviews, please keep me motivated :D**

* * *

As the days passed by nothing much happened. When Gohan told Aiko about his date she just couldn't stop laughing at the thought of Gohan in teddy bear underwear. Currently Aiko and Goten were at the top of a mountain trying to visit an old friend, Chobi. He is a baby pterodactyl. Aiko and Gohan used to visit his parents a lot when Goten was still a baby. Gohan had known that dinosaur family for years. Aiko and Goten both popped out from under the broken egg shells in the nest when Gohan arrived. Goten looked from side to side searching for the young pterodactyl.

"I'm here but where did Chobi go?" Goten asked. "Don't you think is strange that he's gone, he's just a baby, he can't even fly!"

"Well hey you can't fly either Goten, but you managed to get around." Gohan said.

Aiko pushed herself from out of the hole she was in and slapped away the dirt from her body.

"We've been here for a while and he hasn't shown up." She said.

"Toh Toh and his wife would never let anything happen, don't worry Chobi is fine Goten." Gohan said.

Goten smiled and Aiko pulled him out from the hole he was in.

"Let's get home we've been out all day." She said.

Goten laughed and got on the nimbus.

"I'll beat ya!" He said as he flew off.

Aiko smirked, "I don't think so."

When it came to competition she would always win, even if it mean cheating. She blasted both Gohan and Goten making sure not to hurt them, then laughed evilly as she took off faster for home. When they landed and walked in, Aiko winced at the scent of what was cooking.

"Oh no! Not meatloaf!" She whined.

Goten frowned, "I'm not hungry for meatloaf grandpa!"

Ox King glared back at them.

"Unless you guys want to cook your own meals I suggest you eat what I put on the table."

They sighed and took a seat. As they were waiting for the food to finish a TV broadcast caught their attention.

_"Thats right folks, the carnival is back in town and boy do we got a show for you!"_

Aiko's eyes widened when she saw a certain little pterodactyl, "That's Chobi!"

"Gohan it's Chobi!" Goten yelled.

One of the men was yelling at Chobi as the young pterodactyl looked at him in fear.

"The poor little guy is scared to death," Ox King said, "do you guys know him?"

"Yeah his nest is a couple miles from here, we've known his parents for years. They're not going to be very happy about this I could tell you that." Gohan said.

Goten frowned and looked at Aiko.

"This is really awful mom, what if he can't see his mom or dad ever again."

Aiko narrowed her eyes.

"Don't worry he'll be fine, I'll see to it personally..." She said with a hint of evil in her voice.

She then smiled and looked at Gohan.

"I think we should go to the circus tomorrow." She suggested.

Goten smiled, "but don't kill anyone mommy."

She chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"No promises..." She said.

She began to eat and the three guys in the house exchanged nervous looks. The next day, Gohan and Aiko were the ones to go to the circus. She glared at all the bright colors and stupid clowns. Aiko looked up and saw the entrance to the tent.

"Let's get our little friend back." She said as she's cracked her knuckles.

Gohan looked at her.

"Okay but maybe we should ask nicely first."

"Where has being, nice, ever gotten us?!" She yelled.

He sighed and they walked in and took a seat. She glared at the laughing people impressed by the scared little creature.

"Idiots..." She mumbled.

The man who was trying to get Chobi to do tricks had a whip. He kept on slashing it trying to get Chobi to jump through a hula hoop.

"Poor Chobi he's so scared that he's trembling!" Gohan said.

Aiko narrowed her eyes. "These people are lucky it's not you or Goten right there."

Gohan and Aiko then walked over to meet with the promoter of the circus, Mr. Musuka,

"Excuse me sir..." Gohan said politely, "Hi my names Gohan, this is my mom, Aiko, and were a little concered about the well being of your dinosaur."

He looked over at them.

"That's great, now buzz off!" He said rudely.

"Look we know you kidnapped that little guy. Please let him go." Gohan asked.

Mr. Musuka smirked, "you've gotta be kidding me! Don't you remember how Jack and the beanstalk got the goose to lay the golden eggs? He stole them that's how!" He began to laugh.

Aiko growled and walked closer to him.

"I don't see what's so funny." She grumbled.

Gohan clenched his fist together.

"Look that dinosaur has a mother and a father and a home, you cant just take it Mr." Gohan said.

Mr. Musuka stood up at got in Gohan's face.

"Hey shut up! Where do you think circus owners get their animals from kid?!" He grabbed Gohan by the front of his shirt causing Aiko to get mad. "You think the stork brings them!"

He let to of Gohan causing the half-breed to fall on the ground. He began to laugh. Aiko growled and tackled him to the ground.

"How dare you lay your filthy hands on my son!"

Gohan quickly stood up and picked up Aiko over his shoulder. If he didn't pull her away she would probably kill that man. The two of them got kicked out of the tent. Aiko growled and glared at Gohan.

"You should have let me kill that bastard!"

He looked to the ground.

"I hope taking Chobi is the right thing to do."

Aiko glanced up at him then looked over to a little girl who was holding both her mother and fathers hand happily.

"Of course it is, all children deserve to be with their parents." She said.

Gohan smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Oh boy, speaking of Chobi's parents they're gonna be boiling mad." He said.

"Nobody likes their brats getting messed with Gohan."

He ran behind a car and pressed the red button on his watch to become Saiyaman. Aiko slapped her forehead.

"Please don't tell me your going to try to save Chobi in that outfit..."

He laughed and nodded.

"Sure am, don't worry mom I'll take care of this."

She rolled her eyes, "My hero." She said boredly.

She followed him out back where the circus people had Chobi in a cage. Gohan quickly managed to get him out but one of the guards found them.

"What do you think your doing!?" He yelled.

"I beg your pardon sir, I'm retuning him to his rightful home." Gohan said.

"That's what you think!" He yelled.

The guard had a pole in his hand and attempted to hit Gohan but he blocked all the incoming swings. Gohan grabbed the other end of the pole which made the man drop it and fall on his butt.

"Be careful sir, swinging armed poles can be dangerous." Gohan said.

Aiko rolled her eyes at him. Gohan tied the pole in a bow.

"Man, who in the world are you?" The guard asked.

Gohan floated up in the air.

"Let's just say I'm a friend, see you buddy."

Aiko flew up to Gohan's side and smirked.

"Seems like you handled that well."

"Thanks. It's all in a days work." Gohan said.

Aiko laughed and they continued fighting. Chobi began to cry in fear when they flew faster. He covered Gohan's eyes which made him loose balance. Aiko quickly caught the Dino and glared at him.

"Hey calm down."

He glanced up at her and screamed again. Aiko rolled her eyes and landed on the ground. She handed the dinosaur back to Gohan and he set him on the ground.

"Man Chobi stay still, you know what I'm talking about, now c'mon I think well stick to the ground this time."

Gohan put Chobi on his back again and decided to stay on the ground. Aiko looked at him and chuckled.

"Not even Goten was that scared as a baby."

All of a sudden they heard police cars. Aiko looked at Gohan.

"Looks like you've got company."

"Stay where you are, this is the police!"

"Let's boogie!" Gohan yelled.

He began to run down the street as the cars followed after him. Aiko jumped to the top of a building and laughed at the funny sight. Gohan was just running around the streets trying to avoid the cops.

"Keep at it Gohan! You can out run them!" She cheered.

He jumped over a truck which slowed down the officers. Aiko stood up and smiled.

"Funs over, LETS GO SAIYAMAN!" She yelled.

Gohan nodded but then a yellow helicopter stopped him.

"Stop thief it's all over!" A voice yelled.

Aiko landed next to Gohan's side and raised an eyebrow. She was in her Super Saiyan form so that Mr. Musuka would recognize her from before.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"That's Videl, the daughter of Hercule Satan."

Aiko's eyes widened and she began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Someone was desperate enough to have a child with that idiot!"

When Videl stepped out of the plane Aiko laughed even more.

"My my, she sure is a cutie. I wouldn't imagine her being that fools daughter."

Videl glared at Gohan.

"It didn't take long for you to show your true colors Huh, Mr. Saiyaman. You should be ashamed." Videl said.

"It's not what it seems, you're going to have to believe me Videl, if I don't return this little guy to his rightful home the people of this city will be in grave danger, and that's the truth." Gohan said.

Videl just narrowed her eyes and walked closer to them.

"What do you know about the truth? You're just a common thief, now give that dinosaur back or else I'm going to have to take him back by force Mr. Saiyaman."

When Gohan didn't respond, a smirk appeared on her lips.

"Have it your way, let's see what you're really made of big guy. I mean great Saiyaman?..." She began to laugh.

Aiko smirked, "she sure has her fathers cockiness." She thought.

The police men and Mr. Musuka all got out of the cars and glared at the Saiyans.

"Get them!" He yelled.

One of the cops looked at him.

"Please sir, that girl has more power then all of us combined!"

Aiko smirked, "oh sure the daughter of Hercule Satan, I'm so afraid..."

Aiko began to laugh making Videl and the cops confused.

"Oh please, listen up girl.." Aiko pinched Gohan's cheek and pulled him down to her height. "Does this look like the face of a thief?"

"Please, you know that I'm a law biding citizen, this is a special case, I swear!" Gohan said.

Videl glanced at Aiko. "Why did you bring mommy? Were you scared or something?"

Gohan laughed nervously. Videl jumped up in the air and attempted to kick Gohan but he ducked out of the way. Aiko caught Chobi and glared at Videl.

"As stubborn as your father as well I see." She mumbled.

"Serves you right, what a hero, you know I'm glad you finally decided to show your true colors. Because to be honest I wanted to kick your butt ever since I met you." Videl said.

Gohan stood up and scratched his cheek.

"Gosh your mean... Wow." He said.

"Don't mock me you little freak." Videl said and jumped up again.

She aimed for Gohan but he ducked out of the way. Videl ended up attacking Aiko. She wrapped her legs around the Saiyan woman's neck and spun her around. Aiko quickly left her grasp and glared at her. Videl then went right back to attacking Gohan. Aiko stared at Videl curiously.

_"Hm, a female who can stand her ground...She's still the daughter of Hercule so I don't like her."_ She thought.

She turned her head aside to see Mr. Musuka trying to take back Chobi. Aiko growled and ran over and punched him in the face sending him to the ground.

"Hey! Leave the little guy alone!"

She gasped when she looked back and heard Chobi beginning to wail loudly.

"Oh no..." Aiko mumbled.

Videl stopped trying to attack Gohan and looked over.

"What's he doing?" Videl asked.

"He's calling his parents!" Gohan said.

Aiko ran over and tried to hush him down but instead he started to cry louder. All of a sudden, Chobi's parents arrived. The people of the city screamed in fear and ran away from the area. When Chobi's father, Toh Toh, and his wife came closing in the police men began to fire gun shots at them.

"Hey don't shoot! They just want their baby back!" Aiko yelled.

Aiko picked up Chobi and glared at Videl when she came running towards her.

"He told you!" She yelled.

Videl got the cops to stop shooting and she glared at Mr. Musuka making him run off. Aiko handed Chobi to Videl and flew up.

"Hey Toh Toh, Chobi is alright!"

"Um, Mr. Saiyaman's mom, dinosaurs don't understand English!"

She rolled her eyes and looked back at them trying to calm them down. Toh Toh spotted Videl holding Chobi then rushed down at her. Gohan saved Videl from getting crushed by the Dino and looked up at him.

"Toh Toh, please stop I'm your friend it's Go-"

Aiko placed a hand over his mouth and glared down at him.

"Way to almost blow it!" She yelled.

Videl gasped. "What's up don't act dumb you said 'Go' didn't you! Go what?! That's what I want to know!"

"Please let go there's no time for this!" Gohan said.

"Sure there is this will only take a second just tell me your name! It's Gohan isn't it? Just say it already!" Videl said.

"Go who? We don't know this person!" Aiko yelled.

Toh Toh was rushing back at them but Aiko stood up and stopped I front of him.

"Toh Toh! Hey it's me buddy!"

He stopped when he recognized Aiko. She smiled and pat his nose lightly.

"There's a good boy."

"All of you freeze!" Mr. Musuka yelled. "Give me that dinosaur or I'll blow you away, I found him he's mine!"

When Mr. Musuka pulled the trigger Videl threw hand cuffs towards him blocking the blast. This for some reason got Toh Toh upset making him want to attack Videl. He slapped Aiko out of the way with his wing and Videl screamed in fear when the large pterodactyl approached her,

"Toh Toh, don't do it!" Gohan yelled and punched Toh Toh.

He fell back and Chobi walked over to his father.

"Don't worry about your dad little guy, he'll be just fine wait and see." Gohan said.

Aiko stood up and looked at Gohan.

"You got a scratch son."

He smiled and wiped away the blood. Gohan picked up Toh Toh and Aiko grabbed Chobi.

"I hope to see you around soon ms." Gohan said to Videl.

Aiko smirked back at Videl. "I don't."

When they flew up in the air, Aiko gave Chobi back to his mother and smiled.

"Now that was an adventure, your a heck of a lot braver then I was at your age Chobi." Gohan said. "You should be very proud of him mam."

Chobi and his mother smiled since they were reunited. This made Aiko anxious to see Goten again. It was probably the first time in a long time she hasn't spent the day with him. Aiko and Gohan left Chobi and his family back at the nest and Goten was there waiting. Gohan smiled to see the whole dinosaur family together.

"Alright that's the way it should be, one big happy family." He said.

Goten smiled as he flew on the nimbus.

"Yay Chobi's back! Alright!" Goten cheered.

He flew towards the baby pterodactyl's side and hugged him.

"Mom! Gohan you guys are the greatest."

She smiled at her sons and looked forwards.

"Yeah I really am." She said.

...

The next day when Gohan got home he told Aiko and Goten about the World Martial Arts Tournament. He said how he got blackmailed by Videl into entering and that Goku said he was coming back for the day. Everyone was excited about the news and from there on would train hard so they would be ready to win. Aiko was excited that Goten would get to meet his father after all this time and so was he.

What she hoped the most was that she wouldn't tear his head off his body since it was his fault she went through child birth.

* * *

**How am I doing so far? Anyways I hope you all liked this chapter. & I am a big Videl fan guys so Aiko won't dislike her forever, she just won't be too happy about her since she is Hercules daughter, lol,**

**I really want to get into the WMA tournament scenes so I could get into Buu as soon as possible.**

**keep on following and favoriting! Please :3 & please review, if I don't get nice reviews overall I won't update, I'm serious guys! **

**thanks to all of you who have so far ~.~ it means a lot. **

**Love you all!**

**-C4tloverr, (:**


	4. Chapter 4: Training With The Boys

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess (Part 2)**

**Chapter 4: Training With The Boys!**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

* * *

The morning afterwards Aiko woke up the boys eager to start training with Gohan again. She did enjoy training with Goten but since Gohan was older and stronger he was a much better sparing partner. They all got in some training clothing and walked down to the kitchen. Goten wore a gi that resembled Goku's a lot but instead of orange it was white. Aiko decided to make it like that to express their Saiyan heritage. Breakfast was already on the table when they got down so they sat down and ate quickly so they could start. Aiko finished first and then stood up.

"Alright let's get going shall we?"

Goten smiled and put the bowl he was eating from down.

"You bet! Let's go!" He cheered eagerly.

They ran out of that home and started off by running off to the place they wanted to train at. Aiko and Gohan kept up at the same pace and Goten followed right behind them. When they reached the place Gohan looked back and didn't see Goten.

"Goten? Where'd you go?" Aiko yelled.

"I guess we went to fast for the little guy." Gohan said.

Aiko shook her head. "Goten may not be all brains but he can keep up."

All of a sudden they both heard laughter.

"Goten, Where are you?"

"Over here!" Goten responded as a wild dinosaur licked his face. "I'm being attacked by a wild dinosaur please help me!"

Aiko laughed, "told you Gohan."

"Mom, Gohan come over here and meet my new friend. He reminds me of Icarus." Goten said.

The dinosaur began to lick his face again making the young child laugh.

"Help me! It tickles please!" Goten said.

Aiko chuckled, Goten was just a way too happy person to be a full blooded Saiyan. She turned to Gohan.

"How about we get started?"

He nodded and cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Hey Goten, Mom and I are gonna get started we'll see you in a little bit!"

They both smirked at each other before fazing out of sight. Aiko stood on top of a mountain and Gohan stood on the ground. At first they began by concentrating their energy. They were both in Super Saiyan state and were ready to put up a good fight. Aiko opened up her eyes and smirked at Gohan before rushing at him. She fell to the ground when something distracted her.

"Mom!" Goten shouted.

She groaned and looked over.

"Huh?"

Goten stood up from behind some rocks holding something in his hands.

"Take a look at this." He said.

Goten ran up close to Gohan and Aiko.

"I hope it's something important." Gohan said.

Goten held up a purple bug and smiled.

"It is, lookie."

Aiko and Gohan lightly smiled.

"Oh wow, yeah..." Gohan said vaguely.

Aiko and Gohan once again prepared to spar. They both slipped into a fighting stance and Gohan was about to kick Aiko when Goten called out for him distracting them.

"Gohan! Look at the size of this guy he's huge!" Goten said as he held a dinosaur above his head.

Aiko glared at the Goku look-a-like.

"We didn't come here to play brat we came here to train! Now let's get some serious work done, understand?!"

Goten frowned a little and let go of the dinosaur he held.

"I'm not trying to hurt your feelings Goten it's just that we have work to do! If we want to win we need to practice!" Aiko said.

Goten nodded and walked off sadly. Aiko sighed and once again prepared to spar with Gohan. He opened up his eyes and let out a scream before rushing towards Aiko. She glared at him and dodged out of the way knocking him to the ground. He quickly stood up and knocked her away into a rock hill making it crumble down to gravel. Aiko growled and rushed at him beginning to quickly throw punches. They both ducked each incoming hit. They landed on the ground and wiped away some scratches on their face. Once Gohan was going to rush towards Aiko again a certain someone called out for her.

"MOM!" Goten yelled.

She growled in frustration and looked back.

"What?! What now Goten!" She gasped and let out a scream at what she saw.

Goten was hanging onto the tail of the T-Rex

"I've got him mom, I've got the big one. Look Gohan!" Goten said between laughs.

"Goten get down from there! That's very dangerous!" Gohan yelled.

The T-Rex growled and swung his tail towards a mountain trying to crush the boy. Everyone widened thier eyes in fear.

"Goten!" Aiko gasped.

Gohan blasted the mountain which caused Goten to fall to the ground. The T-Rex walked away and Gohan walked towards his younger brother.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked.

Goten rubbed a part of his head.

"I just have a bump on my head." Goten said.

Aiko walked over with her hands on her hips and glared at Goten.

"Don't you know you could have been killed! Are you crazy! Do you know how angry I am with you right now!?" She yelled.

Goten cringed from his mothers intense glare and tone of voice.

"Yes...sorry...gosh..." He said as he looked to the ground.

After a few hours Gohan and Aiko got in a great spar. Goten quietly sat on a rock and sadly looked at the ground. Aiko noticed him and sighed. She just hated when Goten was upset and believe it or not she hardly ever yelled at him. She stopped fighting and slowly approached him.

"Hey, how about you and I train for a while?" She asked.

He smiled and stood up.

"Yeah!"

Gohan smiled at them.

"Wait, I've got an idea!"

They both looked back at the half-breed and raised an eyebrow. Gohan told them to collect some small rocks. Of course for Goten and Aiko this became a competition.  
They threw the rocks they collected in a pile.

"There that oughta be enough." Gohan said.

"Enough for what? When are you gonna tell me what were doing, huh?" Goten said.

"Yeah, what are we doing?" Aiko asked.

"It's simple it's like playing a game, you throw the rocks and I dodged them." Gohan said.

Aiko and Goten exchanged looks.

"You want us to hit you with the rocks?" Goten said.

"If you can, but you can't cross this line." Gohan said and made a line in the dirt.

Aiko sat on the ground cross-crossed. "Sounds boring." She mumbled.

Gohan smiled, "this is a great exercise. It sharpens intuitive reaction, it teaches you how to act when you don't have time to think."

Gohan nodded, "I get it now."

He picked up a rock and prepared to throw it.

"Don't you think the line should be a little further back?" Aiko told Gohan.

He stood in a crouch and smirked.

"Nah, don't worry about me, I'll be just fine, if anything it's a little to far back." Gohan said.

"You must be really fast, wow." Goten said.

Gohan smirked, "well we'll see, hopefully big brother hasn't gotten to rusty."

Aiko stared at the line.

"Gohan, Goten has one heck of a throw..." Aiko warned.

"I'll be fine, let them fly Goten."

Goten put on a serious facial expression, "okay I'm gonna throw as hard as I can."

Goten nodded, "Go."

Goten brought his arm back and through the rock very hard. Gohan barely managed to duck out of the way and the rock went straight through the mountain. Gohan nervously looked back Aiko and Goten.

She shrugged, "Stop underestimating Goten."

Goten smiled, "wow I can't believe it, you are fast."

Aiko stood up and grabbed some rocks.

"On second thought this does look fun but maybe we should move the line back."

Goten smiled and picked up a few rocks.

"Whatever you say mom."

They stood there and laughed as they began to throw rocks and Gohan. He was easily dodging each one though. All of a sudden Goten stopped throwing. Aiko looked down at him.

"Why did you stop Goten?"

He looked up at his mom.

"Well I wanna be like you guys now."

"What do you mean like us?" Aiko asked.

"You know, the golden hair and super strength, I wanna be a Super Saiyan now." Goten said.

Aiko smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Goten that takes a lot of practice it's especially harder for a pure blooded Saiyan, remember we talked about this." Aiko said.

Gohan placed his fist on his hips and laughed.

"Yeah moms right, it takes years of training Goten. I was twice your age before I was strong enough for dad to teach me how to transform, of course I was the youngest Super Saiyan ever, you might need more time."

Gohan's eyes widened when Goten transformed before their very eyes. Aiko was also shocked to say the least.

"Goten, your-you're a...a Super Saiyan. Oh my gosh this is unbelievable." Gohan said.

"B-but... WHEN IN THE WORLD DID THIS HAPPEN!?" Aiko yelled.

Aiko gripped him from his gi top and glared at him. "Why didn't you tell me you knew how to transform?! I am your mother I should know this kinda stuff! So when did this happen!?"

He smiled, "well...I don't remember."

She pulled him closer to her.

"What do you mean you don't remember?!"

Gohan smiled, "this is crazy! You're a natural Goten. Dad and I struggled really hard to become Super Saiyans. And mom and Vegeta! What a case that was!"

Aiko dropped Goten on the ground.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to beat it out of you."

He rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"So I can fight you and Gohan now?" He asked happily.

Aiko smirked and got in a defensive stance.

"Yup, but I didn't go easy on Gohan so I'm not holding back at you."

He smiled and her and got in a stance. Aiko didn't care much about how he did it. She was just happy Goten was a Super Saiyan. As they continued Goten was much better at sparing in his Super Saiyan form then in his regular form. The only thing was that he couldn't fly yet. Gohan thought it was a little funny that Goten could become a Super Saiyan but not fly. Just like his mother Gohan didn't like being insulted. So he decided it was time to finally really learn.

Aiko glared down at him. "How come your not that motivated when I was trying to teach you?"

Goten laughed nervously. "Uh...I guess I really want Gohan to teach me."

She rolled her eyes and then Gohan landed in front of them.

"Gohan what's the matter?" Goten asked.

"Uh nothing but it looks like your going to have a partner for the flying lessons."

Aiko smirked. "You're giving free flying lessons?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Long story."

Aiko rubbed her temples.

"Just please don't tell me it's the daughter of that idiot."

Gohan laughed and began to run.

"I'll race you home."

Goten and Aiko left running after Gohan and they made it home quickly. While on their run Aiko decided that Goten will enter the tournament as well. Man oh man was he happy with that news. Over the next course of days Aiko told Goten he had to get stronger then Trunks. When they reached there Videl got out of the helicopter and raised and narrowed her eyes at Gohan.

He simply smiled, "well hi, how'd you find my address Videl?"

"Simple, I looked you up in the student directory. Now listen up, just cause you didn't go to school doesn't mean your out of the deal you're still going to teach me how to fly." Videl said.

"That's fine, I gave you my word and I promise I'm gonna do it."

She turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Wait a second, I thought your mother was blonde?" Videl said.

Gohan chuckled. "She was going through her midlife crisis. Isn't that right mom?"

Aiko smirked and leaned against the side of the home, "oh right, I was uh, trying something new, so in other news, the daughter of Hercule, huh?" She said with humor in her voice.

"Yeah, what about it?" Videl hissed.

Aiko chuckled, "oh nothing it's just that if he's so amazing and can do anything why don't you ask him for flying lessons?"

Videl growled. "Hey my father is strong!"

"Oh yes I remember trembling at his feet." Aiko mocked.

Gohan smiled nervously.

With Aiko and Videl's pushy attitudes it was evident that the two wouldn't be playing nice with each other.

* * *

**Well here you all are, hope you enjoyed this chapter. (:**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading and leaving reviews. They are greatly appreciated.**

**Tune in next time! Until then,**

**Love you all**

**C4tloverr ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5: Goku's Back For The Day!

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess**

**Chapter 5: Goku's Back For The Day!**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

**A/N: I'm skipping over the flying lessons guys cause I really wanna get to the WMAT. This is gonna be a short chapter guys. Sorry. I tried to make it as best I can but I just really rushed, e.e **

* * *

After Videl was able to fly decent enough she went home. Aiko was pretty surprised at how strong she was, for a human that is. She definitely had much more potential then her idiot father. Currently Gohan and Goten were sparring and Aiko was meditating. She was knocked out of her meditation state when Goten landed next to her.

"No fair! As hard as I try I still can't beat you!" He said to Gohan.

"Hey I've been doing this a lot longer then you little guy, but those were some nice moves." Gohan said and sat on the ground.

"Do you think dad is really gonna be there?" Goten asked.

Aiko sighed and laid back next to him.

"No matter how long he's gone he always ends up coming back. Are you nervous about meeting him?" She asked.

Goten nodded, "Yeah."

Gohan laughed, "don't worry dad will love you."

He smiled and then the three of them looked up at the sky and thought about Goku. After a while the three of them got back to the house and waited for Bulma. Once she arrived with her plane they hitched a ride to the tournament. Aiko groaned at how slow it was going.

"I've ridden galactic slugs faster then this vehicle!" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh hush." Said Bulma, "so is Goku really going to show up?"

Gohan smiled, "he'll be there, I know it."

Master Roshi laughed, "when has Goku ever let us down before? Of course he'll be there."

Aiko glanced at Krillin and laughed.

"I'll bet he won't even recognize you with that stupid hair do."

He smiled over at her, "hey, it's stylish."

Ox King laughed, "I forgot just how funny you are together...crack me up."

Gohan looked at Vegeta.

"So listen mom and Vegeta, and this goes for you kids too. I think we should all agree not to turn into Super Saiyans during the fights."

"What for?!" Aiko and Vegeta both said.

Bulma looked at the two Saiyans.

"Good idea if you transform people might recognize you from the broadcast of the Cell games after that well the journalist would get all your names off the entry form and TV cameras would be all over the place!" Bulma said.

"Yeah, then you'll all know what I have to deal with in high school, it's a real mess." Gohan said.

"I don't see the problem." Aiko said.

"When the journalist come I'll just destroy them." Said Vegeta.

Bulma rolled her eyes, "could you both behave yourselves?"

"Fine it will be settled, there will be no Super Saiyan transformations in the battles." Vegeta said.

"That's okay with us dad." Trunks said.

Aiko rolled her eyes. "It's not like well need it anyways."

"Thanks everyone." Gohan said.

Krillin laughed, "good news for me, maybe this way I'll stand a chance. You know trying to fight a Super Saiyan it is like trying to find a steamroller with your hands tied."

Everyone began to laugh except for Aiko and Vegeta.

"Look there it is! The island where the World Martial Arts Tournament is taking place!" Bulma said.

Aiko smirked, "finally."

Gohan smiled and pulled out the sunglasses and the turban he would wear.

"Are you really going to wear that?" Aiko asked.

"Yeah, this way they won't recognize me. Do I look cool or what?" He said.

"What?" Aiko said boredly.

They gang quickly landed on the island and began to walk around.

"Ah gee, look at all that stuff. It's like a world fair." Krillin said.

"I can't stand to be around crowds." Bulma said.

"I wonder if Kakarot has arrived yet." Aiko said.

All of a sudden the Z gang heard cheering. A bunch of people began to run in that direction with autograph books.

"Oh look guys our hero, the man who saved us all from Cell since we were too weak, remember?" Krillin said.

"Do people really believe that? Mr. Satan." Bulma said.

Aiko glared at all the people around here.

"Ugh, idiots." She mumbled.

"I hear you know his daughter Gohan." Oolong said.

Goten looked up at Aiko and pointed at Mr. Satan.

"Is that Videl's idiot father mom?" He asked innocently.

Goten had never seen Mr. Satan before and everytime he heard Aiko refer to him she would say 'Videl's idiot father.'

"Yup and he's as big an idiot as ever." She said.

"Aw just forget about him mom." Gohan said. "I'd much rather track down my dad."

Aiko looked over and smirked. "I don't sense Kakarot, but someone else is here."

Goten looked over and smiled.

"Look it's Mr. Piccolo!" He said.

"Wow he showed up." Gohan said and walked up to him. "Hello Piccolo, I don't suppose you've seen my father yet?"

"Not yet but he'll be here." Piccolo said. "That outfit, your really going to fight in that?"

Gohan kept a goofy smile on his face. "Of course."

"Where in the world could Goku be? I wonder of they were able to bring him back." Bulma said.

Krillin smiled, "I'll go calm the area."

"Yeah me too." Yamcha agreed.

As they were walking away a certain someone fazed into sight. When everyone looked back they saw Goku standing there smiling.

"Hey! I'm back!" He said.

"Dad it's you!" Gohan said.

Piccolo slightly smiled, "Goku."

"Oh pinch me!" Krillin said.

Goku smiled and placed his fist on his hips. "Whoa, you guys have changed a lot in seven years. Gohan! You're giant!"

Gohan laughed! Krillin was holding back tears and everyone was happy. Everyone except a certain Princess. Everyone gasped when they heard an irritated yell and fast footsteps charging in the direction towards Goku. He smiled when he saw her running towards him but then he saw the look on her face. She was outraged! He yelped when he got tackled to the ground and got hit in the face repeatedly by Aiko.

"HOW DARE YOU NOT COME BACK WHEN WE COULD HAVE WISHED YOU BACK SEVEN YEARS AGO!? ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE! DO YOU HAVE NO SENSE AT ALL! I GAVE UP A QUEST OF IMMORALITY FOR YOU! I HELPED YOU RAISE YOUR SON! IVE BEEN THROUGH THINGS BECAUSE OF YOU AND THEN YOU DIE!? I HOPE YOU LIKE THE OTHERWORLD CAUSE ILL SEND YOU BACK SOONER THEN EXPECTED!"

She growled when she heard Goku laughing.

"WHAT?! WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!"

He gripped her chin in his fingers and smiled.

"I missed you so much Aiko."

She growled and bit his hand. He yelped and quickly pulled it away laughing.

"You haven't changed a bit I see."

She rolled her eyes and got off him.

"I'm still very angry with you."

Goten's eyes widened. The first time he sees his dad is when his mom is beating him up. Goku smiled and looked back at his friends.

"So guys are you just gonna stare at me all day?" He said.

Aiko moved out of the way and let the others hug Goku. She glanced back at Goten who hadn't moved. Instead he was hiding behind her. She smirked at him.

"Are you scared or something?"

Goku noticed Goten. "Hey, there's a little me hiding behind you Aiko."

Goten slowly looked over. "I'm Goten..."

Goku stepped forwards and smiled.

"and I'm Goku. Hi."

Goten nervously stared at Goku for a while before smiling and running into his arms.

"Daddy!" He laughed.

Goku smiled and picked him up setting him on his shoulder.

"Hey, oh little guy, your a strong one aren't you!"

Aiko smiled, "well he is our son after all."

Goku laughed when Goten hugged him.

"Here you go, you wanna be an airplane?" Goku said.

He held Goten from under his armpits lifting him up and down making him laugh.

Aiko rolled her eyes with a smile. "Man, things never change."

Baba floated near Goku. "Listen up Goku, remember that you only have 24 hours. That's all I can do."

Goku nodded, "yeah I know, thank you Baba!"

Piccolo looked back at everyone. "Hey I think we should move onto the registration desk before it closes."

Everyone nodded and began to walk off. When Aiko was about to start walking a hand grabbed her own. She looked back and smiled at Goku.

"I missed you too Kakarot."

He pulled her close to him and softly brushed his lips against hers.

He laughed, "You still look great by the way honey."

She blushed and grabbed his hand as they walked off after the others. Aiko and Goku reached the registration desk and saw Gohan at the desk along with Trunks and Goten.

"I'm sorry what was that name again?" One of the men at the desk asked.

"The great Saiyaman!" Gohan said.

"Great Saiyaman...?" One of the men said.

"That's right." Gohan said.

Goku looked at Gohan confused. "Huh? Who is that?"

"It's his super hero name." Aiko said with a hint of humor in her voice.

"Yeah, pretty cool right?" Gohan asked happily.

Goku rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Sure, I guess so."

Aiko shrugged and looked at Goku.

"I don't understand it either."

He laughed and grabbed her hand then they walked off towards the waiting area.

* * *

** So sorry for the short chapter but I barely had time to write, hope you all still liked it though. Next one will be a whole lot better I promise. I'll try to add Vegeta and Aiko dialogue. Please review, cause if I don't get any I won't update.**

**~no negative reviews please:(**

**& let me know what you thought of Aiko attacking Goku the second she sees him. :) looks like she was upset about him leaving after all xD**

**Love you all**

**C4tloverr ~ :3**


	6. Chapter 6: World Tournament

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess (Part 2)**

**Chapter 6: World Tournament.**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

* * *

As they walked Goku told stories about his adventures in the Otherworld. Afterwards he looked at Krillin.

"So what's with the hair Krillin? I thought you were naturally bald." Goku asked.

"Oh no I just kept it well waxed." Krillin said. "I coulda sworn I told you that."

Goku stopped walking, "then why did you stop doing it, you just don't look like Krillin anymore."

Android 18 passed by them and Krillin blushed.

"I guess love makes you change some things."

"Whoa watch out everyone Android 18 is here." Goku said.

18 looked back at him, "look he noticed, how cute."

Goku blinked twice. "Someone please tell me she's not still terrorizing the planet!"

Aiko rolled her eyes, "gee Kakarot, what's giving it away?"

He blinked in confusion.

"Well actually Goku, 18 and I have gotten married." Krillin said.

Goku gasped, "you mean you live in the same house as her!?"

Krillin blushed and nodded. "That's all part of it, we even had a kid together."

Goku widened his eyes. "What?! But how!?"

"Spare me." 18 said.

Goku crouched down close to Krillin.

"How do androids have babies?!" He asked.

Aiko growled when she recalled childbirth. She rolled her eyes and walked forwards next to 18.

"Men." She said irritatedly.

"Tell me about it." 18 said.

As they kept walking a girl with a microphone ran up to Goku.

"Hello there, can you tell us where your from?" She asked.

"Who me...oh I'm dead, just back for the day." Goku said.

Aiko glared at him. "Don't tell people that you idiot." She mumbled.

The reporter girl laughed, "that's very funny."

"No mam it's not a joke." Goku said.

"Oh right, tell us where you got that head accessory, it's fabulous!" The reporter said.

"What? Oh this? It's not an accessory, you see when you die-"

The camera exploded out of nowhere cutting Goku off. They smiled when they saw Piccolo.

"Well I see that Piccolo hasn't changed." Goku said.

Aiko rolled her eyes and pulled Goku towards where they needed to go.

"You seriously can't tell people your dead."

He laughed, "oh sorry."

Everyone walked into the locker rooms to get ready except for Aiko, Goku and Goten who were in their fighting clothes. They were laughing a bit when the others walked towards them.

"Were ready." Trunks said.

"Sorry for the wait." Krillin said.

"No problem guys, Goten and I were just having some playtime. Let's go." Goku said.

Goten and Trunks ran laughed as they ran towards the preliminaries. They both stopped and widened their eyes at all the fighters.

"Isn't this a crowd." Aiko mumbled.

"Are all these people competing?" Gohan asked.

"I say we wipe them all out right now." Vegeta said.

The announcer that always host the World Tournament, Mr. Alonsa, ran up to Goku and Krillin.

"It's you! Wow here I started to think that Id never see you guys again I mean how long has it been? You haven't come out to compete in the World Tournament in ages!" He leaned in close to Goku, "okay tell me something it wasn't Mr. Satan who beat Cell right, c'mon I know it was you."

Goku and Krillin began to laugh.

"And I'm really glad you're here without you these last few tournaments have been capital B boring!" He glanced over at Aiko, Vegeta and everyone else. "Say are all of them with you?"

"Yeah you could say that." Goku said.

"Great! Even better! So you guys think you could get through the fights with the blowing up the ring this time?" Mr. Alonsa said.

Piccolo smirked, "we'll try."

"it's exactly that kind of attitude this tournament has been lacking. You haven't always had that gold ring over your head have you?" Mr. Alonsa asked.

Goku smiled, "well actually I've been dead since my fight with Cell. I'm just back for the day."

Aiko slapped her forehead but the announcer didn't seem so surprised. He just smiled and said he would see them at ring side. As he walked away many people started cheering. That only meant one thing. Aiko rolled her eyes. Mr. Satan was standing there and everyone was adoring him.

"These people cheer at anything." She said in annoyance.

Gohan, Krillin and Goku laughed.

"Here we go." Krillin said.

They all walked forwards to where they had to go next.

"Attention please! 194 people entered the adult tournament unfortunately there are only sixteen spots. Since Mr. Satan automatically gets in that leaves if you do the math that leaves 15 spots."

"Sixteen minus..." Goku mumbled trying to do the math.

"Well select the finalist by way of punching strength. The 15 people with the highest scores on the machine will be given the 15 spots."

"Punch machine?" Mumbled Krillin. "That's a new one."

A punching machine was brought out and Mr. Satan was the first to punch. Krillin narrowed his eyes.

"I can't decide what's worse, him it his fans." Krillin said.

Aiko glanced back at Krillin. "Him, definitely."

Hercule began to do poses for the cameras which annoyed Piccolo. He blew up the cameras using his eye beam thing.

"A ring is a place for fighters, not publicity seekers." Piccolo said.

Hercule prepared to punch the machine. When he did his score was 137. His fans began to cheer for him. Everyone got assigned a number and waited for their turn. The Z fighters decided to take it easy. 18 got a score of 203, Krillin got 192, Goku got 186, Piccolo got 210 and Aiko got 198. Vegeta walked up to the machine and narrowed his eyes.

"Now stand aside." He demanded.

Aiko looked at Goku who was standing next to her.

"There are a lot of other machines like that right?"

Goku looked at the Saiyan woman and nodded.

"I suppose so, why."

They all looked back over when Vegeta punched the machine breaking it in the process. Everyone gasped and stared at the Prince eyes wide.

"That's why." Aiko said.

Goku slapped his forehead.

"So much for restraining." Gohan said.

Aiko laughed, "restraining is just not his specialty."

As Vegeta walked away Aiko followed him.

"What if it ends up being me Vs you?" She asked.

He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Prepare for the beating of a lifetime."

She rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Hey Vegeta, Aiko, I heard they're starting the Jr. Competition in the main arena, do you wanna go?" Goku said.

"Fine let's go, any things better then this lame side show." Vegeta said.

They all walked forwards and everyone stared at them nervously. Everyone except Videl who was angry with them. Goku stopped in front of Videl and smiled.

"Hello there," he said. "so your the girl I keep hearing about." Goku looked at Gohan, "Introduce her will ya?"

"Yeah, she's...my friend, Videl." Gohan said.

Krillin laughed, "don't you mean to say_ girlfriend_?"

Gohan put his hand out, "your embarrassing me."

"Well we don't wanna be late to see Trunks and Goten fight. It was nice meeting you Videl." Goku said.

"Good luck Gohan." Krillin said.

The fighters walked over to a good spot to watch the fight. When they arrived Mr. Satan was there getting cheered on by the crowd.

Mr. Alonsa turned to the crowd, "now before we get the Jr. Competition rolling we've got a surprise treat for all you loyal fans and I know your gonna love it."

All of a sudden a big yellow blimp appeared from over there heads and landed near the ring.

"7 years ago, the world was left hanging in suspense when the live transmission of the Cell games was violently interrupted, but we now have completed a historic reenactment of that day for you all to see!" Mr. Alonsa said.

"This won't be pretty." Krillin said.

"Well I always wanted to know what really happened." Aiko said sarcastically.

When the TV on the blimp flipped on people costumes of Cell and Goku were the first to appear.

"Oh you're kidding!" Krillin said.

Then there were more people in costumes of all the Z fighters.

Goku smiled, "that's me."

Aiko smirked, "hey at least they put my tail!"

Piccolo and Vegeta growled at the costumes.

"It's sickening," Piccolo said.

"Aw lighten up, I think it's kinda funny." Goku said.

As the video kept playing all the actors playing the Z fighters had gotten knocked out and Mr. Satan had defeated Cell easily. They even made actor playing Vegeta say 'I wish I were him.' The Z fighters stared at it with either a scowl or confused look. Goku chuckled lightly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well it was ridiculous and untrue but it kept me entertained." Goku said.

Aiko rolled her eyes and leaned on the railing.

"It's amazing how it's changed. Crazy huh?" Krillin said.

"It looks like the ring is a bit bigger this year." Goku said.

"Good it makes for better fighting." Piccolo said.

Krillin pointed at something. "Look, Trunks and Goten."

Aiko smirked, "I'm sure Goten will win. I mean there's no one down there stronger then him."

Vegeta glared at her, "well to let you know that while you were at the playground with that brat, Trunks was in the gravity room."

Aiko glared back at him. Goku laughed and stood between them.

"Hey guys, let's not get into any arguments and enjoy the matches."

Aiko sighed and looked back down at the ring.

"You'd better win Goten!" She yelled.

During the first matches it looked like the children were embarrassing themselves.

"Boy, this is about as fun as watching wallpaper dry." Krillin said.

The next few matches were pretty much the same. Next up was Trunks' match. He was fighting a fifteen year old boy named Idasa.

"Yeah he's finally up!" Goku said.

"Do your best Trunks!" Krillin yelled.

Aiko smirked and looked over at Krillin. "Seeing how his father trains him, Trunks' best might kill someone."

Krillin chuckled, "oh right... Do OK!"

Trunks and Idasa made it to the middle of the ring. It looked like Idasa was mocking Trunks but the young half breed didn't seem to care. Trunks quickly tripped Idasa and kicked him in the air. Idasa landed on his face and fell out cold, Trunks simply walked away since he clearly had just won.

Aiko sighed, "looks like it's not gonna be fun till Goten and Trunks fight."

She heard Vegeta chuckling behind her. She growled and turned around.

He smirked, "Trunks is going to beat Goten easily so I don't see why your waiting so eagerly."

She narrowed her eyes at him and decided to ignore him since Goten's match was up next. He was going up against a 14 year old boy named Ikose, who ironically enough was Idasa's brother.

"Alright Goten! Woohoo yeah!" Goku cheered.

"You win this one for me Goten!" Aiko yelled.

"Wow he looks like a miniature you Goku," Krillin said.

Goku smiled, "What a little guy huh, and handsome too."

Vegeta growled. He still wasn't to happy about Goku getting Aiko pregnant seven years ago. When the match began at first Goten wasn't making a single move against Ikose. When he tried to punch Goten the young Saiyan simply blocked it with his finger. He kept trying to hit Goten but he blocked all the hits. Goten then knocked out Ikose with one punch.

"Yeah Ada boy! Alright Goten!" Goku cheered.

Aiko looked back at Vegeta.

"Wow that was fast, I wonder how long it will take him to beat Trunks." She mocked.

He glared at her, after a while both Trunks and Goten were the last ones left in the Jr. division.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for, the 8 year old Trunks, against the seven year old Goten!" Mr. Alonsa said.

Trunks and Goten smirked at each other as they walked into the ring.

"Well I guess it's safe to say that Goten is gonna win." Aiko said. "I mean after all he is my son."

Vegeta smirked at her, "just cause he is a pure blooded Saiyan doesn't mean he's stronger then Trunks."

Aiko glared back at him. "Why do you say that?"

"Trunks is older therefore he is stronger, I mean I'm still stronger then you aren't I?" Vegeta mocked.

Aiko grit her teeth in anger before attacking Vegeta. They both hit and argued with each other as Krillin and Goku chuckled.

"Man these two can't go one day without arguing," Krillin said.

Goku smiled over.

Even if it is was just 24 hours he was happy to be back.

* * *

**How'd you guys like it? lol I haven't made Vegeta and Aiko argue lately so I thought here was a perfect chance, :D Tune in next time to find out what else is in store, Aiko's opponent will be one I think she will enjoy. :)**

**No reviews, no updates...**

**& by the way I have a poll on this story up, like we all know, Vegeat turns Majin in this saga, now would all of you like to see a Majin Aiko? I know it will be a spoiler but I can't decide. so I'm leaving it all to you guys! Vote now! & if your a guest just leave it in a review. **

**Love you all, & thank you to my loyal readers,**

**- C4tloverr ~**


	7. Chapter 7: Like Fathers, Like Sons

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess (Part 2)**

**Chapter 7: Like Fathers, Like Sons**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

**Darn, okay so the poll is still up but most reviewers are saying yes, and the poll is currently favoring Majin Aiko by one vote. So yeah guys, as of now it seems Aiko shall be going Majin. **

* * *

Once Aiko and Vegeta got pulled apart they looked down at the boys.

"We've seen each of these warriors valiantly advance to the finals but now, only one of them can be world champion. Which of them will it be? Trunks or Goten!" Said Mr. Alonsa into the mic.

"C'mon Goten! Show that half-breed what a pure-blooded Saiyan can do!" Aiko yelled.

Krillin smiled, "finally we get to see a good match! This is gonna be awesome!"

"Definitely." Goku agreed.

Half of the crowd cheered for Trunks and the other cheered for Goten. Trunks and Goten bowed to each other before slipping into a fighting stance. The boys smirked at each other until they were told to fight.

"Relax and have fun guys! Your both looking great down there!" Goku yelled.

Trunks and Goten started off the match pretty evened up. They took flight into the air and began to throw punches at each other both easily dodging them. Gohan appeared along with Videl and smiled at the fighters.

"Hey dad, hey mom, hey Krillin we finally finished the qualifying test." Gohan said.

Krillin smirked, "what took so long huh? Oh I see you were hanging out with your girlfriend."

Gohan blushed, "Krillin it's not like that were just friends."

"Oh yeah whatever," Aiko said sarcastically.

"Gohan is that sunburn or are you blushing?" Goku said.

They began to laugh as the two teenagers blushed.

Trunks was the first to get a punch in Goten's face but Goten quickly returned it.

"Man, look at them go!" Goku said.

Goten and Trunks kept on fighting shocking the entire crowd and even Videl at how fast they both were.

"Fantastic you guys! Wow! Keep it up!" Gohan said.

The boys both landed back on the ring and rushed at each other once more. As Goten was flying towards him Trunks fazed out of sight and appeared above Goten. He attempted to punch him but Goten dodged it and backed away. Trunks appeared behind him and kicked him forwards towards the edge of the ring. Aiko's eyes widened.

"Goten no! Stop!" She yelled.

Goten stopped himself in mid air and glared back at Trunks. He rushed back towards him and knocked Trunks a bit began. Then the two began to throw punched again. They flew up in the air and Goten trapped Trunks by holding him up by his arms.

"Alright that my boy! Now win this!" Aiko yelled,

Trunks found his way out of Goten's lock and then elbowed him in the face sending him off to the side. Then he kicked Goten in the back sending him down. Aiko gripped onto her hair in nervousness. The boys landed back on the ring and charged towards each other punching each other in the face. They quickly began to fight again rising up a little with each hit. It was anyone's win.

They broke apart and landed on the ring once more. A smirk appeared on both their lips and they got in a stance. The crowd grew silent, curiously watching the two boys.

Videl stared down eyes wide, "my gosh Goten and Trunks are more powerful then the adult fighters here.

"Those two are really tearing it up, they'll be stronger then us soon if we don't watch it." Goku said.

"I know," Gohan agreed.

"Alright looking good Trunks! You too Goten!" Krillin yelled.

All of a sudden the crowd began to cheer wanting more. The two strongest boys in the world rushed back at each other the same way they began. They crowd watched in interest as they cheered for the two boys. They would fight quickly then break apart and smirk at each other.

"Check those two out would you! Starring each other down in classic stands! I love it!" Krillin said.

"They're really doing well that for sure." Goku said.

"Awesome! Way better then I expected. This match could get really interesting." Krillin said.

It appeared that the boys were talking. Then Trunks brought his arms back and smirked when two yellow blast began to power up in his hands.

Gohan gasped, "oh no! This place is way to crowded to be firing energy blasts!"

"He could really hurt someone..." Said Krillin.

"We can't let him do it!" Gohan yelled.

Aiko leaned over the railing. "Will you two shut up! It will be fine."

Goku nodded, "yeah it'll be okay."

Krillin looked up at they two Saiyans. "Huh?!"

Goku just smiled, "just look at him, the kids in complete control."

Trunks fired the blast at Goten but he jumped out of the way. The blast appeared to be heading towards the crowd but Trunks sent it up to the sky making sure nobody would get hurt.

Goku smiled over at Krillin, "see."

Krillin just laughed. Goten smirked and pulled his hands back in a very familiar position. Goku smiled over at Aiko.

"Awesome you taught him the Kamehameha."

Aiko smirked, "actually Gohan did."

Gohan nodded, "yeah, mom taught him how to control it."

Aiko's eyes suddenly widened.

"Uh-oh..."

Everyone stared nervously at Aiko then back at Goten. When he fired the blast, Trunks dodged it but it hit the top the entrance building breaking some of it. Krillins eyes widened.

Goku crossed his arms over his chest, "oh well... I guess Goten still has a little bit of practicing to do on that one."

Aiko chuckled and looked back closely. Goten was laughing and rubbing the back of his head.

"He likes destruction...he must get that from you." Goku said to Aiko.

She blushed and glared back at him. Trunks and Goten started up again by getting in a stance. They ran towards each other and when Trunks got a hold of Goten he threw him up in the air. Goten stopped himself and looked around when he couldn't spot Trunks. He appeared behind Goten and trapped him in a strangle hold, the way Goten did to him before. Aiko growled.

"Goten c'mon!" She mumbled.

"Aw man this does not look good."

Vegeta smirked at both Aiko and Goku.

"Sure it does if your routing for Trunks that is." He said.

Goku glanced and Aiko glared back at him.

"Yo Goten! Brace up bro!" Gohan yelled.

Goten struggled a little longer then became a Super Saiyan which allowed him to break free of Trunks' hold.

Goku gasped, "wow! Goten is already a Super Saiyan! Why didn't anyone mention this before!?"

"Oh no!" Gohan yelled.

Vegeta glared at his little sister and Goku.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

Aiko smirked to him, she really didn't care she just wanted Goten to win.

Videl's eyes were so wide they were literally popping out of her sockets. Goten fell out of Super Saiyan state and smiled.

"Unbelievable..." Videl mumbled.

Trunks landed on the ground and smirked at Goten before the two of them began to fight again. At this point in the fight Trunks was only using one arm. They kept fazing in and out of sight as they fought. Both of the boys landed a punch on each others faces. Then they just rapidly attacked each other with their feet and fists. Goten got a good kick on Trunks' jaw then he punched him in the facing making Vegeta's son begin to wobble. Trunks shot a blast at Goten but he jumped high in the air way out of the arena.

"Whoa, I can't believe how strong Goten is at his age. He must be eating all his vegetables." Goku said.

"Yeah that's for sure," said Krillin.

"This is absolutely crazy..." Videl mumbled then she turned and glared at Gohan, "now I get it you lousy bum! You've been giving Goten special training lessons and leaving me out!"

Gohan smiled nervously.

"No way it wasn't special just the normal routine." He said.

"Yeah right. No way this is anything but normal." Videl said.

Goten flew back down towards Trunks and both boys growled. Trunks was ready for him. Vegeta and Aiko both grit their teeth as they kept watching. If Trunks beat Goten or Goten beat Trunks, they'd never hear the end of it. When Goten was coming near the ring he created an energy blast. Trunks jumped out of the way and got mad which causes him to become a Super Saiyan. He sent a blast towards Goten which connected with his back. Goten was sent flying towards the bleachers where the crowd was sitting and his feet lightly touched the seat. He screamed when he realized he lost.

"Aw darn." Goku said.

"Oh no, he lost." Gohan said.

Aiko's eyes widened but then she shut them in anger when Vegeta began to chuckle. Everyone stared at Goten who hadn't moved from where he was.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner! The new Jr division World Champion is...TRUNKS!"

Videl was still in shock after watching the match.

"Trunks too? You mean they're both Super Saiyans? Wow, what's up with this generation?" Goku said.

Vegeta laughed and placed a hand on Aiko's shoulder during his laughter.

"Aww cheer up little sister there's always next year." He teased. "Your son put up a good fight but there can only be one champion."

She growled and glared over at him.

"Oh bite me you jerk." She mumbled.

Vegeta laughed insincerely, placed an arm over her shoulder and ruffled her hair. She glared at him and pushed him away. Goku laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder calming her down a bit, and then Mr. Alonsa announced that Trunks would be fighting Mr. Satan up next.

"Ha, this isn't going to be much of a fight you know." Goku said.

"Right, you better not blink or you'll miss it." Krillin said and laughed.

Vegeta chuckled inwardly and rested his elbow on Aiko's shoulder just to bother her. Whenever she was angry he just loved to get her angrier. She was still upset over Goten's loss.

"Trunks is going to pulverize this noisy fool. World Champion, I've known stronger house plants." Vegeta said.

Videl looked over at him confused. Gohan stood in front of him and laughed.

"Oh yeah right Vegeta, this jokester. What a crazy funny guy huh? Oh yeah that's a good one, Vegeta he should be a comedian he's got a million of them!" Gohan laughed nervously.

They all looked back down when it was announced that Trunks would take on Mr. Satan right away. Goten stayed at ringside just to cheer Trunks on. Aiko rolled her eyes. He must have gotten good sportsmanship from his father. Mr. Satan made it to the middle of the ring and stood before Trunks. They young boy just glared at the goofball before him.

"Man he's just too pitiful to watch, does anyone else want to get something to eat?" Krillin said.

Goku glanced over to Krillin.

"Sure that sounds good to me, let's do it."

They all began to walk off and Videl glared at them.

"Hey wait you guys! Don't you wanna see the fight between Trunks and my dad? He is the reigning World Champion you know, don't you wanna study his techniques?" She said.

Gohan smiled back widely.

"Yeah of course we do!" He looked back to the z fighters that kept walking. "What do you say guys? Sounds like a great opportunity huh?"

Goku smiled back at them, "thanks but I think we'll pass, see ya!"

The fighters began to walk towards the waiting are for the athletes. Krillin said they always have good food in those places. After they walked in they went straight towards the buffet. Aiko, Goku, and Vegeta began to eat anything they could stuff in their mouths.

"Wow! This is good stuff!" Goku said with his mouth full.

Piccolo and 18 stared at them boredly as Krillin looked at them a bit surprised.

"You know I don't think I'll ever get used to this." Piccolo said.

Krillin stopped eating and looked at Goku.

"Man Goku, you sure eat a lot for a dead guy." Krillin said.

Goku smiled, "you know that's exactly what King Kai always tells me, but what can I say I just love to eat!"

"You're telling me."

Gohan appeared at the door entrance along with Videl and smiled at his friends.

"Cool it's chow time." He said.

"Gohan! Hey alright! How did it go guys?" Goku asked.

"It was pretty interesting, Trunks beat Mr. Satan with one punch." Gohan said.

Aiko glanced up at him then looked over to Vegeta who had a smirk on his face.

"Really?" Goku said.

"But everyone thinks he lost the match on purpose just to be a gentlemen." Gohan said.

Krillin humorously smiled, "hm, what a guy huh, he should get an academy award for that one."

Videl glared at him. "And just what do you mean by that?!"

Gohan covered Krillins mouth and laughed.

"You don't know Krillin he's always joking like that. Isn't that right Krillin? You never know when to stop do you?"

Krillin nodded, "that's right, now let of please."

"Hey guys we ordered for you guys ordered for you guys already pull up a chair it's really good." Goku said.

Gohan smiled, "alright, great! I'm famished!"

Gohan took a seat and began to eat as much as they other Saiyans. They made a huge pile of empty plates and Videl was too shocked to say the least.

"Hey dad, were out of pasta." Gohan said.

"Excuse me more spaghetti please!" Goku yelled.

"And bring some more egg rolls while your at it!" Vegeta said.

Goku tried to reach over for Aiko's plate but she slapped his hand away making him frown.

"Good grief! You Saiyans are like bottomless pits I swear!" Krillin said.

Videl raised an eyebrow, "what's a Saiyan?"

"KRILLIN HELLO?!" Gohan yelled.

Krillin gasped and covered his mouth. "Oh yeah right sorry Gohan. I'm just not gonna talk anymore."

Goku stood up with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Mm! Ah that was incredible! What a feast!" He said.

Once they finished up eating they walked out of the restaurant.

"Wow I'm so full! If I have to punch one of you guys please don't punch me in the gut!" Goku said.

Gohan looked at Videl. "Hey you didn't eat anything, you must be on a diet."

"Believe it or not Gohan most athletes don't like to stuff themselves before a match." Krillin said.

"We should go check the draw, see who's fighting who." 18 suggested.

Vegeta smirked, "if I have to fight Kakarot in the first round, the first thing I'm going to do is punch him in the gut."

"Aww man, no mercy." Goku said.

Everyone's face became serious when they spotted two strangers staring at them. One of them was rather short and had light purple skin, the other was tall and had red skin. The fighters stopped walking a few feet in front of them. Aiko narrowed her eyes when the light purple began to smirk at her. He floated forwards and stopped in front of Goku.

"Good afternoon, you wouldn't be Goku by any chance would you?" He asked.

"Yeah, how did you know my name was Goku?" He asked.

The light purple man smiled. "Well your reputation as a great fighter proceeds you. I was actually hoping for a chance to fight you during the tournament."

Goku put on a confused look on his face while the other man just smiled.

"It's not that I'm confident about beating you, not at all, it's just that I want to have the greatest challenge that I could think of. And I know your a man who understands that."

Goku still didn't respond.

"Well then it was a real pleasure, I'm honored, and I'm very much looking forwards to today's competition." He said. "I've traveled very far for this opportunity to meet you in battle, you might even say I'm one of your biggest fans. I'm certain that I won't disappoint you."

"Gosh, thanks." Goku said.

He stuck his hand out to shake Goku's. A big smile appeared on his face but nobody got a good vibe from it.

"Alright thank you your as brave as everyone says you are," he said.

Goku looked at him confused all over again. The man out his feet back on the ground and bowed.

"Good day, and it was an honor to meet you, Princess." He said and turned around.

Aiko's eyes widened. "What...?"

"Hey wait a second, I didn't catch your name!" Goku said.

The two guys walked off without saying a word. Piccolo walked over next to Goku.

"I don't like the feel of it, they're strong." He said.

Goku nodded, "real strong. But hey isn't that what this tournament is about? Finding the unexpected challenge and seeing who emerges as the victor."

Aiko looked to the ground in shock.

Who are these guys and how do they know she's a Princess?

* * *

**Here was chapter 7! Hope you all liked it! Leave a review! & keep on supporting guys it very appreciated!**

**Not sure when the next chapter will be up i haven't been feeling 100% on this fic. **

**Love you all!**

**C4tloverr. (:**


	8. Chapter 8: That Good Old Feeling

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess**

**Chapter 8: That Old Good Feeling.**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

* * *

The Z fighters watched a while as the two mysterious men walked away.

"Those two are not to he trusted." Piccolo said.

"Why?" Asked Goku.

"I sense something from them and I'm not sure what it is." Said Piccolo.

"They appear to be powerful but their power is different." Aiko mumbled.

"C'mon guys, let's get out of here." Krillin said. "I wanna find out who they got fighting in the tournament."

"Yeah good idea." Gohan said.

They all began to walk towards where the drawings would take place. When they arrived Mr. Alonsa smiled at them.

"Oh you're here!" He said happily and waved.

Goku smiled and waved back, "hi."

Mr. Alonsa explained how the draw would work. After he did Krillin shut his eyes.

"Please please please! I don't ask for much but please don't let me fight any of my friends!" He prayed.

Piccolo smirked over, "destiny is not something you can control."

He opened one eye and glanced at the Namek. "Hey it never hurts to try."

Aiko hit him on the top of his head making him yelp. "How about now?"

He frowned and rubbed it. Aiko looked over at the other people who were fighting. Goku walked over next to her.

"Most of these guys look like they're not going to be much of a challenge." He glanced over at two guys who had light brown skin, very large muscles and enormous veins all over it. The both of them also appeared to have had the letter 'M' stamped on their foreheads. "But those two, they really send chills down my spine."

"You're telling me..." She mumbled.

When Aiko looked up she saw the two mysterious men they ran into earlier. The larger one with they red skin began to stare her down. And as we all know by now, Aiko doesn't like people staring at her. She narrowed her eyes at him. The other two men with the 'M' on their foreheads looked back, growled and glared at Goku. He looked at them with a slightly disturbed look on his face.

"I wonder what's making them so angry. Maybe they didn't have a good breakfast." Goku said.

The both of them looked over when they saw another competitor in an absurd outfit. They both widened their eyes and looked in slight disgust.

"Is he actually going to wear that he looks so weird." Goku said.

"Yeah, at least it's not orange..." She mumbled.

After the fighters picked a number they were ready for the main rounds. The matches were held as followed.

**_Krillin vs Pintar_**

**_Shin vs Ma Junior_**

**_Videl vs Spopovich_**

**_Kibito vs The Great Sayiaman_**

**_18 vs Mr. Satan_**

**_Goku vs Vegeta_**

**_Mighty Mask vs Aiko_**

**_Jewel vs Yamu_**

After the matches were prepared everyone went back to the waiting area. Aiko sat on the ground meditating and Goku was stretching.

"You can't seem to sit till Goku." Krillin said.

Goku laughed, "I'm just excited."

"Well with you fighting Vegeta right off the bat, it's kinda like having the last round first you know?" Said Krillin.

Goku chuckled, "that's why I'm stretching." He stopped when he noticed Piccolos facial expression. "You alright."

Krillin smiled and pointed at Aiko.

"He's not the only one Goku."

The ones known as Shin and Kibito entered the waiting room. Goku looked up at them but then he began to stretch again. Krillin laughed and walked near Aiko.

"Since your fighting that weird Mighty Mask guy I don't see why you're so focused right now." He said.

Vegeta smirked over at them. "Well once I beat Kakarot, Aiko knows clearly who she will be facing at the end. Of course there's no doubt she'll lose."

She opened her eyes and smirked at him. "Still underestimating me I see."

He chuckled lightly and Aiko stood up. It was now time for the first match which would be Krillin vs Pintar. At first Pintar mocked Krillin. He was so sure that Krillin couldn't beat him, he let him get the first hit. Krillin disby turn down the offer and he punched Pintar in the stomach then he slapped him lightly repeatedly and knocked him out and winning the match. Krillin walked back towards the z fighters casually.

"Hey nice going Krillin." Goku said.

Krillin chuckled, "that was nothing." He then looked to Piccolo, "sorry Piccolo but it looks like they want the next victim out in the ring so you'd better put your fighting gloves on."

Piccolo and his opponent, Shin, walked towards the ring when they were called upon.

"I don't understand," said Krillin, "is this guy really getting under your skin that much?"

Goku looked over at him, "yeah."

"If you say so. He just doesn't seem so powerful to me." Krillin said.

The fighters looked back at the ring noticing Piccolo seemed really out of it.

_"Let's see your true colors Shin."_ Aiko thought.

Shin kept smirking at Piccolo when he saw him struggle to concentrate.

"So is this gonna happen or what?" Mr. Alonsa asked.

Piccolo looked back and narrowed his eyes, "I'm sorry, I can't."

The fighters even Vegeta and Aiko gasped.

"Quitting?" Gohan said.

"Does this mean your withdrawing from the match?" Mr. Alonsa said.

Piccolo turned around and made his way back to the waiting area.

"Yes it does," he said as he passed the announcer.

Piccolo walked passed the Z fighters.

"Hey Piccolo." Gohan said.

"Is he really that strong Piccolo?" Goku asked.

"Yes, stronger then you can imagine." He said.

Krillin nervously approached him. "Please tell me you got a headache or something... Cause I'm getting edgy. I'm the one that has to go out there and fight him next!"

Piccolo growled a bit and walked away. Up next was Videl's match against Spopovich. The crowd cheered loudly for her making her smirk. She began to walk off but she stopped and looked back at Gohan.

"Hey Gohan..." She said. "I wanna see you in the second round okay?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah.."

Aiko rolled her eyes, "ugh...Gohan out of all the girls in the world why does that idiots daughter have to be your mate?"

Gohan blushed and glared over at her. "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" He yelled.

Aiko chuckled a bit and looked back at the ring. She raised an eyebrow in confusion at something she saw. It appeared that Shin had set his sights on Spopovich. It was almost like a penetrating stare. She narrowed her eyes and nudged Goku.

"Hey Kakarot did you see that look he gave him?" She whispered.

Goku looked up but Shin was already passing them.

"Sorry honey, I don't know what you mean." He said.

Aiko narrowed her eyes and looked back at the ring. Goku placed his hands on her shoulders making her look back at him. He smiled at her.

"Don't worry Aiko. I'm sure everything is alright."

She sighed and nodded then glared back at the ring. The crowd cheered on Gohan's feisty girlfriend as Spopovich appeared to be growling at her. He has his teeth grit together and had an intense glare at her. When the match started off Videl appeared to be standing her ground. She quickly threw hits at him. Goku grabbed Aiko's hand and pulled her with him as they walked back towards Piccolo. He curiously looked at the Namekian and Aiko narrowed her eyes.

"What did that Shin guy say to you Piccolo?"

Piccolo looked up at the two Saiyans, "Huh?"

Goku smiled. "He wasn't rude was he, I'll bet I can set him straight for ya. If you told him you were once the guardian of earth I'll be he'd have a little more respect."

Piccolos eyes widened nervously.

"No don't do that! Don't to anything please! Don't!" Piccolo begged.

Aiko and Goku both blink by his nervous outburst. They exchanged glances and looked back at Piccolo.

Videl had knocked Spopovich down but he easily got up. He rushed at Videl and he soon began to turn the tables on the young girl after a few kicks by her. Videl proved to be strong but Spopovich proved to be out of this world. After each time Videl would knock him down he would get back up and glare at her before attacking. Goku walked back over with Aiko and smiled.

"How's she doing out there?" He asked.

"She's really kicking butt!" Krillin said.

"Yeah, Videl is really wearing this guy down. I give him two more minutes tops." Gohan said.

"This is just a waste of my time." Vegeta groaned.

Videl punched Spopovich in the face then kicked him in the stomach knocking him down.

"That girl sure packs a punch." Krillin said.

Gohan smiled, "see I told you she would win."

"She'll make a good mate for you Gohan I'll tell you that." Aiko said.

They all gasped when Spopovich got back up.

"You're kidding!" They could hear Videl say.

Goku narrowed his eyes. Something was definitely up with this guy.

"I don't know what it is but something's not right." Goku said quietly.

Spopovich growled as he glared at the human girl. Vegeta and Goku exchanged looks since they were most likely sensing the same thing. They were serious looks. Spopovich ran towards Videl and she kicked him in the face. Then she elbowed him in the chest knocking him down. Spopovich got back up and what he got was various punches in the gut by Videl. He got kneed in the face which sent him back.

"Yeah nice one!" Gohan cheered.

Spopovich landed on the ground and Videl placed her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. Most people thought that was it, but Spopovich stood back up with a big evil smile on his face.

"What's going on?!" Gohan said.

Goku narrowed his eyes, "she should quit the match now. Something's not right about him."

Gohan and Krillin looked over at him shocked.

"What?" Said Gohan.

"Forfeit why? Videl's got the advantage Goku." Krillin said.

Aiko pushed herself off from the wall she was leaning on and looked closely at the two fighters in the ring.

"Yeah dad why?" Gohan asked.

Goku lightly growled in response. Spopovich approached Videl and smacked her aside. Gohan gasped. Videl jumped back up but was quickly kicked away. It appeared she was gonna get kicked out of the ring but luckily since she could fly she stopped herself. She floated up in the air and landed down in front of Spopovich. She glared at him as she panted for air.

"Ada girl! You know I taught her that little trick." Gohan said.

"I think she would have been better off if she had fallen out of the ring." Goku said.

"Why?" Said Gohan.

"There's something very unusual about Spopovich, look at him. There's no way he could withstand Videl's attacks and still continue to fight." Goku said.

"Then how does he do it?" Gohan asked. "What's his secret."

"I don't know Gohan. But I'm going to find out." Goku said.

Aiko glanced back at the boys then looked back to the match. At this point Videl kicked Spopovich in the head making it spin around. She gasped in shock.

"Augh, she didn't..." Gohan mumbled.

Spopovich fell back making the crowd gasp. Mr. Alonsa announced that Videl would be disqualified for using excessive force. Aiko growled.

_"That can get you disqualified!..." _She thought.

She was knocked out of her thoughts when Spopovich once again got up. He used his hands to twist his head back in place and Videl watched in shock. She was in so much shock she didn't even notice when Spopovich brought his leg back and hit Videl in the face. He laughed evilly as Videl's nose began to bleed.

"Wow Goku was right, Videl should have forfeited. This guy is definitely not normal." Krillin said.

Vegeta and Aiko remained silent as they kept staring at the big man. When Spopovich tried to attack again Videl flew up in the air.

"Yeah that's it! You just stay up there Videl till you get your strength back!" Gohan yelled.

Spopovich shocked everyone when he took off in the air.

"He's flying!" Gohan yelled.

Spopovich flew above her and soon he took her down. It was a sight hard for anyone to watch. Especially Gohan. Spopovich just slapped her body around like nothing. For a while there it seemed Videl was getting back into it, but Spopovich then kicked her back down. He was now beating Videl like a rag doll. The young teenager attempted to fight back but it was useless. When Videl was close to landing outside the ring Spopovich grabbed her leg and threw her back on the ring.

"Oh no..." Gohan said.

"That creep is just playing with her." Krillin said.

Videl managed to stand up and approached Spopovich. But it was much to late. As of now it all went downhill for her.

"I've gotta stop him!" Gohan yelled.

Shin and Kibito re-appeared behind them. Spopovich was taking pleasure into beating Videl. Each time he punched she coughed out blood. He punched her to the side of the ring and Videl began to whimper in pain.

"That's enough! Give up Videl! Please give up! There's no way you can beat him!" Gohan yelled.

Videl stood up again. Her pride just wouldn't let her back down even though she knew she could take no more.

"Videl! C'mon stop being so stubborn! You're just gonna get hurt out there! It's been a trick all along. Spopovich knows he can beat you! He's playing with you now!" Gohan yelled.

Spopovich approached her again and licked his lips. He grabbed Videl and kneed her in the face. Gohan screamed in worry. Krillin clenched his fist.

"That's it! He's gone too far!" Krillin yelled.

Gohan began to growl in anger making Goku glare at him.

"Hey no, stop just calm down don't do it Gohan. You're not going out there!" Goku said.

Videl's body laid motionlessly on the ground. Spopovich began to step on her face making her scream in pain. Gohan's power began to rise. Aiko glanced back at him with a serious look on her face. Gohan just got angrier hearing Videl's screams. He powered up to a Super Saiyan making the turban on his head fly off.

_**A/N: this has nothing to do but don't you guys agree that Gohan looked so badass with the shades on in his Super Saiyan form! Kame I almost drooled! :D lol!**_

"That does it! This has gone on way too long! I'm taking him down!" His cape flew off and he growled.

"No don't. Don't go out there, calm down Gohan." Krillin said.

"Don't try to stop me!" He growled.

Aiko crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her side against the wall. She surely wasn't gonna try to stop him. When Gohan flew out in aid of Videl a voice caught everyone's attention.

"That's enough, stop playing games Spopovich." Yamu said. He landed next to the ring and looked at him. "Don't you remember that we have far more important things to do. Finish it right now."

Spopovich grunted and knocked Videl out of the ring. Gohan dropped out of Super Saiyan form and ran to Videl's side. He kneed down next to her and picked her up. Gohan told Spopovich that next time it was going to be them two. He only smirked and flew away. Goku looked over at Krillin.

"Krillin, do you have any sensu beans?" He asked.

"No Goku...I didn't think id need em." Krillin said.

Goku nodded, "alright I'm going to get sensu beans from Korin. You coming along Aiko?"

She glanced up at him and nodded.

"Alright let's go." He said.

She grabbed onto him and he instant transmitted them to Korins tower. When they arrived he happily gave them the beans to heal Videl.

"Here are the sense beans Goku."

"Thanks a lot Korin," said Goku.

"Remember my friend, I wouldn't use all those beans at once, alright? I have a feeling your going to need everyone of them." Korin said.

"Yeah me too," Goku responded.

Aiko was staring at the ground furrowing her brows in thought. She looked up at Goku when he gripped her chin and gave her a confused look.

"We got the beans sweetheart."

She only nodded, Goku smiled at her.

"You alright, you seem quiet."

She forced at least a smirk and ran her hand through her hair. "Fine."

He smiled, caressed her cheek and pecked her lips before he looked back at Korin.

"You wouldn't have anything to eat would you?!" Goku asked.

Aiko rolled her eyes and sat on the ground, they would be there a while. Goku ate quickly and after his big meal he stood up. He was surprised that for once Aiko didn't stuff her face with him. He didn't question her and ate himself.

"Thanks for the sensu beans, I'll tell you Korin there's something really strange about those guys Spopovich and Yamu. We'd better keep our eyes on them."

Aiko once again was lost in her thoughts. Seeing Spopovich toy with Videl sadistically reminded her of the old days when she would blow up planets for Frieza. But what shook her up the most right now was that she liked the feeling remembering.

Goku and Aiko fazed back into sight. Gohan smiled and ran over to them.

"Hey dad did you get the sensu beans?" He asked.

"Yup, Korin and Yajirobe only had four left, but they're all yours if you want them." Goku said.

"You bet I do." Answered Gohan.

Sure, you better get these to Videl." Goku said.

He emptied out the sack of sensu beans and handed them to Gohan.

He smiled, "thanks a lot."

Aiko looked over to the side when the red skinned man, Kibito, approached them. Gohan walked up to him.

"Hey hold on big guy I'll be right back, I promise." Gohan said.

He ran off quickly to feed the bean to Videl. Goku smirked a little.

"This Kibito guy seems like a very serious fighter." Goku whispered to Aiko.

"For that matter so does Shin." She whispered back.

He looked down at her. "Hey anyone who can scare Piccolo like that must be pretty awesome."

"Yeah sure." She mumbled.

Goku stepped in front of her and gave her a confused look. He rubbed his hand up and down her arms as he looked at him.

"Aiko, what's bugging you? You just haven't seemed like yourself since Videl's match."

She glanced up at him. "Nothing Kakarot."

He grabbed her hand and walked away with her somewhere so they could be alone.

"You can tell me now." He said.

Aiko bit her bottom lip a little in nervousness. "I said nothing." She mumbled.

Aiko was leaning up against the wall. Goku moved his hand to her waist and smiled at her.

"Aww I know you."

She rolled her eyes and glared at the ground.

"I'm just...angry your gonna have to leave again." She whispered.

He frowned and cupped her face with his other hand and moved the one he had on her waist a little lower.

"Hey, don't be."

She shut her eyes. "How can you be so calm about leaving again?!"

His frown turned into a smile and he leaned in forwards. "Cause tell me, how many times while I was gone did an enemy come to earth planning to destroy it?"

"None really..." She mumbled.

"You see, I keep you all safe by staying in the Otherworld."

She growled and balled up her fist. "But...it's going to be too difficult to watch you go again."

"Just know that I'm always here to protect you and the boys no matter where I am Princess."

She opened up her eyes and looked into his. "I..I...I lo-" She stuttered not being able to say those three words.

Goku smiled and connected their lips in a passionate way. Aiko wrapped her arms around his neck and her tail twisted up around his wrist. She blushed when she felt his tongue slip into her mouth and his hands move lower to reach her hips. After what seemed like an eternity of the kiss they broke apart. Goku wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in towards her ear.

"I love you." He whispered.

Aiko sighed and returned the hug. There was just no way she could let him go again.

* * *

**Alright, I liked this chapter. I hope you all did too. The poll is still open guys. As of now by Aiko's change in attitude well see where she is leaning towards (: I'm thinking about closing up the poll by the next two hours so get voting, **

**As of now Majin Aiko wins. **

**& man Gohan as a Super Saiyan in shades! How badass did he look! :D **

**Please review, & I dont wanna sound pushy guys but could I have 5 great reviews on this chapter I'm really starting to lose motivation:( **

**keep on favoriting and following! **

**Thank you too all my readers and hope you'll tune in next time!**

**Stay beautiful & handsome!**

**C4tloverr,**


	9. Chapter 9: The Wizard Babidi

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess**

**Chapter 9: The Wizard Babidi.**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

Afterwards Goku and Aiko were sitting down together next to each other waiting for Gohan to come out and fight. They were just talking a bit when Gohan zoomed past them.

"Good luck Gohan." Aiko said.

He smiled and waved back to her before running out towards the arena next to Kibito.

"Thanks for waiting, now I'm ready." Gohan said.

Kibito grunted and nodded.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, so sorry to keep you waiting now let's get started!" Mr. Alonsa said.

The crowd began to cheer and the Z fighters walked out to watch Gohan. Aiko was leaning against the wall next to Vegeta. He glanced down at her.

"You and Kakarot better not have done anything idiotic while retrieving the sensu beans." He warned.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I'm an adult Vegeta I can do what I want." She said slightly annoyed.

He smirked, "well at least I get to fight him later. It will finally be a rematch from the first time we saw him, don't you remember?"

She glared at him, "how could I? You knocked me out remember?!"

He chuckled, "you do well to remember that."

She growled, "you just never let me forget Vegeta."

A look of disgust then appeared on his face when he thought of Aiko and Goku's relationship. "But why with Kakarot? What were you thinking?"

She rubbed her temples. He always brought this up.

"Well Vegeta I could ask you the same thing about Bulma?" She mocked.

"She for one has a brain. Kakarot on the other hand isn't good enough for you." He mumbled.

Aiko looked over at Goku.

"You just seem to think that no one is good enough for me, don't you?"

"It's the job of a big brother dear." He snickered.

"Oh aren't I lucky that you're here to protect me." She said angrily.

He glared over at her and she looked back at the ring. Gohan had taken off his shades since he had been discovered to be The Great Saiyaman by some of his schoolmates. Instead of being freaked out they cheered him on though.

"I'm sure our fierce competitors are ready to lock horns at any moment." Mr. Alonsa said. "C'mon guys were all waiting."

Gohan got in a fighting stance but Kibito kept a serious face.

"Gohan I am curious to see your Super Saiyan powers, show them to me we may be able to use them."

Gohan blinked, "hey hold on, how do you know I'm a Super Saiyan? And what do you mean by we may be able to use them?"

"You'll know more in time. Show me your Super Saiyan powers now!" Kibito ordered.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Gohan asked. "I'm not gonna transform here in front of all these people."

Kibito glared down at the half-breed. Aiko walked up next to Goku.

"A bit demanding isn't he..." She said.

"Yeah but why would Kibito want him to become a Super Saiyan?" Goku said to her.

She grunted and narrowed her eyes back at Shin, "I think I have a feeling."

"Gohan," Piccolo called.

Gohan looked over at Piccolo, "huh?"

Piccolo gave him a nod telling him to do it.

"Kay here goes," said Gohan.

Goku balled up his fist and looked at Piccolo.

"What is it Piccolo? What's happening out there?" Goku asked.

"I'm not sure Goku. We'll see." He said.

Shin walked up behind the fighters gaining their attention.

"It's time," he said. "You do not need to worry about Gohan, he will be fine but matter what happens I want you to promise me you'll stay out of the ring, do you understand?" Shin said.

"What no way!" Aiko yelled.

"What do you want with Gohan?" Goku asked with a serious look on his face.

"He wants to see his power." Piccolo said.

Back at the ring Kibito stepped a bit closer to Gohan.

"Well let's see it." He said.

Gohan groaned, "this is gonna get me kicked out of school!..." He glared up at Kibito for a little bit. "Alright then, you asked for it."

Aiko narrowed her eyes at Shin, "I don't know you and you believe you can tell me what to do?"

"Who do you think you are." Vegeta said with a glare.

Piccolo looked back at the Saiyans.

"Will you two show some him respect? That's no way to be talking to the Supreme Kai."

Aiko, Goku, Krillin and Vegeta all widened their eyes and gasped.

"I heard stories about the Supreme Kai but I thought they were just stories!" Goku exclaimed. "Shin, you're the Supreme Kai?!"

The crowd began to get impatient since Gohan and Kibito didn't begin to fight yet. They even threw some good at the announcer. Gohan narrowed his eyes and balled up his fist. His hair and clothing began to blow a bit cause he was beginning to raise his energy. A golden aura began to surround his body as he stared seriously at Kibito. Even some electricity began to surround it. The ring began to crack as Gohan's power up got much more intense.

"Wanna see me turn into a Super Saiyan? Fine I'll do it. Just remember you asked for it." Gohan warned.

The Saiyans and Piccolo all watched seriously while Krillin watched a bit nervous. He turned to Goku and Aiko.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling about this. I think Gohan is in trouble."

The Supreme Kai stepped forwards.

"Listen, the instant Gohan transforms I'm certain Spopovich and Yamu will try to attack him." He said.

Goku and Aiko both looked back at him.

"But as I've already told you, you must not try to help him."

"I'm not sure what you're after but Gohan can take care of himself." Aiko said.

"Yeah he doesn't need any help from us." Krillin said.

"Yes of course." The Supreme Kai said.

"What makes you so sure that those two are going to attack Gohan?" Goku asked.

Piccolo growled a bit from the side.

"Spopovich and Yamu are not yet aware of it, but Gohan is the one they are searching for. Don't worry, they don't want his life, only his energy."

"Energy?" Aiko mumbled.

The Supreme Kai nodded and then Videl came running into the scene. She pushed Vegeta out of the way so she could get a good look at the match. Aiko smirked back at him then looked back over at Gohan.

"Last chance for request, do you just want to see a Super Saiyan? Or should I take it up to the next level?" Gohan said.

Kibitos eyes widened. "What's that? There's a level beyond Super Saiyan?"

Aiko smirked and nudged Goku.

"Remember when I asked that?"

He smiled a bit then looked back when the ring began to shake completely. Gohan crouched down before jumping back up straight and let out a scream signaling the beginning of his transformation. First it was his eyes that flashed teal as he growled. His hair flashed blonde and the tile pieces of the ring floated up surrounding him. The golden aura of a Super Saiyan and the electricity of a Super Saiyan 2 surrounded him. The crowd gasped in shock at what they saw. Gohan screamed again powering up much more and then he finished his transformation. All the tile pieces came back into place as he glared at Kibito.

Videl blinked in shock, "you're kidding! Is this for real! Gohan is the gold fighter! Impossible!"

Aiko smirked, "that's my boy."

Gohan's glare fell and he smirked. "There now you know what I can do, is this good enough for you? What happens now, should I start fighting?"

Kibito stared the Super Saiyan 2 before him in shock.

Vegeta smirked, "ha, Gohan had a lot more power when he fought Cell. Looks like you've kept him soft like you, little sister."

She rolled her eyes. The Supreme Kai glanced over at Vegeta.

"Perhaps you're right but he is still the strongest fighter in this tournament. The only question is will it be enough."

Both Aiko and Goku looked at The Supreme Kai curiously yet seriously.

"Hm for what?" Goku said.

"What does he mean?" Krillin asked Piccolo.

Piccolo just grunted and shook his head. Back at the ring Gohan was still glaring at Kibito.

"What's the matter, c'mon fight me." Gohan said.

Kibito stared at the half-breed.

"What are you waiting for, a written invitation?" Gohan growled.

All of a sudden Spopovich and Yamu appeared behind Gohan. He sensed them and turned around.

"Hold on we've got company." He said.

The Supreme Kai let out a scream before putting his hands forwards and sent something to Gohan which made him immobile.

"What did you do?" Goku asked.

Gohan's body suddenly stiffened and Spopovich grabbed onto him tightly. Yamu proceeded quickly and stuck a vacuum like object into Gohan which would drain his energy. He began to scream in discomfort.

"They're killing him." Goku said.

Aiko glared at The Supreme Kai, "hey why did you do that?!"

"Just trust me, he'll be fine." He said.

Videl stared in shock at what was happening. Krillin growled.

"Gohan!" He yelled in worry.

When he tried to run forwards Piccolo grabbed him stopping him.

"I told you, you must stay back." The Supreme Kai said.

Spopovich and Yamu chuckled as they drained his body. Gohan's Super Saiyan state fell back into his normal one. Aiko clenched her fist tightly.

"No Gohan!" Videl yelled and tried to fly out.

Aiko grabbed her leg and pulled her to the back ground. She glared at the teenaged girl when she tried to break loose from the grasp.

"Hey let me go! Gohan needs help." Videl yelled.

"With you there he'll only get in bigger trouble." Aiko growled.

Videl looked over at Goku.

"Please help him! Goku, please." Videl pleaded.

"Gohan is in no danger," The Supreme Kai said.

Aiko let go of Videl.

"He'll be...fine." She said.

Aiko looked back to Goku in a bit of worry. He placed his hand on her shoulder and looked back up to where Gohan was. Spopovich and Yamu kept chuckling. The device they were using to absorb his energy began to flash very bright making Gohan scream in higher discomfort. Aiko shut her eyes and began to growl. She hated it when her sons would be getting hurt and she couldn't do anything about it. Once the draining finished Gohan fell forwards not being able to feel anything. Spopovich and Yamu flew off in the air somewhere.

The Supreme Kai stepped in front of the fighters. "Don't move! All of you stay where you are! Kibito will take care of Gohan now. He has no need for your assistance."

"At least tell us what you're going to do with him." Goku said.

The Supreme Kai looked back at Goku.

"It's time I must follow them and find out where they are taking Gohan's power."

"You're leaving?!" Goku asked.

"I could use your help, I understand if you feel you have to stay here but I must go." The Supreme Kai said.

He took off in the air the direction Spopovich and Yamu went. Aiko looked at Goku.

"You're not really going are you?" She asked.

He smiled a bit. "I don't think I have much choice, The Supreme Kai gave us his word that Gohan would be okay and I believe him. So unless I go with him, I'm never going to know what's going on around here."

Videl ran over to Gohan's side and Aiko looked down at the ground.

"Fine then I'm going too, but I wont like it." She said.

"If you two are going then I'm going too." Krillin said.

Goku smiled at them. "Alright let's do it."

"I know I'm gonna regret this..." Krillin mumbled, "hang on I gotta tel my wife where I'm going or else she'll kill me I'll catch up with you guys."

Aiko glared at Goku. "Hey you should learn."

He laughed and rubbed the back of his head. Vegeta growled and stepped forwards.

"I know what you're doing Kakarot!"

Both Aiko and Goku looked back at him with confused looks on their faces.

"You're trying to skip out on our next match aren't you?!" Vegeta said.

He stepped between Aiko and Goku then glared up at him.

"Vegeta, can't you see that there's something more important going on here?" Goku asked.

Vegeta growled and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"You listen! After the next to matches we are scheduled to fight and you will fight me! So if you leave you better make sure you come back. I ONLY ENTERED THIS STUPID TOURNAMENT SO I CAN BEAT YOU!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku smiled, "okay okay, I promise to put you at the top of my list of things to do when I get back."

Vegeta growled and let go of him. "You're only back for one day!"

Aiko growled and pushed Vegeta aside. "Were wasting time here just come with us."

Piccolo flew off into the sky and Aiko and Goku landed on the ring just to check up on Gohan. Aiko kneeled down next to him and lightly stroked his hair.

"It'll be okay son." She mumbled.

She looked up at Videl with a smirk.

"Watch him for me will ya, I don't really trust that guy." Aiko said.

Videl nodded. "I won't leave his side."

Aiko stood up and her and Goku flew off. Vegeta growled and took off after them.

"I'm right behind you Kakarot so don't try anything funny with Aiko." He yelled.

Goku smiled and they all flew off faster. They spotted The Supreme Kai before them.

"Hey wait!" Goku called.

He glanced back at the five fighters behind him.

"I'm glad you decided to come and thank you. Without all your help I wouldn't to be able to defeat them." The Supreme Kai said.

"You need us to beat those two?" Goku asked.

The Supreme Kai looked forwards.

"No it's not Spopovich and Yamu that concern me it's the wizard controlling them."

"Wizard?" Aiko asked.

"Yes, long ago at a time when the human race was still in it's infancy here on earth a powerful wizard by the distant edge of the universe named, Bibidi, first appeared. With him he brought a terrible monster from his own creation whose sole purpose was to destroy the name of that monster was Majin Buu." The Supreme Kai explained.

"Buu huh? What did this guy do?" Goku asked.

"Majin Buu had no feelings or conscious. He was designed as an instrument of fear and terror. His single desire was to eliminate all living things and he was very good at it."

Aiko smirked a little and looked down at the ocean she was flying above, hiding the smirk from the others.

"With Majin Buu under his control, Bibidi, set about the systematic destruction of all life in the universe. Hundreds of planets were reduced to rubble, entire galaxies were erased from existence. No force could withstand his evil power."

Aiko smirked to herself, "this Majin Buu would have made a damn good Saiyan." She thought.

To her surprise The Supreme Kai heard her.

"No your wrong, both of you."

Vegeta and Aiko were thinking the same thing. They looked at The Supreme Kai surprised.

"There were five Grand Kai's at that time, each one more powerful then the one you called Frieza. When they fought Buu, only one survived. He would have wiped out your entire Saiyan race with a breath, just like so many others."

Aiko and Vegeta both growled.

"Whoa not good." Goku said.

"Oh great he can read minds too." Aiko thought.

"In time Majin Buu became so powerful even that Bibidi had difficulty controlling him. When ever he needed to rest Bibidi used a spell to seal Majin Buu in a ball where he would lay dormant until the counter spell was invoked. He used this spell to transport Majin Buu from planet to planet. The ball was sent here to earth was intended to be Majin Buu's next target."

"That's terrible," Goku said.

Then The Supreme Kai explained about how Bibidi isn't the only one who can revive Majin Buu.

"Bibidi had a son, he's here on earth."

"Huh?!" Goku exclaimed.

"And at any cost we must stop him."

"But what is he gonna do?" Goku asked.

"He intends to continue his fathers work, he is going to release Majin Buu."

As they kept flying they passed by a family of pterodactyls. They passed over some mountains when Piccolo flew up to The Supreme Kai's side.

"So it's obvious you were able to defeat this wizard, Bibidi, before he could unleash Majin Buu on the earth, but you didn't destroy Majin Buu, you chose instead to leave him here lying dormant." Piccolo said.

"That's right, we thought it best that way. We believed that Bibidi was the only one who could free Majin Buu, we were mistaken in that belief. Bibidi has a son also a wizard, and if he isn't stopped Majin Buu will live again." The Supreme Kai said.

"So Bibidis son is controlling the guys from the tournament?" Goku asked.

"Yes, his name is Babadi, and as is often the case in this universe the son is as evil as the father."

"Great, why does that not surprise me." Krillin said.

They flew through some clouds and Goku looked at The Supreme Kai.

"It's simple, all we need to do is stop Babidi from waking up Majin Buu, right?" Goku said.

"Yes that's right, but I'm afraid that it won't be as easy as you make it sound." The Supreme Kai said.

Aiko rolled her eyes. "What's the worst he could do? He's just a wizard."

"Babadi's abilities as a wizard should not be underestimated. It will take all of us to defeat him." He replied.

"Wow, sounds like this guy is pretty strong." Goku said.

"Babadi's strength lies in his magic, physically he is not very powerful. Nor was his father but a wizard does not need to be. Instead his magic enables him to harness the evil that exist in the hearts of people like Yamu and Spopovich, and there by control their actions. Imagine if someone truly powerful powerful came under his spell."

Aiko blinked twice and looked at him curiously.

"He awakens the evil in people?"

The Supreme Kai nodded and they all blasted out of the cloud they were in.

"I don't think I understand, I mean you had your chance to finish off Majin Buu when you were fighting Babidis father, why didn't you take it?" Goku asked.

The Supreme Kai narrowed his eyes. "It wasn't worth the risk, we feared that any external stimulus might accidentally set him free. The ball in which Majin Buu was confined was hidden deep beneath the earth where no human could ever find it. So we allowed him to lie dormant. If our actions had cost him to be released we would have been powerless to stop him."

As they kept on flying over a rocky mountain place Gohan and Kibito showed up.

"Hey dad were here!" He yelled.

"Look it's Gohan!" Krillin said.

"It's about time you caught up." Goku said.

Gohan flew up between Aiko and Goku.

"Well finally," she said.

"We've been waiting for you." Piccolo informed.

"Thank you." Gohan said.

"Glad you're here, looks like we got our work cut out for us again Gohan." Goku said.

"I heard." Gohan said.

"But hey let's have some fun this time! It's been way too long." Goku said.

"You got it!" Gohan agreed.

Krillin smiled, "they both sure seem relaxed, but then again Goku did say it was gonna be an easy one."

The Supreme Kai was able to keep a good watch on Spopovich and Yamu.

"Look they're landing." He said.

"But there's nothing out here." Aiko said.

They all landed behind a large mountain and crouched down hiding from Spopovich and Yamu. It appeared they were talking to someone else. There also was a ship down there which evidently was Babidis.

"Suppress your energy, we don't want them to know we are here. Not just yet." Supreme Kai told everyone.

"Is that Babidi, the one on the left?" Asked Goku.

Aiko glared down at them. "I'll kill him."

"Wait, no it's not. It's one of his minions." The Supreme Kai said.

"I'll still kill him..." She mumbled to herself.

"Hey, that ground looks like it's been disturbed recently. Like it's been all dug up or something." Goku noticed.

Kibito narrowed his eyes and balled up his fist. "It's so obvious now that's why we couldn't find his spaceship when we were flying over. He buried the whole thing underground!"

"And that means there's a chance Babidi has learned that Kibito and I have followed him here to earth otherwise there would be no reason for him to hide his ship." Supreme Kai said.

Piccolo spoke up gaining everyone's attention. "I say we attack them now, the longer we wait here the more time we give them to resurrect Majin Buu."

"No we will bide our time." The Supreme Kai said, "they will release Majin Buu outside the ship, they wouldn't want it completely destroyed. We will wait for the right opportunity to present itself."

Aiko glanced over to the side where a home was set. When she did she saw a cute family of three, the bad thing was they laid on the ground motionless. That must have been the work of Babidi. She looked back to the ship when someone was coming out. All the others watched as curiously as she did when two creatures emerged from the ship. One of them had red skin, a goatee, two horns, large pointed ears, and animalistic yellow eyes. The other was much a smaller alien creature.

"Dabura..." Kibito mumbled.

"What is he doing here?" The Supreme Kai asked.

"That cursed wizard, he's even managed to ensnare King of the Demons." Kibito said.

Goku looked over at The Supreme Kai. "Which one? Which one is Dabura?"

"The tall one." The Supreme Kai answered.

"I see, is he strong." Asked Goku.

"Of course he's strong, he is the King of the Demon World.

Gohan and Aiko looked over slightly confused.

"What is this Demon World?" Gohan asked.

"It's a shadow world that exist on the other side of this one. Like two sides on the same coin. One of you may be the strongest in this world but in his dark demon world Dabura is the strongest by far." The Supreme Kai explained.

Krillins eyed widened in shock. "Um guys, I'm beginning to feel a little outclassed here! I mean I'll still help you out if you think you need me but why don't i...I uh... Take the little guy."

"The little guy...is that Babidi?" Aiko asked.

"Yes and he is the most dangerous of them all. Remember it is not his size you must concern yourself with, it's his magic. If he is able to keep a being such as Dabura under his control...just imagine the horror he could inflict on this world."

"So if this Dabura is that strong and Babidi has him what's going to keep is from falling under his spell." Piccolo asked.

"A wizard seeks out the evil desires in a persons heart once discovered he manipulates them, enhances them. Ultimately uses them to control. This is how Dabura was captured. Once Babidi infiltrates a persons heart his influence is complete. All he needs is to find but a trace of evil to bring someone under his power. Only those pure of heart and free of evil desires like us have a chance of fighting him successfully." Kibito said.

"Well that will work for most of us but what about Piccolo, he always hasn't been one of the good guys." Krillin said.

Piccolo growled and got in his face. "THIS IS NOT THE TIME!" He yelled.

They all watched when Babidi was handed the object that was used to drain Gohan's energy.

"Mmm so this has the energy stored inside." Babidi said.

Spopovich and Yamu smiled, "yes it does sir."

A smirk appeared on Dabura's lips.

"I never anticipated Dabura would be here too," Supreme Kai said. "I'm afraid this changes everything."

Vegeta glanced over at him and finally spoke, "surely The Supreme Kai isn't afraid is he?"

Aiko chuckled lightly when The Supreme Kai glared at her big brother.

"Hmph, fine. You can cower up here behind the rocks if you want. I'll take them on myself if you don't have the stomach for it." Vegeta said with a smile.

Aiko glared at him, "you always get the fun."

Krillin backed up a bit. "I'll let you do that Vegeta."

Goku looked back at Krillin.

"Krillin, these guys seem pretty tough, don't you think you should get back to your family?" Goku suggested.

Krillin smiled nervously, "well is like to stick around but it looks like you guys pretty much have everything covered without me."

Goku smiled, "id hate to think what your wife would do to me if I let anything happen to you."

Krillin blushed, "yeah I guess you know what it's like to be with someone who has a big temper but hey we love them..."

Aiko glared back at Krillin making shivers go down his spine. Goku smiled and looked over at Aiko.

"He's right you know."

She blushed and looked away. - Babidi walked back over to Dabura's side and be glanced back at Spopovich and Yamu.

"You've done well, were now one step closer to achieving our goal." Babidi said.

They smiled.

"When you're as strong as us this kind of job is like taking baby from a candy." Spopovich said.

"I thought the expression was 'candy from a baby.'" Aiko thought.

She shrugged and looked back down.

"Such a shame that your business with me is finished." Babidi said.

Spopovich and Yamu's smiles fell.

"I'm afraid I have no more use for you." Babidi said before laughing.

The z fighters watched in shock when Babidi began to kill Spopovich with magic. All he did was stare at him with a big smile before exploding Spopovich's body.

"Too bad, you know I really liked him too." Babidi said.

"Yes, a terrible loss." Pui Pui said.

Pui Pui was another minion of Babidis. For some reason he reminded Aiko of Appule.

Dabura turned his attention to Yamu. "Now for our other friend."

Yamu screamed in fear and took off into the sky. Babidi looked at Pui Pui.

"Pui Pui, would you please kill him?" He asked.

Pui Pui smirked, "gladly."

He turned in the direction Yamu flew and extended his arm straight. He created a blast and easily killed Yamu.

Everyone stared eyes wide except for Aiko and Vegeta.

"What kind of people, kill they're on partners?" Gohan asked himself.

Aiko lightly chuckled and scratched the back of her head. Herself and Vegeta did kill Nappa. It was kinda amusing to remember that.

"This is bad." Goku said.

"They kill their own men." Gohan said.

Krillin backed up further a little.

"That's the cruel game Babidi plays. He seeks out only the most powerful fighters. He uses his magic to bring them under his complete control and when he has no more use for them he disposes of them as though they were diseased animals. If he fress Majin Buu he will destroy all life on earth just as he destroyed Spopovich and Yamu, that is Babidis evil wish." Kibito explained.

"Hey look, Dabura is standing outside by himself." Aiko said.

"But why is he?" Goku said.

Vegeta's eyes widened. "He knows that we're here!" He yelled.

Dabura flew up quickly and stopped when he placed a hand in front of Kibitos face. Before anyone could react he blasted Kibito to dust.

"Kibito!" Gohan and The Supreme Kai yelled.

The three full blooded Saiyans glared at him. Goku was the first to try and hit him but he missed. When Vegeta and Aiko tried they missed as well. Dabura looked down at the fighters with a smirk and then he spotted Krillin. He spit and the saliva flew and hit Krillins cheek.

"Oh no I should have warned them!" The Supreme Kai yelled.

Piccolo growled and glared at Dabura. "You're mine!"

He flew up towards him but Dabura spit on him as well. Everyone looked back and gasped when Krillin began to turn into stone. After him Piccolo turned into stone. Goku ran up front of stone Piccolo and gasped.

"What's happening to them?!" He asked The Supreme Kai.

"They turned to stone." He answered.

Aiko gasped and looked over at Goku before looking back at Dabura.

What else would these freaks have in store?

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope this chapter was good. Please keep on motivating me guys! :D**

**Tune in next time, & thanks for my supporters.**

**please leave a review, and help me reach my goal of 35 favorites please!:3 ^.^ **

**Please leave a review, & follow and favorite if you would like :3 **

**C4tloverr ~**


	10. Chapter 10: Saiyan Fighters Are Back!

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess (Part 2)**

**Chapter 10: Saiyan Fighters Are Back!**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

* * *

"It's one of Dabura's powers, anything he spits on turns to stone." The Supreme Kai explained.

Goku looked back at the statue of Piccolo angrily. "No Piccolo..." He said.

"We can do nothing for them now," The Supreme Kai said.

Goku growled, "NO!" He said and tried to approach Piccolo.

The Supreme Kai stopped him. "Wait Goku don't touch him!"

"Why not?!" Goku asked.

"If we touch either of them they might break, then there's no possible way of putting them back together." Supreme Kai said.

"But...Piccolo..." Mumbled Gohan.

He looked back and glared at Dabura who was chuckling evilly in the sky. "I'll give you all one chance to run, take it. Or you might end up like your friend."

He flew off back in the direction of Babidis ship. The Saiyans and The Supreme Kai all ran to the edge of the mountain and glared down at it. Goku and Gohan went back down in front of the statues of Krillin and Piccolo.

"What are we gonna do?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta and Aiko grit their teeth together. Goku looked over and turned to The Supreme Kai.

"Hey Supreme Kai, you said if we break them we can't put them back together, does that mean that there's a way to get my friends back to normal?" Asked Goku.

"Yes, there's a way." Supreme Kai said.

Aiko and Vegeta both looked back at him.

"They'll return only if we defeat Dabura." Supreme Kai said with a sigh.

Goku smirked, "is that all? Good then it'll be easy. We'll have em back in no time."

The Supreme Kai gasped at Goku. Gohan walked up to his side with a serious look on his face.

"Let's do it dad, you and me together. Let's show them who they're dealing with." Gohan said.

Goku kept the smirk on his face. "What are you waiting for let's go."

Gohan and Goku both began to fly towards the ship.

"Wait Goku you'll fall into their trap." The Supreme Kai said. "They're counting on the fact that you'll charge into the spaceship to stop them. It's safer for all of us if you just wait out here."

"I'm sorry, I just can't leave my friends like that." Goku said.

"Watch over everyone for us." Gohan said.

The Supreme Kai hung his head down and sighed.

Vegeta smirked, "Sorry, but patients has never been our strongest virtue."

He then flew off after Goku and Gohan. The Supreme Kai widened his eyes and hung his head down again.

"They're all fools." He mumbled.

A sudden hand on his back startled him.

"Yeah I guess we are." Aiko said.

She laughed as she took off. Supreme Kai rolled his eyes and followed after them. Goku and Gohan were the first to land and enter Babidis ship. From the outside it looked small but when they stuck their heads in through the entrance it was huge. Aiko landed not long after Vegeta did and looked in.

"Alright, let's go." Goku said.

"Right," Gohan agreed.

The Saiyans jumped in with serious faces and floated down a vertical pathway. They reached a room and curiously looked around.

"This place doesn't look much like a spaceship." Gohan said.

"Hey there's nobody here I thought they'd be waiting for a fight." Goku said.

Gohan glanced over to the side of the room.

"Hey that looks like a door over there, think we should try and bust it down." Gohan suggested.

Before anyone could respond The Supreme Kai landed into the room.

Goku smiled, "so you couldn't resist the draw of a good fight after all, huh?"

He glared over at him.

"You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into." He said.

Everyone looked up since the hatch they came in through closed up.

"Once your inside this ship there's no way out." Supreme Kai said.

Aiko glanced over at him confused. "What?"

"Our only hope of escape now is to destroy Babidi." Said The Supreme Kai.

Goku looked up at the ceiling. "Well...uh..that is what we came to do, isn't it?"

The Supreme Kai grunted.

Vegeta smirked, "i'll solve all of our problems and blow this place into oblivion."

The Supreme Kai glared over at the Prince. "No you won't! The sudden shock could accidentally set Majin Buu free."

Vegeta grunted in response.

"The degree to which you've under estimated him is astounding! Don't you understand that even a fraction of his power Majin Buu could annihilate this entire planet and all of its inhabitants and can't be stopped!"

Aiko rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "I thought there would be a fight in this place."

A few seconds after she said that the door Gohan mentioned earlier began to slide open. The one standing on the other side was Pui Pui and he had his arms crossed and a confident smirk. He jumped out and chuckled.

"Welcome fellow warriors, you've arrived at stage one." Pui Pui said.

"It's about time someone showed up!" Gohan said.

Goku narrowed his eyes. "So what's stage one?"

"Master Babidi is at the the bottom level on this ship. We are currently on the top that makes this stage one. There's no way of getting down to him unless you beat the warrior at each stage. You need not concern yourselves with getting to stage two, cause unfortunately for you the first warrior you must face is none other then me... And that means none of you will make it out of here alive." Pui Pui laughed.

Everyone was glaring at him except Goku who began to laugh.

"Alright I so wish one of us gets to fight first." He asked.

A confused look crossed Pui Pui's face. "Huh?"

Aiko raised an eyebrow when the guys gathered together and began to play Rock Paper Scissors to see who got to fight.

"1...2...3!" They repeated each time they played.

They kept on getting the same result. Vegeta smirked when he got scissors which beat the father-son combination's paper.

"Scissors win." He said.

"Aww I wanted to fight this guy." Goku whined.

Vegeta smirked, "well sorry you won't get your chance."

"Wait please!" The Supreme Kai said.

Aiko nodded, "yeah I bet Vegeta cheated."

He glared at her, "it's not that!" The Supreme Kai looked at Vegeta, "you don't really plan to fight him by yourself do you?"

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. "Of course I do! What the way is there?"

The Supreme Kai stared at him in shock. Pui Pui shook off his shook and chuckled.

"Master Babidi told me to be very careful cause your high energy makes you dangerous, BUT YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF MORONS!"

"The only moron on this ship is Babidi, he didn't investigate this planet did he?" Vegeta smirked. "If he did he would know the most powerful fighter alive is standing right in front of you."

Aiko rolled her eyes, "oh brother..."

Pui Pui began to laugh. "Most powerful fighter alive?! That kind of arrogance would get you killed."

Pui Pui fazed out of sight but they could still hear his laughs.

"Don't underestimate him! Babidi uses his magic to attract the most powerful fighters in the universe." The Supreme Kai said.

Goku placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey calm down, let's just let Vegeta take it from here okay?"

"Are you sure?" The Supreme Kai said.

Pui Pui landed in a pose and smirked. "You know none of you will ever leave here, and every ounce of energy you lose as I pound you will be absorbed by this room. As the energy is absorbed it will be channeled directly to Majin Buu."

Vegeta smirked, "that's unfortunate then, since you won't be able to hurt me, you won't be able to take my energy."

Pui Pui appeared right in front of Vegeta. "Keep dreaming, before I'm done I'll do much more then hurt you." He jumped in the air and them jumped back down landing before all of them. "When you fight Pui Pui death is a certainty." He laughed.

Vegeta grunted, "this guy is really annoying."

He fazed out of sight and appeared before him with a smirk on his face.

"Welcome to the end of your life, and I promise it's going to hurt." Vegeta said.

Pui Pui smirked and put his hand at his sides.

"Ready for the pain?" Vegeta asked.

Aiko smirked and crossed her arms over chest. "This shouldn't take long."

Goku smiled at her and nodded.

Pui Pui rushed at Vegeta coming in for a kick but Vegeta just put his arm out blocking it. Same thing happened when Pui Pui threw an incoming punch. He jumped out of Vegeta's grasp and smirked.

"Well you fight good, but not that good."

Vegeta move his arms to his side. Goku, Gohan and Aiko smirked as The Supreme Kai watched in nervousness. Pui Pui through hits at Vegeta trying to hit him but he blocked each one. When Pui Pui his leg up once more Vegeta grasped his ankle. Vegeta kicked Pui Pui sending him into the roof then he bounced off the roof and fell hard on the ground.

"There you go didn't I tell you see Vegeta can handle this guy no problem." Goku said.

Pui Pui glared at the Prince before attacking again. Vegeta simply kicked him away then he fazed out of sight. When Pui Pui got up again he didn't see Vegeta.

"Looking for me?" Vegeta said when he appeared behind Pui Pui.

Vegeta punched him in the face sensing him to the ground again.

"He's good..." The Supreme Kai said.

Gohan smiled with his fist on his hips. "He's really good. It looks like he's gotten a lot stronger."

Aiko glared at Gohan. "That's why you should have trained with me all those years."

As Pui Pui got up Vegeta walked behind him.

"What's wrong? Had enough?"

"No!" Pui Pui yelled.

He tried attacking Vegeta once more but he kept proving to be no match for the Saiyan Prince. As Vegeta kept toying with Pui Pui the scenery changed. Aiko's eyes widened in confusion.

"What? Where are we?" She asked.

"Weird." Goku mumbled.

They were on a different planet now.

"It's that Babidi, seems he's trying to give that fighter the advantage." The Supreme Kai said.

"Ah sounds interesting." Goku said.

"Goku he isn't giving Vegeta the advantage!"

"Yeah I know." Goku responded.

"Welcome to my home planet. Ive won many great battles here, as you've noticed now my planet is very different from yours." Pui Pui picked up a rock from the ground. "The gravity 10 times stronger than earth."

He dropped the rock and since the gravity was pretty big it fell fast and created a crater in the red rock ground.

"Your chances of winning have fallen faster than that rock, there's no chance you're leaving here alive!" Pui Pui laughed.

Vegeta only chuckled in response making Pui Pui confused.

"Maybe if this is 500 times gravity you have an advantage, but 10? I don't even feel it." Vegeta said.

Pui Pui gasped and crouched down.

"You're just bluffing I know you are."

"Maybe I am, hard to tell?" Vegeta mocked.

"Enough!" Pui Pui yelled and rushed at Vegeta.

He tried to hit him but Vegeta repeatedly dodged them. Vegeta punched Pui Pui in the stomach making him cough out saliva then he kicked him into a boulder. Vegeta smirked as he approached Pui Pui.

"So you still think I'm bluffing?" Vegeta smirked.

Pui Pui growled as Vegeta chuckled. He rushed towards the Saiyan and Vegeta rushed right back. As Pui Pui came in closer Vegeta placed his hands on Pui Pui's chest. Vegeta have him the last smirk he would ever see alive then he blasted him through his entire body. The Supreme Kai's eyes widened but the other Saiyans smiled.

"Alright!" Cheered Gohan.

Aiko looked over at the Kai and smirked. "And you were worried."

He looked at her in shock then she followed Goku and Gohan. Babidi had transported them back to his ship.

"I'm surprised Babidi sent us someone so weak." Vegeta said.

"Hey look the floor is opening." Goku said.

"It looks like an elevators shaft." Gohan said.

Goku jumped in the hole with a smile, "let's go!"

"Right behind you dad." Gohan said.

"Children, so easily amused." Vegeta said.

Aiko smirked and looked back at The Supreme Kai.

"Hey you coming or what?" She asked.

Goku floated back up and smiled at Aiko and The Supreme Kai.

"C'mon guys. What are you waiting for?" He asked.

The Supreme Kai had his eyes wide. "I see, they're very strong."

Aiko looked down at Goku, "maybe we should give him a minute."

He smiled and then they both went down to the next stage. When they landed in the next room Aiko looked around.

"That's weird, this room looks the same as the last one we were in." Goku said.

"Yeah, and Babidi's probably going to try to change this room with his magic to." Gohan said.

The Supreme Kai landed in front of Gohan and looked from side to side. Goku stood in front of the door where the next opponent would emerge from.

"I get to fight next." Goku said. "So I wonder who's behind that door, I hope they'll be strong enough off me."

They waited a while but no one came out.

Aiko groaned in boredom. "What is taking so long?"

Goku placed his fist on his hips and narrowed his eyes at the door.

"Hey...come on...get out here!" He yelled.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. "We don't we just smash through the floor and get to the bottom of this place!"

The Supreme Kai glared at him. "we can't do that! Even though he's not at full power, an unnecessary shock can free Majin Buu and that would be disastrous!"

"I'm beginning to that think this Majin Buu may not be worth fighting after all, same goes for that Dabura." Vegeta said.

"What no, you can't be serious then you won't fight them?..." Supreme Kai said shocked.

"Well why should I? From what I've seem from Dabura so far I don't have any reason to be so afraid of him, I watch his movements outside and the only thing I have to worry about is his spit, if I avoid that I know I can beat him. You're friend Kibito was careless that's all." Vegeta said.

The Supreme Kai looked at Goku and Aiko. "Do you agree with him."

"Yeah, Vegeta's right. Dabura's not that tough," Aiko said.

"If it was a few years ago we might be afraid of him. Seven years ago we fought this guy names Cell, now that was tough." Goku said.

Aiko glared up at him, "try having a baby jerk." She thought.

Goku growled and glared at the door. "Hey! Get out here now! Let's go I'm ready to fight!" He yelled.

The door began to slid open and a strange looking creature emerged from it. He was great, had sharp finger nails and two claws from his forearms.

Goku's eyes widened. "What is that thing?!"

The creature growled and approached the Saiyans.

"What? Oh no..." The Supreme Kai mumbled.

A disgusted look crossed Aiko's features. Then she looked at Goku who put his arm out in front of her moving her behind him. Even for a dead guy he was still protective of her. She smirked at the thought then frowned a little when she remembered he was leaving soon.

_"I don't want you to go Kakarot..."_

* * *

**Here was chapter 10! I hope you all liked it, please review and keep me updated, & most of you may know that Majin Aiko won. So be prepared for what is to come! **

**Thanks for taking time to read :3 **

**C4tloverr, (:**


	11. Chapter 11: Next Stages

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess**

**Chapter 11: Next Stages.**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

**Hope you all really enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Aiko, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and The Supreme Kai stared at a horrid, ugly, green monster. He licked his lips and opened and closed his claws as he approached the Saiyans and the Kai.

"He sure is an ugly one." Gohan said.

Vegeta stared at it with his arms crossed over his chest. Aiko gave it a disgusted look. The monster began to look at each one of them.

"Oh yummy, who do I eat first?" He asked himself.

"He's got an appetite for Saiyan?" Aiko mumbled.

Goku walked up closer to him and placed his hands on his hips.

"Why'd I have to get this guy? Sure he's big but he kinda looks dumb to me." He said.

The monster looked at Goku confused.

"I know that monster, I know who he is. His name is Yakon." Supreme Kai said.

Gohan looked at The Supreme Kai, "you've met him before?"

"That's right, he is one of the most feared creatures in the universe, and he is extremely strong. I don't think Goku will be able to beat him on his own."

Aiko and Vegeta both grunted at his statement and rolled their eyes. When they looked back at Yakon his drool began to hit the floor. Goku smirked a little and got in a stance. Yakon licked his lips a bit before trying to slap the Saiyan with his arm. He jumped out of the way and took to the sky but Yakon was right behind him. He didn't hit Goku but he managed to use one of his claws to cut a bit of Goku's gi.

Goku screamed lightly when he noticed it tore, "Whoa, that was close."

Yakon chuckled slowly but loudly. Gohan rubbed his chin.

"So he's a big one but he's quick." Gohan said.

The Supreme Kai looked back at him, "that's what I was trying to tell you, and Goku can't beat him."

Gohan smiled, "no my dad should be more then enough for that guy, just watch and see."

The Supreme Kai widened his eyes at their confidence.

"Watch and see?" He repeated mumbling.

Yakon smirked, "you were very lucky, but you went get away this time."

Goku stared at Yakons claws, "I better watch it, one slip and those claws could tear me in two."

Suddenly everyone heard a voice.

"Can you hear me Yakon? Listen to me?"

Aiko looked up to the ceiling. "What in the world..."

"Oh you're doing well my monster, I'm proud of you do you know that? With your help Majin Buu will be resurrected sooner than expected. I have a treat for you that will help you finish off these intruders quickly, how would you like to visit your favorite planet? The Planet of Darkness, would you like that my pet."

"Planet of Darkness..." Aiko mumbled.

The fighters then heard a wicked laugh and their surroundings became dark. It was so dark in fact nobody could even see. Goku put his hands out in front of him and began to walk around. Since he couldn't see he could bump into something so that's why he had his arms out. He gasped when he bumped into a rock then he whined in pain.

"A stone, that hurt...hey what happened? Who turned out the lights? It's so dark I can't see a thing." Goku said.

"Welcome to the Planet of Darkness," they heard Yakon say.

Goku scratched his head in confusion.

Yakon laughed, "you're scratching your head aren't you? You can't see me but I can see you."

"You can?" Goku asked in shock.

"Sounds like he feels right at home." Gohan said.

"Yakon was born in this place, it's in the far end of the universe where no light can reach, thus the Planet of Darkness." Supreme Kai explained.

Aiko looked from side to side but she couldn't see anything. She could definitely hear them but not see. She walked closer and closer to where she heard everyone. She yelped when she crashed into something and fell back. She groaned and sat up hearing a light chuckle. Then she knew who she bumped into.

"You laugh at the smallest things." She said to Vegeta.

She couldn't see it but she knew he was smirking. She stood up and stayed next to him as Yakon and Goku prepared to battle.

"You're mine now!" Yakon yelled and rushed at Goku.

He jumped out of the way and landed on top of Yakon sending him deep in the ground. Yakon popped out of the ground and floated up in the sky looking around.

"Where is he?" He asked.

Goku appeared behind Yakon with a smirk.

"Eat this!" He said then hit Yakon on the back sending him into the ground again.

Yakon tried once again to attack Goku but he only ran into a kick in the face. The Supreme Kai widened his eyes and looked at the other Saiyans.

"Hey can any of you tell what's going on out there?" He asked.

"Yes, Kakarots winning." Vegeta stated.

Goku launched Yakon into a boulder then he landened in front of Gohan. When Yakon was getting back up it was hard to tell whether he was laughing or growling.

"You can see in the dark?" They heard him ask.

A smirk crossed Goku's lips, "no but then I don't really need to, I can sense you movements by the subtle vibrations in the air. Oh yeah I can smell where you are too."

Yakons eyes widened, "what?!"

Goku's smirk became bigger, "I do have one way I can see you...like this."

Goku grunted a bit then he powered up and transformed into a Super Saiyan. The golden aura allowed Yakon to be seen by everyone. They smirked at the shocked expression on his face. Everyone except The Supreme Kai who was astounded by Goku's power.

"Look at that, pretty impressive huh?" Gohan said.

"Yakon, c'mon on out stinky, I seem to have found my spirit flashlight, see?" Goku said.

Yakons shocked facial expression became a smile when he walked towards Goku.

He chuckled, "well darn, you've fixed it so I can no longer hide in the dark."

Goku put on a slightly curious face, "uh, I wonder why he's being so calm."

"Time to feed," Yakon Said.

He opened his mouth and it appeared he was sucking in the light of Goku's Super Saiyan form.

"What is he doing?" Goku mumbled.

He swallowed up all of Goku's light which made him go back to his regular form. Goku gasped and touched his hair since it wasn't golden anymore.

"Oh no look guys, it's gone pitch black again." Gohan said.

"Yes Kakarot is back to his normal state." Vegeta said.

"Thanks captain obvious." Aiko mumbled.

Yakon smiled and rubbed his belly, "yummy, I've never eaten such a rich amount of light before."

"What's that?" Asked Goku.

"Yakon is a type of monster that eats light energy." The Supreme Kai said. "Goku is a Super Saiyan, The energy he is imitating is like a delicacy him."

Gohan gasped and cupped his hands around his mouth, "hey listen dad, don't turn into a Super Saiyan, if you do that monster will eat up all your energy!"

Goku glanced back at Gohan, "hm?"

Yakon chuckled, "very tasty the best light I have ever had I want some more now, give me some more of it now."

Goku looked back to Yakon, "so, he eats light."

Yakon hopped down so he could be closer to him. Goku smiled and balled up his fist.

"Okay, are you ready for the second course?" He asked.

"Yes." Yakon responded.

"You sure?" Goku smirked.

Vegeta rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"What on earth is Kakarot trying to do now?" He asked.

"Dad seriously, don't go Super Saiyan, he's draining your energy let's fight him together." Gohan said.

"No way, I fight alone Gohan, I don't need help." Goku said.

Goku became Super Saiyan again despite the warning that Gohan gave him.

Yakon laughed, "i'm going to make a meal out of you. Now come to me!"

"Has he gone crazy?" Supreme Kai said, "why does he insist on fighting alone! He knows he can't beat him, does he think this is some kind of game?"

"Let him fight the way he wants." Aiko said. She crossed her arms over her chest and her tail found it's way around her waist. "Kakarot wouldn't purposely get eaten alive. He has a plan I know he does."

The Supreme Kai blinked at looked back to Yakon. He had his mouth wide open and began to suck up Goku's light energy. Goku held himself in place so Yakon wouldn't suck him in as well. He struggled not to get pulled forwards cause of the strong wind. After another bit, his stomach began to get thicker and his belly popped out. A smirk appeared on Goku's face but everyone else had a confused look. Goku growled and powered up to a glimpse of Super Saiyan 2 making a lot of light go into Yakon. He had absorbed so much light he exploded.

"Look...look he blew up." Supreme Kai said in shock.

Gohan smiled, "alright dad won!"

"And with energy to spare, interesting." Vegeta said.

The floor door appeared on the planet they were on. Goku looked back on everyone and smiled.

"Hey look the floors opened up. Let's go guys."

"Yeah!" Gohan cheered.

He began to walk forwards followed by the Saiyan siblings. The Supreme Kai watched in utter shock. Goku fell out of his Super Saiyan state and they all floated down to the next stage.

"Way to go dad, guess that monster bit off more then he could chew huh?" Gohan said.

Goku laughed, "sure did. So far so good, I wonder who Babidi will send next."

Aiko grunted, "probably another weakling."

Gohan walked up to her, "hey mom you can have the next guy if you want."

She glanced up at the halfbreed. "No you fight Gohan, but finish it off fast so I can squeeze that damn wizards head off."

Gohan nodded and smiled, "alright." He began to stretch a little then he stood back up, "I'm ready."

They all stood back and watched the door as they awaited their next opponent.

"You think Babidi could at least have varied out the decor a bit. All these stages look the same." Gohan said.

"Get used to it, I have a feeling were going to be here a while." Vegeta said.

Goku crossed his arms. "Hopefully the next fighter will be worth the wait."

The Supreme Kai glared at the Saiyan. "Goku, listen to me, this is not a game Babidis henchmen come from the four corners of the universe, and every one of them is incredibly strong, we've all been lucky so far they think from now on we should all fight together."

All the Saiyans smirked. Goku looked at The Supreme Kai.

"Don't you worry Supreme Kai, Gohan doesn't need any help besides that would be unfair." Goku said.

The Supreme Kai's eyes widened, "unfair...?"

"Well Vegeta and I both got to fight alone so don't you think Gohan should have a turn for himself too?"

Gohan smiled, "yeah I can take care of myself, just wait, I'll show you."

Aiko groaned, "this Babidi guy takes forever to send someone."

Goku smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Relax Aiko, he's probably having a hard time finding someone strong enough to send. I wonder how there doing back over at the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament." Goku said.

"I don't know Dad, we kinda left them in a bit of a bind." Gohan said.

They all looked over when they heard Vegeta growl.

"I would've preferred to fight you there Kakarot then come to this place. This has been a waste of my time battling these creatures." Vegeta said.

Aiko rolled her eyes, "you didn't have to come you know."

He grunted, "oh don't you recall telling me to come along?"

She glared at him, "well even if we would have stayed there I would have eliminated you by now!"

"Oh is that so?" He said.

She narrowed her eyes and balled up her fist. "I'm sick and tired of you thinking you are stronger then me!"

He smirked and shut his eyes, "I don't, think, little sister."

She growled and tried attacking him but Goku stopped her by wrapping an arm around her.

"Sheesh Krillin was right the two of you can't go without arguing for an hour." He said with a smiled.

What that earned himself was a royal glare from Aiko and Vegeta. He let go of Aiko and laughed nervously.

She growled and crossed her arms over her chest. "What is taking so damn long?!" She yelled.

Goku nodded, "yeah what's the hold up!"

Vegeta walked forwards, "let's smash the door in!"

The Supreme Kai grabbed his arm. "Stop don't do that!"

Aiko glared at the Kai. "Just let him I'm sick of waiting!"

"Please, whatever you do you mustn't create a shock!" He warned.

Aiko groaned in annoyance. "What are they doing?! Sleeping!?"

Gohan smiled, "after the moves that dad and Vegeta showed in the last two stages they probably got scared off."

Goku smiled, "I hope they don't all run away, you hadn't even had your turn."

Aiko sat down on the ground in boredom then watch as Gohan continued to stretch. Goku sat down next to her and yawned. She leaned her head on his side and shut her eyes.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"I wish they'd hurry up," Gohan said.

"Who do they think they are keeping us waiting so long?! C'mon!" Vegeta whined.

Gohan smiled and punched his palm with his fist. "I wonder who they're going to send out next."

"There's no telling," Goku said.

"Man this is kinda like being on a game show. I wonder who's gonna be behind door number 3." Gohan laughed. "Kinda exciting."

"I can't wait to see how much you've progressed over the years, you were just a boy when you defeated Cell, I bet your twice as strong now," Goku said.

Gohan laughed and scratched the back of his head, "yeah well actually I'm not quite as strong as I was back then."

"He didn't train when I told him too." Aiko mumbled.

Vegeta glared at Gohan, "he has been far to busy going to school and going out on dates to do any serious training, the three of us are more powerful then him in his condition."

Goku looked at Aiko, "wow...I thought for sure you'd make him train."

She smirked, "well I did try, then Goten wanted me to train him so I let Gohan loose."

Goku chuckled, "now I know why those boys are so strong."

Vegeta smirked, "I could be wrong though, Gohan might have trained between classes or during P.E, maybe he's the strongest one here." He said in amusement.

Gohan laughed at the comment and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I didn't think so..." Vegeta stated.

Aiko rolled her eyes and shut them again. Goku placed his arm around her. After another while the door finally began to slide open. Goku and Aiko stood up and put a serious facial expression on.

"What not possible." The Supreme Kai said when he realized who was on the other side. "It's Dabura!"

The Demon King smirked and stepped into the room. "I must say I'm impressed, hardly anyone makes it to stage three. So now you must face me which means: you will progress no further."

Aiko smirked, "after Gohan kills you, who will protect your boss?"

Vegeta gave him the same smirk, "your boss must be nervous if he sends out his number one guy. Why doesn't he come out himself huh? Is he too scared?"

"Let's dispense with the idol talk, I'll dispose of all of you together." Dabura said.

Gohan put his arms out, "hey wait a second it's my turn to fight and that's what I'm gonna do."

"Impudent fool." Dabura growled.

Gohan placed his hands on his hips. "This is a lousy place to have a fight though it's way to small, a secluded place in the mountains sounds good or maybe a nice spot on the beach... Wait no then we'll get sand in our boots."

Dabura growled, "silence child! You will fight me here and now."

He got into a stance and glared at the teenager. He was ready to fight when he heard a voice.

"Dabura wait a second!" Babidi said. "I was just thinking and it might not be such a bad idea to pick another location for the fight, you see to revive Buu were going to need the spaceship in tact."

Dabura stood up straight, "yes I understand."

"Any preferences?" The evil wizard asked.

Dabura smiled, "perhaps a planet similar to this one. I don't want an unfair advantage."

Buu laughed, "dear me, you really want to show them don't you Dabura? Very well as you wish."

Babidi said a spell and suddenly a wind blew and took them to their next location; a mountain filled land. It appeared to be similar to the Gizard Wastelands except the sky was pink.

"Well let's begin shall we?" Dabura said.

Gohan smirked and got in a fighting stance.

"Gohan, stay focused." Goku said.

"Right dad." Gohan responded.

Gohan put his game face on and fazed out of sight, he reappeared in the air and flew down towards Dabura. It quickly became a good fight. Though Gohan and Dabura went using full power. After a bit of warming up Dabura gained the upperhand by knocking Gohan under a bunch of rocks. When Gohan came out he was a Super Saiyan. Dabura gasped in shock.

Aiko smirked and crossed her arms.

"Looks like this battle is about to get serious..." She said to herself.

The real battle had yet to come.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading this chapter, next chapter will be a turning point in the story, cause the dark Saiyans will return! :D see you guys next time.**

**Review please, or no update. :3**

**You could also favorite and follow if you'd like, e.e**

**Love you guys! & keep me motivated. **

**C4tloverr, (:**


	12. Chapter 12: The Dark Royals Return

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess (Part 2)**

**Chapter 12: The Dark Royals Return**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

**A/N: not adding much detail to Gohan vs Dabura, just slightly enough. :D Enjoy!**

* * *

Super Saiyan Gohan stared down the Demon King as the real battle prepared. Dabura growled and he glared at him. Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Finally, now we'll get to see a real test, let's see how this Dabura fellow does against a Super Saiyan." Vegeta said.

Aiko smirked and placed her hands on her hips. Goku smirked as well.

"Yeah, it always makes things more interesting that's for sure." Goku said.

The battle commenced with Gohan quickly punching Dabura in his stomach. It instantly caused him to spit out saliva. Gohan punched him in the face sending him to the sky, then he appeared behind Dabura knocking him to the ground. Gohan landed beside the crater he had knocked Dabura in then created a blast in his hands. Once finished, he sent into the crater. But when Dabura appeared behind Gohan it proved he didn't hit him. He attempted to punch the halfbreed Super Saiyan but Gohan caught his fist. He got punched by Dabura but it inflicted no damage at all.

Gohan landed on top of a mountain and powered up, "c'mon Dabura, show your true power, you can win at this rate."

The Supreme Kai was watching in shock. "Amazing."

Goku smirked, "hm, you haven't seen anything yet."

Vegeta glanced over at them and rolled his eyes. Everyone's attention was back at the fight.

"Well what about it Dabura?" Gohan said.

Dabura chuckled inwardly," you want a glimpse of my true power? Well so be it, I didn't know you were in such a hurry to die."

Dabura growled out a scream as he powered up. Green electricity surrounded his body as his power increased and the mountain he was standing on began to crack. As their battle raised on Gohan held his own against Dabura more or less. But the Demon King was definitely proving to be a challenge. He ended up firing a blast at Gohan thus making him fall into the water.

Dabura stood on the edge of a rock with the ocean in front of him. He has his arms crossed and a serious face as he awaited for Gohan to pop out of the water. He shifted his yellow snake-like eyes from side to side when Gohan didn't pop out. Two energy blast emerged quickly from the water. When they flew towards Dabura he kicked them away into other mountains. Gohan popped out of the water then ran into Dabura's incoming blast.

"Gohan!" Goku gasped.

Aiko placed her hand on his arm and nodded at him re-assuring Gohan would be okay. He placed his hands over hers for and looked back.

The blast didn't do much damage, it just tore Gohan clothing a bit.

He smirked, "is that all the power your transformation yields?"

Gohan moved his arms, which were crossed over his face, down and glared at the Demon King.

From a distance Aiko, Goku, The Supreme Kai and Vegeta watched.

"Dabura's far stronger then Yakon and Pui Pui." Supreme Kai said.

Vegeta grit his teeth in anger.

"That's okay, so is Gohan." Goku assured.

When they looked back Gohan had torn off the green gi top leaning him in black spandex.

"Alright then, round two, let's do it! Whenever you're ready big guy!" Gohan yelled.

A smile crossed Dabura's features_, he fazed out of sight and himself and Gohan began to fight rapidly. The fazed in and out of sight reappearing on different locations of the secluded area they were on.

Goku kept shifting his eyes trying to keep a good watch on the fight_ "what does Gohan think he's doing? A direct attack won't work on this guy. He should know better then that."

Vegeta glared back at Goku and Aiko.

"This is what happens when you don't train for seven years, he's completely lost his fighting sense." He looked over only at Aiko, "Pitiful."

She rolled her eyes and looked back.

"Dammit this is my fault." She mumbled.

Dabura landed on the rocks in front of the water and Gohan floated up above the water.

Gohan smirked, "not bad."

Dabura lightly chuckled. "C'mon, if you dare."

He turned his back and gestured his hand to move forwards. When Gohan rushed at him Dabura attempted to spit on him. Remember if he spits on you, you turn to stone.

"Gohan! Don't let it hit you!" The Supreme Kai warned.

The spit his Gohan's glove and it began to harden into stone. He gasped and took it off before it spread throughout his body.

Gohan smiled, "talk about your lucky break." He chuckled.

Dabura rushed at him and as of now they were just throwing punches at each other. Dabura landed a punch in Gohan's face then they gave each other some distance.

"I can feel your power decreasing, it's only a matter of time before you make a mistake." Dabura said.

"What if you make one first?" Gohan said.

Dabura chuckled, "I wouldn't count on it."

Goku placed his hands on his hips, "hm, this Dabura guy is giving Gohan a lot more trouble then I thought he would."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "he's tough but not unbeatable, Gohan's gotten soft! He was a lot stronger when he was a little kid. It's absurd!"

Goku placed his hand on his forehead, "yeah, he's definitely slacked off, but at least he got straight A's on his report card."

Aiko rolled her eyes, "will you all shut up."

He grunted, "I could beat Dabura."

Dabura glanced back at them since he most likely heard what they said.

"MISTAKE NUMBER ONE!" Yelled Gohan and punched him hard in the face.

He growled and made a blade appear in his hands. He rushed Bach at Gohan.

"Test my blade!" He yelled.

Gohan's eyes widened then he ducked out of the way when Dabura brought the sword down. He only cut three strands of his head. Gohan chuckled at Dabura's shocked face. He rushed at Gohan with the blade still in his hand. He tried and tried again to slice Gohans body in half but he dodged each in coming swing.

Aiko knew Gohan hadn't trained much but he still shouldn't have been struggling this much. She crossed her arms over her chest and began to lightly tap her finger against her arm.

Dabura has sliced up various mountains but he hadn't touched Gohan once. When he brought the blade back down Gohan placed his hands on each flat side trying his best not to get sliced in half. Gohan growled and powered up, when he managed to break the blade in half Dabura growled angrily.

"I can't take this anymore this is ridiculous! Why are we subjecting ourselves to this? Look, call him down Kakarot I'll finish this." Vegeta said.

Aiko glared at him, "I hope he spits on you."

"Just give him a little more time, it's not like he's completely lost yet. Why not let him fight he's hanging in their." Goku said.

"Ugh, just let him. As soon as Vegeta's turned into a stone we won't have to deal with him anymore." Aiko said in her mind.

He glared at her but didn't comment, "Dabura's toying with him you know that c'mon!" Vegeta yelled. "Why should I sit around all day acting like this matters! I could end this in five minutes if I wanted too."

Aiko smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, "ha, I'll bet I could finish him in three."

He glared over at her, "unlike you I'm not here to play games! The strongest one is the one who should do the job, I'm the one who should be fighting not him."

Aiko narrowed her eyes and walked into his face.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

He grasped her arm and glared at her.

"I know I am the strongest, and I think I'm the Prince, am I wrong?!"

She clenched her fist in anger. She didn't care that he claimed to be the strongest. She knew that was most likely true, but she just hated the fact he acted so pampered about it. As she was going to yell back they were back on the ship.

"What?!" She yelled.

"What are we doing here!?" Vegeta said.

"I don't know, I guess they wanted us back on the ship for some reason." Goku said.

"But why?" The Supreme Kai asked.

Dabura landed on the ground and walked into the door he emerged from before.

"Hey where do you think you're going?! Are you giving up or not?!" Gohan yelled.

"Hold on, it's just a brief intermission," he looked at the Saiyan Royals with a smirk, "we just need a few minutes to rework our strategy. It seems we found some new recruits, one is a perfect warrior, capable of handling all of you, the other is a ticking time bomb, ready to explode their inner rage at any second. These two also appear to have a strong bond, despite not showing it, they'll make the perfect team. Just take a little rest while we bring them up to speed."

He laughed evilly and the door slid shut behind him. Aiko narrows her eyes and looked back at everyone.

"Perfect team..?" She mumbled.

"Well what now," Gohan said.

"I don't know, I don't understand what's going on." Supreme Kai said, "Dabura is Babidis greatest fighter, it doesn't make sense that he would withdraw from the fight. They don't have anyone after him, he's their best."

"He mentioned some new recruits, do you think he was bluffing?" Goku asked.

"I'm not sure, but it seems unlikely that a fighter of that caliber would just drop it into their laps at a time like this." Supreme Kai said.

Gohan fell out of Super Saiyan state, "yeah their definitely up to something, but what?"

Vegeta glared at Gohan, "this whole thing would be over with if it wasn't for you! I hope your proud of yourself!"

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"I mean you disgraced us with your pitiful performance, there's no excuse for you fighting the way you did. You have Saiyan blood running through your veins, a warrior like Dabura should be dead! And now your standing here scratching your head, wondering what's next when it should already be finished! You are pitiful! Fighting with that soft righteous look on your face, it's brute strength that determines the outcome of the battle not goodness. The mightiest survive and the weak parish! You're Piccolo and Krillin were turned to stone! That's because they're weaklings! Is that the kind of fate you want for yourself?! Garden statues! If their lucky someone will make them a bird bath out of them!" He yelled.

Aiko rolled her eyes and stared at the ground angrily.

"Hey look Gohan didn't know that Dabura was gonna run off, I'm sure he would have wanted someone else to fight him if he knew." Goku said.

"Oh yes now there's a pleasant excuse, your as soft as he is Kakarot, and I'm tired of playing around, in gonna put an end to this thing once and for all."

Vegeta began to power up a blast in his hand.

"Vegeta what are you doing?" Goku asked.

"No more weak excuses Kakarot! I'm taking control now and for starters I'm going to blow this ship up!" Vegeta yelled.

"Wait that might do us more harm then good!" Goku yelled.

"Goku's right, if you blow up the ship now you'll most certainly revive Buu. Vegeta listen please, you don't know Buu, his power is horrible he's pure evil, not even the four Kai's combined could stop him. He's murdered millions of innocent people!" Supreme Kai said.

"Shut up!" Vegeta said.

"Don't be a fool if he's revived this planet is finished! History! All living things will be exterminated! He'll turn the earth into a dark lifeless tomb!"

Vegeta growled and then pointed the blast at the Kai.

"Enough! Now you listen to me! What happens to this planet is none of my concern! The strongest will find a way to survive and the weaklings shall parish." Vegeta said.

All of a sudden Aiko fazed out of sight in front of him and grabbed his wrist. "That's enough."

He glared at her, "let go of me now."

"Power down Vegeta." She warned.

"I don't take orders from you little girl."

She lifted up her other hand and created a blast just like he had. They glared at each other as her purple blast became a bit bigger. Goku appeared next to them and broke their grasp from each other grabbing both their arms tightly. Both Aiko and Vegeta glared over at him.

"Hey cut it out this has gone far enough." Goku said.

They both powered down the blast in their hands.

"You better let go of me Kakarot." Vegeta said.

"C'mon let's put what happened behind us and move forwards from here." Goku said.

They ripped their arms away from Goku's grasp.

Aiko glared at Goku harshly. "Never grab me like that again." She hissed and walked off with her back facing everyone.

"Now what I want to know is why they withdrew from the fight." Goku said.

Supreme Kai looked up at him, "yes, it doesn't make sense does it. It was the perfect opportunity. They could have gathered more energy, maybe Dabura wasn't bluffing. Maybe they did find new recruit's."

"It's definitely a possibility, but I don't see how, happening upon someone who could beat us all? What are the chances of that?"

The Supreme Kai looked around the room and his eyes stopped on Aiko and Vegeta. He gasped in realization.

"It's...its...them...t-they're the team..." He stuttered quietly making nobody hear.

Goku looked over at Aiko and walked over to her.

"Are you still mad?" He asked softly.

"What do you think?!" She yelled.

He frowned, "look I'm sorry but-"

She glared at him cutting him off, he gulped and took a step back. All of a sudden her eyes widened making Goku confused and she began to clutch her head in pain.

"Huh, Aiko what's wrong!?"

She began to grunt which quickly turned into screams. When Goku looked over the same thing was happening to Vegeta.

"Aiko, Vegeta what's going on?" Goku yelled.

"Something's attacking me!" Vegeta growled out.

"Where we can't see anything!"

"Inside..." He mumbled.

The Supreme Kai gasped, "oh no! Fight it! Both of you! Fight it! Resist."

Aiko fell to her knees still clutching onto her head, "I can't!" She yelled.

"You must!" The Supreme Kai yelled.

Vegeta kept backing up till he stopped beside Aiko. They both screamed and clutched their heads in pain. The Supreme Kai gasped.

"No Aiko! It's not to late! Fight it!"

Vegeta powered up to a Super Saiyan and balled up his fist trying to resist.

"Supreme Kai what's happening to them?" Goku asked.

"No! You both have changed! Babidi has no control over you!"

"What's Babidi doing?" Asked Gohan. "Trying to kill them?!"

"Worse than that he's trying to take over their minds enslave them so they could do what he wishes them to do!"

"Isn't there anyway we could help them?!" Goku yelled.

"They struggle because their hearts aren't pure, they have to chose themselves."

Goku kneeled down next to Aiko keeping a bit of distance.

"C'mon Aiko don't let him win! You're stronger then he is! You're good!"

She screamed in pain before transforming as well. She shook her head and Goku noticed her eyes began to change. It looked like they were beginning to get a dark outline.

She shut her eyes when she heard Babidis voice. "_You belong to us dear, come now."_

"N-no...!" She yelled.

She heard his evil laugh and more pain as inflicted on her.

_"Come now, I will make you forget, it won't bother you when you lose him again. You won't care... Don't you want that? Join me little one, I could even make you stronger then Vegeta nobody can call you weak anymore, give in, come now..."_

Aiko threw her head back and screamed as a red aura surrounded her body.

"AIKO NO!" Goku yelled.

She growled and one of the red electricity bolts surrounding her body hit him. The whole ship began to shake as the two Saiyan royals screamed in pain. They floated up to the ceiling as Babidi took control of their minds.

"What a monstrous power! And is on both of them it's terrible, I can't even approach it!" Goku yelled.

Babidi screamed once more and Aiko was the first to fall to the ground. She hid her face from everyone and growled loudly. Goku approached her slowly.

"Aiko, we're here, it's okay..." He said.

Vegeta landed next to her and growled as well.

"Don't worry were going to help you get back to normal."

Gohan and Goku attempted to approach them but The Supreme Kai stopped them.

"No stop! It's too late..." He said.

"No mom..." Gohan mumbled.

Vegeta pushed himself up and began to chuckle but Aiko didn't move yet. Vegeta laughed and the 'M' was on his forehead just as Spopovich, Yamu, and Dabura had.

"Vegeta..." Goku said.

"Look at his head it has an M on it like Dabura's." Gohan said.

"The 'M' is Babidis insignia, so if Vegeta is one of the new recruits that means Aiko is the other one."

"Are you saying they are against us now?!" Goku asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." The Supreme Kai said.

Aiko sat up on her knees but she had grim facial expression. She had the insignia on her forehead and her eyes were darkened out just like Vegeta's. He chuckled again.

"Great what now?" Said Gohan as Babidi performed a new spell.

"It looks like Babidis decided to transport us again." The Supreme Kai said.

The room became dark and a strong wind blew but it didn't affect the two Majin Saiyans. When everything became clear again they appeared at the world tournament ring.

"Hey were back, he sent us to the Martial arts stadium," Gohan said.

The crowd gasped in shock at seeing everyone return.

"Excuse me, the championship has already been concluded, you all look very strong but there's always next year." Mr. Alonsa said.

"Were just here for a little exhibition match." Vegeta said.

Mr. Alonsa smiled when he noticed Goku.

"Goku I didn't see you back there, welcome, I'm afraid you and you're friends are a little too late." Mr. Alonsa informed.

Vegeta growled.

Goku gasped, "look out!"

Vegeta let out a scream as he powered up blowing Mr. Alonsa out of the ring. Gohan caught him but Hercule crashed into a brick wall. Vegeta chuckled. Then Babidi began to speak to them.

_"Vegeta, Aiko this is your new Master Babidi speaking, it's time for you to have a little fun, you can start by killing your friends."_

"I won't, my goal is to fight Kakarot. The others are nothing." Vegeta said.

_"Hm, Aiko will you talk some sense into your brother for me?"_

"No." She responded.

Aiko stood up and kept her grim look. When she looked at Goku she could see the anger in his eyes.

"Vegeta, Aiko, how could you?"

Vegeta turned around fully and faced Goku. He smirked and pointed at him.

"It's time Kakarot..." He said then created a blast in his hands.

He fired it at Goku but he crossed his arms over his face blocking it. It made Goku slid across the ring. When he jumped out of the way Vegeta let the blast go even further hitting some of the people watching the tournament. This caused him to kill at least a portion of the people and the blast flew into the city destroying some of it. Gohan, Goku and The Supreme Kai gasped. Goku landed back on the ring and glared at the damage Vegeta made. He was in shock and anger. He turned back to the two Saiyans with he teeth clenched.

"Shame on you, the Vegeta I know would never have done this and the Aiko I love wouldn't have let him do it."

Aiko looked off to the side and Vegeta only smirked at Goku's anger.

Could Goku bring back the Aiko he loves? Or will he be forced to take her down along with Vegeta?

* * *

**Alright, chapter 12 everyone, next chapter is the big battle and I have a lot of things planned, not just Goku vs Vegeta or Aiko vs Goku, here's a line from the next chapter that can give you a clue of another fight that will take place;**

_**"Finally big brother, it's the battle everyone has been waiting for, it's you vs me."**_

**Can you foreshadow? Tune in next time:D**

**Love you all and thanks for taking time to read,**

**Review nicely please~ :3**

**& favorite and follow if you'd like,**

**C4tloverr ~ :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Majin Saiyans

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess (Part 2)**

**Chapter 13: Majin Saiyans**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

**When something is written like this, **_"Kill him now!"_**Its Babidi speaking.**

* * *

The people in the audience screamed in horror at what they just witnessed Vegeta do. They were running out of the stadium avoiding his blast. Bulma had even fainted because of what Vegeta did. Mr. Satan and Mr. Alonsa stood far behind Aiko and Vegeta with their eyes wide.

"No, don't do this! Please don't!" Gohan yelled.

Aiko didn't have the heart to look at anyone but Vegeta still had his signature smirk.

Mr. Satan gasped in fear not knowing what he was seeing.

"What should we do now Mr. Satan?" Mr. Alonsa asked.

"WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU ASKING ME?!" He yelled.

Even the crowd began to tell Hercule to save them.

"Well they're right, you're the champ." Mr. Alonsa pointed out.

Hercule shut his eyes in anger but he quickly opened them and glared at the two royal Saiyans. He clenched his teeth shut and pointed at them.

"Hey maniacs! I'm afraid I can't allow you to move another inch. Your crime spree will end at my glorious fists! You have come head to head with the champion of the world!"

Not Vegeta or Aiko looked over at him. Vegeta began to laugh making Mr. Satan confused.

"Hey why are you laughing?..." Hercule asked, "I'm the champ..." Hercule said mumbling.

Vegeta kept on laughing. Mr. Alonsa leaned in towards Hercule.

"It isn't working..." He whispered.

Hercule growled a little but then he smiled nervously.

"On second thought fighting you two would be to much of a joke, so here's what I think we should do. You seem to have unresolved issues," he crossed his arms over his chest, "I say you guys fight for and exhausting amount of time and then I'll take on-"

"QUIET!" Vegeta yelled making Hercule and Mr. Alonsa hold each other in fear.

Vegeta's glare quickly went back to a smirk. "How about it? Shall we commence?" He asked Goku.

"This isn't the time Vegeta." Goku said.

"You'll fight with me Kakarot, unless you'd like more bodies to pile up on your conscience?" Vegeta said.

Goku's eyes grew a little wider, "Vegeta certainly you didn't."

Vegeta chuckled lightly. Goku then glared at both of the royal Saiyans.

"How said, I didn't know you were both weak enough to be controlled." Goku said in a serious tone.

Aiko shifted her glance to meet his. Vegeta only smirked causing Goku to get angry.

"Answer me! Do you both let yourselves be slaves?!" He yelled.

Vegeta looked to Aiko with a smirk and nodded. She slowly lifted her arm to the side in the direction of the crowd. Goku's eyes widened. She powered up a blast not taking her eyes off Goku then sent it towards the people in the stadium. It obviously killed tons of them. He screamed lightly in shock.

"Tell me? Is it slavery when you get what you want?" Vegeta said.

Goku grit his teeth in anger and glared at them. Gohan ran near Aiko keeping his distance.

"Mom please you don't know what your doing!" He yelled.

She grit her teeth in anger and pushed him aside with her energy.

Vegeta smirked, "this dosent concern you! It's between me and your circus clown of a father!"

"Circus clown? Well that's a new one." Goku said.

Vegeta laughed and Gohan went back to Goku's side. He balled up his fist before becoming a Super Saiyan. Vegeta smiled and stood up straight. The Supreme Kai ran in front of Goku.

"No Goku you mustn't, if you fight Vegeta here you'll be found exactly what Babidi wishes. Every injury that either Aiko or Vegeta will cause is sent back to the ship! And Buu will be revived!" He warned.

Goku looked only at Vegeta. "Tell me Vegeta? Are you fighting me because Babidi has been giving you orders, is this one of them? Or is it the same old story between you and me, which one!?"

"Does it really matter?!" Yelled Gohan.

"Not to you Gohan but to a warrior it matters greatly. You know this as well as I do Kakarot. In a day you'll be back to the dead, and I will not miss this opportunity." Vegeta said.

Aiko moved her glance to the ground refusing to look at anyone. The Supreme Kai glared at them.

"Who are you people?! Don't you see that the universe matters more then your meaningless rivalry!" He yelled.

Vegeta clenched his teeth in anger, MEANINGLESS HUH?! WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF MEANINGLESS?!" He roared then began to raise his energy. "Spend most of your life ruled by another! Watch your race dwindle to a handful! AND THEN! TELL ME WHAT HAS MEANING THEN YOUR OWN STRENGTH! I have in me the blood of a Saiyan Prince, he is nothing but a joke yet I've had to watch him surpass me in strength! My destiny! Thrown to the waste side!" Vegeta crouched down angrily. "He's even saves my life as if I were a helpless child! He has stolen my honor...and his debts must be paid!"

The Supreme Kai and Gohan looked between Goku and Vegeta. Goku growled and looked up to the sky.

"Babidi! Transport us to a place away from people!" Goku yelled, "if you give me that, then I will fight Vegeta."

Vegeta smiled in victory and The Supreme Kai gasped. He stepped between the two royals and Goku and spread his arms out while narrowing their eyes.

"So be it, you truly believe this is the right decision then you will have to get around me to do it." He said.

Vegeta's smile fell into a serious facial expression as The Supreme Kai glared at Goku.

"Goku, I'm afraid I have no choice." The Supreme Kai said.

"Neither do I." He said.

Goku glared at him and slowly lifted his hand shocking Gohan, Supreme Kai, even Aiko and Vegeta.

"Dad you can't..." Gohan said.

Goku began to power up a blast in his hand not taking his eyes of The Supreme Kai. Goku showed no sign of stopping the blast, so The Supreme Kai hung his head down and brought both his arms back to his side.

"Fine, do what you will." The Supreme Kai began to walk to the side and Goku powered down the blast, "I can't stop you."

"I'm sorry Supreme Kai." Goku said.

"Yes, so am I." He responded.

When Goku looked back Vegeta has an evil toothy grin but Aiko's face remained expressionless. Babidi performed his transporting spell moving all of them to a new location. When they reappeared into sight they were at a rocky canyon place.

"I trust you'll have no more excuses." Vegeta said.

"None." Goku said.

"Dad don't do this!" Gohan yelled.

The Supreme Kai began to walk forwards. "It's alright, there's no point resisting what cannot be helped, we will just have to continue our efforts with a new strategy. You fight here and Gohan and I will break open the ships entrance and continue our assault against Babidi and Dabura. I believe we have a chance at stopping them before Buu's revival. After all the time I've spent tracking down Majin Buu, I will avert him with my own hands."

All of a sudden Aiko began to grunt and growl. She clutched her head in pain and fell to her knees, _"Aiko, hello, destroy this nuisance, kill The Supreme Kai! KILL HIM!"_

She screamed in pain then stood up and stared at The Supreme Kai still growling and resisting.

"_Kill him Aiko, kill him..."_

Her insignia began to turn red as she struggled to keep her arm down.

_"Do it Aiko! KILL HIM NOW!"_

A blast began to form in her hand but then she got punched in the face and was sent to the ground. She opened her eyes and rubbed her cheek as she glared at Vegeta.

"Look Aiko, Babidis business with the Kai means nothing! Refuse his orders! Understood!" He yelled.

She smirked a little when she felt blood draw from her mouth. She simply licked it away and stood up.

"Understood." She said breaking the silence she kept.

They both looked over at Goku.

"I guess I've been keeping you waiting for a long time Vegeta. But no more." Goku said.

Vegeta smirked. All of a sudden the doors of the ship opened.

"They're opening the ship for us," Gohan said.

"Careful Gohan, you must be watchful of traps." The Supreme Kai said.

Gohan looked back to his father.

"Alright dad, I guess I'm off." He said.

Goku smirked, "take care Gohan, I don't have to tell you there's a lot riding on this, but do you're best." He pulled out the remaining sensu beans from his gi. "Here we've for three sensu beans left, I want you to take one, you have to be at full strength or whatever happens down there."

He tossed Gohan the bean to which he easily caught.

"Thanks, I'll do what I can." Gohan said.

He are the bean and Goku smiled at him.

"Don't worry son, you got all the power you need to beat these guys just remember how to fight with your feelings like you did against Cell." Goku said.

"Yeah, but how?"

"Just remember about all the people your fighting for and how much you care about them. Let that be your weapon." Goku said.

Gohan smiled, "I missed hearing you dad, it's a shame this one day your back got to be screwed up but I'm still glad your here." Gohan then turned around fully and looked at Aiko, "I still believe in you too mom." He thought. "Let's go." He said before jumping in the ship with The Supreme Kai.

Goku looked up at the royals with a glare, "I'm ready now." He said.

Vegeta smirked, "that's good to hear."

Aiko crossed her arms over her chest knowing what Vegeta would say to her next.

"Don't jump in." He growled.

She glared at him, "what?!"

"I'm perfectly capable of handling Kakarot on my own."

She growled, "you're such an ass-"

He smirked, "maybe I won't have to knock you out like I thought."

"All you ever do is get in over your stupid head and end up getting beaten!" She yelled.

He growled, "no, I have been training for this day! Something you should have been doing, you disgraced our royal blood by becoming the softie you have and by mating with the third class fool!"

Aiko's left eye began to twitch in anger, "I don't have an obsession like you..."

"Just leave this to me! Unless you want the same thing he will get."

"I hate you..." She mumbled.

Aiko glanced at Goku then to Vegeta and clenched her fist angrily, then she flew off to the top of a mountain and sat down.

_"Kill him Kakarot then I won't have too..."_She thought.

* * *

Alright I'll admit, not my best or longest chapter...I was planning on making it longer but I have a lot of things going on right now so it's kinda hard to focus on this story. No flames please, next chapter will be MUCH MORE detailed, better and it will explain to everyone why Aiko decided to let herself get taken over.

I'm kinda stuck on the battle too...so what do you guys think should happen? I just need a way to start off Aiko vs Vegeta, (he would already be fighting Goku so she would interrupt somehow...) please help guys, leave it in a review or PM me. I'll need answers by tonight so tomorrow I can start writing, (: I really want to finish this story so please help! & don't flame me please:(

Follow/favorite/review if you'd like, :3 & if not that's okay too. I'm just glad you read all the way here, that means you like it, :3

love you all,

C4tloverr. (:


	14. Chapter 14: Aiko vs Vegeta

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess (Part 2)**

**Chapter 14: Aiko vs Vegeta.**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

**A/N: I want no flames on this chapter guys. I don't know how to rate myself on it and it's like 2:19 am. **

* * *

Aiko sat crisscrossed on the rocks and glared down at her mate and brother as they only stared at each other. Goku had a glare on his face as Vegeta had a smirk. He began the fight by rushing at Goku and attempting to punch him repeatedly.

Aiko rolled her eyes, "this has nothing to do with you little girl. I'm so tough cause I'm Vegeta nobody can beat me...asshole..." She mocked in her mind.

Vegeta finally landed a punch on Goku. He then kneed him in the stomach and sent him towards the ground. Vegeta was going to land over him but Goku flew in the other direction. Vegeta brought his leg back to kick Goku but he blocked it with his own leg. Electricity began to spark as the two Saiyans growled.

"What's this I thought you said you were skipping the warm up," Vegeta said.

Goku smirked at him for once, "I guess I was wrong."

Aiko growled inwardly, "_what does this make me...? I'm just sitting here doing nothing when I know I can take_ _both these morons down..."_

When she looked back both Vegeta and Goku grabbed each others fist preventing the other from landing a hit. They began to knee each other until Vegeta growls and head-butts Goku. He then flew towards and punched him repeatedly in the stomach. Goku managed to catch Vegeta's fist, knee him twice in the face then kick him into the mountain side.

"That's more like it." Vegeta growled.

He let out a scream and powered up creating a crater in the side of the mountain. Both male Saiyans growled and they floated closer to each other. They powered up at the exact time and it was Vegeta who had the glare and Goku who had the smirk now. They both let out a yell and attacked each other head on. They both landed a punch in each others faces simultaneously. Vegeta growled before punching Goku in the stomach repeatedly powering up in the process. Aiko narrowed her eyes.

"It's like he's not even trying." She grumbled.

She then groaned when she heard Babidis stupid laugh. She shook it out of her head and ignored it.

Vegeta and Goku were now throwing rapid punches at each other. Goku landed a great kick in Vegeta's stomach but he countered with an energy blast. Goku was sent deep into a large crater. Aiko looked over curiously wondering what happened and why Goku wasn't coming out. A strong energy blast began to glow and shot towards Vegeta. He shot one right back and as of now it became an energy battle. Aiko shielded her eyes with her arm but still watched the battle continue. Goku was slowly managing to make his way closer to Vegeta and the energy clash grew brighter. Vegeta yelled and used more power.

"You're not going to win, not this time!" He yelled.

He screamed as he made his side of the clash stronger. The blast became bigger and bigger making Aiko back up a bit. The energy clash ended up exploding and Aiko jumped behind a mountain to avoid it. It was so strong it teared a bit of her gi but nothing else. When she climbed back up to the top she saw Vegeta holding up Goku by his arm on the same mountain. He smirked and threw him to another mountain side. Vegeta then looked back and smirked at Aiko.

"Pay attention little sister, then you'll learn to do things right." He said.

Aiko balled up her fist tightly and glared at Vegeta.

"You know Vegeta, I'm starting to realize what it is that gets me angry every time I get near you..." She growled.

He smirked, "don't worry, you'll be as strong as me after I'm dead."

She squeezed her fist even more tighter they began to bleed. Her blood was boiling right now.

Vegeta shot some energy rings at Goku. There was one on each of his arms and legs then one around his neck.

"Watch and learn." He said and fazed out of sight.

Aiko clenched her teeth together tightly and glared at his figure. Then she heard the last voice she wanted to hear right now.

_"Aiko, it's Master Babidi, listen closely...it's time, release your anger, let go."_

Her eye began to twitch and her energy began to rise up.

"N-no..." She refused.

Babidi began to laugh, _"do it Aiko. Release you anger."_

She looked back over and growled when she saw Vegeta beating Goku like a rag doll. Since Vegeta had energy rings on Goku he was immobile. It hurt her to watch a bit but she didn't care much...or at least that what she believed.

_"Go Aiko. Release it, RELEASE IT NOW!"_ Babidi ordered.

Aiko let out a scream of pure anger. She rushed towards the two Saiyans and over heard the last part of what Vegeta was saying. Which was:

"I will cut you down inch by inch, THE WAY YOU HAVE CUT DOWN MY PRIDE!"

Babidi laughed his wicked laugh believing Aiko would attack Goku but instead she connected her elbow to Vegeta's face sending him flying into a mountain. Goku looked at Aiko seeing the deathly look on her face glaring at the mountain she just sent her brother in.

_"No what are you doing! Attack Goku! Not Vegeta!" _Babidi yelled.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled to Babidi. "I have no interest in Kakarot, he is already dead." She stated.

"Aiko..." Goku mumbled.

She glanced over at him and gripped his chin in her fingers. "Kakarot..."

He smiled weakly but she kept a serious look. He then put a glare on his face.

"How could you let yourself get taken over by Babidi?" He yelled.

She narrowed her eyes and looked away from him.

He growled weakly, "answer me!"

She grit her teeth in anger and looked over at him. She could see the anger in his eyes but he could see the same thing in hers.

"I am not weak Kakarot. I didn't want to feel anything when you had to leave again..." She whispered.

His eyes softened, "Aiko..."

She quickly pressed her lips on his and pulled them away.

"I...know it's okay to care...just not yet." She said.

She got in a defensive crouch once she felt that Vegeta got back up. He glared at her angrier then he's ever been. She narrowed her onyx deadly eyes set straight at him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Vegeta yelled.

He fazed out of sight and quickly grabbed her. She only smirked.

"It's time for me to send you to hell here you truly belong big brother."

He growled and created a blast in his hand. "I've dealt with you for to long! Your just a waste of royal blood! I don't mind killing you! I should have done it earlier!" He roared.

She glared at him before quickly attacking him. This wasn't one of the fights like they've had on earth. This was one where the two of them were ready to kill each other. Aiko attempted to throw punches and kicks towards Vegeta. She got a punch in his face which got him mad. He grabbed her by her arm and slammed her into a mountain. He flew over and grabbed Aiko by the front of her shirt then punched her in the face.

"I warned you to stay away." He reminded.

She smirked at him. "I don't listen to you Vegeta, don't you understand that I never have."

He growled and slammed her into the ground. He flew up to the sky and created a blast in his hands.

"Say hi to Nappa in hell in for me."

He shot down the big blast but Aiko rolled out of the way. She flew back towards him preparing a blast of her own.

"You die now!" She yelled and she launched it forwards.

Vegeta shot his blast of his own and they collided. They were both near the explosion so it did some damage. More so to Vegeta then Aiko. Once the smoke cleared to Aiko had a bit of scratches and she was bleeding a little.

"This is your last chance Aiko, either get out of here or I'll kill you here and now." Vegeta growled.

Aiko smirked and raised her arm to the sky.

"Good luck with that big brother!" She yelled.

She created a power ball sending it up to the sky and stared at it. Vegeta's eyes suddenly widened once he remembered Aiko still had her tail. She began to laugh as her eyes and teeth began to change.

"Prepare yourself brother, it's the fight that was always meant to be, you vs me!" She yelled before she began to completely transform.

Goku looked up at her and gasped.

"Oh no... She'll be out of control." Goku yelled.

She began to clench her fist and grunt. The ground began to shake as she grew into the Great Ape. Aiko's forehead still had the 'M' on it but right now all she wanted to do was rip Vegeta into pieces. The Saiyan Prince narrowed his eyes.

Aiko laughed and brought her giant fist down. "Thanks for all the laughs big brother but I'll be killing you now!"

She slammed her fist into the ground but Vegeta jumped out of the way. He growled and flew towards her attempting to hit her. Every hit he threw didn't slow her down. She only got angrier and tried to grab him in her hands. Vegeta flew up to the sky and Aiko looked up. She shot a blast out of her mouth and hoping it hit him.

"AIKO STOP THIS!" Goku yelled.

She glared over at Goku but Vegeta attacked her again. He began to blast her but she crossed her arms over her chest blocking them. She roared loudly before grasping Vegeta tightly in her fist. She let out a laugh and began to squeeze him tightly. Vegeta grunted and tried to get out of her grasp.

"Aiko is going to end up killing him!" Goku thought.

Babidi growled, "no! Not Vegeta! Aiko it's the other one to focus on!"

She roared in anger and shot energy waves from her mouth. Vegeta growled and managed to let loose one of his hands. He blasted Aiko's eye making her drop him and scream in pain. He smirked to himself and took this opportunity to create a Destructo Disk. He launched it at her tail which caused it to cut off. Aiko gasped at the realization and kicked Vegeta away while she was still big. In a matter of seconds she fell from her form and landed coincidently in front of Goku. She barely had anything on anymore. Her gi bottoms were all torn up and her shirt was as well. The last thing she remembered was Goku breaking free from the energy rings and saving her from an incoming blast then the rest after that went black.

* * *

**Hey guys, well looks like Aiko is tailless now, :( lol but yeah I'm bit sure on how I did on this chapter. Sorry if the Vegeta and Aiko battle disappointed but I'm really trying to get this story done:( next chapter I think will be good. Let's just say Aiko meets someone...that nobody can really expect At least I'm hoping, lol so yeah I'm sorry this one isn't as good as my first story I recognize that but I thank you for reading, I swear I'll try to make this story much better by the chapters. It's just getting a bit difficult. Hopefully I'll be able to have more time to focus on writing. **

**No flames please cause I couldn't have Aiko killing Vegeta.**

**Love you all!**

**-C4tloverr**


	15. Chapter 15: The Perfect Team

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess (Part 2)**

**Chapter 15: The Perfect Team**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

**A/N: We'll see in this chapter Aiko and Vegeta working together since their fight against Captain Ginyu, and well also see how similar Trunks and Goten are like Vegeta and Aiko.**

**hope you all like it^.^**

* * *

Aiko managed to open up the eye Vegeta didn't blast. She didn't feel horrible she only felt a bit weak since her tail was now gone and she could rarely see. When she turned her head to the side she saw that Goku was unconscious as well.

"Ka...karot..." She mumbled and dragged herself closer to him.

He was out of his Super Saiyan form and shirtless. When Aiko looked down at her own clothing she had on the blue shirt Goku always wore under his gi. Her guess was that her other shirt ended up tearing off her body and it was Goku's idea to cover her up. Her bottoms were fine they just had big holes on where the knees were. Aiko moved her hand into his gi and searched for the sensu beans. When she did find one that was the last one left. She sighed and glared at Goku's form.

"You gave the other one to Vegeta didn't you?" She grumbled.

She held the sensu bean between her fingers and stared at it. She rolled her eyes and carefully only bit off half of the bean. She smiled when it restored some of her energy. Even her eye was healed. She placed the rest back in his gi then stood up.

When she did Vegeta, who was standing near the door of Babidis ship, looked back at her.

"Didn't I kill you?" He scowled coldly.

Aiko narrowed her eyes at him and balled up her fist. Just the sight of Vegeta got her blood boiling. He rolled his eyes.

"Come on, it's your fault Majin Buu has been released." He said.

Aiko raised an eyebrow then widened her eyes at the huge power she sensed.

"W-what...? That's...unreal..." She mumbled.

He glared at her. Fact of the matter he wasn't too happy to see her either.

"Well hurry up little girl!" He yelled.

She growled and fazed into sight in front of him. "There's no need for you Vegeta. I'll kill Majin Buu all by myself. "

"Isn't that what you said about me."

Her glare hardened, "this isn't about being stronger then you. It's about you constantly messing me up, everything you say and everything you do is a joke Vegeta, just like you."

"The only joke I've ever made was allowing you to come along with me to earth! I should have sent you back to Frieza's ship where you would have gotten killed! Then I wouldn't have to deal with you anymore!" He yelled.

She growled, "you would have never made it to Namek if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been the Prince who you are without me! All you ever did was push me away while I only helped you!"

He pushed past her, "I have no time for the likes of you, you are just a plague and waste of royal blood." He scoffed.

She let out a scream and prepared a blast in her hand. "I'll show you a waste of royal blood!"

Before she could power up anymore Vegeta grabbed her arm.

"Look Aiko! Gohan is dead because of that Majin Buu character! Now we can beat each other in hell but right now we must take out that creature."

Aiko's eyes were wide. "How could Gohan be dead?"

He didn't answer her, "let's just fight him, I won't knock you out this time."

She rolled her eyes and nodded, "fine but this doesn't change anything."

Aiko looked back at Goku then back to Vegeta, "so what do we do?"

"The fastest way to get to Babidis space ship might be to blast through the top." Vegeta said.

"It would be much more easier to blow up the entire ship." She said.

He rolled his eyes, "whatever we just have to catch Majin Buu off guard then I can attack."

"Then _we_ can attack..." She mumbled.

They both walked towards the door and powered up.

"Let's do this." Aiko said.

Vegeta nodded and they both let out a scream before powering up a strong blast. Once they let it go the entire ship blew did as well.

"What's that?!" Babidi yelled as soon as he saw the explosion.

When the explosion cleared a large amount of smoke surrounded the remains of the ship. Aiko smirked, it had been way too long since she blasted something up like that.

"My spaceship!" Babidi screamed. "It's been blown up!"

When he saw his ship blown up into bits and pieces Babidi began to throw a fit.

"How can this happen?! No no no! My ship! Majin Buu I want you to find out who did this!...wait someone is coming." Babidi said.

When he looked back to the clouds of smoke he saw the figures of a certain flame haired Prince and a spiky long haired Princess floating to the ground.

"Oh, it's Aiko and Vegeta." He said.

Vegeta smirked and Aiko glanced at the big, fat, pink creature standing next to him.

"Yes." Vegeta said.

...

From a distance Goten, Trunks, Krillin and Piccolo watched. Because Dabura had already been killed by Majin Buu Piccolo and Krillin weren't stones anymore.

"Mom!" Goten yelled and smiled.

"It's my dad!" Trunks cheered.

"Never thought I'd be glad to see those two." Krillin said.

...

Aiko and Vegeta smirked yet glared at Babidi.

"Vegeta, Aiko, what are you doing here?" Babidi asked in shock.

The two Saiyans chuckled under their breath in response. The Supreme Kai began to grunt. He was on the ground unable to move because he had gotten beaten by Buu.

"No, get away." He warned.

Babidi growled and balled up his fist. "Are you two the ones who blew up my spaceship?!"

"That's right it was a little messy but it was the quickest way to get the job done." Vegeta said.

"Why?! I never gave you an order to destroy my ship! Why did you do it?!" Babidi yelled.

Babidi began to yell at the two Saiyan royals but their attention was drawn to Majin Buu. The pink monster chuckled lightly.

"I assume that ugly blob is Majin Buu." Aiko said. Her smirk turned into a deathly glare, "that would mean you killed my son Gohan."

...

From the cliff Piccolo gasped and and swear dripped down the side of his face.

"Piccolo what? What did my mom say?" Goten asked.

Piccolo grit his teeth and growled not answering the a Saiyan child.

...

Majin Buu stepped up to Babidis side, "oogly? Did she say oogly? What mean that?" He asked.

Babidi turned to look at him.

"It means your face will frighten small children now be quiet!" He yelled.

Majin Buu began to laugh. He then opened his eyes and glared at Aiko as he got in a fighting stance. His body began to expand so his arms and belly got bigger. He was also holding his breath. Babidi backed up and tripped on something making him fall on his behind.

"Majin Buu?" He mumbled.

Majin Buu let his breath go and steam literally blew out of the holes on his head.

Vegeta smirked, "what a strange creature."

Aiko chuckled, "it's almost like you could take a bite out of him."

Majin Buu stopped the steam and growled.

"Buu mad! Pow pow pow! Ow ow ow!" He yelled.

Babidi growled then turned to glare at the two royals, "Vegeta, Aiko, this is it!" He turned to look back at Buu, "get them show them what happens to those who disobey me!"

Majin Buu began to hit his belly and yelled "buu!" repeatedly.

...

"Great now why did Aiko have to go and get him worked up like what?" Krillin said. "This is gonna be rough."

Goten glared at Krillin, "hey my mommy can beat up that ugly Buu monster you'll see! She's super strong!" He yelled.

Trunks laughed, "yeah and my dad is down there too. He can do anything!"

"I hope so..." Piccolo mumbled.

...

Vegeta looked at Aiko, then glared back at Buu. He was laughing which annoyed the Saiyans.

"He's like a child." Aiko said, "he doesn't even speak properly."

Buu raised his arms in the air and began to growl. Babidi ran far back so that he wouldn't get caught in the fight. He turned around and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"GET THEM MAJIN BUU! WITH EVERYTHING YOUVE GOT!" He yelled.

Majin Buu chuckled through his teeth and began to gather energy. When he did, they saw that he flashed into Goku but then quickly went back to being Majin Buu.

Vegeta gasped, "what was that?"

"You saw it too." Aiko mumbled.

She growled and shook off her shock. "No...get out of my head Kakarot, I'm doing this for you..."

She had a feeling Vegeta sensed the same thing. He placed a hand on her shoulder but didn't look at her.

"You know how this will end up..."

She grit her teeth and looked forwards. "Yes, I know."

He growled and powered up.

"Alright Buu, your time has come! And you too Babidi, the end is near!" Vegeta yelled!

The Supreme Kai weakly tried to move his head up and looked at the two Saiyans.

"No...don't do it." He said.

Aiko and Vegeta both let out a scream and powered up immensely sending a wind wave of energy around the whole area. They both ascended to Super Saiyan 2 and since their energy put together was so strong Buu was pushed back a little. Vegeta growled and screamed and rocks from the ground began to surround over him. Electricity surrounded their bodies due to the Super Saiyan 2 transformations.

...

"Whoa! Check out my dad's power!" Trunks said.

"My moms too!" Goten yelled.

"Yeah but that Majin Buu isn't exactly running away scared." Krillin said.

Piccolo gasped, "I've never seen them like that."

...

Vegeta let the rocks go so they could pile over Majin Buu's body. Majin Buu easily powered up and blew them away from him. He smiled and laughed.

Aiko growled at his insolence. "THIS IS FOR GOHAN!" She yelled.

She rushed at Majin Buu and connected her knee with his face. Then she attacked him with her legs by trying to kick him. She landed a kick on his stomach and a great one on his face. She punched him across the face which would have sent him flying but she grabbed him by the arm. She swung him around and kicked him to the ground. She glared at the pink blob.

Babidi gasped, "Majin Buu, get up please!"

...

Trunks and Goten laughed from the cliff they were on.

"Alright mom!" Goten cheered.

"Yeah aunt Aiko show him!" Trunks cheered.

...

Majin Buu stood back up like nothing much really happened. Aiko growled but before she could attack Vegeta rushed at Majin Buu quickly. Majin Buu charged towards him but Vegeta was the first to land a punch. He punched him once more then kicked him on the back of the head sending him forwards. Buu landed face first infront of Aiko and she smirked.

"No Majin Buu! What's going on! They're beating you! Why can't you do to then what that did to the others?" Babidi yelled.

Aiko began to laugh, "is this the best your monster can do Babidi? The terror of the universe?!"

"Pathetic!" Vegeta said humorously.

Aiko smirked again, "don't you remember saying that Vegeta and I are the perfect team?"

...

Krillin was surprised at what Aiko and Vegeta had done. "Wow and here I thought they couldn't get any cockier..."

Goten laughed, "my mom is so awesome!"

"Yeah alright dad you can do it!" Trunks cheered.

Goten smirked over at him, "yeah but my mom could do it on her own..."

Trunks smirked back at Goten, "no way, my dad is a guy and your mom is a girl."

"So? She's still super strong!" Goten yelled.

Trunks laughed, "Goten my dad is gonna beat that Buu monster you'll see."

Goten glared at him, "nu-uh! My mom will then she's gonna beat up uncle Vegeta!"

"No way Goten!" Trunks yelled, "My dad is the strongest!"

"No! My mom is!"

"My dad!"

"My mom!"

"NO I SAID MY-"

Before Trunks could finish the sentence Goten tackled him to the ground. Krillin laughed a bit before tearing them apart. He was amused cause it sounded like an Aiko-Vegeta fight.

"Hey calm down you too, they're working together."

The boys quickly stopped being angry and laughed, then they cheered the Saiyan royals on again.

...

Buu got up once more and his cheek looked a bit bruised up. Vegeta and Aiko smirked at each other before attacking Majin Buu. Vegeta kicked him in the face and Aiko kneed him in the back of his head. Then Vegeta elbowed Buu in the stomach and Aiko kneed him in the back. Buu landed in a handstand position. Vegeta and Aiko rushed back towards him and kneed him on his back and stomach.

After that they quickly punched him and kicked him wherever their hands could land. Aiko punched Majin Buu into the clouds and Vegeta fazed into sight above him he knocked him back to the ground where Aiko awaited him with a fatal kick into a crater.

"Majin Buu! Don't let them do this you just eat them or squash them or something!" Babidi said in fear for his monster.

...

Piccolo gasped at the fact that Aiko and Vegeta were proving to be a challenge to Majin Buu.

"Whoa." Krillin said.

Trunks and Goten were hand in hand jumping in the air.

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah, they're gonna win alright!" The boys cheered

"Goten! Victory is ours!" Trunks cheered.

"Yeah they're the best!" Goten cheered, "I guess being that cool runs in the family."

Krillin looked over at the boys, "gosh I hope you both aren't as cocky as Aiko and Vegeta."

...

Buu popped out of the crater he was in. He still had a lot of marks on his face and body because of the hits Vegeta and Aiko sent him. He just held his breath and his body went back to normal.

Babidi laughed, "Buu you are positively wonderful, I love you! Now go and destroy them!"

Majin Buu began to skip towards Aiko and Vegeta.

"Ready?" He said telepathically.

She nodded and lifted her hand as Vegeta did the same. They both glared at Buu as he stupidly smiled at them. Their golden auras flashed brighter and electricity began to surround them as Buu approached them.

"Get him dad!" Trunks said.

"Yeah c'mon mom!" Goten yelled.

They both released a small blast called the, Final Impact, which went right through Buu. Babidi screamed when Buu was sent flying back. Buu fell face first which made Aiko smirk.

"Maybe I won't end up killing you after all big brother."

...

"Yeah!" Piccolo cheered.

Trunks and Goten leaped in the air smiling. "Alright! Yeah! They cheered.

Krillin smiled, "they did it...they actually did."

...

Vegeta took off his serious face letting it turn into a smirk. Babidi fell to his knees in complete shock.

"No, how could this happen!" He said and looked at the sky, "my pet is gone, my beautiful pet is gone!"

Aiko and Vegeta stared at Majin Buu with smirked. But that smirk didn't last long. Buu's hand balled up into a fist making Aiko gasp.

"No!" She yelled.

...

Goten and Trunks were still cheering.

"Alright! Yeah!" Trunks said.

"Yeah! They won!" Goten said.

The two young boys stopped and gasped when they saw Buu on all fours beginning to get up.

...

Buu managed to stand up and he had an angry look on his face. He easily closed the hole back up with his body making both Saiyans angry. The veins beginning to pop out of their foreheads were giving it away.

Buu laughed, "now now Buu no dead." He mocked.

"What is he? Immortal?" Vegeta grunted.

Babidi laughed and hoped each leg after the other, "oh yes! Victory! Go Majin Buu! Pow pow pow! Ow ow ow! Stop them and drop them dead what ever it is you say!"

Majin Buu crossed his arms in front of his chest and began to growl until a pink energy sphere surrounded his body. Vegeta and Aiko only glared at him.

"Big power..." He hissed and shut his eyes again.

The two royal Saiyans grit their teeth and glared at Buu as his power increased.

...

"Guys I think this is our cue to leave." Krillin said.

"We can't just leave my dad here." Trunks said.

Goten nodded and he began to twitch in fear. "Y-yeah...I can't leave my mom here..."

"I think they know how to handle themselves...w-w-what do you say we get out of here." Krillin stuttered.

...

"Wait what is this?" Babidi said quietly to himself.

Buu began to open his eyes and glared at Aiko and Vegeta.

"Me mad now..." Majin Buu growled.

"What's he doing Vegeta?" Aiko mumbled.

Buu growled, "me get big...BANNNNG!" He screamed.

The energy from the vibration of Buu's attack was huge. It was an explosion of pink everywhere.

Babidi gasped, "Barrier!" He yelled and covered his and most likely Buu's body.

...

"Everyone take cover!" Piccolo yelled as the blast headed towards them.

...

Aiko gasped but when she least expected it Vegeta pulled her behind him and attempted to block the blast from hurting her. Once the blast exploded she held onto Vegeta but it didn't really help her from getting caught in the impact.

Once everything cleared up a big crater was there where the Saiyans once were.

...

Piccolo popped out from under a rock and looked around.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked?

Krillin pushed away a rock that he hid under, "yeah feel great."

Trunks popped out from where he took cover and rubbed his head. Krillin walked toward Piccolo and Trunks.

"Hey has anyone seen Goten?" He asked.

He looked down in a hole when a lizard began to resurface. Then Goten popped out scaring him. The young boys began to laugh.

"Kid don't scare me like that!" Krill in yelled.

Goten smiled and set the lizard down carefully.

"See you later Mr. Lizard." He said.

The lizard blinked and wriggled it's ears before walking away.

Piccolo gasped, "Aiko, Vegeta! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" He yelled.

Goten gasped and ran towards him.

"What...where's my mom!"

Trunks gasped when he saw Vegeta.

"Father!" He yelled.

...

Aiko laid on her side with her eyes shut grunting in pain as she bleed immensely. Vegeta was sitting on his knees with a scowl on his face. His condition was much worse then hers. Aiko opened her eyes and looked up angrily when she heard Majin Buu cheering. Vegeta stood up clutching on the side of his arm with the other hand.

"Curse that thing..." He said.

Aiko sat up on her knees and growled. "He can regenerate himself after every attack! Damn!"

"How can we beat him." Vegeta said.

Aiko let a smirk cross her features. Vegeta finally said 'we.'

Babidi smiled, "those fools, they think they are so tough. Even the two of them together can't take you down they are nothing compared to you Majin Buu, they are nothing at all. Too bad they disobeyed me, they are a great team and would have made fine subordinates."

...

Trunks and Goten flew back to where they were before.

"Father..." Trunks said.

Goten gasped at seeing his mother bleeding and bruised up.

"Oh no mommy..." He mumbled.

"Aiko and Vegeta can't even take down Buu together...if Buu wins now...there will be no one left to stop him." Piccolo said.

Trunks looked over at him, "hold on! My dad is way to strong to lose to that creep."

"Yeah my mom too right Piccolo." Goten said.

Piccolo didn't answer the boys.

...

Majin Buu landed in front of the two royal Saiyans he was fighting and glared at them. They glared right back and Buu began to smile.

"You no fun...you go bye bye!" He laughed and began to babble.

Aiko rolled her eyes and stood up. "If he was given life there has to be a way for him to die."

They watched when Buu grabbed into his belly and began to pull on it. He stretched it out and pulled out a piece of it. They both widened their eyes in shock and disgust. He began to stretch it out completely like it was a huge piece of gum.

"What a disgusting creature, what is he up to now?" Vegeta said.

Buu held his stretched out stomach in one hand and skipped towards the Saiyans. He was in the middle of humming a tune when he shot a blast out of his mouth towards the royals. Vegeta grabbed Aiko and jumped out of the way.

Aiko rolled her eyes, "why do I always get saved by Vegeta?" She thought.

She pushed herself away from him and the two of them dodged the blast Buu sent. The weird part was they wouldn't explode. Vegeta and Aiko landed in front of one with a smirk on their face.

"So are you going to fight? Or spit." Aiko mocked.

Buu growled and let out a scream before shooting a powerful blast out of his mouth. Aiko and Vegeta jumped out of the way in the same direction which made Majin Buu smile evilly. He threw the piece of his body towards them and it wrapped around the royals making them trapped back to back. They fell to the ground and Vegeta was the one who fell face first.

Majin Buu began to hum a tune and skip towards them.

"Oh no." Piccolo said.

Goten and Trunks gasped in shock.

Aiko growled and tried to wriggle out of the trap but it only made the hold tighter.

"What is this?!" She yelled.

Buu leaped over the two Saiyans playfully. Then he smiled before he kicked them aside.

Vegeta coughed out blood and Aiko groaned. This time she was face first to the ground. Buu laughed and jumped in the air before falling on top of their bodies.

Aiko growled in pain and coughed out blood as Buu laughed.

...

Piccolo balled up his fist and grit his teeth.

"Aiko and Vegeta are goners..." Krillin said.

Goten glared back at Krillin just like Aiko would sending shivers down his spine. He then looked back and watched as Majin Buu punched Vegeta in the face and then flipped over to punch Aiko. He began to growl in anger and Trunks did as well.

"No you boys have to stay calm, if you go down there you'll only cause more pain to Aiko and Vegeta."

Goten growled as he watched his mother and uncle get punched and not being able to defend themselves. Trunks powered up to a Super Saiyan and flew down in aid of his father.

"Hold on Trunks I'm coming too."

Goten powered up too a Super Saiyan and was about to fly. When he was in the air Piccolo grabbed his arm.

"Goten I won't let you go too."

He glared back at Piccolo. "Let go my mom needs my help!" He yelled.

"If you go down there Aiko will be in much more pain."

Goten growled, "if I were Gohan if bet you'd let me go wouldn't you?!"

Piccolo gasped and Goten ripped his arm away from his grasp and flew off.

"No Goten!" Piccolo growled.

...

Babidi began to laugh out loud at the sight of Vegeta and Aiko getting beat. He suddenly gasped when Trunks and Goten flew passed him.

"Huh?! What was...that?" He asked.

Majin Buu was having fun stomping on Vegeta when a foot that hit his face suddenly sent him flying through various mountains. Goten landed on the ground.

"Mom! Don't worry I'll get you out!"

He began to pull the body trap away from them.

"Dad..." Trunks mumbled.

Babidi gasped, "who are those melding kids? So Vegeta and Aiko still have a few allies left. They can try to save them but it won't make any difference." He began to laugh.

Once Trunks and Goten got the trap off Vegeta and Aiko seemed to be dead since they weren't moving.

"Mom, I'm here don't worry." He said and kneeled next to her.

Trunks got next to Vegeta and shook him.

"C'mon dad please wake up! Please wake up." He said.

Goten felt tears gather in his eyes since Aiko would move. He wasn't as prideful as he should be. Trunks as well was on the verge of tears but they weren't as visables as Goten's.

"No they can't be dead! My mom is a Princess and she can't die! Not from that ugly Buu monster!"

Vegeta began to open his eyes and looked over at the boys.

"Trunks...my son." He said.

His eyes opened fully and Trunks helped him sit up. He grunted in pain but then looked around.

"Wait where is Majin Buu!?" He yelled.

He glanced over at Goten and Aiko who still hadn't moved or even made a sound. Tears rolled down the Saiyan child's cheeks.

"She's not waking up uncle Vegeta."

* * *

**THE END!**

**Lol jk^.^ Here was Chapter 15!**

**Please leave a review & I couldn't resist writing the ending. (:**

**Love you all and tune in next time, & thanks for taking time to read:3 **

**C4tloverr ^v^**


	16. Chapter 16: Vegeta and Aiko

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess (Part 2)**

**Chapter 16: Vegeta and Aiko.**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

* * *

Aiko began to grunt softly as Goten kept crying and shaking her. When one of his teardrops hit her face her eye slowly opened. Goten wiped his tears away and a smile formed on his face.

"Mommy!" He exclaimed happily.

He slowly helped her sit up and he wrapped his arms around her giving her a big hug.

"I thought you weren't coming back." He said as he buried his face in her neck.

Aiko looked up at Vegeta who looked back down at her.

_'You know what I have to do.'_ He said telepathically.

She nodded, '_what __**we**__ have to do...'_

Vegeta looked up to where Piccolo was. He had just sliced Babidis body in half.

"Trunks, listen. You need...to take good care of your mother." Vegeta said.

Vegeta looked over to the side and it appeared he was smiling. Trunks looked at Vegeta confused.

"Why would you say that? Dad. Why do you want me to take care of mom, are you going somewhere?" Trunks asked.

Goten glanced up at Vegeta then over to Aiko.

"Where's uncle Veggie going mom? Do you know?"

She stroked her fingers through his currently blond spiky hair.

"I want you and Trunks to leave and get far away from here. As for Buu Vegeta and I will handle him alone, right?" She said and looked at her big brother.

He nodded, "yes, both of you leave now."

Goten glared at his mother, "don't do that!" He yelled.

Trunks balled up his fist and narrowed his eyes at Vegeta.

"Goten's right, we can fight with you! You don't want to get killed do you? You've got to let us help you dad!" He looked back to Goten, "are you in?"

"Yeah I'm in!" Goten said.

"See, we can help you two." Trunks said.

Aiko stood up and was a bit wobbly but she got her balance.

"Stop it, it's too dangerous for you both now leave." She said.

"Yes, we can handle Buu on our own." Vegeta said.

Goten smiled at Aiko, "c'mon mom, it'll be easier to beat him with me and Trunks."

"We'll gang up on him. He won't know what hit him." Trunks said.

"Yeah, were tough, we could even beat that big blob without your help, right Trunks?" Goten said.

"Right," Trunks agreed.

"You bet we might even do better then you did." Goten accidentally said out loud.

Both of the boys suddenly gasped and covered their mouths. To their surprise Vegeta didn't kill them. Instead he surprised them.

"Trunks, you are my only son and I haven't held you since you were a baby have I." Vegeta said.

Trunks blinked a bit as Vegeta looked back at him. He opened his arm.

"Come here son."

Trunks took a step back as Vegeta approached him. He shocked him by giving Trunks a hug.

Trunks smiled, "this is embarrassing, dad c'mon cut it out."

Vegeta looked at Trunks for a while as he hugged him. Goten smiled and hugged Aiko again. Since he was pretty much a softie when it came to his mother her loved every chance he got to hug her. He placed his thumb in his mouth with a happy smile on his face.

"Hey mom, where's your tail?" Goten asked.

She smirked a bit and ruffled his hair.

"Goten, if you get to see your father again tell him...I'm sorry..."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh? Why mom?" He asked.

She looked at him for a bit not saying anything at all.

"Trunks there's something you must know...you've made me proud, my son." Vegeta said.

Trunks looked up at Vegeta eyes wide. Then Vegeta hit the side of Trunks' neck making him fall out of both Super Saiyan state and consciousness. Goten gasped and glared at Vegeta.

"What did you do to him?! Why did you do that? What's wrong with you? Why did you do that to Trunks!? Are you crazy why?!" Goten looked up to Aiko, "mom why did uncle Vegeta do that to Trunks!? He's his dad! Parents aren't supposed to do bad things to their kids!"

Aiko placed her hand over Goten's mouth shutting him up. He cocked his head to the side.

"Mom..." He mumbled from under her hand.

She leaned her mouth towards his ear, "I love you very much my son, be strong little one."

He looked at Aiko shocked before she knocked him out as well. She laid him on the ground beside Trunks and kissed Goten's forehead. Then she stood up next to Vegeta as Piccolo landed. He walked towards the two Saiyans and stared at them with his usual facial expression.

Aiko looked over to the side when Majin Buu began to waddle towards them and hum a tune with that stupid smile of his. He stopped waddling and balled up his fist.

"Me big mad! Which one hit Buu?!" He yelled.

"Take the two boys as far away from here as possible, go now." Vegeta said to Piccolo.

"Of course," Piccolo answered.

Piccolo walked over and picked up Trunks and Goten in each of his arms.

"It's time, hurry." Aiko said.

Piccolo looked back at the two royals.

"You'll die, you know that."

They didn't say anything for a brief moment. They just stared at Buu who was going towards them.

"There is one thing i'd like to know, tell me, will I meet that clown Kakarot in the Otherworld?" Vegeta asked.

Piccolo stayed quiet for a moment.

"I'm not going to lie to you Vegeta although the answer may be difficult for you to hear. This is the truth, Goku devoted his life to protecting the lives of others, because of his selflessness when he died he was allowed to keep his body and travel to King Kai's planet. You on the other hand have spent your life on pursuit of your own selfish desires you've caused to much pain. When you die you will not receive the same reward."

Vegeta smirked and shut his eyes, "oh well...so be it."

Aiko looked over to Vegeta, "I wonder what will happen to me, I mean I'm not a softie like Kakarot or as evil as you."

He smirked, "we share the same fate little sister."

She smirked right back, "I'll see you in hell then."

Vegeta put a serious facial expression back on as Buu drew closer.

"That will be all." He said referring to Piccolo, "get out of here hurry."

Aiko glanced back at the unconscious Goten once more before Piccolo took off.

"Please forgive me..."

Once Piccolo took off Buu appeared in front of the Saiyans.

"You two stay! You fight Buu!"

Vegeta widened his eyes angrily and grit his teeth, "Yes that's right!"

"Huh?" Buu said.

Aiko balled up her fist, "you're fight is with us! You got that pinky?!"

"Leave the others out of this they are no concern to you, you big bloated balloon freak!" Vegeta finished.

Steam blew out of Buu's head because he got angry.

"ME NO LIKE YOU! BUU ANGRY!" He yelled. "YOU TALK MEAN TO BUU! ME MAKE YOU TWO HURT BAD!"

Vegeta chuckled a bit and looked to Aiko.

"Sorry about this." He said quickly.

She looked at him and gasped when he was about to hit her. She caught his hand and glared at him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING!?" She yelled.

He had a very serious look. "You don't have to do this, just get out of here now."

She clenched her teeth, "stop it, I'm helping you do this. I won't let you die alone this time! I already lost Kakarot, Gohan and now you?! Think again!..."

"All you ever do is meddle Aiko."

She looked over at Buu who was closely approaching them.

"I'm your little sister, it's my job."

"And I'm your big brother, I'm supposed to protect you." He mumbled.

She smirked a bit, "we are just two peas."

He looked away from her and back too Buu as more steam blew out of his head.

"BUU GET BIG MAN DOWN! ME WANT FIGHT!"

Vegeta chuckled, "I think I finally understand you."

Aiko face became serious as well. "Let's go!"

They both powered up making electricity go around their bodies. They smirked as a huge golden aura surrounded them. A evil smile appeared on their faces as their power grew higher. Some of the rockr mountains even exploded.

Buu gasped but quickly smiled, "you look tasty, me make you chocolate and her will be butter and cheese!"

Vegeta chuckled, "you are a fool! I am going to blow you into the wind."

Buu gave Vegeta a shocked looked. He looked down at his little sister.

"I don't want you to do this."

She smirked, "it's too late Veggie."

He smiled a little and looked to the side. Aiko sighed and thought back to Goten wondering if what she was about to do was right.

Obviously not.

'Here we go!' She thought.

Both herself and Vegeta let out a scream as their power overtook the island they were on. Buu began to scream since the energy over took him. With one final scream the two royal Saiyans and two of the earths most powerful warriors, were gone.

...

When they were taken to the Otherworld, they met with King Yemma. He told them they could have a rematch with Majin Buu and they were allowed to keep their physical bodies. That got them very excited.

"Alright King Yemma I'm ready whenever you are!" Vegeta yelled.

The witch Baba appeared since she was the one who would lead them back up earth. But before they left Baba told Aiko someone has requested to meet with her.

"Huh? Who wants to meet me? Is it Kakarot, is he here?" Aiko asked.

Baba smiled a bit, "you'll see, c'mon out!" She yelled to a certain someone.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "this better be important." He grumbled.

Aiko and Vegeta both looked over to the side when they heard light footsteps. A very pretty woman in a long sleeved pink shirt and a long purple kimono walked out. She had her hair up in a bun with bangs dangling over her forehead.

"Hello Princess Aiko and Prince Vegeta." She said in a calm tone.

Aiko raised an eyebrow when she took a close look at her face.

"You look, surprisingly familiar..."

This woman had white skin and dark black eyes.

Vegeta growled and glared at the woman, "who are you? Hurry up!"

The woman smiled and lightly bowed her head.

"My name is ChiChi. I am the mother of Gohan."

Aiko felt her eyes widen and scratched the back of her head.

Awkward...

She lightly nudged Vegeta with her elbow.

"Hey, Aiko she wants to talk to you." She mumbled.

He grunted and hit her on the back of her head. "Don't be stupid!"

She yelped and rubbed it. Even if she was dead his hits still hurt. Aiko looked back to ChiChi.

"Well, what?"

ChiChi kept a smile which surprised the Saiyan Princess. From how Goku described her attitude Aiko imagined a blood-boiling, hot-head.

"I see Goku just can't stay away from girls with tempers." ChiChi said humorously.

Aiko smirked and placed her hands on her hips, "you are not angered at all that he got with me?"

ChiChi took a step closer, "I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me for what?" Aiko asked quizzically.

"Thank you for taking such great care of my baby all these years." ChiChi said.

Aiko smirked, "you'd better mean Gohan..."

ChiChi chuckled, "of course I mean Gohan, since I couldn't be there to raise him I'm glad you were, and I'm glad you didn't murder my father while you lived with him."

Aiko finally cracked a small smile, "well I do...care about him... Gohan I mean. And I guess a little bit for...Ox King..."

"I know, well you should be off it's time to save the world, it's was nice meeting you." ChiChi said.

She nodded, "right but I just have one last question, aren't you mad at all that Kakarot got with me."

ChiChi smirked, "just a little."

"Hm, good." She smirked.

Baba began to fly off with Vegeta running after her. Aiko began to run off but she stopped she turned around fully and smiled at ChiChi she bowed her head to the Ox Princess as ChiChi bowed her head to the Saiyan Princess.

"My Princess title is much better by the way." Aiko mocked and ran off laughing.

ChiChi smiled to herself and placed her hands together, "good luck with that one Goku."

* * *

**Pretty short chapter but I couldn't find how else to write it, hope you all liked Aiko meeting ChiChi. I didn't make her angry because there was no point.**

**Leave a nice review please,**

**Oh & guys! I've been having this idea in my head to do a re-write of this story, but I'm gonna finish this one first. The re-write will be much better but that's not till later... Maybe in April.**

**I've also had some suggestions to write a story about Goku having twin sister in canon since nobody ever finished those, so after I finished this story keep your eyes peeled. :D**

**Love you all!**

**C4tloverr :3**


	17. Chapter 17: Team Saiyan

**Aiko Saiyan Princess (Part 2)**

**Chapter 17: Team Saiyan.**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

* * *

Aiko, Vegeta and Baba flew back down to earth in a rocky mountain area.

"This is as far as I go, I'm sorry we're not closer but I've got my health to think about you know." Baba said.

Vegeta floated down stopping in mid air with a smirk, "that's fine, we can wait here for now.

"I'm sure Buu will find us soon enough." Aiko said.

Vegeta smirked over at her, "well this time stay out of my way."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "you know I thought you wouldn't be too much of a jerk anymore."

"You have too much faith little sister." Vegeta mocked.

Aiko rolled her eyes then looked down at her reflection in the water. She raised an eyebrow when she looked at her halo.

"Hey Baba! Why is my halo black?!" She yelled.

"King Yemma said it was to match your soul." She responded.

Aiko gave a stern look, "oh I see..."

Baba began to float away, "I'm out of here."

As she left Goku fazed into sight.

"Aiko? Vegeta?" He said, "alright! I knew you two were here!"

Vegeta and the witch gasped and looked in his direction. Aiko gasped when she felt two arms wrap around her then spin her around.

"Kakarot?"

"Goku?..." Baba said.

"Hi." He greeted.

"What happened to your halo? The halo on your head has disappeared you've come back to life." Baba asked.

Goku smiled and rubbed his head.

"That's kinda a long story."

Aiko sent a harsh glare his way, "WELL YOU'RE GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS RIGHT NOW!"

He smiled nervously at his mate, "well basically this old Kai gave me his own life and uh-"

He stopped talking when he sensed Buus energy. He looked over angrily to the side.

"Darn Majin Buu's coming, he must be getting very anxious to fight with me. Baba you'd better get out of here while you still can." Goku said.

Baba nodded, "sure, yes, good idea. I'll be routining for team Saiyan from a safe distance okay, goodbye!"

Baba rushed off quickly leaving the three Saiyans. Goku turned his attention to Vegeta.

"I'm not sure if you're gonna believe this, but boy am I glad to see you, I've got a plan to beat Majin Buu and with your help I know we can make it work Vegeta."

Aiko narrowed her eyes, "what am I?"

Vegeta grunted and balled up his fist when he sensed Buu coming. Goku held something up called a Potara which was an earring.

"Put this on right now, I know it sounds strange but you have to do it, please hurry." Goku said.

"What for?" Asked Vegeta.

"Cause once you put this on you and I will be able to combine bodies."

"Fusion?" Aiko asked.

"That's right, if Vegeta and I join bodies well have amazing strength."

Vegeta began to chuckle as Goku kept a serious face.

"Sorry the offer is tempting, but I decline."

"That's not an option Goten, Gohan, Trunks and Piccolo have all been absorbed." Goku said.

Aiko widened her eyes and glared back at Goku.

"SAY WHAT?!"

Goku's face turned blue under Aiko's glare.

"Honey, I keep forgetting you're here." He said humorously trying to lighten the mood.

Her face began to turn red in anger and the vein on her forehead began to be visible.

"YOU LET MY SONS GET ABSORBED?!"

He rubbed the back of his head in nervousness.

"We'll get them back."

"YOU IDIOT!" She yelled.

Super Buu laughed as he flew towards the Saiyans.

"What's this more precious fighters? Go on, try your precious fusion, that wont save you from me! Not now!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry Aiko but this is no time for us to argue."

She growled, "we don't argue! YOU DO IDIOTIC THINGS WHICH MAKE ME YELL AT YOU!"

She turned her back to him as Vegeta chuckled.

Goku looked at her, "if Vegeta puts this on well win I guarantee it. We have to do this!" Goku yelled.

Vegeta growled, "get away from me Kakarot! I'd rather lose my body then have anything to do with you."

Aiko glared at Buu as he began to approach them.

"Time to die!" She yelled.

She transformed into a Super Saiyan and rushed at Buu.

"AIKO WAIT!" Goku yelled.

She ignored him and angrily prepared a blast in her hand since she saw Buu was doing the same thing. As her energy sphere blast collided with Buu's two more came from behind. She turned around and saw Goku and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan forms. They let the blast go aside which lead it to explode in the water. Once the effect cleared up Buu was right in front of the Princess. She gave him her crazy smirk which meant things were about to go down.

"It's you, I remember fighting you."

Goku and Vegeta put on a serious angered face as Aiko smirked.

"I'm flattered you remember."

He got in her face which began to trigger her fuse.

"You're not the one I'm after but I'll be glad to destroy you and those two behind you!" He yelled.

A glare crossed her features.

"Why don't you attack me? It's three against one."

Aiko clenched her teeth in anger. Before anyone could react she slapped Buu right across the face making him glare at her.

"HOW DARE YOU ABSORB MY SON?! MY SONS?!"

She let out an angered scream and began to attack him head on without the slightest chance of winning. As she threw hits and punches she tried to aim for his stomach hoping he would regurgitate Goten or Gohan. She stopped fighting when she heard Vegeta let out a big scream. Buu took this chance to kick her aside into a mountain and see what Vegeta could do.

He sent the blast known as Continuos Energy Bullets towards Buu. When he pulled them down Buu countered with an energy shield. That sent the blast to the ground angering Vegeta. He then rushed at Buu and began to fight him head on. Vegeta threw some punched but Buu would simply dodge them. Buu punched Vegeta in the face then he caught him in a strangle hold called Full Nelson. He held his arms and upper area which didn't allow the Prince to move.

"Let go of me." Vegeta said.

Aiko flew forwards but before she could catch up Goku punched Buu in the face which broke the hold he had on Vegeta. Buu smirked and wiped a scratch off his cheek.

Vegeta growled, "do not help me Kakarot! DO NOT HELP ME!"

Buu chuckled, "well it would seem you two have some issued to work out."

The Saiyans all rushed at Buu but he dodged each hit that was sent to him. Soon afterwards Buu knocked Vegeta and Goku away only using a punch. He then punched Aiko away but she was caught by Goku before crashing into something. Buu laughed with his hands on his hips which only made Vegeta angrier.

Goku looked over to him, "listen to me Vegeta, you see you can't fight him on your own. There's only one thing left to do, I don't know why you're so angry, but time is running out, you have to let it go."

Vegeta began to growl angrily.

"VEGETA!" Goku yelled.

"It's a matter of pride Kakarot." Aiko said.

He looked over to her, "huh?"

"He's right, it's something you just don't understand."

"This is the only chance we have! Please Aiko convince him to help me just this once." Goku said.

Vegeta glared at him, "you want my help?! You still don't think I know what you did to me?! I have traveled to the Otherworld, I know all about your technique. Your Super Saiyan 3 you hid it during our battle. You allowed me to believe that I could beat you!"

Goku frowned and hung his head down. "Yeah that's partially true. I do have the ability to become a Super Saiyan 3."

Aiko raised an eyebrow in shock, "what the what?! Where's was I for this?!"

Vegeta ignored her kept glaring at Goku.

Goku looked back at Aiko, "if it helps I can only stay in it for a short time."

She balled up her fist and glared at Goku.

"You are supposed to tell me these things! You are the worst husband ever I'm so glad I'm dead!"

He frowned at her words then she realized what she just said. She widened her eyes and ran her hand through her hair.

"I...didn't mean that...Kakarot."

He looked up at her again, "I can't believe your actually dead."

Vegeta growled in annoyance, "enough of your fluffiness Aiko and your lies Kakarot!"

Aiko glared over at him.

"Do you not realize my humiliation?! Just stay away from me!" Vegeta yelled.

Aiko placed her hand on Goku's arm.

"Why can't I fuse with you?"

A nervous look on his face appeared. "Um...-"

"I hope you all are done fighting each other, cause I think it's my turn to have a little fun." Buu yelled catching the Saiyans attention.

He flew forwards and used his Blitzkrieg attack towards the Saiyans. They frantically dodged them as Buu carelessly kept shooting. They jumped behind some rocks to avoid the blast while Buu flew towards them.

"He's coming back!" Goku yelled.

The team of Saiyans jumped up and shot an energy wave at Buu. Unfortunately he countered their big blast with his Mystic Shooter. When the blast collided it created a big explosion. The three Saiyans landed under a pile of rocks. Goku popped out of the rocks back in his regular form. After him Aiko and Vegeta popped out the same way.

"Darn it! I told you this was impossible." Goku said to Vegeta.

Vegeta's cheeks began to twitch at the sight of Buu who landed over a mountain.

"Look if we don't do something soon we'll be history along with this whole planet."

Vegeta's fist balled up, "what do I care?!" He yelled.

"Wake up! Majin Buu's eaten almost everyone we care about! Everyone is gone, even Bulma!" Goku yelled.

Vegeta gasped and grit his teeth in anger. Aiko looked at him in shock as well.

"They've become part of Buu, they can't even die! I just thought the least we could do is put our old differences aside, just this once, and really work together. We owe that to our teammates, our families Vegeta, our friends! Look, you've always talked about our Saiyan race, how we're the last of a mighty people. Well it's time to accept we're starting a new race, one that can be just as strong, just as proud! But not if we're caught up in so much of our old birthrights to see what we have right in front of us! We've lost our old race Vegeta... let's not lose this one, too!"

Aiko stood up after Goku did and stayed behind him. Vegeta stood up.

"How do you know this fusion will work?" He asked.

"I don't know for sure. But I know it's the best chance we have of saving the earth!"

Vegeta stared at Goku for a bit then looked over to the side when Buu prepared a blast in his hand. Aiko gasped and re-transformed.

"Just do what he says Vegeta!"

She flew off to distract Buu as Goku and Vegeta kept discussing.

"It's time to die!" Buu yelled.

Aiko appeared in front of him and smirked. "Damn straight!"

"You can die first!" He yelled.

As he prepared to fire the blast, he stopped when Vegeta and Goku began to fuse. Aiko gasped and looked back. Since there was a bright flash she covered her eyes since it was blinding. When the light went down a new fighter was revealed.

"Alright!" He yelled.

Aiko gasped since it was a mix of Goku and Vegetas voice. It was really the mixture of Goku and Vegeta. It had both Goku and Vegeta's characteristics. It scared the Super Saiyan out of her. She gulped and floated down to the ground in shock as the fusion formed of Vegeta and Goku floated up.

"Would you look at me? I'm setting records." The fighter said.

"Kakarot...or...Vegeta...what do you call them?" She mumbled.

He began to punch and kick the air quickly. Buu powered down the blast he had which made him smirk.

"He dropped his guard, great."

He quickly sent an attack which cut the side of his face.

"Sorry about that day catch you by surprise?"

Buu growled and just closed the cut back up.

"What do you call a Vegeta and a Goku? Vegito sounds alright."

A/N: that's my favorite line in Dragon Ball Z history! ^ lol;) sorry to interrupt your reading.

"I was a little worried about the two of us sharing a body but it looks like it came out pretty good."

Aiko smirked a bit, "his power is amazing..." Then a thought popped into her head. "Wait... My brother and my husband...share a body..."

Aiko gasped in the shock of realization and fainted.

Poor Aiko.

* * *

**Not sure about this chapter, but there were some good parts I feel. Hopefully this gets better and I promise the re-write most likely will be done in April cause I have another story planned afterwards this one. (:**

**Please don't flame^V^**

**Love you all!**

**-C4tloverr :P**


	18. Chapter 18: Absorption

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess (Part 2)**

**Chapter 18: Absorption**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

**A/N: Some of the parts in this Vegito and Buu fight will be descriptive and others will not.**

* * *

"Kakarot...stop..." Aiko mumbled in her sleep.

She began to feel something nuzzle and lick her face. She giggled a bit and slowly began to awake herself. She gasped and jumped up when she saw a small puppy licking her face.

"Where did you come from?" She asked.

The puppy began to bark and she rolled her eyes. When she looked over to the side she saw a familiar character with a curly afro trying to climb the side of a hill.

"Is that the idiot Hercule?" She mumbled quietly.

She smirked to herself and crept up behind him. It appeared as though he was really nervous. She laughed and picked him up by his leg holding him upside down. He screamed in when he was lifted.

"Please don't kill me!" He yelled.

He opened up his eyes and saw Aiko smirking at him. Snot dripped out of his nose and his face turned blue. He was shocked that a woman her size was lifting him up.

"Hey there chump...I mean champ..." She mocked.

He gasped when he realized she looked familiar.

"Your that Goku guys wife right?!"

"Well yes, I'm also a Princess what's so special about that." She chuckled.

"I'm the world champ! You should fear me!" He yelled nervously.

She rolled her eyes and prepared a blast in her hand. Hercule began to scream in fear.

"Aiko stop!" A voice yelled.

She looked over to the side and saw Dende standing there. She smiled.

"Oh hey Dende. This will only take a second." She smirked.

Sweat, snot and tears were all over Hercules face. Dende looked at her shocked.

"You wouldn't really kill him would you?" He asked nervously.

Aiko smirked and dropped Hercule.

"Of course not, I just wanted to blast the stupidity out of him."

Hercule ran off behind Dende, "she's insane!"

"Just a little." Aiko said with a smile.

Dende turned away since he knew Aiko really wouldn't hurt Mr. Satan. They walked over behind a rock and saw Vegito standing a bit far from them staring up at most likely Buu. Aiko moved a bit closer.

"Oh wow..." Said Dende and amiled.

"Huh? Who is that person? He kinda looks like that Goku guy but different." Hercule said.

"That's because that is Goku. He's fused with Vegeta." Aiko said.

Dende smiled widely, "that means there's still hope!"

"What do you mean by that?" Hercule asked.

"I mean that with those two fused together the earth has a very good chance of survival." Dende cheered.

All of a sudden, Bee, the puppy ran forwards passing Aiko and began to bark loudly in anger. She glared at him.

"Hey shut up." She ordered.

Bee ignored her and kept barking. Mr. Satan crawled over and grabbed the puppy.

"Come back here Bee. You shouldn't be going off on your own like that boy." Hercule said.

Hercule looked over to the side and his face turned blue again since he saw Buu preparing a massive energy ball in his hand. He looked back at Dende and Aiko.

"Uh...Princess girl...Mr. Guardian..." He stuttered.

Aiko and Dende moved forwards to where Hercule and Bee were. They saw the same thing Hercule did. Dende gasped.

"How did Buu create such a giant energy ball? It can split the earth in two with that power." Dende said.

Buu began to chuckle, "so are you ready to play?"

"Ready," Vegito began to chuckle as well, "that all depends on what you mean, if you mean I'm superior to you in every way then yes."

"What's that?!" Buu yelled angrily.

"I'm ready, go for it." Vegito said.

"He has the cockiness of Vegeta that's for sure." Aiko said.

Vegito got in a crouch and smirked, "i'll make you a wager, you see this but I won't move from it."

"Were awful confident for someone so small, if that's the way you want to play this then fine!"

Buu growled before launching the blast towards Vegito. Bee, Hercule and Dende screamed in worry. As the energy ball went closer to Vegito he began to smirk.

"This time you lose." Buu said.

Hercule covered his face in his hands and Dende gasped.

"Oh no."

As the blast came towards him, Vegito placed his hands on it trying to push it back up. It was so powerful it made him dip down into the rocks a little. Buu floated with a smile on his face and Aiko and Dende nervously watched.

"Here your turn," Vegito said to Buu.

He slowly began to move forwards with the blast but he quickly picked up the pace. He kicked it up back towards the sky making it pass Buu and blow up in space.

"Alright awesome!" She cheered.

The impact from the blast sent a strong wind to earth making Mr. Satan get sent flying back.

"Mr. Satan!" Dende yelled.

Hercule landed upside down on the side of a rock. Aiko chuckled under her breath and looked back up to Buu. Vegito had fazed in front of him and had his arms crossed. The two opponents smirked at each other as Aiko, Bee and Dende watched.

"Hm, I dare say you've been toying with me all long, if you could send that energy ball into space you could have inflicted much more damage to me earlier, you still don't compare nobody compares to me." Buu said.

"You're wrong Buu. I am destined to destroy you." Vegito said.

Vegito began to growl and let out a scream as he powered up. Aiko smiled when he became a Super Saiyan.

"Oh yeah! This power is amazing!" She yelled.

Dende flew off in search of Hercule and Aiko stayed to watch the fight. As it raged on, Buu proved to be no match for Vegito despite all the attacks and tricks he pulled. Vegito landed a great kick in Buu's face then crossed his arms with a signature smirk.

"You can't even lay a hand on me and yet you still refuse to admit defeat? Your pride is blinding you, you see the writing on the wall you're done, cooked, it's all over. Admit that you're wrong and surrender."

Aiko rolled her eyes, "he definitely gets that from Kakarot."

Buu growled to himself and glared at Vegito.

"It's up to you, want to continue or not?" Vegito said.

Buu shut his eyes but as soon as he opened them back up a big smile appeared on his face.

"Let's go blondie! You know you can't win! That's why you want me to surrender right?! Come on I'm calling your bluff coward." Buu mocked.

Vegito widened his eyes in shock, "huh?"

He thought for sure Buu would give in. Well he thought wrong.

"C'mon, or are you too chicken?" Buu said.

Vegito put a serious face on and began to float forwards slowly as Buu mocked him.

"C'mon, let's end this think right now." Goku said.

Buu smiled, "I like your style you're going to make great candy."

"Huh?!" Everyone else yelled.

Vegito screamed when Buu's used his chocolate beam against them. So did Aiko, Dende and Hercule.

"Candy?" Hercule said.

"Kakarot, Vegeta no!" Aiko yelled.

Buu laughed when chocolate jawbreaker like candy fell in his palm. He began to cheer at his victory.

"Majin Buu! Big Bad Buu! Ate that sucker! Yes!" He cheered.

Aiko groaned and slapped her forehead. "Were done for, but at least I'm already dead."

Buu laughed, "coffee flavored candy! That's my pay! Should I chew it to bits or lick you to death?"

"Yuck! Why coffee that's gross?" Dende said.

Aiko glared at him, "IS THAT REALLY THE ISSUE HERE?!"

Buu kept laughing as he taunted the candy version of Vegito. Aiko looked at Dende.

"I guess it's up to me."

He looked at her shocked, "what? Vegito was the strongest we had and they got turned into candy! Imagine what he could do to you?"

She rolled her eyes and stood up straight, "what other choice is there?!"

She looked back up and saw Buu licking his lips with his blue tongue, getting ready to eat Vegito. As she was about to take off she saw that Buu had punched himself in the face.

"What is he doing?" She asked herself.

He dropped Vegito but the candy version of him floated back up.

"You shouldn't hurt yourself like that." Vegito said.

Aiko's jaw dropped and her eyes widened in the biggest state of shock she's ever been in, "What the hell is going on?"

"How is this possible? You can still speak..." Buu said shocked as well.

The candy began to float around in circles, "I can do more than that, it seems I have retained on my power."  
Vegeta moved itself back. "Don't worry I got this Aiko!" He yelled.

Aiko gulped and sat on her knees on the ground. "A piece of candy...just said my name."

Vegito began to move back and forth making punching and hitting noises. "I'm no ordinary candy, I'm a jaw breaker the strongest piece of candy there is. Be a fool Majin Buu you can still surrender it's not too late."

Buu growled, "you're nuts! Why would I want to surrender to you you're just a little sucker!"

"You want some of this, come get it but I warn you attacking something so small and fast won't be easy." Vegito said.

"Attack him?" Aiko mumbled.

A look of shock covered her face when Vegito began to beat up Buu easily. Buu caught Vegito in his fist.

"Chow time sweetie!" He said and stuffed his fist in his mouth.

Vegito though refused to go in and he kept making Buu's fist punch himself till he was released. He then began to circle around Buu and hit him all over his body.

Buu growled, "will you stop that!? Fight like a man!"

"Do you see a man around?!" Vegito yelled.

He launched himself through Buu's throat which also cut off some of his head tentacle. Vegito kept mocking Buu until Buu reverted him to his regular form. He wasn't a candy anymore.

"What lost your appetite? I hear too much candy can be a bad thing. It's not good for ya." Vegito smirked.

Vegeta began to cheer and do funny poses which made Majin Buu mad. Aiko rolled her eyes.

"I think I prefer him as candy."

Majin Buu and Vegito continued their battle and Vegito had the upper hand the whole time. Buu tried all he could but Vegito was just to much of a challenge. It even became hard for Buu to regenerate after a few hits and blasts. It became hard but it wasn't impossible. When he regenerated his arms and legs he smirked.

"There, good as new."

"Okay if you say so." Vegito teased.

Aiko smirked when she noticed his stomach had a big hole in it but he we fixed it when Vegito pointed it out.

Vegito yawned, "well this is getting boring it's time to finish things up."

Aiko smiled, "finally."

She looked back to Dende and Mr. Satan who were a bit far behind her.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about."

When she looked back up Vegito had begun to count to 10. She hated waiting but it was worth 10 seconds if it mean Buu would die. She was so focused up there she didn't even noticed that something was creeping up behind her. She felt her eyes widen when she felt Buu's sticky tentacle goo surround her.

"Hey what's this! Get me out of this!" She yelled.

Vegito looked over when they heard Aiko yelling but pink goo surrounded his body at the same time.

...

Once absorbed Aiko could hear Buu's laughing. She also noticed she was in the same barrier that surrounded Vegito's body.

"Eww, it doesn't get anymore disgusting then this." He said.

A look of disgust formed on Aiko's face.

"Then why don't you try seeing how it feels that my brother and mate are fused."

He smirked, "well at least we haven't been turned into Buu goo."

She smiled up at Vegito them covered her ears to block out Buu's annoying laugh.

"Damn him." She mumbled.

Vegito smirked, "we better get busy, finding a way out of here won't be easy, but we need to find the others."

Aiko glared at him, "you mean you wanted to get absorbed?!"

"How else was I supposed to save the boys?"

She smiled a little, "let's just hope this plan doesn't backfire."

Vegito took the barrier away from their bodies and Aiko began to walk forwards. Next thing she knew a strong wind of energy pushed her into the walls inside of Buu. She growled and looked up seeing that Goku and Vegeta were diffused.

"Huh?! I don't get it, why did our body separate when we let the barrier down?" Goku asked.

Vegeta was looking at his hands then he glared at Goku. "How would I know?"

"How bazaar, I was told that with these earrings we could never separate." Goku said.

Aiko gasped, "WHAT?! You mean you planned to be like that forever?!"

Goku smiled at her, "well now you see why I didn't ask you."

"Well I guess we lucked out, I'm me and your you Kakarot, thats the way I like it so there."

Vegeta held the earing in his hand and Goku jumped up.

"Hey what are you doing?! Well probably fuse together again once we escape Buu's body!" Goku yelled. "If we're not ready we could blow our chance."

Vegeta crushed the earring in his hand making Goku scream. He smirked and dropped the broken pieces on the ground.

"VEGETA! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND! Now there is no way for us to join bodies again! " Goku yelled. "Why do you have to be like that? Is it worth you and I being stuck together if we can beat Buu?"

Vegeta scoffed, "no, I prefer to be the captain of my own ship besides we can beat him anyways Kakarot."

Goku growled, "even if we get Gohan and the others out there's no guarantee that Buu will go back to the way he was before!"

Vegeta smirked, "it's going to be very interesting to find out isn't it?"

"Well yeah, I mean no!" Goku said.

Vegeta smirked and began to walk, "cmon better hurry, Buu could blow up the planet any minute now."

Goku growled and he crushed his earring as well. Aiko passed Goku and smirked at him.

"I like you better this way Kakarot."

He smiled at her and slipped his arm around her as they both walked after Vegeta.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, (:**

**Tune in next time and leave a review, if you'd like:3**

**Next chapter might be up later.**

**Love you all**

**C4tloverr.**


	19. Chapter 19: Inside Majin Buu

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess**

**Chapter 19: Inside Majin Buu**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

* * *

Goku and Aiko caught up to Vegeta and walked behind him.

"How do you know this is the way?" Goku asked as he looked from side to side.

"I don't know." Vegeta said.

Aiko wrinkled her nose at the scent.

"It really stinks in here boy." Goku said.

"Yes it's disgusting, thanks for pointing out the obvious." Vegeta said.

"We must be close to the bolus or something it's really nasty." Goku said.

Vegeta ignored him and kept walking till he stepped into a moist liquidy substance and began to stink.

Aiko gasped, "Vegeta!"

She ran forwards but she fell into it too.

"Eww what the heck is this?!" She yelled.

Goku ran over and attempted to pull her out but instead he got sunk in too. The sank completely through it and ended up in a new area of Buu's body. Aiko and Vegeta pulled themselves out of the liquid they were in and onto some deserts that were floating there.

"We must be in his stomach." Aiko said.

"Now we know where that disgusting smell is coming from, look at this place, dosent he eat anything but sweets? He's worse then a child this is revolting not a single bit of meat at all." Vegeta said.

Aiko was standing in front of Goku who still had his lower body in the liquid. All of a sudden a burning smell went up her nostrils.

"Hey what's cooking?" Goku said.

Aiko looked down and gasped, "You are!"

Vegeta turned around and glared at Goku, "idiot! You're being digested! The smoke is coming from your roasting carcass you moron!"

Goku screamed and jumped out of the liquid landing next to Aiko. She didn't pay much attention to him since her sights were set on a whirlpool that appeared and began to take in the sweets that were in his stomach.

"Uh-oh, do you hear that?" Goku asked.

"Great galaxies! If I know my anatomy that leads straight to the southern exit!" Vegeta yelled.

"Disgusting." Aiko whined.

The piece of cake that Goku, Aiko and Vegeta were on began to get pulled towards the whirlpool.

"What are we going to do?" Vegeta asked.

"Were going to get sucked into that hole." Goku stated.

Aiko glared at Goku, "he means how are we going to stop it genius."

Goku looked back to the whirlpool, "I think it's too late."

The food around them began to cram together. This caused their backs to press together as they tried to push the other food away.

"Some rescue mission this turned out to be." Goku said.

Vegeta growled, "I will not suffer the same fate as cream filling."

They began to gasp when the dessert they were standing on tipped over thus causing them to fall into the stomach acid. Aiko widened her eyes and looked at her arm when it began to create smoke.

"I'm being digested!" She yelled mentally.

Herself and Goku looked over to Vegeta when he began to prepare a blast in his hand.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled from under the acid.

Aiko stared at Goku with a confused look as he waved his arms up and down trying to stop Vegeta. Vegeta blasted one of the walls inside Buu making them go through it. Once they were out of the remains of the acid Goku wiped his forehead and let out a breath.

"Phew, that was close but I think we should be a little more discreet down here so Majin Buu dosent figure out that were still alive." Goku said.

"Oh I see, we should have just gone quietly down that little hole like mice and become part of Majin Buu's excretions! No thanks Kakarot Ima a true-"

Aiko rolled her eyes and cut him off, "there's no need for sarcasm."

He looked back at them with a smirk, "unlike you now, I am a true Saiyan, I am going out the front door."

Aiko glared at him, "You're a true jerk that's for sure." She mumbled.

"Let's get a move on the earth is in a short fuse right now." Vegeta said and began to move forwards.

Goku and Aiko followed him.

"I don't know who could ever manage without you Vegeta." Goku said sarcastically.

They kept walking through the stomach area looking around in complete disgust.

"How does he do it? I don't understand why he doesn't just keel over from eating so many sweets." Goku said.

"You have no room to talk, Kakarot, oh, I've seen you eat dessert. And as bad as it seems, I'd much rather be down here than in your stomach after one of your pig-out sessions." Vegeta said.

Goku laughed and scratched his head. "Vegeta is kidding right Aiko."

Aiko blinked and kept a serious face, "he's not kidding."

She looked forwards and stopped walking when she heard a strange noise.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Goku asked.

"Quiet." Vegeta said and listened.

Aiko looked up at Goku, "Listen do you hear that?"

They stayed silent for a few seconds before Goku narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, what is that?" He asked.

Vegeta looked around the place, "I don't know, but I don't have a very good feeling about this."

"Me either." Aiko agreed. "What direction is it coming from?"

"It seems to be coming from every direction." Goku said.

Vegeta turned around fully to face the Goku and Aiko.

"Precisely were being surrounded but by what?" Vegeta asked.

Aiko looked up to the side and widened her eyes when she saw enzymes masked as green globs.

"There!"

The two male Saiyans looked over and they all jumped out of the way as the green globs were closing in. They each landed on some of the left over food. Goku kneeled down to their height and Aiko stood behind Vegeta.

"Hey there what's up little guys." Goku said.

Aiko glared at Goku, "get away from them Kakarot!" She yelled.

He glanced over at her but one of the globs jumped on his shoulder. Goku yelped in pain and tossed it aside.

"Ow!" He yelled.

Vegeta laughed, "oh it almost defeated the great Kakarot."

Aiko rolled her eyes, "_just get some needles out here, that will defeat him." _She thought.

"Voracious little rascals aren't they?" Goku said as he placed his hand over where the green glob once was.

"Yes they are, little savages alright, and millions of them." Vegeta said.

"But what are they?" Aiko asked.

Goku stood up and walked towards the siblings.

"That's what I was wondering, look at them go."

"It's possible they roam around breaking any food that has not made it into the intestines." Vegeta said.

"Wait, we fit into that category." Aiko stated.

Vegeta crossed his arms, "yes but I doubt they have ever tried to eat a full-blooded Saiyan before."

"It looks like they're about to try." Goku said.

Aiko yelped when one touched her foot. She kicked quickly it away and jumped on Vegeta's back.

"I think they like my scent." She said a bit freaked out.

Vegeta smirked and looked over his shoulder at her. "I think they prefer Kakarots sweet scent." He said humorously.

She smirked, "Aren't you lucky." Aiko teased.

They enzymes began to surround mostly Goku and he looked back at the two royals.

"Since there are like a million of them you guys wouldn't mind giving me a hand right?" He asked.

"Who me?" Vegeta said, "of course not, I'm a team player." He said with a smirk.

Goku widened his eyes at Vegeta's sarcastic tone, "hey seriously! This could get ugly."

Vegeta pushed Aiko off his back making her hit the ground and glare at him.

"What was that for?!" She yelled.

He smirked and then jumped up when enzymes were flying towards her. She yelped and began to fight them off as Goku and Vegeta did the same to the other ones. The three of them landed on their feet near each other as the globs scattered all over the place.

"They are everywhere!" Vegeta yelled.

Aiko growled and powered up some blast in her hands. "I've got an idea."

She carelessly began to blast around anywhere she saw an enzyme. Vegeta began to do the same. Goku grabbed Aiko making her stop blasting away the globs.

She glared at him, "what?!"

"You guys are going to blow our-!"

He gasped and pushed her away quickly making her growl.

"What the hell is wrong with you?-!" She let out a scream when she saw Goku begin to get covered in green glop.

He was struggling to move because of the green goop sticking to him. He also began to scream because of the sting the enzymes gave.

"Kakarot?! What do I do?!" She yelled in worry.

She jumped back to her feet but them she felt the area they were in begin to shake violently.

"What's that?!" Aiko yelled.

"It feels like an earthquake." Vegeta said.

"Maybe he's having a, you know." Goku managed to say.

Aiko's face became paler then it usually was when something popped out of the ground they were on.

"What is it?!" Vegeta yelled.

"I don't know." Goku stated.

A large blue slimy hideous worm was the thing that popped out.

"Kakarot it's the slime! The creature is communicating with it! Get rid of it!" Vegeta said.

Goku struggled to get out of the slime because it had a really bad sting. "I CANT!" He yelled.

The worm roared making Aiko and Vegeta scream. It approached Goku and appeared as if he was going to eat him.

"Kakarot! Do something!" Aiko yelled.

As the worm was closing in on Goky he let out a scream and powered up making the enzymes fly off his body and the worm fall. Aiko ran over to Goku and cupped his face in her hands.

"Are you alright?" She asked in worry.

He smiled and placed his hand over hers, "I'm just fine."

They both looked over when they heard Vegeta growling.

"And you were talking about me?! Why don't you just blow a trumpet or something and announce we are here Mr. Undercover." Vegeta yelled.

Goku rubbed his head, "too much have I thought I was being subtle but I guess I got carried away." He laughed.

Aiko looked over at Goku, "okay let's get out of here, I don't care from which end."

"We haven't found the boys yet." Goku said.

The Saiyans heard another roar as Aiko helped Goku stand up.

"Oh great now what?!" Vegeta yelled.

"There's no telling," Goku said.

They curiously looked in the cave which the loud snarls was coming from. When another giant worm came out the male Saiyans screamed. Aiko also screamed and jumped into Goku's arms bridal style. The worm passed them quickly to the aid of the one Goku had just knocked out.

"YOU HURT MY BIG BROTHER!" He yelled.

Vegeta and Goku jumped up and screamed again.

"Oh no! Oh flat head what have they done!" The worm said as he showed affection towards his big brother. "DADDY FLAT HEAD IS HURT!"

Goku smiled a bit but Vegeta and Aiko both had nervous looks.

"Wow if they're that big imagine how big their father must be." Goku said.

"DISGUSTING!" Aiko yelled.

"I DO NOT WANT TO IMAGINE ONE MORE SLIMY LITTLE-!"

Another strong shake make the Saiyan team fall down and scream again. Aiko's eyes widened and she backed up until her back hit Goku's chest.

"Wow look at him, now that's what I call a worm." Goku said,

Vegeta covered his mouth with his hand, "Aiko, Kakarot I think in going to puke."

Sweat dripped down the Saiyans face. The worm known as flat face, which is the one Goku knocked out, slithered up to his huge father.

"Daddy those three were picking on me." He said.

The father worm looked at the saiyans.

"Blast him! Blast him now!" Aiko yelled.

Vegeta stood up and prepared a blast, "right! There's no sense in tiptoeing around Buu knows were down here."

"Hey what if you're wrong?" Goku said.

Vegeta sent blast towards the father worm but he simply ate them.

"I told you dad they're mean." Flat face said. "Eat them up daddy."

The three Saiyans believed they were going be lunch but the father worm didn't eat them. Instead he began to yell at his sons for leaving the pack. Aiko, Goku and Vegeta stared wide eyes in shock.

"Please forgive my son, he's young." The father worm apologized.

"Sure no problem," Goku said.

Vegeta's face was blue, "now he's making friends with worms?"

"I'm just the luckiest girl alive." Aiko said boredly not meaning it.

"Have a bad habit of wanting to eat everything that moves." Father worm said.

Aiko growled, "well my husband eats everything too but at least he has 'some' manners! Unlike those ingrates!"

Goku smiled, "that's what he's doing, hey maybe you could lend us a hand. Were trying to find our sons. Did you happen to see them anywhere?" Goku asked.

The two worm sons moved forwards, "I've seen them."

"There was a green man too." The other said.

Goku crossed his arms, "hm Piccolo too?"

Aiko stayed behind Goku as he approached the worms with his signature smile.

"Say do you know where they are right now?"

The two worms pointed in a certain direction, "The green guy went up that way."

"Yeah that's where the other ones went too." The other worm said.

The three Saiyans looked up.

"Well that looks inviting." Vegeta said.

The ground they were on began to shake again which made them gasp. All of a sudden water swept the three worms away.

"What's going on?!" Vegeta yelled.

"Looks like it's potty time." The father worm said.

Aiko, Goku and Vegeta popped out of the water.

"Party time? What's party time? Where is this taking us?" Goku asked.

The three worms got overtaken by the water.

"Some party." Goku said.

Aiko growled, "They said potty time not party time!"

Goku looked at her, "looks like were not gonna make the most graceful of exits!" He yelled.

Vegeta balled up his fist, "not me?!"

"What do you propose we do?!" Goku yelled.

Vegeta and Aiko simultaneously popped out of the water and into the air.

"We can fly idiot!" Aiko yelled.

Herself and Vegeta flew off fast towards where the mind was since that was where the boys and Piccolo were.

Goku gasped, "hey wait up, are you two crazy?!"

Once Goku caught up they began to walk again.

"So this is what it's like inside Majin Buu's head, Gohan and the others have to be in here because this is the only place we have not looked." Goku said.

They kept on walking and stopped when they reached a crossroads.

Vegeta looked back at Goku, "okay use your instincts Kakarot, right or left."

Goku crossed his arms, "hm, id have to say, left."

"Good then I'm going right." Vegeta said.

"Hey that wasn't very nice!" Goku yelled.

"You follow your instincts and I will follow mine." Vegeta said.

Goku stuck his tongue out at Vegeta, "fine have it your way."

Aiko smirked and walked down the left path, "let's go Kakarot."

He saw that she was a bit ahead of him so he ran forwards.

"I'm glad I'm not stuck with him anymore!" He yelled.

"So am I." Aiko agreed.

Aiko glanced around as she kept walking. "It's creepy here."

"Yeah what a strange place."

Their hands found their way to each other as they continued to walk.

"Do you really think the boys are here?" Aiko asked.

"I'm not too sure honey."

She looked at the ground and then shut her eyes, "when you told them I was...dead, how did Goten react?"

"At first he and Trunks couldn't stop crying but they quickly got focused man you should have seen the way Gotenks was going they were even a Super Saiyan 3, the boys even had Saiyan armor on according to Gohan."

She smiled a bit and rubbed up and down her arm.

Goku kissed her cheek, "don't worry Aiko, everything will be okay."

"I hope so."

They continued to walk till they spotted a figure. Goku stepped in front of Aiko and narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you? Come out into the light!"

Aiko looked closer at the figure then it turned around.

She smiled, "it's Gohan!"

Goku walked forwards, "alright, let's get out of here son, what do you say?"

Gohan quickly rushed at Goku and kicked him back in front of Aiko. She gasped and kneeled down next to him. She looked up at Gohan confused.

"Hey, what's the matter with you?" She asked.

Goku sat up a little, "why did you do that?!"

He didn't answer and rushed towards them both. Goku jumped on front of Aiko which made Gohan only fight him. They were throwing a lot of fast punches.

"I can tell by the look in your eyes that you're not my son." Goku said.

Gohan elbowed Goku in the face knocking him back down. Aiko stepped in front of Goku and glared at Gohan.

"If you're not my son that will make it easy to get rid of you." She mocked.

She became a Super Saiyan and rushed towards him easily connecting a fist to his face. Gohan quickly jumped up and began to attempt to hit her. When he landed a punch in his face Goku jumped back in a prepared a Kamehameha wave. Gohan did as well and the two blast collided. Aiko gasped when the energy sent her flying back. Next thing she knew she was laying next to Vegeta. He grunted and pushed himself up a bit.

She smirked a bit a waved, "oh hey, It's nice to bumping into you."

He glared at her, "You did that?!"

"No, he did." She pointed at Gohan and Goku.

"It was an accident!" Goku said and knocked Gohan back down.

Gotenks rushed at Aiko but she quickly knocked him down.

"What the hell are those things and where are my sons?!"

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you liked it, leave a review & favorite and follow if you'd like. It'd be a great valentine :3 lol**

**Tune in next time,**

**Love you all**

**-C4tloverr!**


	20. Chapter 20: Pink Pods

Aiko: Saiyan Princess (Part 2)

Chapter 20: Pink Pods.

I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

Please enjoy the bunny below:

(o.o)  
c( (*)(*)

* * *

Aiko, Goku and Vegeta were standing back to back to back.

"I don't think these ghoulish impostures can be destroyed, they just keep getting up." Vegeta said.

"Yeah, we've noticed." Goku said.

Aiko stepped back further near her brother and mate, "so...any ideas?"

"Not right off hand." Goku said.

"Well start thinking..." Aiko replied.

They all grit their teeth as Gohan, Gotenks and Piccolo approached them.

"Not even a little scratch, these look-a-likes aren't even made of flesh and bone." Vegeta said.

"Yeah, but is sure feels like it when there's guys come after us."

The three impostors began to create their signature moves. Goku gulped.

"Man were in big trouble!" He said nervously.

All of a sudden Gohan turned into a slice of cake.

"He's cake!" Aiko and Goku screamed.

"Toast you idiots! He's toast!" Vegeta yelled.

Piccolo, Gotenks, and Gohan became slices of cake as well.

"No, he's really cake." Goku said.

Vegeta gasped, "yes I see it! Chocolate!"

"No strawberry!" Goku said.

"Cupcakes?!" Vegeta yelled.

"No, pound cake." Goku said.

Aiko's stomach growled and she smiled, "we'd better not let this go to waste."

As she was walking over she got hit in the head. Hard.

"Ouch! Hey what was that?!" She yelled.

She turned around and saw Vegeta glaring at her.

"Do you really want to eat something that is inside here?"

She frowned and looked down, "fine."

The three Saiyans walked away and towards another area of the mind. They began to walk through some spiderwebs trying not to get stuck.

"He's got cobwebs in his head." Vegeta said.

"That's about all that's up here. Where could they have gone." Goku said.

They climbed out of the cobwebs and Vegeta discovered something.

"Kakarot, Aiko, over here take a look."

They both followed after where Vegeta was and smiled.

"Hey alright!" Aiko cheered.

They saw an unconscious Piccolo in a pink pod thing. Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked at Goku.

"Well check him, see if he's alive before you celebrate."

Goku flew up and placed his hand over Piccolos mouth to check his breathing.

"He is, this is wonderful!" Goku said.

Goku looked over to the side.

"Hey guys look over there, there's more."

Aiko and Vegeta looked over and saw the boys in pink pods as well. She gasped and ran forwards.

"Goten, Goten, Goten!" She repeatedly yelled as she ran.

Goku smiled, "Gohan! And Goten! And Trunks! We did it! We found them!"

Vegeta and Goku flew over.

"Are they alright?" Vegeta asked.

Aiko flew up in front of Goten's pod with a smile, "they're doing fine considering where they are."

"Trunks and Goten are separated, the fusion technique must not work in here either." Vegeta said.

"No, not necessarily, it could be that their fusion time has expired." Goku corrected.

"Hm, yes, Buu's thought forms could perform the fusion. I guess you're right."

Goku crossed his arms, "I hope so, we're going to need every advantage we could get."

Aiko walked closer to the pod Goten was in and began to touch it.

"These things are weird, they are squishy." Aiko said.

Goku walked up to the one Trunks was in and began to touch it as well.

"It's kinda like an eggplant." He said.

Vegeta raised two fingers towards the pods.

"Stand aside, it's harvest time." Vegeta said.

Goku jumped out of the way as Vegeta cut Trunks down with a blast. Goku fell on his butt as Vegeta cut down Piccolo.

"Or maybe instead of sitting around you can help me out." Vegeta said.

Goku stood up and cut down Gohan as Aiko cut down Goten. She smiled when she felt Buu's power decrease.

"Oh yeah feel that? Majin Buu's changed back alright. What a difference." Goku said.

"Most definitely." Vegeta said.

"I like the odds a lot better now." Goku said.

Vegeta turned to the side.

"Yes, now let's blast our way out of here."

"I'm with you." Aiko said.

She turned to the side and lifted her arm. As she was going to blast Goku stopped them.

"Hey wait, hold on a second, even though he's a lot weaker were still no match for him. If we go out there right now he's going to kill us." Goku said.

Aiko turned her head and looked at him as Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Goku and growled.

"It's a problem alright." Goku said, he then put on a huge smile, "but there's one way we can win."

Vegeta crossed his arms and glared at him, "you can forget it Kakarot, no way."

Goku narrowed his eyes, "haven't even heard what it is yet spoiled sport."

Vegeta uncrossed his arms, "there's no need to get begins with an F and ends with an N, am I right?"

Goku gave him a toothy grin and floated next to him, "hey good guess. C'mon it only last 30 minutes then it's all over." Goku tried to convince.

"No way!" Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta argued with Goku because of the fusion dance and how he didn't want to do it.

Aiko rolled her eyes and looked off to the side again. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Um...guys..."

They stopped bickering and looked over at her.

"What?" Vegeta said.

"I think you may want to see this."

Goku gasped, "Majin Buu! In his original form!"

Majin Buu was in a pod just like Goten, Gohan, Trunks, and Piccolo were.

"Yes we see that, but what does it mean?" Vegeta said.

"Who knows?" Goku said.

"How could he absorb himself?" Aiko asked.

"It dosent make sense, wow this is deep. Maybe there were two Buu's at one time and this one lost." Goku suggested.

"You can't be serious." Vegeta said.

Goku walked a little closer then he looked back at the Saiyan siblings.

"We can try to read his mind, how about it?" Goku said.

"Hm, why not." Vegeta replied. "Unless there's a strange energy block."

"Guess there's only one way to find out." Goku said.

Vegeta stepped forwards, "well I suppose so, let's give it a go."

As Vegeta and Goku read the mind Aiko yawned in boredom.

"I bet they were both ugly."

"Who you calling ugly?" A deep voice said.

Aiko gasped and looked back when she saw Super Buu popping out of some slimy, gooey, liquid.

"How are you inside your own body?!" She asked in shock.

He glared at her, "the real question us why haven't the three of you been absorbed yet?!"

Goku and Vegeta both looked back and gasped when they saw Buu forming.

"HOW DARE YOU TAMPER WITH MY PEOPLE PARTS!" Buu added.

"I think were in trouble." Aiko said to Goku and Vegeta.

Goku growled, "if only Vegeta didn't crush the earring! He could have stuffed it in his pocket! He made it so we can never fuse again!"

Buu smirked, "so they can't combine bodies anymore."

Aiko and Vegeta glared back at Goku.

"Is there anything else you would like to tell him?!"

Buu laughed, "idiots, you're mine!"

The three Saiyans growled and transformed. Buu only smirked at their antics.

Goku returned the smirk, "I think I know how to get that off your ugly mug, I'm going to renovate your face."

Buu laughed.

"Funny huh?" Goku said, "allow me to add a skylight."

"Go ahead, try it." Buu said.

"If you insist." Goku replied.

He created a blast and sent it at Buu making it fly right next to him and hit one of his walls in his mind. When it didn't affect Buu at all Goku gasped.

"What? No hole nothing?" Goku said in shock.

"Yes, not good." Vegeta said.

Buu smirked, "yes I felt it, it was like a mosquito bite. But for a miniature guy like you who's actually smaller then a bee, that's not so bad."

Aiko glanced back at Goku and powered up even more, "getting past him shouldn't be so hard."

She growled and began to attack Buu head on along with Goku and Vegeta. He quickly pushed away the three Saiyans and yawned.

"Oh how scary," he mocked.

The three Saiyans began to attack him again but they couldn't find the right opening to take out Buu. That was until Goku and Vegeta worked together and blasted him making Buu turn into a pile of pink glop. Aiko smiled and blasted away the remains of his body so he couldn't regenerate.

"Hey we make a good team don't you agree?" Goku said,

Vegeta gagged, "stay back no more."

Aiko chuckled but her laughs died down when she heard Buu's laugh.

"Oh great."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Buu said.

The three Saiyans looked around for his body but didn't see it.

"What do you mean!?" Goku asked.

The laughs from Buu got louder. Aiko groaned and covered her ears.

"What will it take to shut this guy up!?" She yelled.

Buu kept laughing, "oh I've been waiting for a chance to use this. Knock knock."

"Who's there?" Vegeta answered.

"Boo."

"Boo who?"

"Oh don't cry, everyone has to die sometime." With that said the evil laughing started again.

Buu reappeared from the ceiling of his mind. The three Saiyans shot a blast at it but it didn't make any difference. Buu popped out of another area laughing.

"You just don't get it do you?!"

Vegeta prepared a blast but he disappeared. He appeared in a new puddle behind them and laughed.

"You can't destroy me in here. It's all Buu! Buu! Buu!" He mocked.

Vegeta let the blast go and it hit Buu's head making it explode.

"Take that motor mouth."

Buu began to appear and reappear in many places, many colors and he even appeared more then one. He laughed the entire time which drove Aiko and Vegeta both crazy. Vegeta fired multiple Ki blasts at one of the Buu's but he disappeared. The blast went towards the pods that the boys and Piccolo were in.

Vegeta let out a scream of frustration. Aiko ran up to his side.

"Take it easy big guy, he's doing it on purpose don't you see?" She said.

"Yeah, we can't let him get to us. We have to keep our cool that's the only way we're going to be able to beat him." Goku advised.

Vegeta let out a breath and nodded. Buu hung upside down and began to swing from side to side.

"Tick Tock," he repeated.

Aiko glared over at him. He smiled.

"Oh don't be so mad, this isn't that bad a place to spend eternity in. Your time is running out."

"We'll see who's time is running out." Aiko mumbled.

She put her hands together and created a big blast sending it towards him. Once it powered down, Buu was gone and there was a hole.

Goku smiled, "you did it! There's our exit!"

Before they could move Buu's giant head came before them.

"ENOUGH OUR LITTLE GAME IS OVER! NOW YOU BECOME PART OF ME!"

A big version of only Buu's arm appeared and punched the three Saiyans. Then it shot a blast at them. Vegeta landed on the ground not being able to move as something began to absorb him. Goku and Aiko looked up and quickly began to run towards the Saiyan Prince.

"No!" They yelled as they drew closer.

Buu smiled, "he will bring much power."

Goku instant transmitted closer and blasted away the goo. He grabbed Vegeta and tried to fly away with Buu hot on his tail. He extended his head tentacle and wrapped it around Goku's neck pulling him back and making him hit the ground.

Buu laughed, "this is where you freaks become a part of me."

"I don't think so." A feminine voice said.

Buu looked back and Aiko had a blast in her hands and shot it at him. She landed on the ground next to Goku and glared up at Buu.

"I don't think we can beat him in here." She said.

"Yeah, but we still have to try."

Goku and Aiko began to attack but it only wore them out. After one more blast from Goku Buu's body was split in two. Aiko landed on her feet panting for air as Buu smirked at them.

"That's it keep it up, you will eventually wear yourself out, but you'll get rest in the pods."

Goku growled, "no way."

Buu chuckled, "Half of me believes you the other half, that's another story."

The bottom half of his body came up behind the Saiyans and kicked them away quickly. Aiko groaned and felt herself land on top of Goku.

"Just catch your breath, there's no sense in trying to attack him head on." Goku said.

Aiko nodded, "I think you're right."

Goku panted for air but all of a sudden only Buu's head appeared in front of them.

"You've missed me haven't you?"

Goku gasped and grabbed Aiko's wrist and flew away. But Buu's head tentacle caught his leg slamming them both down. The two Saiyans created a blast and sent it towards Buu making it blow off his head. But he easily regenerated it and smiled.

"Too bad it's almost over isn't it? I must say that I am impressed you have lasted this long." Buu mocked them.

Aiko growled, "DIE ALREADY!"

She began to fire multiple blast at him not caring about the aim at all. Yet of course it didn't affect Buu.

Buu laughed, "lousy aim! What are you aiming at!?" He teased.

One of the blast that she fired went towards the fat Majin Buu which made Super Buy nervous. He fazed out of sight and appeared in front of fat Buu's pod deflecting the blast.

"Why did he do that?" Aiko asked herself.

Goku stood up with his arm out ready to attack. Since he was a bit tribe he fell on one knee trying to regain a bit of strength. But Buu reappeared in front of him and aimed a blast right in front of his face.

"This won't hurt that bad." Buu said.

Aiko gasped, "Kakarot!"

Goku didn't even try to move. Luckily someone stopped Buu.

"Id get away from him if I were you. You've got bigger things to worry about."

Everyone looked over and saw Vegeta right next to fat Buu's pod. He began to pull on the stem holding him up.

"Like what would happen if I yanked this thing down." Vegeta said.

Super Buu widened his eyes and Vegeta smirked.

"Oh you don't like that idea do you now? I didn't think so. I wonder what you'll turn into without this in your system. I'm sure it won't be pretty."

Buu powered down the blast and gasped. "No put that down!" He yelled.

Vegeta began to pull on it more, "are you really in the position to be giving me orders?" He mocked.

"Don't you understand?! Let go of that now!" Buu yelled.

He jumped up out of the ground and ran a bit towards Vegeta. Goku stood back up and Aiko ran forwards to his side.

"I wonder if it's the right time to be taunting him." She mumbled.

"Please!" Buu yelled," let go, if you tear those attachments, I won't be me anymore!"

Goku raised an eyebrow. "You won't be you anymore?"

Vegeta smirked, "that sounds interesting. Let's give it a try shall we?"

As Vegeta began to pull it off Buu rushed at him. He yanked it off all the way making Buu fall to the ground and turn into a pink goo puddle. A look of disgust formed on the Princess' face.

"He might resurface again. He's always done that before." Goku said.

Vegeta walked up behind Goku, "rest easy Kakarot, that Buu is gone for good."

They let out a scream when Buu's head resurfaced but it quickly melted into goop again. Aiko snapped out of shock and ran forwards.

"Alright time to get out of here!" She yelled.

Each of the Saiyans grabbed a pod and flew fast searching for an exit. They kept their eyes open and looked from side to side searching for the way out.

"Hey, which way is south?" Goku asked.

"Who knows?!" Vegeta yelled and flew off faster.

Goku looked from side to side. "Either I'm hallucinating or this whole place is changing."

"His body is morphing so that must be it." Aiko said.

"We've got to get out!" Vegeta yelled.

They kept flying quickly and they got to an area which began to get really hot. Aiko wiped the sweat off her forehead when she felt the heat. It also made it a bit harder to fly.

"Wait! Take a look!" Vegeta said as he stopped flying.

Aiko and Goku stopped flying when they saw holes and steam come out from them.

"This whole place is erupting!"

"At this rate well all be cooked alive!" Goku said.

The Saiyans kept flying though it was really hot where they were. Gohan's pod slipped out of Goku's hand most likely cause of the sweat on them. Before it hit the ground Goku caught him but his butt touched the ground. And since it was hot, his butt caught on fire. Aiko looked back at him when he began to wiggle around. She slapped her forehead.

"Your butt is the most flammable person in the universe! Seriously!" She yelled.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku looked back at them. "I'm just trying to cool myself off. Sheesh."

The three Saiyans began to feel something shake me looked down. They saw a hole and something appeared to be coming out.

"What's going on down there?" Vegeta asked.

"Nothing good, that's for sure." Goku said.

They all got out of the way and gasped when a huge amount of steam erupted.

"This steam is hotter them lava." Goku said.

"The steam is rising so it must be trying to find a way out!" Aiko said.

They looked up when the steam stopped blowing and a hole was there.

"Is that daylight?" Vegeta asked.

"That would be a miracle. Then again I never rule those out." Goku said.

"Let's go!"

Vegeta jumped up through the hole followed by Goku and Aiko. They wee very close to escaping but the second hole was closing up.

"It's closing!" Goku yelled.

"Then fly faster!" Aiko said.

As they came up so close to the top, the hole ended up closing.

Vegeta growled, "you have got to be kidding me!"

Aiko groaned and floated next to one of the walls of Buu to hit her forehead against it repeatedly.

"We're going to be in here forever."

* * *

**Hey guys, not sure who's still reading but if you are thanks. I'm trying to get this story done by the next week and were fairly close to the end.**

**Leave a review if you'd like. & follow and favorite if you please. :3**

**I might do Yo! Son Goku and his friends return but that all depends on you guys:3**

**Also! I've decided to give the Goku and twin sister story a shot. I LOVE DBZ TRUST ME! But it sort of lacked feminine characters in my opinion but that's just me,**

**If you'd like to see it set out from the beginning of ****_Dragon Ball_**** then let me know or else I'll start off with the arrival of Raditz.**

**& I have her Saiyan name which will be said in the first chapter of the story but not an earthling name so if you have a suggestion please let me know. (:**

**Love you all very much! & I'm glad you've been sticking through the story.**

**-C4tloverr.**


	21. Chapter 21: Earth Is Gone!

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess (Part 2)**

**Chapter 21: Earth is Gone!**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

"Man we almost had it!" Goku said.

Aiko groaned and kept hitting her forehead against the wall.

"Hey I've got an idea." Goku said.

Aiko and Vegeta looked over at him when he put a serious look on his face.

"OPEN SESAME!" He yelled.

Aiko groaned louder and went back to banging her head.

"Genius..." Vegeta growled.

"It's not working, we need to think of something else." Goku said.

Vegeta looked over at Goku.

"There is no something else. If it happened once it might happen again."

Goku smiled, "hey you're right remember! Buu's thoughts we saw them when we read his mind, every time he got mad he kept blowing smoke out of his head."

Aiko looked back at Goku and Vegeta.

"Wait he's right...it's that steam we saw that was it right?"

"So what's next?" Vegeta said.

Goku held up the pods of Piccolo and Gohan he held.

"Just hold on to these I'll handle the rest."

Once Aiko and Vegeta grabbed a pod Goku put his hands together to create a blast.

"Alright, here we go." He said.

The Saiyan royals backed up when steam began to arise again.

"Ready?" Goku asked.

"It's not open yet." Vegeta said.

When the hole in the head began to open Goku shot a blast down to collide with the steam. Once he was ready he grabbed Aiko, Vegeta and the pods pulling them out of Buu's head. Aiko smiled when she was back to her normal size. Also the pods disappeared and Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo turned back to their normal selves. Except they were still unconscious.

"Look guys, people popcorn." Goku said.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "what is he on?"

Aiko flew down and caught Goten and Gohan when their bodies began to fall. She smiled when she saw Goten dressed in royal armor.

"Well look at this, I wonder how he got it."

Goku chuckled, "Goten's in your type of clothing and Gohan is in mine funny huh?"

Aiko chuckled a bit and handed the boys to Goku.

"Spectacular, fresh air and sunshine. Wow!" Goku said.

Vegeta floated down with Piccolo and Trunks' body.

"What a disgusting experience!" Vegeta snarled.

"Oh it wasn't that bad." Goku said.

"Speak for yourself." Vegeta said. "Let's find a safe place to put these guys. We still have unfinished business."

"Right."

The Saiyans began to fly off to put the boys in a safe place but they looked back when Buu began to change. He was screaming/groaning/growling since his muscles began to grow.

"If this keeps up he's going to be stronger then he was before." Goku said.

"Yes, I know." Vegeta answered.

Everything on Buu's body grew thicker as the Saiyans watched. A nervous smile crossed Goku's features.

"He's...twice as big as he was before." Goku said.

"I think he's about to change." Aiko said.

Buu began to move his arms in a funny way as if he was dancing.

"Into a better dancer I hope." Goku said.

After a few more growls Buu became a much smaller version of himself. His head tentacle, his muscles and just his entire body was much smaller then before.

Vegeta began to laugh, "he's totally puny, he's even shorter then you Aiko."

She glared over at Vegeta before looking back to Buu. He had a very serious and angered look on his face.

Vegeta smirked at Goku, "he shrunk, and you were so worried."

Goku smirked over at him, "you weren't worried huh? You had white knuckles and you know it."

"It's hard to tell if he's stronger now or weaker."

Goku looked at Aiko, "first things first let's find a safe place to put these guys."

"Right..." She agreed.

She grabbed Gohan from Goku and flew off down with both male Saiyans behind her. They landed in a cave and set the boys down.

"Pod life is no life at all." Vegeta said.

"No kidding, I hope they're alright." Goku said.

Aiko kneeled down next to Goten and rubbed his cheek after Goku set him down carefully.

"They did well to stay alive. That was a feet in it of itself." Vegeta said.

"Yeah that's for sure." Goku agreed.

Aiko narrowed her eyes and looked up at Goku.

"Why aren't they snapping out of it?" She asked.

Goku kneeled down and shook Gohan a little.

"Hey Gohan, wake up son!" He said.

His face began to move and he began to grunt but he still couldn't awaken. Goku smiled.

"He's coming too, he's going to be fine."

Aiko looked up to Vegeta who had his back facing Goku and herself.

"Vegeta?" She asked.

Goku stood up and narrowed his eyes. "Uh-oh, he's on the move."

Aiko stood up as well and placed her hand on Goku's arm. "Where do you think he'll attack?"

Before her question could be answered Buu began to scream loudly. The ground began to shake and lightening appeared in the sky.

"Wow that's loud." Goku said.

The three Saiyans covered their ears to block out the screaming noise.

"Will someone shut him up?!" Vegeta yelled.

Buu stopped screaming and extended his arm towards the ground. He powered up a blast sending it down. Goku gasped.

"What?!"

Vegeta sent a blast towards it sending it away. Team Saiyan stared in shock.

"Whoa, he's mad." Goku said, that blast had enough power to destroy the entire planet. Nice shot."

"What a fool! Does he want to die too?!" Vegeta growled.

"Since he has the ability to reform he probably wasn't worried about that." Aiko said.

Vegeta growled and glared at Buu.

"Hey Buu! It's your business if you want to blow up the planet! But fight us first you little coward!" Vegeta yelled.

Buu turned his head around halfway and hissed in response. Vegeta smirked and chuckled through his teeth.

"Gifted speaker."

Buu turned around completely and began to chuckle through his teeth as well. He raised his arm up to the sky and began to create a big blast.

"No. That can't be meant for us! It has way too much energy! It has enough to blow up the planet ten times!" Goku yelled.

The Saiyans could only watch as it got bigger.

"We-we can't stop you guys." Goku said.

Buu kept screaming leaving the Saiyans extremely shocked.

Goku put his arms out, "no stop, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT AT ALL! PLEASE BUU!"

Buu smiled evilly and laughed in response. He let the blast go to the ground shocking them even more. They gasped and just stared at it till Goku grabbed Aiko.

"Grab the boys and well use instant transmission!"

She nodded and the three Saiyans flew down fast to grab the boys. As they were flying Goku flew down to grab Bee, Dende and Mr. Satan. They tried faster and faster to reach the boys but the blast came very close to them. Kibito Kai, the fused version of The Supreme Kai and Kibito appeared in front of them and extended his arm. Goku grabbed his hand and then looked to Vegeta.

"Vegeta are you on?" He asked.

Vegeta looked over at him shocked and confused. Then everyone looked over to Aiko who wasn't holding on.

"AIKO GET ON NOW!" Goku yelled.

She glared at him, "NOT WITHOUT THE BOYS!" She yelled.

"PLEASE THERES NO TIME FOR THIS!"

She ignored him and attempted to fly off faster. She glanced back at the blast when it began to explode. A hand grabbed her ankle to safety before the earth ended up exploding. When they appeared on a location Aiko screamed in anger at the loss of her sons. She then sat on the ground her back facing everyone and glared at the grass angrily. She felt someone collapse into a seat next to her. She glared at that person who happened to be Goku.

"They're gone...they're all gone and I couldn't even save one of them!" She yelled.

Goku looked at the hurt in her eyes before turning his attention to the ground sadly. Vegeta walked over and grabbed him by his gi.

"IDIOT! How could you?! You save the Namek boy and that big oaf instead of your sons?! Have you lost your mind?!" He yelled.

Goku shifted his glance away from Vegeta and Dende approached the Saiyans.

"Vegeta, sorry..." He said quietly.

Vegeta grunted and dropped Goku back to the way he was before.

"I can't believe that maniac blew up the earth!" Vegeta said.

Hercule began to laugh, "the earth is gone you say? Who are you trying to fool? What do you think this is? Put that in your diaper old man."

Aiko growled and sent a blast towards Hercule shutting him up.

"Did you really have to save him?!" She yelled.

She moved her glance to Goku seeing that he as well was very upset over earth being blown up and the death of the boys. She bit her bottom lip a little then placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

She rolled her eyes and stood up off the ground. When she looked back to Hercule he had ran on top of a hill and was preparing to jump off in order to fly. When he did he hit hit head on some rocks at the bottom of it.

"Oh, the pain." He moaned.

The Old Kai laughed. "You just can't pay for entertainment like this."

Vegeta glared at Goku, "do you see what he have to put up with because of your incompetent decision!"

Aiko glared at Vegeta, "alright he's already had an earful from you, the boys are gone and there's nothing we can do so give it a rest!"

Vegeta looked away from here, "they're gone, and we can't even wish them back the Dragon Balls got destroyed along with earth."

It stayed silent for a while until they looked over to the Kai's Crystal Ball seeing that Buu was already reforming.

"How can he possibly reform so quickly after a blast like that?!" Kibito Kai said.

They saw Buu reform with that same sinister smile he always had.

"He's mad!" Goku yelled.

"Darn him!" Vegeta yelled.

"If he can withstand an explosion like that, how are we ever going to defeat him?!" Kibito Kai said.

They saw as he used instant transmission to appear on other planets and destroy them in less then a second and reform after each explosion.

"I think he's searching for you three." The Old Kai said.

"What's he going to do?! Destroy every single place he looks!" Goku yelled.

"I'm afraid so, this Buu feels no remorse what so ever, he's a killing machine." Kibito Kai said.

"And with instant transmission he could destroy the entire solar system in less than an hour. The universe will never be the same again." Goku said.

Aiko sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I just hope we get to see the boys in the Otherworld."

Goku looked at her, "no there has to be a way to win."

She looked up to him and then down to the ground. Goku placed his hand on her shoulder then it was quiet again. Dende smiled when he thought of something.

"Hey wait! The Dragon Balls! The new ones on Namek! Frieza destroyed our original home world but he couldn't destroy the Dragon Balls. Not as long as they live in the hearts of my Namek brothers. I'm sure elder Mori has made a new set by now. He can use them to wish back the earth and everyone Majin Buu has killed!"

A smiled appeared on Vegeta and Aiko's faces.

"He's right!"

"There's a small problem," Goku said, "Dende, the Namek's are too far away. I can barely sense them from where we are, which means we can't reach them by using instant transmission. We need a spaceship to get there."

Everyone's hopeful smiles faded.

"Wait! I'm a Kai! I can go wherever I wish to! My instantaneous movement had no limit! I can get you where you want to go!" Kibito Kai said.

"Yes alright!" Aiko, Dende and Goku cheered.

"At last things seem to be going in our favor!" Vegeta said.

The Old Kai stepped forwards.

"Hold it right there!"

Everyone looked at him.

"I'm familiar with the Dragon Balls and using then in this case just isn't proper."

Aiko and Goku exchanged looks.

"Those balls are strictly for the edification of a very advanced and peaceful race. They aren't meant to be used anywhere except on their home planet. Using those balls elsewhere could upset the natural evolutionary process of the universe." Old Kai said.

Goku put on a goofy smile and messed with his fingers.

"Aren't you being a little...strict? After all the earth has some very beautiful women on it. There's one in particular I'm thinking about, remember your rewards for helping Gohan?"

Old Kai put a smile on his face.

"Oh that one."

Goku smiled, "the one you get to kiss. I've known her since I was a boy, she's great."

Old Kai narrowed his eyes, "didn't she die when the earth exploded?"

"Sure, but we can use the dragon balls to wish her and all the earthlings back!" Goku said.

Vegeta growled, "hey Kakarot, you wouldn't happen to be talking about Bulma by any chance?"

Goku put on a nervous look.

"OH YOU ARE ARENT YOU?! YOU IDIOT HOW COULD YOU? DONT YOU HAVE ANY SENSE AT ALL?! LET HIM KISS AIKO SINCE YOU DONT SEEM TO MIND!"

Goku narrowed his eyes, "no way!"

The Old Kai smiled, "actually I won't mind getting a little action from the Saiyan girl."

Aiko's face paled, "gross no!"

Old Kai crossed his arms, "then no dragon balls for you."

Vegeta smirked back at her, "it's just one kiss man up to it! You've been doing it up on Kakarot it shouldn't be too hard."

She glared at her big brother, "then why don't you do it?!"

Goku looked at Aiko, "I think you have to...please do it for the boys."

She groaned a bit and glanced at the Old Kai. She rolled her eyes.

"Just a small kiss on the cheek?" She said.

Old Kai smiled widely, "oh yeah!"

Aiko swallowed her disgust and approached the Old Kai. She slowly bent down and quietly whimpered and she puckered her lips out. When she was a few centimeters away from pressing her lips on his cheek the Old Kai turned his head stealing a peck on the lips.

Goku growled, "not cool."

Aiko was frozen in place in utter disgust and humiliation. Vegeta laughed and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'll bet that was much better then any kiss Kakarot has ever given you."

He laughed even louder making her angry. Goku walked over to her and smiled.

"Was it that bad?"

She glared at him and wiped her lips with her hand.

"Why don't you try?!"

He grabbed her hand and kissed her lips sweetly.

"There it's all better now right?"

She glared at him, "no."

She walked past him and Goku rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm really sorry babe."

"Oh bite me." She hissed.

* * *

**Here was chapter 21, it is kinda short but I think it's a pretty good chapter, leave a review to let me know you're at least still reading:3**

**Thanks so much for the support guys:)**

**It means a lot to me that many of you really like my serious. :)**

**Well I'm off to have Ice Cream for breakfast:D**

**Love you all!**

**-C4tloverr ^v^**


	22. Chapter 22: The Fight Begins Again

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess (Part 2)**

**Chapter 22: The Fight Begins Again**

**I could say I own Dragon Ball Z but that would be a lie. :( *sighs* **

**this is also a kinda short chapter...sorry. :( **

* * *

Still angry from a kiss getting stolen from her, Aiko looked into the crystal ball as Buu kept destroying planets.

"He blew up another world! What an insane creature! He kept blowing himself to smithereens and keeps reforming!" Kibito Kai yelled.

They saw in the crystal ball as Majin Buu appeared in the Otherworld.

"Darn him! He found his way to the Otherworld!" Goku yelled.

Vegeta smiled, "let's go get him!"

Aiko stood up and smiled, "I'm coming too!"

Old Kai looked to Kibito Kai, "I think it's time you gave those two your earrings, they will clean Buu's clock if they work together."

Kibito Kai nodded in agreement and took off his earrings tossing them to Vegeta and Goku.

"Yes of course."

Vegeta smirked and held it in his fist.

"You'll have to forgive me guys but no thanks." Goku said shocking everyone. "I think somethings are even more important then victory. These just aren't right for us, maybe if they weren't permanent, you know."

"I understand..." Kibito Kai said.

"Besides, Buu not a fused being himself anymore, it's only fair that I fight him in my natural state." Goku said.

The Old Kai widened his eyes, "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MARBLES? PUT THOSE ON! THIS ISNT ABOUT YOUR EGO ITS ABOUT THE FATE OF THE UNIVERSE!" He yelled.

Goku only smirked.

"Perhaps you should reconsider." Kibito Kai said calmly.

Vegeta smirked, "kindly allow me to put an end to any further speculation."

Vegeta crushed the earring to bits and pieces in his fist.

"We are Saiyans after all, we do have our pride." Vegeta said.

The Kai's screamed in shock.

Aiko chuckled, "actually I agree with ego in your case."

Goku crushed the earring he had the same way Vegeta did.

"But how do you think you'll be able to beat Majin Buu in his present state? This is his original form! Head more powerful then ever." Kibito Kai asked.

The three Saiyans smirked.

"Don't worry, it'll work out somehow." Goku assured.

Their attention was taken down to the crystal ball as Buu began to fight anyone who tried attacking him. Even Krillin tried but he was no match for Buu. After he was knocked away Buu began to create a blast similar to the one he used to destroy Earth and all the other planets.

"He's gonna blow up The Great Kai planet." Aiko said.

"That's not good, Krillin and Yamcha have already died, if it happens again they won't exists in this realm anymore. But I'm not gonna let that happen." He said.." Goku said.

He walked off to the side and put two fingers to his forehead.

"Kakarot wait." Vegeta said, "what if we calm him to us instead that way we can get him away from all those innocent people."

"It is you two he's after." Aiko said.

Vegeta glared at her, "don't you mean it is _us_ he's after."

She placed her hands on her hips, "oh now you like the word _us_."

"Hey guys, how are we supposed to call him?" Goku asked.

A smirk appeared on Vegeta's face, "oh use your brain Kakarot all we have to do is raise our power-levels and they'll come running."

Goku smiled, "of course!" He cheered.

"Let's do it," Vegeta said.

"Right." Goku answered.

Vegeta looked down at Aiko, "leave this to the men little sister."

She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled and flew a way a bit. He began to power up as did Goku to get Buu's attention. Aiko looked back in the crystal ball to see if Buu would respond to Vegeta and Goku's power up. She smiled when he did. He appeared on the planet and received a welcoming smirk.

"That was quick." Goku said.

Buu began to laugh loudly since he had found the Saiyans.

"Oh great he can't talk but he can laugh?" Aiko mumbled to herself.

Vegeta laughed, "how perfect, we can fight as we'd like here."

Goku smirked but then looked back to Aiko Dende, and the Kai's with a serious look on his face.

"Please leave now you guys. If you stay you'll only be helping Majin Buu."

"WHAT?!" They yelled.

"Sorry, but we can't fight to our full potential if we're worried about your safety." Goku explained.

"Oh yeah I understand now." Kibito Kai said.

Aiko glared at him, "I'm not going anywhere."

Old Kai stepped forwards, "oh I know! You think this whole planet is going to be demolished during the fight...oh well, kick butt you guys."

"Do your best Vegeta, you two Goku." Dende said.

They grabbed a hold of Kibito Kai and fazed out of sight. Aiko stepped forwards between her brother and mate.

"So how do we decide who fights?" She asked.

"Well we should probably decide now while we have a spare minute." Goku said.

"We should probably do it the old fashioned way." Vegeta said.

"Fine but you asked for it." Goku said.

The three Saiyans began a game of Rock Paper Scissors to decide who wins. When Goku won both Aiko and Vegeta growled falling out of Super Saiyan state. Goku began to stretch as Vegeta walked away.

"You beat me Kakarot but there's a good chance I'll get my turn anyway." Vegeta said.

"Gee, if you wanted a turn you should have chose paper." Goku said.

Aiko smirked and looked up at him, "so Mr. Super Saiyan 3... I'll bet you could have beaten Buu with it before...why didn't you?"

He smiled at her, "fact of the matter is I probably could have destroyed the fat Majin Buu with it but I wanted Gohan and the boys to try their hand at saving the world."

Aiko rolled her eyes with a playful smile, "well you won't be around forever."

"Neither will he hopefully!" Goku said in a humorous voice referring to Vegeta.

Aiko chuckled a bit and they shared a small passionate kiss.

"Good luck."

"Thanks Princess."

She rolled her eyes at the nickname before flying off after Vegeta. She landed next to him and sat with her knees to her chest.

"Do you think he'll win?" She said softly.

Vegeta chuckled a bit in response. Aiko looked back to see Goku shouting as a sign of powering up. Majin Buu began to hit his fist against his chest to in a gorilla like way making Goku and the Saiyan royals confused.

"Fool, who does he think he is?" Vegeta asked.

Aiko shrugged and began to get comfortable when Goku started his attack. He kneed Buu in the face and kicked him in the back of his head sending him forwards. But Buu kept hitting his chest. Goku got in some great hits before sending a huge energy blast to Buu blowing up his body in the process. But like we all knew, Buu can't be defeated that easily. When Buu's body reformed Vegeta smiled a bit.

"Presto." He said.

Aiko rolled her eyes, "I know Kakarot will win."

"What a hero." Vegeta said mockingly yet boredly.

As she said that Buu and Goku began to fight again. They both sent and received good blows in each other. They began to fire Ki blast after Ki blast at each other making big clouds of fire and smoke. Buu grabbed Goku with his head tentacle and wrapping it around his neck. Then he began to swing him around in circles as if he were a cowboy of some sort. Buu took a step forwards letting Goku fly forwards and crash into a mountain. He landed on top the mountain and began to hit his chest the same way he did before.

Aiko raised an eyebrow at his strange behavior but then she looked down under him. The mountain began to split in two from Goku who was pushing it apart. With a strong shout he created the mountain to pebbles.

"Okay onto plan B whatever that is."

Buu fazed out of sight high into the sky. He laughed as he flew down at full speed ready to attack Goku. When Goku saw him coming he let out another scream powering up making the entire ground shake.

"I hope they're having fun cause I'm not!" Vegeta complained.

Huge parts of the ground began to rise up cause of the power Buu and Goku exposed. Once the ground stopped shaking Buu laughed and created a blast between his hands.

"Wait what is he up to now?" Aiko said.

"Looks like Kakarot won't wait to find out." Vegeta said.

Goku shot a blast at the energy ball Buu was creating but it quickly got absorbed by the bigger blast. As it grew bigger Buu sent it towards Goku. He caught it and sent it to the sky. The big ball circled the planet before coming back down and blasting into it. Vegeta and Aiko looked to the sky when it changed from blue to red.

"Where are you Kakarot?" Vegeta said.

They then watched as the sky changed again. This time it was a stormy blue and lighting striked from it. The entire ground began to shake and broke apart completely leaving only various shaped pillars. Aiko and Vegeta landed on the same one.

"It's like he has no weak point." Aiko mumbled.

Vegeta didn't answer, he only kept his arms crossed.

They both looked at Goku when he let out his battle cry and powered up to a Super Saiyan 3.

Vegeta let out a smirk, "so Kakarot is finally in the mood is he."

A smile appeared on Aiko's face, "That's a Super Saiyan 3...Wow."

Could this be the beginning of the end?

* * *

** Here was Chapter 22 everyone. Sorry it wasn't so good and I didn't update yesterday it's just I haven't been having much time to be descriptive and to write, my anatomy class is really kicking my ass ^_^ but anyways I still hope you could review. I'll try to finish this story in soon but idk when the next update will be. I'm definitely not giving up but that depends on my reviews! :D**

**Please tune in next time and thanks for helping me reach 100+ reviews. :3**

**Love you all & I'm still taking in Earthling name suggestions for Goku's twin sister. I have her Saiyan name but since I'm going to go through Dragon Ball I'll need an earthling name. I like short cute strange names so you can get creative:3 I have a few ideas as of now but I'd love to hear yours. :)**

Love you all

- C4tloverr ^v^ (:


	23. Chapter 23: Kid Buu

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess (Part 2)**

**Chapter 23: Kid Buu.**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

**A/N: Attempted humor will be added. But I'm not funny *.* lol. & Buu fight will be slightly descriptive and sometimes not, sowwy guys.**

* * *

Aiko watched in amazement as Super Saiyan 3 Goku battled against Buu. Vegeta only grit his teeth and appeared to be glaring at the fight. Goku and Buu were fairly even at the beginning.

'Wow, a Super Saiyan 3 is really sexy...' She thought, "MOP THE FLOOR WITH HIM KAKAROT!" She cheered.

Goku sent a hit towards Buu sensing him towards the ground. As he was falling he curled up into a ball and bounced back up hitting Goku.

The two royal Saiyans gasped at that.

Buu bounced back to the ground and came back up hoping to pull the same move. Luckily Goku dodged out of the way just in time. Buu chased him around in his bouncy ball form till he ended up crashing in the ground creating a deep crater. Goku felt Buu beginning to tunnel under the ground. Buu popped out of the ground laughing loudly.

"This is preposterous!" Vegeta growled.

Aiko looked over at him then back over to Goku when he created a Kamehameha wave blowing up Buu's body. After the blast Goku fell to his knees panting.

**_"_**_**Get up Kakarot."**_ Aiko said through the bond they had.

She gasped when a large number of little Buu's appeared.

"What the-!" The two Saiyans siblings yelled.

The Buu's began to fire millions of Ki blast towards the Super Saiyan 3. Goku let out a scream in order to power up but instead he fell back into his normal form and collapsed on the ground.

"No, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled.

The two Saiyans flew forwards quickly in aid of him. Aiko kneeled down and helped him up into a plank as she gently cradled held his head.

"Kakarot, we're right here." She said.

Goku got away from her grasp and attempted to move forward. His face was flat on the ground.

"I know it's your turn but I think is better cut in at this point. Unless you're finished eating dirt." Vegeta said.

"Sure, be my guest, please be careful Vegeta."

Goku shut his eyes and Aiko pulled him up again.

"No matter what happens, don't-"

She looked up to Vegeta with a glare.

"Interfere I already know." She in a slightly irritated tone.

She settled Goku comfortably and glared at Vegeta's figure as he flew away.

He looked up to the mini Buu's and flew up beginning to fight them all.  
He fired multiple blast at them which made them blow up. They quickly reformed into Kid Buu again.

"Peek-a-Boo!" He teased.

He began to laugh loudly which irritated Vegeta. He then fired a blast at Vegeta hitting him. Afterwards he began to punch and kick him violently making him cough up blood.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled in worry.

Aiko growled, "he doesn't want any help."

As the battle kept going Vegeta barely managed to get good blows. Buu kept on teasing and punching him making the Saiyan Prince mad. He knocked Vegeta into the side of a mountain and he couldn't move. His eyes widen when Buu created a blast just for him.

"We need to do something!" Goku said.

"I'm right behind you!"

Goku flew up and knocked Buu back and Aiko sent him towards the ground with a kick. This caused him to lose the blast. They both appeared in front of Vegeta not taking there glance off of Buu.

"Sorry to butt in like that, but I'm hit done yet. Majin Buu is so much stronger then anyone I've ever faced before. But I know there is still a way to win!" Goku said.

The two other Saiyans' eyes widened when Goku became a Super Saiyan and he flew towards Buu. He was welcome with smirk. Goku turned into a Super Saiyan 2 before changing into a Super Saiyan 3 and battling Buu once more.

"How does he do it?" Vegeta mumbled.

Goku and Buu were throwing fast punches at each other going all out as Vegeta and Aiko watched. She began to chuckle when Goku and Buu bit each other.

"Hm, they treat this like they are children or something."

She looked over to Vegeta then raised an eyebrow at the expression he had on his face.

"Vegeta?...Vegeta?..." She waved her hand in front of his face, "anyone in there Veggie?"

He blinked and a smirk appeared on his face.

"I admit it now, he's better then me, Kakarot is the best." Vegeta said.

Aiko's eyes widened and she placed her hand on Vegeta's forehead.

"Maybe Buu knocked your screw loose or something?"

He put a serious face on and slapped her hand away making her yelp. She frowned and held her own hand.

"What's the deal?!"

He rolled his eyes, "those hands have been all over Kakarot, no amount of sanitation could cleanse them."

She let out a breath and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Jerk!"

"Nobody else will slap your hand so I have to."

She looked back as the battle between Goku and Buu intensified. Buu cupped his hands together as he fired a huge energy blast to Goku. He crossed his arms in the form of an x to block it. When the blast exploded it sent a huge wind. Aiko covered her face as it passed her and Vegeta. Buu was laughing but his smile faded when Goku began to say his most recognized words.

"KAME...HAME...HA!"

He sent the massive wave of energy to Buu but as it came forwards he knocked it away. His arm was blasted off but he simply reformed it.

"This is crazy." Vegeta said.

Aiko nodded in agreement. Goku and Buu threw hard hits at each other getting a scream after each blow. Goku connected his door with Buu's stomach making him cough out saliva. He had a smirk on his face but it quickly faded when Buu grabbed his leg and swung him around at full speed before letting go. Goku crashed into a mountain and Buu rushed towards him. Many blasts came out from the rubble which were from Goku. Buu struggled to keep them away. As Goku sent another one Buu resent the all the blasts to Goku leaving a huge cloud of smoke. As the smoke disappeared so did Goku. He appeared above him and their huge battle continued.

Goku had placed his hand on Majin Buu's back and created a huge blast believing that would finish him. Once the blast was done he panted for air a bit. But a familiar pink hand on his ankle pulled him down underground.

"Where did he go?!" Aiko asked.

She waited a bit until Goku and Buu popped back out of the ground. She growled and flew up behind him.

"Kakarot."

He looked back at her, "oh hey hon, don't worry I'll make sure you get a turn too."

Vegeta flew up next to her and smirked, "ha, I know you don't intend to switch, you can't fool me. C'mon you know better then anyone neither Aiko or myself could stand even a slightest chance again Buu at this level."

"He'd tear me apart." Aiko said.

"What no, you guys would so fine." Goku said.

Vegeta smirked, crossed his arms and shut his eyes, "don't give me that, I know what your trying to do Kakarot so forget it. I fought him I had my chance."

Aiko smirked and looked to the side.

"Veggie has learned, Buu is stronger then him."

He glared at her. "Us."

"What is it with you and that word today?" She asked.

Vegeta looked and Goku and balled up his fist. He also had his Vegeta smirk on again.

"You are a Super Saiyan 3, you should be able to generate more then enough power to destroy that monster."

"Well I could have done it when I was fresh, but I let the fight drag on so either you or Aiko could have a shot."

Vegeta's eyes widened and Aiko slapped her forehead.

"Idiot."

"I should have done it darn it! Now I'm weak! I need time!" Goku said.

"How much time?" Asked a shocked Vegeta.

Goku snapped his fingers, "if I even had one minute, just one minute with no interruptions."

Vegeta's eye twitched, "in this fight, one minute is eternity."

Buu began to tease the Saiyans by doing funny dances and making faces.

"That fool," Aiko growled.

"He's just playing games." Goku stated.

Aiko felt a hand get placed on her shoulder.

"I've got it covered," Vegeta said.

Aiko and Goku both looked back to Vegeta.

"Your minute I've got it covered, get the rest that you need." Vegeta said.

"But Vegeta, you could die." Goku said.

He floated passed Goku and Aiko.

"If I can't last one lousy minute then perhaps I deserve to die."

"Hey that's not true." Goku said.

"60 seconds Kakarot." Vegeta said. "I'm going."

"Vegeta you could get killed!" Goku warned.

"But he and I are dead already..." Aiko said.

Goku looked back at her, "don't you remember that if anything happens to you guys you won't exist anymore?! If you go in and go all out, there will be nothing I could do to bring you back."

She widened her eyes a bit then looked down.

"Stay alive, and the only way you both could hold him off is by working together."

Aiko smirked and looked at Vegeta.

"Are you liking the word 'us' about now?"

She floated up to his side and he gave her a brotherly smirk.

"There is no better team then you and I little sister."

She smiled and transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 as Vegeta did the same. She cracked her knuckles and smiled.

"It's time to kick some ass royally."

They two Saiyans flew towards Buu as Goku began to restore his energy. Once close enough Vegeta shot a blast to him making the bottom half of his body blow off. Aiko appeared behind Buu and knocked him into a crater. Then herself and Vegeta began to shoot multiple blast at him. As they kept blasting Buu reformed from above them. He smirked and knocked down Vegeta right before he knocked down Aiko. He grabbed hold of Vegeta and kicked him in the face sending him back. Buu then tunneled under the ground and kicked Vegeta in the back making him cough out blood. He gave Vegeta a head-butt and kicked his head deeper in the rocks knocking him out. Buu landed with a smile on his face but his smile faded when he heard someone.

"Hey freak, you still have me give am ass-whopping."

Buu turned around and looked at Aiko. As soon as he did he began to laugh. She slipped into a stance and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

He gave her a toothy grin and motioned her to come forwards with his finger. She let out a battle cry and rushed at him. Half way to him she fazed out of sight and re appeared behind him. As she tried to punch him he dodged all her attacks. He landed a punch in her stomach making her cough out blood. He then gripped her leg and threw her towards where Vegeta was laying.

"What the hell is he made of?" She grunted.

Vegeta pulled himself up, "It's only 60 seconds...I can do this."

She pushed her head up and saw Vegeta glaring at her.

"This is my fight."

He turned his full attention to Buu when he began to approach Goku.

"Where do you think you're going." Vegeta growled out. "What's wrong...leaving...so soon?" He said between pants. "You are no warrior, you are just a mindless freak of nature, a big wad of spit out chewing gum."

Aiko looked to Buu as he turned his head around fully.

"Vegeta...don't tempt him." Aiko groaned.

He ignored and continued his verbal attack, "is this what you want? Well is it? I don't think so, you're scared aren't you?"

"Vegeta..." Aiko warned.

"Go ahead and run away!" Vegeta said.

Buu clenched his teeth and turned around rushing at Vegeta. He smirked and raised his arm.

"That's it yes. Take this fool!" He yelled and shot a blast at Buu.

Buu made a hole in his stomach which made the blast go right through.

"Blast!" Vegeta yelled.

Buu continued his brutal assault on Vegeta making hard for Aiko to even watch. Buu gripped on Vegeta's hair and created a blast making it hit his face.

She gasped in shock and worry, "no Vegeta!"

It sent him in a crater making him fall out of his Super Saiyan state and it appeared he was done for. Buu "la-la-d" a tune as he approached it.

Aiko pushed herself to sit up on her knees and prepared a blast.

"MASENKO-HA!" She yelled.

The blast flew towards Buu but he smirked at it and slapped it back at her. She gasped and dodged backwards out of the way as the blast flew centimeters above her face. Buu began to laugh and jump in the air in victory. As he was cheering a question was asked.

"What's so funny freak?"

He looked back to the crater and saw Vegeta beginning to crawl out. Aiko smiled knowing he was okay.

"What are you gawking at?!" Vegeta said.

He approached Buu as blood dripped down his face and he held onto his shoulder with his own hand.

"What did you think? That I was gonna role over and die from an attack like that?!" Vegeta yelled.

Buu began to growl in frustration as Vegeta became a Super Saiyan again.

**_"Kakarot, what's taking so long!?" _**She asked.**_"Vegeta will faze out of existence, you need to hurry!"_**

**_"I need more time!"_** She heard Goku respond.

Aiko let out a breath and stood up off the ground.

"More time?"

Vegeta and Buu were clutching on each others hands hoping to gain the upper hand against the other. Buu kicked Vegeta in the stomach breaking apart the grasp. Buu looked over at Aiko with a smirk. He stretched out his arm and grabbed her.

"PLEASE HURRY!" She yelled.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for tuning in & leaving in name submissions. I really like many of them so I'm going to give it another few days for you guys to leave suggestions and I'll make it a poll. (:**

**Leave a review if you'd like:3**

**& this story is pretty close towards the end:( Ima be so sad to see my, Aiko series, go but it's okay, you can come back and re read when ever you'd like. :)**

**Don't forget to favorite and follow too, (:**

**Love you all! & thanks for all the support!**

**C4tloverr! ^V^**


	24. Chapter 24: Vegeta's Big Plan

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess (Part 2)**

**Chapter 24: Vegeta's Big Plan**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

* * *

Goku could only watch as Vegeta and Aiko got slammed around like rag dolls. When Buu stretched out his arm he got a hold is both of them tightening his grip around their necks. He stretched his arms way up high and began to electrocute them making them scream and growl in pain. Vegeta powered up to stop it but Buu made the grip even tighter. He then swung his arm back and slammed them into the ground and into the side of some mountains as he laughed. He ended up letting go of them but used his other hand to create a giant fist and punch them straight in the ground. Vegeta was the first to begin to get up. Aiko had fallen out of Super Saiyan state and into her regular form.

He sat up and grunted in pain.

"Kakarot, go it's my fault I'm in this pitiful state not yours." He began to rub his neck a bit and he looked up at Goku, "NOW FINISH THE JOB YOU STARTED!"

Aiko pushed her head up and looked between the two other Saiyans. She gasped when Vegeta was taken up in the air by Buu's long stretched out arm. Buu began to create a blast in his other hand as he chocked Vegeta in mid air. Vegeta went back to his regular form most likely cause he was too weak to stay as a Super Saiyan.

"If that blast hits Vegeta he'll be a goner." Aiko thought. "This can't happen!"

She tried to push herself up but she didn't have the strength. Buu kept laughing and powering up making her nervous for Vegeta's existence. She then widened her eyes when she heard a familiar voice.

"Buu." A certain Afro-haired man said.

"He's still alive?" Aiko asked herself shocked.

Hercule was standing with his fist to his hips and his signature facial expression. Aiko groaned and let her head fall back onto the ground. She actually truly thought Mr. Satan had died.

"I knew it was too good to be true."

She looked to her side when the puppy known as Bee, ran up to her.

"Hey, you're still here too." She asked him.

Bee began to lick her face and bark softly. She chuckled a bit since he was trying to lighten up the situation.

"Do you like the way I taste or something?!"

They looked back at Hercule.

"Caught you with your filthy hand in the cookie jar didn't I big guy? How long did you think you could get away with these injustices? Mr. Satan will step in if that other coward won't!"

Aiko smirked a little, this would be a bit entertaining. Hercule began to punch and kick the air. He summersaulted a little closer to Buu and laughed.

"You know the real battle is about to begin so laugh while you can because I'm gonna pound that smile off your face." Hercule threatened.

Goku looked at Hercule.

"Please not him, what did I do to deserve this?" Goku asked.

Aiko rolled her eyes, "just enjoy the show, he's bound to give you at least five more seconds."

Buu and Hercule approached each other.

"Let's see how you do against the World Champion." Hercule mocked.

He got closer to Buu's face and made faces at him. He also did funny dance moves and flips to tease the pink monster.

"What's wrong? Is Buu Buu afraid to face me?" He teased.

Buu growled and balled up his fist. Aiko sat up on her knees and covered Bee's eyes with her hand.

"Better not look puppy."

Hercule got in a stance of his own and smirked, "on guard."

Buu let out a scream and flew towards Hercule. Goku gasped and Aiko smiled.

"YES!" She cheered.

Mr. Satan watched in shock at the reality that was happening. As Buu was close to hitting him he jumped to the ground in a child's pose.

"Please please don't hurt me!" He begged.

Buu growled and was going to step on his head but Hercule got up on his knees just in time. He had his hands together at heart center and shut his eyes.

"Was only kidding before when I said that stuff about you being scared of me really I didn't any of it please!" He begged.

"Amazing he's got it down to an art form." Goku said. "And it's working." Goku chuckled.

Hercule opened up his eyes and saw Buu's angered face glaring at him. He let out a scream of fear and jumped back far getting into child's pose again.

"Please don't hurt me for old times sake." He begged.

Buu laughed and began to approach Hercule. As he was walking he stopped, widened his eyes and clutched his head. He also began to scream as if he was in pain.

Aiko, Goku and Hercule looked at him confused.

"Huh? What's up? Aren't you gonna kill me?" Hercule asked. "Oh I get it you must be sensing my aura."

Aiko frowned when Hercule began to jump around Buu who didn't do anything.

"Man I thought he was going to kill him." She complained.

She looked over to Vegeta when he yelled at Goku.

"Kakarot! What are you doing!? Idiot! You should use this time to power up." He yelled.

"Aww man you're right!" Goku yelled.

Goku began to power up again as Hercule laughed.

"Now you know what true power is." He mocked.

Buu suddenly stopped screaming and spit something out of his mouth. That something turned into fat Majin Buu in a matter of seconds.

"B-Buu?" Hercule stuttered.

Kid Buu began to laugh and he panted with a big evil smile on his face. Hercule and Bee ran over too fat Buu trying to wake him up. When Buu didn't wake up Hercule attacked Kid Buu head on.

"Bring it on!" He yelled.

He threw punches and kicks to Kid Buu but he did not create any effect. Buu smirked and punched him in the nose making him jump back and roll around in pain. Aiko jumped to her feet and glared at Buu.

"Fine, I guess it's up to me."

She transformed into a Super Saiyan though it was a bit hard to keep it that way.

"Hey Pinky!" She yelled.

Kid Buu turned around and smirked at her. She rushed at him quickly beginning to throw punches at his face. She ended up missing each one till she landed a knee in his stomach. He didn't act fazed from the hit. Instead he grabbed her by her arm and swung her around. He even hummed a funny tune as he slammed her into the ground. He stepped on her neck and continued his horrid assault by chocking her with his foot.

She coughed out blood but she only laughed. "Is that all you got?"

He growled and wrapped his head tentacle around her. She felt her bones and lungs being crushed not allowing her move her breath. Buu laughed and finally got tired of fighting Aiko. He slammed her into the side of a mountain and started to create yet another high powered blast. He growled loudly in order to say his farewell.

Vegeta growled and looked to Goku, he himself felt immobile as well.

"Kakarot hurry up! How long is this going to take!" He yelled.

"Something isn't right, it's not working! I was almost up to full power a minute ago then it started to slip away!" Goku said.

"What?! What do you mean?!" Vegeta yelled.

Buu smiled as began to begin to let the blast go. But nothing hit Aiko. She opened her eyes from being shut and saw that fat Buu had knocked Kid Buu away.

"Thanks I owe you one." Aiko said.

Buu had his angry look and he pointed at Kid Buu. He let out a scream and both Buu's rushed at each other. Fat Buu got kicked away but he quickly got back up and head-butted Kid Buu. He was sent flying back but he stretched out his arm and got a hold of Fat Buu. He began to scream as Kid Buu spun him around by a grip of his head tentacle. Fat Buu got slammed into the ground and soon after an energy blast fight between the two erupted. One of Fat Buu's blast hit Kid Buu on the side blowing off his arm. He laughed in defeat but then growled when Kid Buu reformed it.

Aiko looked over to Goku and narrowed her eyes.

**_"Kakarot! This is a golden opportunity! What is taking so long? What are you doing up there c'mon!"_**

**_"Something is wrong!" _**Goku said**_. "I just can't concentrate! I need to relax and let go. I'm way to tense!"_**

With that said Goku powered back down to his normal form.

"No! You're kidding me!" Vegeta yelled.

"Kakarot no!" Aiko yelled.

Goku gasped and panted as he looked at his hand. "No this can't be."

Aiko used her remaining strength to fly to where Vegeta was standing. He smirked and looked down to where Buu and Hercule where.

"I can't believe that moron has done something useful."

Goku landed behind them and panted for air. Aiko looked at him.

"I don't understand how you have been losing power instead of gaining."

Vegeta glared back at him, "hey what's the deal? Where you playing some kind of stupid joke on me or what?! That didn't tickle you know?!"

Goku looked up at them.

"Sorry I misjudged, Man how strange, when I was training in Otherworld Super Saiyan 3 was well easy. But this body, I'll bet it uses twice as much energy, wait a minute, guess your pretty mad." Goku said the last part with a smirk.

Vegeta smirked and looked back to Buu vs Buu as they continue to fight each other. At this point, Kid Buu was slamming Fat Buu from side to side. He grabbed him in a head lock and continued to choke him until Hercule re appeared in the picture. He began to hit Kid Buu in hopes of making him drop Fat Buu.

"Lousy runt! How dare you hurt my friend! I'm going to turn you inside out."

Kid Buu easily slapped Hercule away with his tentacle. This got fat Buu mad and he escaped the hold.

"Me turn you into chocolate!" He yelled.

He used his beam but he missed. Kid Buu appeared behind him and shot a blast at him blowing up the top of his body. Fat Buu reformed and steam escaped the holes on his head signaling his anger. The two Buu's began to attack each other with fist once again.

"He can't even land a punch." Aiko said.

"C'mon Buu, hang in there, don't die." Goku said.

Kid Buu was blocking all of Fat Buu's hits. Everything fat Buu would try just back fired.

All of a sudden Vegeta spoke up.

"SUPREME KAI! DENDE! OLD KAI! If you're listening I need to talk to you right now!" Vegeta yelled.

Aiko and Goku both looked at him.

"Huh?" They said simultaneously.

"I NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE! CMON CAN YOU HEAR ME OR NOT?!" Vegeta yelled again.

***Yes yes, were here.*** Old Kai answered.

"Go to New Planet Namek and gather the Dragon Balls! Quick! There is no time to lose!" Vegeta ordered.

Goku and Aiko looked at each other before looking back to Vegeta.

***I'll have to tell them what for!*** Dende responded.

"To save our behinds that's what for! Hurry or it will be too late."

***We can't use the Dragon Balls for our own affairs, no can do.*** the Old Kai said.

Aiko growled and glared at the sky, "HEY YOU CRAZY OLD BAFOON! I GAVE YOU A KISS AND NOW YOU ARE GOING TO GATHER UP THE DAMN BALLS AND WISH FOR WHATEVER THE HELL VEGETA IS TALKING ABOUT!"

***Alright alright, sheesh... Take it easy you made your point.* **Old Kai responded.

Aiko 'hmphed' and crossed her arms. "It's about time."

Goku looked at her then to Vegeta.

"Hey I know you've got a plan."

"Yes and?" Vegeta responded.

"Well I don't mean to pry, but what is it exactly?" Goku asked.

"Kakarot, how many times have you saved the world up until now?" Vegeta asked.

Goku's eyes went to it's normal way.

"Hm, what? How many, not sure." He answered.

"Take a guess." Vegeta said.

Goku looked up and thought about.

"Gosh, half a dozen at least."

"Then perhaps it's time to let the world fend for itself."

Aiko raised an eyebrow not knowing what he was getting at. Buu and Buu kept on fighting the same was as they were when all of a sudden the Saiyans heard Dende's voice.

***Guys, it's me Dende, we are on Namek right now and we have all seven of the Dragon Balls. We just need to know what your wishes are.***

Vegeta thought about his words before telling Dende.

"Got it now listen closely."

*Ready when you are.* Dende said.

"There are two wishes I want to make. First I want the planet Earth to be restored to its original state and second I want all of the people that have been killed since the morning of the martial arts tournament to be brought back to life. Do you understand?" Vegeta said.

***Yes I understand, should I make the wishes now?***

"YES RIGHT NOW!" Vegeta yelled.

***Right...sorry.*** Dende mumbled.

Vegeta growled through his teeth.

"Dende, I'm putting my faith in Vegeta's plan, I want you to do the same okay?" Goku said.

***Of course Goku, what would you like the third wish to be Vegeta?***

"Only those two wishes matter to me so do what you please." Vegeta said.

Aiko looked at Vegeta curiously, "why not just ask the dragon to bring back the people that Buu killed?"

He smirked, "that would mean that Babadi would be revived, also aren't you forgetting all those lives we took from the stadium?"

Aiko laughed a bit and rubbed the back of her neck. "Oh I see."

"Wow I'm impressed, you really thought this through." Goku said.

They all looked up when they heard Dende scream.

***NO! I completely forgot, Porunga! He only has the power to bring one person back to life per wish.***

Vegeta growled, "you're kidding me!"

Goku's eyes widened, "that's right! He's different then Shenron!"

Aiko groaned, "so now what?"

Dende then was told by grand elder, Mori, that Porunga's now has the power to do that. Ever since Frieza arrived there they thought it would be a good idea.

***No wait! I was wrong! Everything's a go!*** Dende said.

"Thank goodness. Please proceed now." Vegeta said.

"Right, were on it." Dende said.

As Dende made the wishes Buu continued to battle Buu. Currently Hercule was trying to get Kid Buu off of Fat Buu. Kid Buu used his body to strangle Fat Buu.

"Hey let go of him or I'll rip your stinking head off." Hercule yelled.

He bit on Kid Buu's head tentacle making him angry. He then gave Hercule the kick of his lifetime.

Fat Buu screamed, "STOP!"

He rushed towards Kid Buu only to be kicked away and punched into a mountain. Kid Buu ripped off his own arm creating it into a ball and started to beat down Fat Buu with it.

"Shoot! Aiko, Kakarot, check it out, do you feel that?" He asked.

Goku nodded, "yeah, the good Buu is energy is draining."

"And fast." Aiko added.

Vegeta balled up his fist, "he won't last, we're running out of time! Blast it! What's taking them so long!?" Vegeta looked up to the sky and began to yell. "Dende hurry it up! We don't have all day you know!"

***Yeah yeah calm down you hothead.*** Old Kai answered.

Goku looked over to Aiko and let out a scream when her halo disappeared.

"Hey, look your halo is gone you're alive!"

She looked up and smiled, "I am?"

She yelped when Goku crushed her in a hug. He then looked to Vegeta and his halo had disappeared as well.

"You lucky dog, and guess what? Evil people weren't wished back so verdicts in, you both are good."

Aiko smirked, "but you already knew that didn't you."

He chuckled, "kinda."

Vegeta grunted.

"Oh I get it, the plan! You're going to have Gohan, Goten and Trunks fight aren't you?" Goku said.

"Wrong." Vegeta answered.

Aiko raised an eyebrow, "we just came back to life, what else is a part of your plan?"

"Let's do it now!" Vegeta said.

"Huh do what?" Asked Goku.

"A spirit bomb." Vegeta answered.

Goku's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "a spirit bomb? That's your big plan?!"

Aiko narrowed her eyes, "a spirit bomb didn't even work on Frieza, believe me I was literally there with him. What makes you think it will work now?!"

"It will." Vegeta said.

"So that's what you meant about the earth saving itself, you want the people of earth to supply the energy to beat Buu." Goku explained.

They looked back when Kid Buu was finishing did Fat Buu with many hard hits.

"Now it's time, do you know what to do Kakarot?" Vegeta said.

Goku looked to him, "yeah I think so but do you really think the people of earth have that much energy?"

Vegeta glared at him making Goku nervous.

"I'm not doubting your plan, it's just that Buu is so darn powerful!" Goku said.

"They'll have enough, I've learned not to underestimate the power of the human race." Vegeta said.

"Softie..." Aiko teased in a harmonic voice.

He growled and flicked her forehead.

"Meanie." She said.

"We won't just take a little bit well take all the power they can supply."

"The maximum huh?" Goku asked.

Aiko smiled, "well then, let's save the universe shall we?"

* * *

**Here was ch24! Hope you all liked it,**

**Oh I'm so close to the end.**

**Thanks for taking time to read it makes me happy to know that people are tuning in.**

**Please leave a review to motivate me:3 & you also are free to follow and favorite if you'd please. **

**& still loving the names, ive got my eye on a few. **

**'Till next time,**

**Love you all**

**C4tloverr :) **


	25. Chapter 25: Call The People Of Earth

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess (Part 2)**

**Chapter 25: Call The People of Earth**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

**A/N; for any of you who actually care I have a new poll up on the name thing, VOTE NOW! If you want :3**

* * *

"So how are we going to get in contact with the earthlings?" Aiko asked curiously.

The three Saiyans looked up to the sky when they heard Dende call them again.

_***Vegeta.***_

"What?" He answered.

**_*Porunga wants to know what your third wish is.*_**

"How about some new boots, size 9 please." He mocked.

Aiko rolled her eyes, "are you serious!"

He sent a glare her way, "of course not!" He then looked back up to the sky, "is Kibito-Shin there? I need to speak with the in habitants of the earth."

"All of them at once if you don't mind." Aiko added.

**_*Are you say that you want to speak telepathically to the entire planet?* _**Kibito Kai asked.

"Exactly." Vegeta responded.

**_*Uhh Vegeta, we don't know how.*_**

Aiko growled, "these Kai's are worthless!"

**_*Hey we are not!*_** a voice yelled.

Aiko gasped, "King Kai?"

**_*I can arrange that, but only after you apologize Aiko.*_**

The Saiyan Princess glared at the ground, "I'm sorry..." She grumbled.

Goku smiled, "hey King Kai! Can you really do it?"

**_*Of course I can! It's a singe! Planetary telepathic communication is my specialty!*_** King Kai said.

He made it so that Vegeta was able to speak with the people of Earth.

**_*Alright the floor is yours, have you feel the urge just go for it!*_** King Kai said.

"That's more like it." Vegeta said.

He waited a few seconds before talking to the humans.

"People of earth, listen carefully. As you all now strange events have been taken place recently. Your entire planet was destroyed at the hands of Majin Buu, then in a snap everything was restored back to normal. Many of you are doubting all of this actually happened, I can assure you this is not a dream!" Vegeta explained.

Aiko rose an eyebrow when Hercule crawled up behind her.

"Not a dream? Hey! What's this guy talking about?!"

Aiko glared at him as Goku 'shhed' him.

"He's speaking to the people of earth," Goku explained.

Hercule gasped, "that's not possible! Instead of pretending to talk to the people of earth why don't you go over there and please help Buu."

He pointed over to where the Fat Buu and Kid Buu kept battling. Goku looked back at Hercule.

"We are trying to help, this is the best way, trust me."

They turned their attention to Vegeta who was still talking to the people of Earth.

"Unfortunately Majin Buu is still alive and the Earth is still in great danger. Small group of warriors have taken on the fight on your behalf. However the battle is extremely difficult and we can't win it by ourselves. That is why I am speaking to you right now, ask for your help if all of you would just raise your hands to the sky and offer a portion of your Energy we can use it to defeat Majin Buu once and or all! No more being slaughtered like sacrificial lambs! Consider this your first, small stride towards becoming a warrior race! Raise your hands up now!" Vegeta ordered.

Aiko smirked and clapped three times, "my my what a way with words. Anyways I think this is Time you take your place."

Goku smiled, "he's really on top of things, I'm impressed."

Goku ripped off the orange top part of his gi tossing it aside. He then jumped up in the air and raised his arms in order to begin to create a Spirit Bomb.

"Alright, there was ever a time guys this is it!" Goku said to the earthlings.

Some energy began to get collected which started up the Spirit Bomb.

"Alright here it is, one Spirit Bomb coming up." Goku said.

Aiko smiled at Vegeta, "at this rate that thing will be enormous!"

Vegeta nodded in agreement, "People of Earth! It's working! Raise your hands up!"

As more people began to raise up their hands and submit energy the Spirit Bomb grew bigger.

Goku cheered, "it's working Guys!"

At this point the bomb was big but not big enough.

"Hey, shouldn't it be bigger Vegeta?" Aiko asked.

As he was going to respond Kid Buu sent a massive energy ball to Fat Buu. Aiko and Vegeta covered their faces with one arm as a strong wind passed. Hercule was blown away by it also. When the wind calmed down and smoke cleared up Vegeta stood up and looked at the crater left behind.

"Darnit the fat ones dead!" Aiko yelled.

"It's all over! We needed more time!" Vegeta yelled.

Hercule began to climb back on the rock. Inside the crater four pink blobs popped out of the ground. Hercule looked at the Saiyans and pointed.

"Oh look it's Buu he's alive."

The four blobs suddenly turned into four smirking Fat Buu's. They surrounded Kid Buu and laughed at his scowl. The four fat Buu's been to punch Kid Buu and it looked as if they were gaining the upper hand.

Hercule began to laugh in victory, "that's it Buu! Win!"

Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked, "nice he's still in the game."

"Got that right." Aiko agreed.

The two Saiyans looked up to Goku when they were called by him.

"Guys it's not getting any bigger! I need more energy then this!" He yelled.

Vegeta uncrossed his arms, "no it should have been fully completed by now! Darn! What's going on?"

They began to hear some of the earthlings.

"_No way I don't believe that...you raise your hands...who's voice was that?...I don't know and I don't care,"_ the humans said.

Hercule raised his eyebrows and placed his hands behind his ear.

"Huh who was that nobody is here?" He asked.

Vegeta balled up his fist in anger, "what?! I don't believe it!"

Aiko raised and eyebrow when more humans began to talk about refusing to raise their hands.

"Are they mad?!" Vegeta growled.

Bee began to bark at Aiko.

"What is it dog!?" She yelled.

Hercule grabbed Bee and placed a hand over his mouth.

"Quiet boy shh...now is not the time." He said.

Vegeta growled in anger again and stomped his foot on the ground making a big crack. Hercule and Bee screamed in fear and crawled away from the angered Prince.

"Darn those idiots! Don't they care about their own world?!" Vegeta yelled. "They are like children! Everything has to be done for them. WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GROW UP?! CAN'T YOU EARTHLINGS DO ANYTHING FOR YOURSELVES?!" He yelled.

Aiko glanced at the fight between the Buu's seeing that all the fat Buu's had been tied up.

"Good heavens! Buu!" Hercule

Aiko growled, "were not gonna make it in time."

When she looked back Fat Buu was all one again. He was sending some Ki blasts at Kid Buu but he easily knocked them away. As he was trying to send another one he ran out of fuel and was unable to give any more power. Kid Buu took this chance and kicked Buu down in the rocks again. Hercule gasped and grasped onto Aiko's leg.

"Please! You have to help! You have to! If you don't he's gonna die." Hercule needed.

Aiko grunted and looked up at the Spirit Bomb.

"Let's just let those earthlings die!"

She let out a scream knocking Hercule off her leg. She then began to move forwards on verge of attacking again. Vegeta grabbed her arm pulling her back violently.

"No! Don't you see that if you go out there you'll end up getting killed again!"

She glared up at him, "what else are we supposed to do?!"

**_*Aiko, Vegeta! Wait please!*_**

"Hm?" They both said when they heard King Kai's voice.

**_*Don't be razz! Aiko, help Vegeta try to persuade them again! It's our only hope! Think of it from their point of view. Would you two obey a strange voice from the sky if it told you what to do? The kinda things don't happen to them everyday, I think you should again.*_**

Vegeta grit his teeth together and growled.

"Alright I'll try again."

Aiko jumped up and narrowed her eyes.

"People of earth," Vegeta said calmly.

"RAISE YOUR HANDS RIGHT NOW OR YOULL DIE!" They yelled making the entire planet shake and Hercule faint.

Goku looked down at them, "hey! What's going on down there! Nobody except our family and friends have offered any energy!"

Vegeta and Aiko looked at him.

"I think we know that!" She yelled.

"Those idiot earthlings don't do what I tell them to do!" Vegeta yelled.

"TRY AGAIN!" Goku yelled.

Aiko crossed her arms and looked at Vegeta.

"You do it, you're the persuasive one."

"Okay." He grumbled. "People of the earth, you are all in grave danger. Majin Buu has not been defeated he lives! Recently your whole planet was destroyed! That was not a dream and it will happen again if you don't act quickly! Stand up for your planet! Raise your hands and help get rid of Majin Buu before he gets rid of you!"

They waited a bit but nothing changed.

"Maybe you should ask nicely..." Aiko suggested.

Vegeta let out a breath, "people of the earth, please. I'm begging you. You have to listen to me, please we are running out of time. Raise your hands before it's to late. Please don't let him win!"

As they waited again only one more person raised their hands. But once again the humans refused. This made both Saiyans angry.

"Idiots! They deserve to die!" Vegeta growled.

A big crash caught Aiko, Vegeta, and Hercule's attention.

"Buu!" Hercule gasped seeing fat Buu crashed into a mountain.

Kid Buu landed on the ground with a big evil smile. He extended his arms out and began to swing Buu around in a circle before pulling him close and punching him repeatedly in the stomach.

Aiko's eyes widened, "he's finished! His energy is completely low."

"This isn't right!" Cried Hercule, "my Buu can't die in my dream!"

Kid Buu continued his assault and let go of Fat Buu letting him fall in a crater. He landed beside the crater and powered up a blast in his hand.

"Me Buu, not you."

"Buu..." Hercule said.

"It's his finishing move." Vegeta said.

"No way! Not while the champ is still alive."

Hercule ran forwards and picked up a rock on the way. He launched it at kid Buu making it hit the back of his head. Kid Buu let the blast power down and he glared back at Mr. Satan.

"Wow, I hit him." Hercule mumbled. "You want some of this? C'mon I dare ya!" He yelled.

He ran back in front of the small hill that Aiko and Vegeta were on. Kid Buu turned around fully and finally looked at the Spirit Bomb.

"Oh marvelous! Now what?!" Vegeta yelled.

Kid Buu growled loudly and began to rush at the bomb. Vegeta growled.

"Listen up Aiko! I'm going to buy Kakarot some more time. You find a way to get to the earthlings!"

"Fine but remember you're alive again, be careful." She said.

He fazed out of sight and flew forwards to fight Buu, who was more then willing too. Buu began to laugh and beat Vegeta making Aiko and Goku gasp.

"VEGETA!" They yelled in worry.

"Any...day now!" He yelled.

Aiko bit her lip when she saw him cough up blood and get punched in the stomach repeatedly.

"EARTHLINGS LISTEN TO ME! WE NEED YOUR ENERGY NOW!" She yelled.

"Raise your hands up! I beg of you! There's no time left! This is our last chance to beat Majin Buu!" Goku begged.

"PLEASE RAISE THEM NOW!" Aiko yelled.

After a while more a little more energy was collected but it wasn't enough yet. Vegeta was getting beat on by Buu making Aiko worry and beg the earthlings more.

"Why aren't they listening to me?!" Aiko yelled.

She gasped when Kid Buu began to fly towards the Spirit Bomb and Goku. As she was preparing a blast to distract him, Vegeta hit Buu with one. He wobbled a bit before falling to his knees.

"Oh no! He's hurt!" Goku yelled.

Vegeta fell to all fours and spit some blood out of his mouth.

"No pink mutant freak is going to defeat me! I'll beat you!" Vegeta declared to Buu.

He rushed back at the Saiyan Prince and connected his knee with his face. Then they both tumbled over each other but Buu ended up on top and punching Vegeta repeatedly in the face.

"Please offer your energy! If you don't then we are all going to die!" Aiko yelled.

She growled since nobody would listen.

"Do these people even have minds!" She asked herself.

Buu continued his attack on Vegeta at this point beating him like a rag doll. Bee appeared behind Aiko and barked at her. She ignored the puppy as he tugged on her pants trying to pull her somewhere...or to someone. She glared down at him after a bit.

"What is it!?" She yelled.

He barked and motioned towards Hercule who was beginning to yell.

"YOU INGRATES! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SAVED YOU PEOPLE! CANT YOU LEND US A HAND?!"

She smiled at the idea, "good boy! The idiot! They practically worship him!"

The earthlings began to talk about Hercule being a hero and saving them from Cell. Aiko smiled again hopefully.

"Hercule! Keep going! Tell them to help!"

He blinked a bit before smiling and holding up the peace sign.

"Please don't doubt me, I was working under cover. That's why I didn't speak to ya, I was keep in my identity a secret, now raise up your hands and lend me that energy so I can defeat Majin Buu!"

Aiko growled and jumped down pulling on his ear.

"So who can defeat Buu?!" She yelled.

Tears streamed out of his eyes in pain, "it's nothing personal, it's just that they wouldn't do it unless it was me." He cried in a whisper.

She growled but let go of him as soon as the bomb grew as big as ever. Hercule widened his eyes and made a strange shocked noise.

"Amazing!" She yelled. "Hercule you dog! You are finally good for something! Wooo!" She cheered.

With the Spirit Bomb complete, could Goku finally end Buu once and for all?

* * *

**Hey guys! We all know how the Buu saga ends so let's be happy! & yes I'm definitely doing, Yo! Son Goku and his friends return. There's gonna be a BIG SURPRISE IN THERE I THINK YOU ALL WOULD LIKE! :D**

**Thanks for reading I'm so close to closing up my Aiko series. I'm really sad to let it go. :( i don't mean to sound conceited but most of the stories with Vegeta and a sister or something of the sort have never been completed so that's why I finish them:) i'll try to be done by next week I'm not sure when I'll update, don't get impatient though you guys know ima frequent updater**

**& don't forget to vote for the name of Goku's sister, (:**

**& please leave a nice review.**

**Winner will be revealed when I write the story! XD**

**Tune in next time:3**

**Love you all!**

**C4tloverr x3**


	26. Chapter 26: Save The Universe!

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess (Part 2)**

**Chapter 26: Save The Universe!**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z**.

* * *

Aiko widened her eyes when she remembered about Vegeta.

"Oh no!"

She looked to the side seeing that Vegeta wasn't able to move. Buu placed his foot on Vegeta's back making sure he wouldn't move.

"I guess he knows that Kakarot will not throw the bomb with Vegeta in the way." Aiko said to herself.

She saw Kid Buu firing up a Ki ball blast in his hand in attempts of hitting Goku. She gasped and flew up blocking it from touching Goku.

"Aiko, you need to get Vegeta away from Buu."

She glanced back at him, "I think I know that Kakarot."

Before she could do or say anything else, various Ki balls were launched in her and Goku's direction. She growled and deflected some.

"I hate him!" She yelled.

Some of the blast began to hit them but they caused absolutely no fatal damage. It only stung them a bit. They kept trying to avoid the blasts when King Kai spoke to them.

***Goku, this doesn't make any sense! Vegeta wants you to do it! Please launch the bomb now!*** he yelled.

"No...you can't..." She said softly.

She looked back and widened her eyes when Buu created a much bigger blast and launched it at them. Before she could even blink, Goku grabbed her, and fazed out of sight long enough to get out of the way for the blast. When they got back he took control of the spirit bomb once more.

"Darn him!" Goku yelled.

Buu was preparing his finishing blast to launch at the two Saiyans. Aiko ran her hand through her hair and looked at Goku.

"I'll get Vegeta, you launch it no matter what alright!"

He gulped before nodding. Aiko looked back at Kid Buu and narrowed her eyes. As she prepared to fly forwards Fat Buu reappeared and knocked away Kid Buu. Also the blast he was creating crashed into a mountain. Her eyes were wide in shock. Fat Buu looked in Aiko's direction.

"GRAB HIM!" He ordered.

She lightly gasped and rushed down as Fat Buu tried his best to stay on top of Kid Buu. She picked up Vegeta and ran towards where Mr. Satan was passing him.

"C'mon, we've got to make a move on it."

He gasped and followed her running beside her. He looked to Buu with tears forming in his eyes.

"Please don't die Buu." He then looked up to Goku, "hey you! What are you waiting for it's now or never!"

Goku smiled, "alright!"

He held up the bomb ready to launch and smiled.

"This is for you Majin Buu! It's from the people of earth! Spirit Bomb!"

Aiko and Hercule looked back when Goku launched it putting all his energy in there. She set Vegeta down next to her keeping him up this time with his arm around her shoulder. The bomb touched the ground and was suddenly stopped making everyone gasp.

"What?! No!" They yelled.

Buu had placed his hands on the bomb struggling to keep pushing it forwards. He groaned and growled as he struggled to keep it from hitting him.

"C'mon go! GO!" Goku ordered.

Kid Buu kept it from hitting him by continuing to push it forwards. Goku extended his arms out as well trying to get the bomb to use.

"It won't budge!" He yelled.

Buu began to take over the bomb and begin to push it forwards. Goku clenched his teeth.

"I know you're stronger then me Buu, but this is not just my power. It's everyone's! So I can not, and will not lose!"

With that said Goku began to use his energy and push the bomb forwards again. But still it wouldn't hit Buu.

Vegeta growled, "Finish the job Kakarot!" He ordered.

Aiko glared at Vegeta, "he's trying!"

Goku clenched his teeth kept his eyes shut.

"Darn it! I'm all out of power!" He yelled.

At this point Buu took control of the bomb and slowly moved it forwards.

"No, no no! He's losing ground." Aiko said.

"He can't do it, we've overestimated his strength. He's completely drained." Vegeta said.

Buu smiled as he realized Goku had no more power. Goku screamed as he was pushed back a bit cause of the wind of the bomb. Buu began to take footsteps as he took over the bomb. He was now moving it forwards struggling as he was.

Aiko grabbed her hair in nervousness, "he's maxed out."

Vegeta looked up to the sky, "Dende? We need you now to come here and heal Kakarot! Hurry! There is no time left."

**_*Vegeta, our power levels are too depleted we don't have enough energy make the jump.*_**

He growled, "great, what are we supposed to do!"

He waited a few seconds before looking to Hercule.

"Hey it's in your hands now, we need more energy from the earth talk to your people! If we can't strengthen Kakarot, are our only chance to strengthen the Spirit Bomb."

The ground began to shake and crack because of the energy from the bomb. When suddenly King Kai spoke again.

**_*No! Wait don't do it! Already taken the maximum amount of energy from the earthlings. They haven't had time to recover that. If we take anymore will be drawing out all of their life force, the energy they need to live on. If they give more energy right now they'll all die!*_** he warned.

Hercule widened his eyes in shock. Vegeta growled and hit him lightly in the stomach. He then walked away from Aiko and glared at Hercule.

"We have no other choice now talk! Tell them we need more energy more energy!"

Hercule began to stutter.

"If we take more energy they'll die-"

"There is no other alternative!" Vegeta yelled.

"I-I-I- can't..." Hercule stuttered.

"THEN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE IS GOING TO DIE!" Vegeta yelled.

More mountains turned into stones as the spirit bomb got off the ground getting pushed back into the air.

"You're right maybe it is the right thing to do here." Hercule said.

Aiko's eyes widened, "but King Kai said-"

She yelped when she heard said man screaming at them.

**_*NO WAY DONT YOU GIVE IN!*_** he yelled.

Hercule fell to his knees in front of Vegeta.

"Please forgive me, but I can't."

Goku placed his hands on the bomb in attempts to stop it but it only made him get pushed back more. Buu had complete control of the bomb as of now.

"I can't, it would destroy me." Hercule said to Vegeta.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta growled.

"They believe in me, they love me. So if I turn my back on them now, what would that make me?"

Vegeta growled and walked forwards picking him up by his shirt collar.

"Hey listen, i'm the one who had Dende wish the earthlings back to life, it wasn't for me they still all be dead right now!"

Aiko's eyes widened when she thought of something.

"Wait a second...Vegeta! The wish!"

He dropped Hercule and looked over at her.

"What?"

"We still have a wish! We can use it to give Kakarot his energy back!"

"Yes of course!" He agreed.

He looked up to the sky as Dende spoke.

**_*Porunga is still with us, and he's been very patient.*_**

"Well wish it now!" Aiko yelled.  
They listened in as Dende asked Porunga to bring Goku's power back. She smiled when he began to grant it. Then she looked over to Goku who had his arms down and head hanging.

"It's no use I can't!" He yelled.

The bomb stopped moving forwards and Buu smiled. He brought his arms back and used one of his energy blast to push the bomb towards Goku rapidly. She gasped but let out a quick sigh of relief when she saw him become a Super Saiyan. He stopped the bomb from hitting him and aimed it back at Majin Buu. He let out a scream and pushed it down quickly.

Aiko smiled, "he's doing it!" She cheered.

Buu began to sink into the ground as he struggled to stop the bomb.

"It looks like this is the end of the road Buu, it's a darn shame. Maybe you'll come back some day, as a better person I hope, I'd like that. Perhaps well have a little one on one. Adios, I'll be waiting for you Majin Buu!"

Everyone of Goku's friends told him to launch the bomb.

Goku let out his battle cry as the bomb began to explode and take control over Majin Buu's body completely exploding him making sure he couldn't regenerate. Once it blew up completely Buu was completely obliterated and defeated.

Goku let out a breath and began to sink to the ground. "It's over."

"It's about time." Vegeta said and fell face first on the ground.

Hercule was staring eyes wide totally speechless because of what he had witnessed. Goku gave him a thumbs up with a smile. Once his feet hit the ground Aiko ran to Goku throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him.

"You did it." She mumbled as her face buried inside his neck.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. He then looked down to Vegeta.

"We make a great team don't we?"

Vegeta pushed his head up and placed a thumbs up. He chuckled lightly as did Goku.

Aiko looked down at Vegeta.

"So is the rivalry finally over?"

Goku chuckled and gripped her chin placing his lips on hers. He sat on a rock next to Aiko and smiled cause of the victory. Hercule approached them with a smile as well.

"Is he...is he gone? Did you finish him off?" Hercule said.

Goku smiled up at him but didn't say anything.

"oh, you did, didn't you?"

Hercule laughed and informed the earthlings that Majin Buu has been destroyed and that they could all live in peace over again.

The Saiyan couple smiled a bit then looked over when Dende appeared and ran towards them. Also Kibito Kai and Old Kai were there.

"Goku you did it!" He cheered.

He extended his arms out to heal him but Vegeta began to stumble over.

"Hey Dende you'd better get to Vegeta first." Goku said.

Aiko smirked, "he got the beating of a lifetime."

"Right," Dende said.

He ran over and healed Vegeta clearing up his wounds and restoring his pose as well. Right after he did the same to Aiko and Goku.

"Thanks Dende," Goku said.

They all gasped and looked over when they heard Hercule.

"It's Buu!" He said.

The puppy, Bee, and Hercule went to see if he was alright. Hercule placed his head on Buu's chest to hear his heartbeat.

"Buu, you're alive." He said, "Little green guy come here, use your powers on him before he dies please!"

Dende looked to where Aiko and Goku stood. Vegeta growled and balled up his fist.

"What are you talking about have you lost your mind! Move get back it's not over until he is dead!"

Vegeta extended his arm in order to blast his body. Mr. Satan wouldn't move though.

"No he's different than he was he would never do those bad things ever again, you saw him he fought that you evil Buu with all he had!"

"Oh yeah? If you produces another killing machine what then?!" Vegeta yelled.

"Well I don't know." Hercule answered.

"Well I knew it would mean the end of the world. You might be willing to take that gamble but I'm not!"

"Dende go ahead and heal him okay." Goku said calmly.

Most everyone looked at him shocked.

"Are you nuts?!" Vegeta yelled.

"You owe him a favor big brother." Aiko said.

He turned his glare to her, "what?! Explain."

"Well if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have been able to get you. Besides, if he does turn evil I get an excuse to kill Hercule."

"Fact is Vegeta, if it wasn't for these two the earth would be gone by now. In a few months we can just wish for Buu to be forgotten by the earthlings it's that simple." Goku said.

Old Kai groaned, "yeah sure, just wish away then."

"Well then, it's settled right?" Goku said.

Vegeta growled, "yes yes it's a brilliant idea. If you don't have a brain!"

Hercule smiled at the Saiyans.

"Thank you so much! I'll never forget this!"

"Good it's unanimous!" Goku said.

Dende walked in front of fat Buu and began to heal him.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starving! How about after Dende is finished we get home and grab a bite to eat?" Goku suggested.

"You can count me in." Aiko agreed.

After Buu was healed everyone got transported back to earth. Aiko, Vegeta, Goku and Dende walked out to meet everyone who was more them happy to see them. Goten immediately ran towards Aiko and hugged her tightly.

"Mom! You're okay I missed you so much!"

She smiled a bit and hugged him back.

"I missed you too Goten, and don't you look handsome in your armor."

The z fighters hugged their beloved Saiyans happily and congratulated Goku on his victory. Hercule popped out of the side and crushed Videl in a hug. He pointed to good Majin Buu who appeared from behind him making everyone scream.

Trunks and Goten put a serious face on. Aiko smirked.

"Relax boys, he's not evil."

"Yeah, he's a guest." Vegeta said.

Goku smiled, "it sure feels good to be back. Sorry I've been gone for so long." He grabbed Aiko's hand in his making her blush. "But I'm back for good."

Aiko smiled and kissed Goku on the cheek.

"I...love you Kakarot." She mumbled.

Goku chuckled seeing the blush on her cheeks. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too sweetheart."

Everyone awed except of course, Vegeta and Piccolo making Aiko glare back at them. Goku chuckled and wrapped his arm around her while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yup, she's all mine."

Everyone began to laugh and Aiko groaned. But she sure was happy to have Goku back.

...

After Bulma's celebration the Saiyan family went home. Gohan and Goten were getting in their beds happy to have their father back.

"So is everything going to be okay with dad around Gohan?"

Gohan chuckled and got into bed.

"You know it squirt. Dad's the best."

Goten laughed and got into his bed. As they boys talked they heard a loud slam of the door. When they looked at their doorframe they saw Goku with a pillow in hand and sad look on his face.

"What happened dad?" Goten asked.

Goku scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

"I asked your mother if we could have another baby."

Yup, seems like Goku is gonna be okay with Aiko.

* * *

**Hey guys. I know I skipped over some scenes but I need to finish the story. I still hoped you liked it:3 especially the ending. Leave a review please. :)**

**-Poll is still up by the way (:**

**C4tloverr :)**


	27. Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return Pt 1

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess (Part 2)**

**Chapter 27: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return Pt 1**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

**A/N: BIG SURPRISE IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

It had been two years since the defeat of Majin Buu. The world was at peace and no threats had approached the earth since then. But for the passed 8 months, Goku hasn't really been able to keep up with his training.

Instead, he was changing diapers.

That's right, Goku and Aiko ended up having another child, and this time a girl. Of course the child wasn't planned, and Aiko chased Goku all around the woods when she realized she would have to go through childbirth again. But regardless when baby, Haru, arrived the family was very happy.

Anyways, Goku and Aiko groaned as they worked on a radish field along with Ox King.

"Ah, I wish could train." Aiko grumbled.

Goku nodded and looked back at Ox King.

"Hey, Ox King? If we get money from Mr. Satan, why are we working like this?" He asked.

Ox King looked over at them, "You both need to learn how to value hard work as humans do. I'm not gonna be around forever and I want you guys to be able to take care of yourselves."

Aiko pouted angrily and went back to planting seeds. "You talk to is like were children."

Goku frowned, "and meanwhile my skills are getting rusty."

"Oh Kakarot, just plant the seeds." Aiko said.

Ox King smiled, "you guys know those are Grateful Radish Seeds."

The two Saiyans looked at each other then back to Ox King.

"Grateful Radish Seed?" They said at the same time.

"If this germinates, it'll produce a great crop almost instantly." Ox King explained.

They both shrugged and continued to work. As Goku kept on working on the radish field he spotted a tiny someone playing in the dirt.

"Hey, how did you get all the way out here?" Goku asked.

He walked over and scooped up his baby daughter. She giggled and squirmed around as he held her.

"Well how is my little Princess doing today?" He asked.

He laughed as he rubbed his nose with Haru's.

As many of you may have figured it out, Haru, is Goku and Aiko's daughter. She has his eyes and all of his facial features but she has her mothers complexion and hair. As for her personality she's seems to be very happy and laughs at everything. And now that curiosity and touching, throwing and dropping things began to run in her system she loved to use her father as a target.

Aiko looked over at them when she heard the laughter.

"Kakarot, did you bring her out here?" She asked curiously.

"Nope. She must have gotten out here herself, strange right?"

Aiko rose an eyebrow. "Well she is an over achiever."

Goku smiled and looked back to his daughter. He wanted to show Aiko he could be a great dad, since he wasn't there with her for Goten when he was an infant.

Haru smiled and raised up her arm which had a fist full of dirt at the end. She bursted out laughing when she threw it at his face making him yelp. Aiko laughed as Goku used one hand to rub his eye.

"Ouch! No sweetheart you got it in my eye! Geez!" Goku yelled.

Aiko grabbed her daughter and kissed her cheek.

"She must get that aim from you."

Goku smiled lightly, "you don't think she's out to get me, do you?"

Aiko looked back at Goku confused.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well she likes throwing things at me."

Aiko chuckled and began to walk back to their home.

"It's just a faze Kakarot."

"I hope so..." Goku mumbled.

A while later, in the evening the whole family was sitting for dinner. Goten laughed as he helped Aiko feed Haru the green mushy baby food. All she was doing is making a big mess.

When Goten heard the news of having a little sister he loved it instantly. He said it would be nice to have her to play with since Gohan still had school and he hung out with Videl a lot.

Gohan broke the silence he was keeping when he cleared his throat.

"Hey mom, dad. I talked to Videl today and she told me that Mr. Satan's hotel is now open."

Aiko looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "That quick?"

He nodded, "yeah and Videl wanted to know if we could all go to the opening tomorrow."

"I have no interest in going to a party." Goku said.

"Me neither." Aiko agreed and continued to feed Haru.

"Yeah, but were invited."

Goten smiled and leaned forwards in his seat.

"Yeah were invited! Can we go, Dad?" Goten asked.

"You guys go ahead." Goku said as he placed some food in his mouth.

Goten looked at his mother who didn't seem interested at all. He pouted and sat back in his seat. Gohan looked up to the ceiling.

"And to think Mr. Satan has prepared a sumptuous banquet just for you, Dad."

Goku swallowed the food in his mouth then the two adult Saiyans looked at Gohan with interest.

"He said, 'All You Can Eat'." Gohan informed.

He shifted his eyes from the ceiling to Goku. He stood up and slammed his hands on the table with a smile.

"Well if you insist, why not?" Goku said. "Well go!"

Goten smiled and began to cheer. Goku chuckled and leaned down close to Haru.

"And, Haru, will finally meet all of our friends."

Haru looked up at him and giggled before splattering baby food all over his face. He frowned and looked at his daughter.

"Haru..."

Aiko sighed and picked up Haru out of her high chair and grabbed Goku's hand.

"Let's get you both cleaned up."

Gohan and Goten laughed.

"I think our little sister has it out for dad." Goten said.

...

The next day Goku wore his gi, Aiko wore armor since she knew Vegeta would be wearing that too. Goten wore a kimono. Gohan wore a suit, Haru wore a light blue baby jumpsuit and Ox King wore his usual clothing. A yellow plane landed in front of them and the hatch opened. Goku walked in first and smiled at his friends.

"Yo! How've you all been?" He asked.

"Goku, you're looking well."

Gohan and Goten walked in the plane as well. Krillin pat the top of Goten's head.

"Goten's sure grown."

"Well it's been two years." Yamcha said.

Aiko walked in and handed Haru to Goku. They all gasped when they took notice of the little girl in his arms.

"Goku, why are you holding a little girl?" Oolong asked.

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Guys, this is Haru. Aiko and I had a daughter."

They all stared at the Saiyan Princess in shock.

"What? Women have children don't they?" She said.

Master Roshi laughed and walked up to her with a big red blush on his face.

"Hopefully she'll be as pretty as her mommy then she'll have some of Roshi!"

Aiko glared at him and punched him in the face knocking him down. Haru giggled at the scene. She seemed to like violence. But then again, she is a Saiyan.

They took off in the plane and it quickly reached the hotel. Once Aiko arrived she, along with Goku, quickly searched around for Vegeta. It had been a while since she had talked to him. He also hasn't seen Haru since the day of her birth. When she saw where he was she smiled and walked over. But a familiar dog ran up to her and greeted them.

"It's the puppy. Well I see you're not a puppy anymore."

She pat the top of his head and set Haru down to play with him. He immediately began to lick her face making her giggle. Vegeta didn't look at them. He was leaning against the wall arms crossed and staring forwards.

"So what's with the get-up Kakarot? You plan on sparring?" Vegeta asked.

"Vegeta, you looked dressed for battle too, you know." Goku said.

Aiko looked at Goku, "we've been over this Kakarot, this is Saiyan formal wear."

Goku smirked, "in that case so is this."

Goku and Vegeta jumped up and got in a stance.

"You game?" Vegeta yelled.

"Always!" Goku replied.

Aiko rolled her eyes and picked up her daughter when it was announced that the party was too begin.

"Wait Vegeta! Let's eat first. I'm going to pig out!" Goku said.

"Not as much as me!" Vegeta yelled.

Aiko looked at Haru and began to walk.

"You should get used to your daddy and uncle being idiots." Aiko said.

They arrived to the place where the food would be served and sat with their families. Hercule walked up to the microphone with fat Buu beside him.

"Thank you for traveling such distances to be here today. We are here to honor those who fought and vanquished the evil Majin Buu! Please enjoy yourselves!"

He bowed his head to everyone of the Z warriors. All of a sudden a group of people ran towards the scene with microphones, video cameras and notepads.

"There! Over there!" One of them yelled.

They all got very close to him and stuck a microphone near his face.

"Your thoughts the opening of your hotel to commemorate your defeat of Majin Buu!"

The reporters wouldn't stop pushing the microphones and cameras in his face.

"Explain yourself Steward!" Hercule yelled.

Said man wiped the sweat from his face with a cloth.

"I said 'no press today' but..."

Goku frowned, "I wish he'd start this soon, I'm weak with hunger."

"You are always hungry Kakarot."

They looked back and saw Hercule not being able to get space from the reporters.

"Poor guy." Aiko mumbled.

"What's the name of the hotel?" One of the reporters asked.

"I don't know!" Hercule answered.

Steward cleared his throat, "The name is..."

"What?" All the reported looked back and got in Stewards personal space.

He uncovered a blanket from a big build board which had the hotels name.

"The Mr. Satan's World Saving Defeat of Majin Buu Hotel!" He announced.

The reporters smiled as they took pictures of Mr. Satan and the hotel name.

"It's wonderful!" They complimented.

Hercule did poses as people all over the world watched. Videl slapped her forehead.

"Oh I have a bad feeling about this."

Some of the food was brought out and Aiko was trying to get Haru to eat. Not that that was a problem. She is Goku's daughter after all. But while they ate everyone sensed something.

"I sense a powerful Ki coming." 18 said.

"I just hope it doesn't bring any trouble." Krillin stated.

"Someone new?" Roshi said.

"Who is it?" Asked Trunks.

Aiko narrowed her eyes since it felt familiar. She looked to Vegeta who was siting behind her on another table.

"Vegeta, do you think...-"

"I can't be." He said.

Everyone ran out to see who it was that landed.

"That tail!"

"It can't be, a Saiyan?" Krillin said.

Everyone stared at the one standing before them curiously. That was until Aiko spoke up.

"Tarble?"

"What?!" Everyone said shocked and moved to the side.

Vegeta and Aiko walked down the stairs and made their way down to meet the stranger who's name was, Tarble.

"Why are you here?" Vegeta asked.

A smile appeared on Tarbles face.

"My siblings!" He said happily.

The gang gasped, "Siblings?!"

Tarble jumped off the top of the yellow plane and landed in front of his brother and sister.

"Nice to see you two!" He said happily.

He noticed Haru in Aiko's arms.

"You are a mother?" He asked shocked.

She smiled a bit, "believe it or not, yes."

Vegeta turned to the side and crossed his arms.

"Didn't dad send you to a remote star cause you couldn't fight?"

"A Namekian told me you returned to earth after defeating Frieza."

"We are here aren't we?" Aiko said.

"Listen, a terrible duo named Abo and Cado are terrorizing my planet. I proved no match for them. Please help us."

Goku popped out from between the siblings while eating a piece of meat.

"They're strong, huh?"

Tarble looked at Goku confused.

"Super strong."

Goku smiled, "that sounds good!"

Tarble checked Goku's power level on a scouter but it read low.

"Excuse me, but I don't think you have the combat strength."

Aiko smirked, "you shouldn't always believe your scouter."

"Combat strength can easily change." Vegeta added.

"Huh?" Tarble asked.

"I'll show you." Goku said.

He walked passed him and crouched down. He then grit his teeth and growled as he raised his power level.

Tarble gasped, "I don't believe it."

Aiko smirked, "meet my mate, Kakarot."

Tarble looked at her shocked then back to Goku. When Goku turned into a Super Saiyan, Tarble's scouter exploded. He then let out a breath and went back to his normal form. He looked back to Tarble with a smile.

"See."

Tarble ran up to Goku.

"That should be plenty! Please help me! They've followed me here!"

"Pathetic as always." Vegeta said.

He walked up to where Goku, Aiko and Tarble were standing.

"Never mind, I'll take care of them. It'll be a good after dinner workout."

Goku put his arm out, "no Vegeta, leave this to me I can hardly wait. It's been to late."

Vegeta placed his arm over in front of Goku's.

"Kakarot, this it's me and my brothers problem."

Aiko glared at them, "no way, they're all mine!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "no! I am the oldest so I get them."

Aiko rolled her eyes. Trunks smiled and raised his hand.

"Let me, Papa!" He yelled.

"Me too, Mom!" Goten yelled.

Krillin lightly raised his hand.

"I think I'll join too."

18 glared at him, "there's no reward."

"So?" He said.

"Me too!" Gohan said.

Master Roshi smiled, "I think id like to fight too."

Oolong narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over is chest.

"Better if you didn't."

Goku looked at everyone, "but there's only two of them? We don't want to be bullies."

"Then what do you propose we do?" Aiko asked.

"Well draw lots! Grab onto me!"

"Draw lots?" Everyone said.

Aiko was the first to grab onto him followed by everyone.

* * *

**Hey guys, not feeling to good today, so I could only update a short chapter.**

**How'd you like Goku and Aiko having a daughter though?**

**If you have any ideas on what I can do to use her in the final chapters if this story let me know.**

**So close to finishing up so please don't flame me towards the end. :)**

**Poll is still open, I hope that even if you don't get the name you voted for you won't flame:3 lol**

**Love you all**

**C4tloverr ^v^**


	28. Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return Pt 2

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess (Part 2)**

**Chapter 28: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return Pt 2**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

* * *

They arrived at the radish field that Goku and Aiko planted. Everyone smiled to see that they were fully grown and ready. Goku walked up to one and explained what had to be done.

"Me and Aiko grew these radishes. Go ahead and pull one for yourselves. The longest one is the winner." Goku said as he pulled one out.

Krillin smiled and stepped forwards, "a radish lottery, huh? How fun. All you do is grab the stock base and pull straight up."

He grit his teeth and his face turned red as he struggled to pull out the radish. Trunks and Goten gasped and moved closer.

"It must be huge!" Trunks said.

When Krillin pulled out a radish, to his disappointment it was small.

"Puny!" He whined.

Trunks and Goten fell back in shock anime style. When Vegeta walked to draw he easily pulled one out, but it was fat, not long. Even Master Roshi gave it a try. He pulled out a radish in the shape of a woman's body.

"Master Roshi, you letch!" Puar, Oolong and Yamcha said.

Aiko handed Haru to Goku and rubbed her hands together before pulling out a radish. She growled since it was shorter then Goku's.

"Ah damn." She groaned.

She walked back over getting a big smile from Haru. The infants eyes landed on the radish in Aiko's hand. She extended her arm to reach for it but she couldn't reach.

Goten walked over to the field picked one to pull out.

"My turn." He said.

He pulled one out and smiled at the result since it was huge. Goku looked over at Haru when he heard her begin to whine.

"Hm, what's wrong sweetie?" He asked.

She pointed to the radishes and smiled. He smiled back.

"Oh you want one? Okay sweetie."

He handed her the one he picked earlier and smiled at her.

"Who's my favorite little girl in the world?" He asked in a baby voice.

Vegeta glanced over at him and rolled his eyes. Haru stared at the radish curiously before looking up at her fathers smiling face.

"Trunks is going to pull a bigger one the Goten's." Vegeta said.

Aiko smirked and crossed her arms, "believe what you want big brother but can I remind you that boasting never gets you anywhere."

He growled and hit her on her head with a radish making her yelp. She rubbed her head and glared at Vegeta.

"Jerk face!"

Haru stared at what her uncle did to her mother. She looked back down at her radish then smiled when she hit Goku on the head with it. He yelped and stared at his only daughter in confusion.

"Sweetie? Why do you enjoy hitting me so much?" He asked.

Vegeta began to laugh loudly.

"It's amazing, she's smart considering she is the child the both of you."

Haru giggled and Aiko stuck her tongue out at Vegeta for the offensive comment.

Trunks walked around the radish field searching for the right one.

"Let's see now. Just as Dende says."

He placed his hands on the base and pulled it out. Once he did the radish was thin, but extremely long.

"It's long! Yes!" The purple haired boy cheered.

Goten frowned.

"I said 'longest' so I guess Trunks wins." Goku said.

Vegeta smirked and shut his eyes, "okay Trunks, avenge uncle Tarble."

Tarble arrived accompanied by a cartoon looking alien female. She ran up to Trunks and grabbed both his hands.

"Good luck!"

Aiko raised an eyebrow.

"By the way Tarble, who is that with you?" She asked.

He smiled and looked back at his sister.

"Oh yes sorry about that. This is my wife."

Vegeta and Aiko's eyes widened.

"Your wife?"

Said female ran forwards and bowed her head.

"How do you do, my brother and sister, I'm Gure. I am honored."

Aiko and Vegeta still in shock bowed their heads as well.

"No the honor is ours." Vegeta said.

After the strange introduction everyone was transported back to the hotel. There they were face to face with Abo and Cado.

"You caused us trouble, Tarble." Abo said.

"Show yourself." Demanded Cado.

Haru hid her face in Goku's chest and Gure hid behind Tarble.

"They don't look like much, Trunks. They're all yours."

Trunks smiled and began to walk towards Abo and Cado.

"Good luck Trunks!" Krillin said.

"Be on guard." Yamcha added.

"Go take care of them Trunks!" Bulma yelled.

Goku looked at Aiko.

"Hey since there are two of them there should be two of us."

Vegeta overheard him and glared at him. "Trunks will be enough."

Goku smiled, "true very true."

Aiko smirked and walked over to Goten placing her hands on his shoulders and leaning down near his ear.

"Goten."

He looked up at her, "yeah mommy?"

"Uncle Veggie said you can fight with Trunks."

He smiled and ran forwards as he took oh his kimono revealing his gi under it.

"Yay!" He cheered.

Vegeta growled, "Aiko you dirt-"

Bulma stepped between them.

"Oh c'mon Vegeta."

He 'hmphed' and looked away from them sticking his nose in the air.

Abo and Cado watched as Trunks and Goten approached them.

"They are little kids with combat strength!" Abo said.

Cado cracked his knuckles, "They're mocking us."

The boys smiled at each other as they walked forwards. Abo smirked.

"Let's go pat them on the head."

Vegeta moved his glance to Tarble.

"Tarble, those are Frieza's men?" He asked.

He nodded, "remnants, they were on another planet you destroyed Frieza."

"Wait, I remember now." Vegeta said.

Aiko looked at him curiously, "you do?"

"They ranked back with The Ginyu Force back then."

Aiko scratched her head, "hm, I don't remember."

"That's because you're the most forgetful being in the universe."

She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"They're even stronger now. As strong as Frieza was." Tarble said.

"Frieza huh, in hindsight not much of a foe." Goku said. "Perfect for the kids."

Tarble looked at Goku a bit confused. Most likely cause he wasn't used to their type of fighting.

The boys started off great against Abo and Cado. They proved no match against Trunks nor Goten. Abo and Cado landed head first in the ground after one punch from the boys.

Goku smiled, "looking good boys!"

"Only expected." Vegeta said.

Aiko looked down at Goku's seeing that Haru was asleep.

"Only she can fall asleep while there is a battle going on."

Goku chuckled and they looked back at the fight. Still the same, Abo and Cado prove no match for Goten and Trunks.

"You're not bad kids." Abo said.

Goten and Trunks smirked, "you're not bad yourselves."

Abo smirked and looked at his partner.

"Cado."

He smirked back and gave him a nod making the boys confused. Aiko raised an eyebrow.

"What are they doing?"

"I'm not sure but I'm sure it's nothing the boys can't handle." Goku said.

Abo and Cado each both made three copies of themselves giving them the advantage of the fight. 2 Cados and 1 Abo attacked Goten and 1 Cado and 2 Abos gained in in Trunks. They managed to get away from the beating given to them and attacked all of the copies. They kept bumping into each other because the copies would easily fade away. As the attack kept going Vegeta grit his teeth in frustration.

"C'mon Trunks! Read their Ki!" He yelled.

"Same for you Goten!" Aiko yelled.

The boys got punched across the face as they spoke.

"Easier said then done!" They said at the same time.

"He's forgetting the basics." Vegeta growled.

Bulma walked up behind him. "'Cause you don't teach him."

He looked back at her, "he lacks motivation like his mother."

Aiko and Goku exchanged glanced when Vegeta and Bulma got in each others faces.

"Like his mother? You mean his father!" Bulma yelled.

"He takes after you!" Vegeta yelled back.

They growled angrily at each other making Goku laugh.

"This is no time for a marital quarrel."

"Besides you'll wake Haru." Aiko said.

They stopped growling and looked back at Aiko and Goku. As for Trunks and Goten they got knocked into the ground since the fight between Abo and Cado began to get tough. They tumbled over each other and over they landed on their backs they grasped their heads in their hands.

"Ouch."

Aiko looked back at Gohan.

"Maybe they need a little coaching."

He smiled, "right I'm on it!"

The boys stood up and glared at their opponents.

"Want some help?" Gohan said as he walked up behind them.

Goten narrowed his eyes at his big brother. "that's okay we'll do it ourselves."

"Oh c'mon I'll just coach you."

"Okay." Trunks said.

The boys took off in the air as Gohan began to give them tips on where to focus. With Gohan's tips they managed to destroy the copies of Abo and Cado.

"Abo, we gave no choice now!" Cado said.

They landed on the ground back to back and tossed their scouters aside. Trunks and Goten landed on the ground in front of Abo and Cado.  
They took one step apart and yelled "Merge" making a purple vortex surround them.

Everyone covered their eyes cause of the bright light. When they uncovered time they saw the fused version of Abo and Cado, was huge and terrifying. It's a good thing Haru was asleep or she might have started crying. And when she starts crying it will take more then her father getting hurt in funny ways to get her to stop.

"Try this!" Aka yelled and jumped towards the boys.

He grabbed them by the neck and slammed them face first into the ground as he flew. He then flew up in mid air, spun around quickly and let the boys go making them crash into a mountain.

"Goten!" Aiko said in worry.

Goku placed his hand on her shoulder assuring her he was okay. She looked back at him the back to the boys who were up and smiling.

"We waited for you, Abo Cado!" They yelled.

"Well, here I am."

They put their thumbs up and down, "playtime is over."

Everyone smiled when they saw they saw the boys do the fusion dance. They awaited to see the awesome Gotenks but instead it was the fat Gotenks.

He laughed and scratched his head, "oops were out of practice."

Bulma, Piccolo and Oolong fell back anime style.

"Take this seriously, you two!" Aiko yelled.

"Yes ma'am!" They responded.

They separated and did the dance again making regular Gotenks appear.

"Ta-da! Gotenks! We waited for you, Abo Cado!"

"Like I said I'm right here."

They began to move towards Aka, "first up, Yamchas, Wolf Fang Fist!"

They used the attack on Aka making him fly up on the air.

"Tenshinhans Volleyball Attack! Are you ready?"

Aka came flying down only to be hit twice as if he was a volleyball. Gotenks spiked him to the ground and landed himself.

"And now for the clincher."

He smiled widely and became a Super Saiyan.

"The Dynamite Rolling Thunder Punch!"

Gotenks used the attack making Aka fly through the building and land in water. Gotenks smiled and fell out of Super Saiyan form as everyone began to walk through the hotel. They all turned around seeing the Saiyans and Piccolo not moving.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Ox King asked.

"We can't leave just yet, Ox King, but here take Haru." Aiko said.

She took the sleeping baby from Goku and handed her to Ox King. Aka got out of the water so they flew to his current location. He shook his head and body in order to get all the water droplets off.

"You're not bad, junior." Aka said to Gotenks.

Gotenks smirked and pointed at him, "you're not much, old man."

He then placed his fists on his hips and laughed. Aka put on an evil smile as a green aura surrounded his body.

"I'll teach you to laugh at me! Super Destructive Energy Wave!"

Gotenks stopped their laughing and looked at him. "Huh?"

Aka sucked in the aura while saying: "Wahaha No Ha!"

Gotenks caught the blast that Aka sent and threw it behind him in the direction of the Z gang. Aiko looked back seeing Ox King and Haru there in the front. She gasped and jumped in front of them.

"Masenko-HA!"

She shot the blast making the Wahaha No Ha blow up. This damaged the hotel a bit. Gotenks looked at everyone as he rubbed the back of his neck and laughed.

"Oops, tee-hee."

"NOT 'OOPS!'" Everyone yelled.

Aka smirked, "you won't find the next Wahaha no Ha so easy to deflect."

Goku and Vegeta's eyes widened a bit. Aka put his hands together creating another one of the blast he used prior. He brought it up to his face and smiled.

"Super Wahaha no Ha!"

He sent the blast causing many Wahaha no Ha's to blow up all over the place. It blew into the buildings of Hercules hotel destroying walls and breaking down buildings and statues of him.

Gotenks shielded Tarble and Gure. Krillin saved his wife, 18 and his daughter, Marron, from building about to collapse on them. Yamcha saved Bulma, Oolong, and Puar from being crushed by a building. Even Yajirobe and Master Roshi saved some people from getting hurt by pieces of rocks.

Aiko looked over seeing Ox King running from a spherical building chasing after him. She flew over and blew up the building making sure he and Haru were alright. When she looked back she saw that Aka had created an even bigger blast. Both Goku and Vegeta were flying towards it until Goku distracted Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta, what's over there." He said.

Vegeta looked over to where Goku pointed at. Goku laughed and transmitted himself in front of the blast that Aka made. He transformed into a Super Saiyan and cupped his hands together.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"

He shot his energy wave towards the blast then he punched Aka in the stomach sending him back into the water. Goku fell out of Super Saiyan state and everything got cleared up.

Vegeta landed next to Goku and crossed his arms.

"Kakarot, that wasn't fair."

He laughed, "sorry."

Aiko landed next to them with Haru in her arms.

"She's a heavy sleeper." Yamcha said.

"Why can't she sleep like this at night?" Goku asked.

Aiko smirked, "I guess she enjoys torturing you."

He smiled and grabbed his daughter. He kissed Haru's nose and laughed.

"I love my little Princess no matter what though."

Aiko smiled and looked over to the side wincing at the damage done to the hotel. She looked over and saw Hercule on his knees staring at the damage.

"My hotel." He said sadly.

A hand on his shoulder got his attention.

"You should see this as a lesson of humility from God, Papa." Videl said.

Tears got caught in the corner of his eyes, "Videl."

"Start over?" She said smiling.

Aiko, Goku and the others walked closer to Hercule.

"You can always rebuild it." Aiko said.

"Why not ask Shenron for help?" Krillin suggested.

Hercules eyes widened at the realization.

"Wow I didn't think of that!"

Videl pinched his cheek and glared at him, "Papa, you promised."

"I'm only kidding!" He said.

"You better be!"

Everyone began to laugh at father-daughter scene. All of a sudden Goku's stomach growled loudly.

"My stomachs growling." He said.

Vegeta's stomach growled as well but he didn't say anything of it.

"Well everyone the hotel maybe gone but there is still food! Let's resume the banquet!" Hercule said.

They all returned to the eating area and sat down. Haru had woken up and was staring curiously at the way her father and uncle and brothers were eating. Bulma and Aiko sat at a table next to them and chuckled as they are.

"Same old thing."

"Yeah, we've have to go to the store every hour since Kakarot came back."

Goku smiled and looked to the side.

"Care to join us you two?"

Two small good versions of Abo and Cado popped out of a pile of radishes. We already are."

"Never mind then."

Haru looked down at her plate of mushy baby food and began to grab it with her hands stuffing it in her cheeks filling them up. Goku smiled over at her.

"That's my girl."

He continued eating and spotted sushi on Vegeta's tray.

"Don't want this, Vegeta?"

He didn't even let Vegeta answer before eating the sushi himself. Vegeta's eyes widened and he glared at Goku.

"You idiot! I was saving that sushi for last!" He yelled.

"Oh my mistake, sorry."

Vegeta grabbed something off Goku's tray and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Vegeta! That was my Chashu Pork!"

"Well you had it coming!"

Goku and Vegeta got in each others faces.

"I was saving that for the end!"

"Don't incur my wrath now!"

Goku became a Super Saiyan.

"I thought we were friends!"

Vegeta transformed and still glared at him.

"You thought wrong!"

Aiko chuckled. "Here I thought my arguments with Vegeta were bad."

* * *

**Here was the second part to Yo! Son Goku and his friends return. I hope it was worth your read. I really want to finish this ASAP! So I'm sorry I will not do the battle of the gods movie. I will make a two-shot story of it if it's high demand but it will not be included in this story. Sorry guys.**

**& leave a nice review please.**

**Only two more chapters left & I'll try to get them done TONIGHT!**

Love you all

**-C4tloverr :)**


	29. Chapter 29: Ten Years After Buu

Aiko: Saiyan Princess (Part 2)

Chapter 29: Ten Years After Buu.

I don't own Dragon Ball Z

A/N: This chapter will have some Haru and Goten's sibling relationship bonding & how Aiko acts like a grandma to Pan. Also Bra is half a year younger then Haru & Pan is 4 years old. & Bra will also be a fighter but she won't be seen much till the next chapter.

K enjoy! & I also have attempted humor, XD

* * *

A decade has passed since the defeat of Buu. With the free time they got, Aiko and Goku picked back up on their training. As for Haru, she began training at the age of three. She was now a nine year old girl and very strong for someone her age.

During the ten year time period, Gohan and Videl ended up getting married and had a daughter, Pan. She got trained by her grandparents which also made her a very strong little girl.

Currently Haru and Goten were in the middle of a spar. Goten laughed when he caught his little sister in a head lock and gave her a noogie.

"Ouch! Goten I said no head noogies!" Haru yelled.

Goten laughed still holding her.

"You were the one who asked me to spar and besides I can't go hard on you, if dad heard you got hurt he'd flip."

Haru growled and tried to slip out of her big brothers grasp.

"Goten this isn't fair!"

"Anything is fair since were just training baby sis."

She growled and bit on his hand hard making him scream in pain. He let go of the lock but Haru wouldn't take her mouth off.

"Hey! Let go!"

She spit away his hand and smirked proudly.

"You scream like a girl."

Goten rubbed the part of his hand that was bitten and glared at her.

"Now I remember why I don't like training with you."

Haru had hair just like her mothers except hers was much shorter. It stopped at her mid back. She had grown to look like a female version of her father. For her fighting clothes she wore orange gi pants and a black tank top.

Haru giggled and looked up in the air where Aiko and Goku were sparring.

"I'm gonna fight as good as them one day." Haru said.

Goten chuckled and sat on the ground.

"You might become the strongest fighter in the world someday Haru."

She looked back to Goten and smiled.

"You think so Goten?"

He began to laugh, "well sure, but you'll need the Dragon Balls so you can wish for it!"

She growled a little as Goten laughed. Goten and Haru had a sibling relationship much like Aiko and Vegeta did. They clearly cared about each other but they always took whatever chance they got to make fun of each other. She stuck out her tongue at him which made him laugh a bit more.

"I was kidding Haru."

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the ground.

"You're always kidding Goten."

"Hey if I didn't make fun of you then who would? It's my job, I'm your big brother."

She rolled her eyes, "fine then I get to annoy you even more then usual because I'm your little sister."

He chuckled and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah you do that anyways." He said.

Aiko and Goku landed wondering why Haru and Goten were hugging.

"What's up with you two?" Aiko asked.

Goku smiled, "we should be grateful they aren't arguing sweetie."

She smirked, "they're worse then Vegeta and I were."

Haru chuckled, "if you think were bad you should see Trunks and Bra. Now that's scary."

Goku smiled, "suddenly I wonder what it'd be like if I had a sister."

Aiko rolled her eyes and looked at him, "one of you is enough."

He chuckled then they looked over to the side when two figures stood there.

"Aunt Bulma!" Haru said.

"And Uncle Veggie." Goten added.

Goku smiled, "hey wow what a surprise! How ya doing?"

"Now you wouldn't know that would you Goku? I can say the same to you Aiko."

The two Saiyans exchanged looks then looked back to the angry blue haired woman.

"Huh?"

"You never call and if we didn't come to visit you we'd probably never see you again." Bulma said.

Aiko smiled a little, "that's not true, Vegeta would find some reason to come see me. Wouldn't you?"

He rolled his eyes, "I thought you would have matured by now."

She glared at him, "I thought you'd stop being a jerk by now."

"Bulma, didn't we just see each other not too long ago?" Goku said as he floated towards his friend.

"Five years Goku! Every time we get together with everyone you guys say you have to train!"

"But it's true." Goku said.

Aiko took a closer look at Bulma's face seeing she had aged.

"Wow, it really has been long."

Bulma looked at her, "what do you mean? What?! Say it!"

Goku smiled and placed his hands on Aiko's shoulders.

"Well it's just that you look...middle-aged."

Bulma growled and got in both of their faces making them lean back.

"SHUT YOUR RUDE MOUTH! ILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT MOST PEOPLE THINK I LOOK GOOD FOR MY AGE! Excuse me for not being an alien monster that never changes!" She yelled.

"We Saiyans evolved as a warrior race. We retain our youthfulness so we can fight longer." Vegeta explained.

Bulma shut her eyes, "Hmph! I guess your race didn't evolve with enough brains to have good manners!"

Haru and Goten exchanged looks.

Vegeta looked at Aiko, "by the way, is it true that Kakarot and yourself will be fighting in the World Championships?"

"Yep, sure are." Aiko said.

Goku smiled, "you should compete as well. You can't beat those stadium hot dogs."

"Hot dogs! Enough already tell me the real reason you're entering."

"I'd really rather talk about got dogs." Goku said.

Aiko rolled her eyes, "there's this guy who signed up and Kakarot believes he could be a good challenge."

Vegeta looked away to the side, "really? Hm, you think I could sense a spirit like that."

"That's true, if he wasn't suppressing his energy. No I think this guy is really shrewd, we may have ourselves a challenge." Goku said.

"I don't believe it, a real fighter on this planet? Is he an alien or what?" Vegeta asked.

"He's an earthling." Goku said.

"Are you talking about some kind of android?" Vegeta asked.

"Nope, he's 100% percent human." Aiko answered.

Bulma stood up from sitting on the ground, "how could that be possible? You Saiyans are the best! There's no way an earthling could be on par with you! Give me a break!"

They all looked over when Trunks landed in the scene.

"Trunks? I don't believe it." Goten said.

"Hey," he simply responded.

"Now Trunks, 'hey' is for horses son." Bulma said.

"Grass to mom."

She looked in her hands and realized she had grass in her hands. She tossed it away and Trunks smiled at Goten and Haru.

"So, just grazing huh? I thought you'd be training. Are you gonna be fighting in the tournament or are you chickening out?" Trunks said.

Haru glared at him, "actually I'm entering, and I'm gonna win."

Goten frowned, "I actually had a date but I just love fighting so much."

Haru chuckled, "mom and dad forced him to cancel his date."

"Don't remind me." Goten said as he stood up.

Goku smiled over at his son, "aw c'mon Goten, there's plenty of time after the tournament."

Vegeta smirked at Aiko, "so your son has the same slack attitude as mine?"

"Well it's easy to get a little soft in times of peace." Goku said.

Aiko smirked, "well actually, all the girls seem excited. I hear you've been training Bra."

He smirked, "well she is a Saiyan."

Goku looked up to the sky when someone came landing in.

"Now there's a real go getter."

Everyone else looked over and smiled at the four year old that had landed in front of Aiko.

"Well look who it is." Bulma said.

"Grandma! I did it! I flew around the world again! Good huh?"

Aiko smirked and placed her hand on her head.

"I think that was your fastest time yet Pan."

Pan, the daughter of Gohan and Videl smiled, "think I'll be ready for tomorrow grandpa?"

Goku smiled, "of course kiddo."

"Wait no way, Pan you're not really going to fight in the tournament tomorrow are you?"

She smiled and looked at Trunks.

"Yeah of course I am."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Wait! There won't be a Jr division at the tournament this year guys? Don't tell me the girls are fighting with adults."

Aiko smirked, "that's not gonna stop Haru or Pan."

"Yeah the girls can hold their own in just about any division, they might not win but they'll be fine."

Vegeta smirked, "Hm, I'm going to enter as well. And guess what else, Trunks is entering, aren't you son? If you don't I'll cut your allowance in half."

Haru giggled, "you should do the Bra, Uncle 'Geta."

"Oh believe me girl, she'll be there."

Aiko smiled, "remember Trunks and Goten's fight? I wonder if Haru and Bra will face off as well."

Goku smiled, "it will all be great!"

...

The next day everyone in the Son family went to the tournament. Haru chuckled as Goten gave her a piggy back ride in.

"Why am I carrying you again?" He complained.

"Cause I'm your sister and you love me."

"No, that's not it." He said.

Pan smiled as she looked around. She then looked up to Aiko who was standing beside her.

"Grandma." Pan said and tugged on her hand.

Aiko looked down at her, "what is it Pan?"

"Can we go play? I always play with grandpa I wanna play with you today let's go have fun!"

Aiko looked up, "hm, I don't know Pan..."

"Oh please Grandma!" She begged.

Goku placed a hand on Aiko's shoulder.

"Hey go on, were early."

Aiko sighed and smiled at Pan, "fine, let's go squirt."

Pan smiled and ran off.

"Hey wait!" Aiko said as she ran off after her.

"Where are they going?" Gohan asked.

"Oh they'll be right back." Goku said.

He looked at Haru and smiled, "how about a little pre-tournament training sweetheart?"

She smiled and jumped off Goten's back and flew away with her father.

Aiko and Pan walked around crowds looking for things to do.

"What did you mean by fun Pan?"

Pan looked over and saw a stand with various toys. She grabbed one of them which was the head of an elephant. She pulled back a trigger which made it's nose roll out.

"Try this grandma." Pan said.

Aiko grabbed the elephant toy making it face her.

"What do I do now?"

"Pull the trigger."

Aiko pulled it and the elephant nose rolled out and hit her face.

Pan giggled, "your so silly grandma."

Aiko dropped the toy back on the stand and Pan grabbed her hand running away towards another game. Pan and Aiko were at a strength test machine.

"Alright, show these weaklings what a Saiyan can do Pan."

Pan smiled and pulled the hammer back then brought it forwards and hit the pressure mechanism. When she did the machine ended up breaking and Aiko smiled.

"Awesome Pan! Great job!"

She was given a huge teddy bear as a prize and gave it to Aiko as a gift.

"Do you like the teddy grandma?"

"Of course I do Pan."

They kept walking around spending quality grandma-granddaughter time. Pan giggled as she fed some seeds to some birds.

"Here grandma you try."

Aiko nodded and grabbed some seeds. She widened her eyes when some birds flew towards her attacking her to get the seeds.

"Pan!"

Pan giggled a some more.

"Just let go of the seeds grandma."

Aiko threw the seeds in a different direction and stared wide-eyed as the birds flew away. Pan grabbed Aiko's hand and they walked off somewhere else. They met a robotic bunny named Bogo then decided to get something to eat.

Aiko smiled and brought Pan a plate of hot dogs, fries and a soda. She sat down and took a bite of the hot dog.

"Oh Kakarot was right nothing beats these hot dogs."

She looked over at Pan when she took a huge bite and nodded in agreement. After they ate food Aiko looked at Pan.

"We need desert."

She nodded her head and smiled. They walked to an ice cream stand and Aiko got Pan a cone. She smiled when the stand lady handed her a cone.

"Thanks."

She looked over and saw some poodles doing tricks. Aiko turned around and ordered a cone for herself not seeing that Pan was walking off. As she was walking a boy much older then her tripped over Pan. When she sat up she was sad to see hat her ice cream was all over the ground.

Aiko turned around happily with her cone in hand. She then gasped and when she saw Pan on her knees on the verge of tears as she watched her ice cream melt away. The boy who tripped over her sat up and glared at her.

"What's the big deal you little runt?! You blind or what?!"

"You...killed my cone." Pan said.

She narrowed her eyes at him when he stood up and gave her the finger.

"Hey bonehead! You know sign language!"

She stood up and glared at him balling her fist up. Aiko smirked when she saw the anger on her face.

_"She didn't get the from Gohan or Goku...she must get that anger trait from ChiChi."_ Aiko thought.

Pan growled and it looked like she was going to hit the boy.

"Hey, what are you doing?" The boy said as he took a step back.

"Yes! Go Pan!" Aiko said.

"What's the deal you little psycho!" He yelled.

Pan growled again making Aiko smile.

"That's my girl, show him what happens when you mess with a Saiyans food Panny!"

Aiko widened her eyes a bit when Pan began to cry loudly.

"No! That's not supposed to happen."

Aiko walked over and picked up Pan as she cried.

"Hey now, Saiyans don't cry."

She wiped her eyes but kept on crying. Aiko bit her lip a little and looked at her cone. She let out a breath and handed it to Pan.

"Here you go, you can have mine."

Pan smiled and took it. "Yay! Thank you grandma."

Aiko rolled her eyes, "yeah whatever."

She looked over to the side when Goku arrived.

"There you are, we've been looking all over."

Pan smiled at him, "grandma is the greatest grandpa!"

Goku chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Oh I knew that Pan."

Aiko smirked and walked with Goku and Pan so they could meet up with everyone else.

"Hey guys, you look great, how've you been!" Goku said.

Krillin stepped forwards, "how come you never call or come by? Were your friends, training is fine but can't you keep in touch?"

Goku laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "I'm sorry guys! Geez I got balled up by Bulma for the exact same thing. You guys have phones right?"

"Actually I can't figure out how to work mine." Piccolo said.

"I hear you, hey are you gonna enter Piccolo?" Goku asked.

"And get in the ring with the likes of you, no thanks. I'm too old for this, id much rather kick back and watch the show."

Gohan smiled, "you don't look a day older then you did ten years ago."

Aiko frowned when Pan finished eating her ice cream cone. She then tugged on Goku's pants.

"Grandpa were gonna be late."

He smiled at her and nodded.

"Right, see you later you guys."

Himself, Aiko, Pan, Haru, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta and Bra walked towards the registration desk to sign up.

Haru smirked at Bra, "I can't wait to fight you."

Said girl smirked right back, "same to you."

Goku looked at Aiko noticing the upset look on her face.

"What's wrong honey?"

She rolled her eyes, "I just wanted my ice cream."

He slipped his hand in hers and smiled.

"Hey, I'll get you one once we leave."

She smirked and nodded.

"You'd better."

Goku kissed her cheek and the gang kept walking towards the registration desk.

* * *

**_Here was Chapter 29 everyone! :D not sure if the next one will be the last one or not. I need to fit everything in._**

**_So how do you feel about Goten and Haru's sibling relationship? & Bra being a fighter? & Aiko getting attacked by birds?_**

**_Anyways. Please review & favorite and follow, frankly this is one of my favorite chapters but that's just me:)_**

**_Love you all & thank you so much for motivating me to finish:D_**

**_C4tloverr :D_**


	30. Chapter 30: Girl Power

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess (Part 2)**

**Chapter 30: Girl Power.**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

**A/N: the chapter after this will be the last chapter you guys. :( I'm so sad that my series is going but here I am proud of myself for actually keeping on a multiple chapter story since I'm a lazy person & It was pretty long. (:**

* * *

After getting registered in, Aiko and Goku decided to take Pan to see Mr. Satan. Goku knocked on the door, and they waited a bit too see an aged Hercule open the door.

"Hi," Goku smiled.

Hercule returned the smile to the two adults.

"Goku, Aiko, it's you. How you guys doing? How are those kids of yours? It's been a while hasn't it?"

Aiko smirked when she saw that he was going through hair loss.

"It really has..." She mumbled.

Pan smiled up at her grandfather from her mothers side.

"Don't forget about me gramps!" She yelled.

Hercule looked down and picked up the girl.

"Oh my goodness! It's my favorite little girl in the world! How are you Pan?"

She giggled as he hugged her. "Fine but your beard hurts."

Aiko and Goku looked over in Hercules room when Buu and Bee greeted them.

"Oh hey Buu." Goku said.

"Wow, that dog has gotten huge." Aiko mumbled.

Goku chuckled and looked back to Pan and Hercule.

"Aw, you came all the way here just to cheer on gramps?" Hercule asked.

Pan shook her head, "I came by here to win the tournament!"

Hercule gasped, "huh."

"Yeah were all going to fight." Goku said as he pointed to the others.

Hercule gasped and fell to the ground seeing that all of the Saiyans were entering.

Aiko chuckled, "don't worry Champ."

"If one of us makes it to the finals well let you take the victory, is that okay." Goku said.

Hercule smiled excitedly and leaned in close to them.

"Wow really?! You'd really do that?!"

"Of course we would, why not?" Goku said.

Hercule smiled hopefully.

"But that's assuming we make it to the finals, someone else might make it you never know." Goku added to his previous statement.

Hercule gasped for a second but then smiled, "yes that's true but hang tough, if you try your best you just might make it."

Haru walked up to Mr. Satan and tugged on his shirt.

"'Scuse me."

He looked down at her and smiled.

"Why look at whose grown since the last time I've seen her."

He ruffled her hair making her close one eye and smile.

"Our family and friends are outside and they need a seat, could you help?"

He placed his hands on his fists and smiled.

"Is that so? No seats left? Not while I'm World Champion!"

"So you'll get them seats?" She asked.

He chuckled and nodded, "you can bet on that kid."

She smiled and walked away as they made it down to the ring.

Trunks smirked at Goten as they walked, "hey, Goten who was it that won last time we fought here?"

Goten smirked back, "that was last time."

Haru, Pan and Bra walked in front of Buu and smiled as they got cheered on. Some females in the crowd cheered loudly for Buu.

"Wow check out the Buu, he's become really popular with the ladies." Goku said.

Aiko smirked, "Sure seems like it."

They all made it to the ring to see that the same announcer from each tournament, Mr. Alonsa, was still there.

"And now it's time for the fighters to draw lots to see how they'll be matched up in this exciting first round!" He announced.

Aiko looked around and then looked at Goku.

"None of these guys seem like much of a challenge to me. Who was it you were talking about?"

"Don't worry honey, he's here."

She rolled her eyes and looked over to Pan who was smiling up at her.

"Grandma let's play a game!"

Aiko sighed, "Pan we've already played a lot of games."

The little girl gave her a puppy dog pout until Aiko gave in.

"Fine! What kind of a game?"

"This one!"

Pan did a hand stand and began to move. Aiko rose an eyebrow.

"What's the 'fun' in that."

Pan giggled, "I'll bet I can beat you!"

Aiko smirked and crossed her arms.

"I am not a child Pan. I don't play the 'I can beat you' game anymore."

Pan giggled and began to walk around the ring on her hands. While she got to the edge she saw a bug and trying not to crush it she began to lose balance. She tried to run on her fingers in order to regain it but she ended up crashing into something. Or better said, someone.

She rubbed her head and groaned. "Owy..."

When she opened her eyes a big man with a braid was hovering over her.

"Did you do that?" His deep voice said.

Pan looked up to him and stopped rubbing her head.

"I think you did, didn't you?" He leaned in close to her face making the toddler lean back. "Oh I see, messing with Wild Tiger. Now that's not to smart, dumb kid."

Tears filled Pans eyes and she ran towards her grandparents crying.

"Grandpa! Grandma!"

She hugged Goku's leg as she cried. Goku smiled at her and rubbed her head.

Aiko smirked, "now Pan, what did I say about crying over weaklings?"

Goku looked at Aiko then to Pan.

"It's just a game Pan, don't cry."

Mr. Alonsa walked up on the ring and announced the rules for the first round of the finals.

Aiko smirked at Goku and shook his shoulder, "tell me who it is Kakarot."

He smiled and placed his hand over hers. "Nope not telling."

She rolled her eyes and walked away from him standing near a thin boy who looked way to nervous. She rose an eyebrow at his behavior then awaited to be called to pick a number.

After everyone chose these were how the matches were set up.

**1) Pan Vs Wild Tiger**

**2) Haru Vs Bra**

**3) Goku vs Uub**

**4) Aiko Vs Goten**

**5) Nok Vs Vegeta**

**6) Trunks Vs Otokosuki**

After the matches were announced Mr. Alonsa looked at the fighters.

"Fighters the judges are gonna need a few minutes to get ready. Until then you are free to rest, warm up, or do as you please to prepare for the tournament, good luck to you."

Goten widened his eyes, "how come im the one that is gonna get beat up by my mom in the first round!"

Trunks smiled, "that's the luck of the draw."

Aiko smirked at him, "you'll be on that date sooner then you thought."

Haru chuckled, "no girl will want to date a guy who's been beat up by their mom."

Goten glared at her, "not the time..."

Pan smiled a bit as she stood next to Aiko. She jumped a bit and his behind her leg when Wild Tiger approached them.

"What are you bozos belly-aching about? I have to fight a little bitty kid."

He squat down near her and Pan moved more behind Aiko, who was glaring at Wild Tiger the whole time.

"The mighty Wild Tiger doing battle with a toddler? This is stupid! They shouldn't even have let you entered. This isn't a tournament for girly babies."

Aiko glared at him even more.

"Remind me to blow his head off."

Bra and Haru narrowed their eyes.

"We'll help you."

A hand landed on Trunks' shoulder making him look over.

"Well I'm happy with my opponent." Someone said.

Trunks' face turned blue since the man was fluttering his eyebrows.

"Yum, I'll be gentle with you, don't worry."

Goten chuckled and placed his fists on his hips.

"Yup, that's the luck of the draw Trunks."

Vegeta's opponent, Nok, looked over at him.

"Hey old man, it's seems like well be fighting each other," he said.

Goku and Aiko looked back at him but Vegeta only kept his arms crossed looking forwards.

"Got a little attitude there, is that it? Or are you just so old and ugly you can't hear anymore?"

He walked towards Vegeta and leaned in towards his ear.

"Hey!" He yelled.

Vegeta just flung his fist back and hit him in the face sending him flying. Everyone of the other fighters looked at him shocked. Aiko and Goku laughed nervously to cover it up.

"Tell the officials my opponent has decided to forfeit." Vegeta said as he turned his back to everyone.

Bra laughed, "take it easy dad, if mom was here she'd give you an earful."

He grunted in response to his daughters words.

Mr. Alonsa announced the introduction to the first match.

"And now folks, the moment you've all been waiting for, it's time to begin the first match of the World Martial Arts Championship!"

The gang was in the back where the fighters waited to be called. Pan smiled as she got called for her first match.

"Will Pan and Wild Tiger please come out to the ring."

Videl smiled at her daughter, "alright sweetie, good luck."

She smiled and jumped off the bench she was sitting on and ran the opposite direction from the ring. Aiko grabbed her by her gi and lifted her up.

"Wrong way Pan."

The little girl giggled.

"Oh right..."

Aiko set her down and Pan ran the right way out.

"Well be watching Pan! Good luck!" Goku said.

"For the first match, Wild Tiger will be facing Pan, talented young girl at the tender age of four, don't be surprised her grandfather is none other then... MR. SATAN!"

The crowd began to cheer as the adorable, happy toddler walked out towards the ring. She kept a smile on her face as she got a glare from Wild Tiger.

"Pan, take it easy on him Kay!" Gohan yelled.

Haru smiled, "go Pan!"

Everyone cheered the little girl on as she made it to ring center.

"FIGHTERS LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" Mr. Alonsa yelled.

The gong was hit and Pan got in a stance. Goku, Aiko and Vegeta walked out to get a closer look. She leaned her side against the wall and smirked, "this shouldn't take long."

"Yeah. Pan's got this."

Pan jumped up in the air and didn't hesitate to slap Wild Tiger in the face. He didn't expect it to hurt so much since Pan was only a little girl. When he stood up Pan flew behind him and kicked him out of the ring leaving the crowd in shock.

Mr. Alonsa ran over to Wild Tiger making sure he wasn't dead.

"The winner of the match via knockout is Pan!" He cheered.

She bowed to the crowd as everyone cheered for her.

"Alright Pan!" Goku cheered.

She skipped back to her friends and family.

"Number one, number one, number one." She repeated as she skipped.

Mr. Satan walked in behind her and tripped falling to the ground. He looked up at his granddaughter in worry.

"Pan are you alright?" He asked.

She smiled.

"Of course I am gramps."

"She is your granddaughter after all." Aiko said with a small smile.

Goku smiled and placed a hand on her head.

"Pan you little rascal, what a great performance, wow." Goku complimented.

She smiled over at him, "thanks."

Haru and Bra stepped forwards and smiled.

"Our turn!" Bra said.

A/N: this part may be bad so I'm sorry in advanced. I'm really tired guys."

Goku placed his hand on Haru's head and smiled at her.

"Do your best Haru."

She smiled and put a thumbs up.

"Got it dad."

"Don't go easy on each other." Aiko said.

The two girls smiled and nodded before they got called up to the ring.

"You win this for me Bra." Bulma cheered.

Haru and Bra smirked at each other as they got in their stance.

Aiko looked at Vegeta, "well, isn't this going to be a good show."

Vegeta smirked, "Who won last time little sister? My brat or yours?"

"Well Haru is much stronger then Goten was."

Goten narrowed his eyes. "Gee mom, thanks."

Aiko chuckled and looked back at the ring as the two young fighters began.

Bra and Haru instantly began to spar as the match began.

"You won't win Haru!" Bra yelled.

"That's funny because I'm not gonna lose!" Haru yelled back.

They two girls landed a punch in each others faces simultaneously and jumped back to the ring. They quickly picked back up the fight making the crowd gasp that two little girls could fight that well. Goten and Trunks chuckled.

"It's seems like just yesterday you and I were fighting there huh?" Goten said.

Trunks nodded, "yeah, it shouldn't be long till Bra beats Haru."

Goten narrowed his eyes, "don't you mean when Haru beats Bra?"

They boys smirked at each other before quickly turning back and running closer to the ring.

"C'mon Haru! Show these blue-eyed half-breeds what a full blooded Saiyan does!" Goten cheered.

Trunks glared at him then looked at Bra.

"Looking good Bra! Keep on beating that snobby pure blood!" He yelled.

Haru and Bra kept throwing punches and kicks neither landing one. That was until Bra landed a kick in the face but Haru quickly retaliated by elbowing her in the face. They landed back in the ring and wiped away the scratches they got.

"You know I thought you'd be better competition." Bra mocked.

Haru raised an eyebrow and smirked, "you want competition huh? Okay you got it."

Haru stood in a crouch and smirked as she began to raise her power level.

Goku's eyes widened as he saw his daughter as a Super Saiyan.

"Oh no! She can't control her power as a Super Saiyan."

Aiko rose an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Didn't you teach her how?"

"I thought you did!"

Vegeta chuckled, "looks like you two need lessons on how to train someone properly."

Aiko narrowed her eyes at him and looked back as both girls smirked at each other in their Super Saiyan form.

Haru rushed at Bra this time but Bra jumped out of the way into the air making Haru nearly crash into the crowd. She stopped herself and flew after her opponent. The girls battled out until Haru knocked Bra back in the ring creating a crack in the ring.

Haru landed and smirked, "is that enough competition for you?"

Bra opened up her eyes from being shut and smirked, "nope but this is!"

She lifted her leg up and kicked Haru in the air. She then fazed out of sight appearing behind her knocking her back down. Before Haru began to go down she grabbed Bra's leg and pulled her down with her. The girls landed back in the ring and got cheered on by the crowd. Half of them were for Bra, the other half for Haru.

They stood up at the same time and rushed at each other at full force. What had happened was that when they collided, the impact was big they were both sent back, crashing into the wall just like Hercule would be.

Aiko's eyes widened, "They both lost."

"It's okay girls you both did great!" Goku yelled.

Vegeta rubbed his temples, "she wasn't focused enough."

Aiko shook her head, "maybe my hey need more training."

Goku chuckled, "hey they did fine you guys, besides my match is up next."

Aiko looked at him in interest.

"I wonder how good of a fighter this Uub guy really is."

* * *

**_Next chapter is the last one guys! Hope you read on & don't flame please, I'm really sick & I'm just trying to finish this story by tonight._**

**_Please review, I got no reviews last chapter which makes me sad. -.-_**

**_-I still love you all!_**

**_C4tloverr_**


	31. Chapter 31: Aiko: Saiyan Princess

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess (Part 2)**

**Chapter 31: Aiko: Saiyan Princess**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

**A/N: FINAL CHAPTER! :D I can't believe i did it! Please don't flame this chapter :,( I didn't know how else to end it, but it's alright, :)**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!**

* * *

Goku and Uub's match was currently about to begin. Aiko and Vegeta watched curiously as Uub shook in nervousness cause of the crowd.

"Hm, I hope he's right about that boy being the reincarnation of Buu." Vegeta said.

"When has Kakarot been wrong before." Aiko replied.

They looked back to Goku and raised an eyebrow at his behavior since he began to tease Uub.

"Hey kid, your diapers dirty, I smell it from here."

"Huh?" Uub said confusedly.

"Oh and drop the goody goody act you stinky village rat, and I'm gonna finish that haircut for you, you half pint, minuscule reject."

Aiko's eyes widened "What is he doing?"

Goku kept on teasing Uub while Aiko and Vegeta wondered why.

"Oh and you're plain ugly too! Oh that's not surprising considering what the rest of your family looks like! Mohawk boy! Your mothers so fat that cows moo at her!"

Uub growled and glared at Goku.

"How dare you insult my mother!"

Goku smirked, "right here then kid." He turned around showing Uub his bottom, "right here! Right on my Uub." He teased.

Aiko winced, "that must have hurt his pride..."

Trunks looked at Haru and Goten.

"What's your dad's deal? I've never seen him act like this before."

"Yeah," Goten agreed.

"Me either." Haru said.

Goku smiled and rushed at Uub kicking him in the face.

"Your dad's a bed-wetter!"

Buu stumbled back to the edge of the ring but stopped himself before he could fall off. When Goku landed he got a death like glare from Uub as he grew angry.

"My mom isn't fat! My family isn't ugly! And my father is not a bed-wetter!"

He let out a battle cry as he ran towards Goku. He jumped up to kick him but Goku blocked his kick with his arm. When Uub put his good down he Goku gasped at his arms condition. It was such a strong kick his arm didn't stop vibrating till Uub punched him hard in the face sending him flying to the edge of the ring.

Mr. Alonsa gasped, "my goodness it looks like Goku is out cold. 1...2... No wait he's getting up."

Uub floated over Goku and attempted to crush him but Goku fazed out of sight. When he re-appeared he smiled.

"That kid is Majin Buu alright."

Uub looked around when the dust cloud from the cracks in the ring cleared up. When he saw Goku he narrowed his eyes and ran back at him. He began to throw punches and kicks but Goku dodged them all.

"That kid got skills, then again he is Majin Buu..." Aiko said.

Goku got a hold of Uub's arm and flew up a bit. When he was not so high from the ring he flipped Uub over making him cash into the ring. Uub's head popped out and he looked up when Goku called him.

"Hey fights up here."

He realized Goku was just bent down over him. He motioned him with his finger to get up. Uub struggled to get out of the pile of tiles but he ended up getting out. He flipped in the air and got in a stance as he glared at Goku.

Goku smirked, "Ary good but you could do much better."

He rushed towards Uub again and threw some hard hits at him. They then began to throw super fast hits at each other.

"I don't believe it, the kid is actually learning how to fight while he is fighting." Vegeta said.

"Maybe he hasn't been training..."

As Uub and Goku continued the young native boy was showing to be a very impressive fighter.

"That's just the perfect sparing partner." Aiko mumbled.

She was in a bit...actually a lot of shock that this boy was a very good fighter.

Goku and Uub collided their knees sending a wind of energy around the arena. They even broke the ring some more. Uub began to punch Goku in the face and Aiko heard Vegeta chuckle. She rolled her eyes and ignored her brother. When she looked back, Uub grabbed Goku by his legs and was swinging him around.

"I hope dad will be okay, he's getting demolished!" Haru exclaimed.

Uub threw Goku in the air and flew up passing him.

"Your words are venom!" He yelled and hit Goku sending him back crashing towards the ring.

Haru gasped, "Daddy!"

Pan gasped as well and ran forwards. "Grandpa! Please don't be hurt."

Aiko caught Pan holding her back from running forwards.

Everyone of the Z fighters eyes were wide since they saw no sign of Goku. They waited a bit and watched as Uub approached the crater he created with Goku. The ground began to shake and Goku popped out from the crater making his loved ones smile.

"Yay he's okay!" Cheered Pan.

Goku landed in front of Uub with a smile. He cracked his knuckles and stretched out a bit before getting back in a stance.

"You ready?" Goku said.

Sweat trip down the side of Uub's face as he looked up at Goku nervously.

"Poor guy, he thought it was over." Goten said.

Haru jumped up on his shoulders and rested her elbows on his head.

"C'mon Goten nobody can beat dad."

Goku's gi was torn up a little but he had no scratches or anything. As of now Goku and Uub were battling quicker then they had before. It was very hard to keep up since they were going at it all over the place. Goku kicked up knocking him back in the ring. He sat up and stayed quiet for a second before standing up and powering up.

"I WONT LOSE!" He yelled.

He made some of the ring tiles float up and he rushed back at Goku attacking him once more. Goku moved out of the way and Uub kept going till he reached the edge of the ring. He literally had his tow hanging from the edge of the ring trying to prevent himself from falling. He moved up and held himself up from his elbows noticed Goku was flying.

"You...can fly?"

Goku answer and brought his arms back cupping his hands together. He was preparing to fire a Kamehameha when he saw how Uub was hanging on up the ring. The side of the ring Uub was holding onto broke making the boy scream in shock. Before he hit the ground Goku grabbed him by his arm and pulled him up setting him on the ring.

"I apologize for insulting you earlier, I just wanted to see your true power. You're strong, real strong however don't quite know how to control your power yet, i'll bet you never fought a fight like this."

"No not really." Uub answered.

"Oh I see, okay I've decided I'll go with you to your village and train you. How does that sound?"

Uub smiled, "oh yes of course. But, I come from a poor family."

"Don't worry I'll get you a sponsor, Mr. Satan he has more money then he does body hair. So don't worry you're covered."

Goku flew over to where Aiko was.

She ran towards him and glared at him.

"You're leaving again?!"

He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be back soon honey, I promise. I don't know how much time it'll take but thank you for understanding."

She hardened her glare. "I don't understand!"

He looked to his kids and smiled at them. "I'll see you guys."

They gave him a confused look since they didn't expect this.

He flew off with Uub making Aiko believe he left for good. She glared at his figure as he flew off into the sky.

"Is he gone for good?" She thought out loud.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "he'll come back little sister, he always does doesn't he?"

Aiko smiled a bit and looked at her brother.

"I guess you're right."

She looked back up then to the ground.

"Come back soon Kakarot..."

...

After the tournament ended, everyone went home. Aiko sighed as she sat on the apple tree she would always go to for alone time. She sat on the branch and leaned against the trunk as she began to doze off in thought. She was thinking about everything that had happened since she landed on earth. And she wouldn't take it back for anything.

She opened her eyes back up when she felt someone land on the tree as well.

"Kakarot?" She said softly.

He gave her a toothy grin and handed her an ice cream cone.

"Here you go sweetheart, I promised you it didn't I?"

She rose an eyebrow.

"I thought you were leaving to train..."

"Well I can just go to Uub's village, train him, and come back home each day."

She smiled a bit, "won't that be a bit of work?"

"Nope, as long as I have instant transmission, it will be fine. You didn't really think id leave, did you?"

"Actually I kind of did."

Goku chuckled and caressed her cheek.

"I'm here to stay okay, let's get home I think it's gonna rain."

Aiko smiled and threw the cone behind her. She pulled him close to her and kissed his nose. He smiled, grasped her chin in his fingers and was inches away from her lips.

"I love you my hotheaded Princess."

She smirked, "I love you too my stupid haired hero."

He pressed his lips on her kissing her deeply before pulling his lips away. They jumped off the branch and Goku wrapped his arm around her as they walked home.

"So, what now? Are we just going to train the rest of our lives?" She asked.

He chuckled, "hey we never know when the world will need saving."

Their hands found their way to each other and their fingers inter-winded.

"As long as you're here that shouldn't be much of a problem should it?" She said.

He leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"I couldn't have beaten any of the opponents we've faced if it wasn't for the gang. We need to train and be ready for any attacks. And now it will be better since we have the girls to help out."

She leaned her head on his chest as they walked.

"Well I'll be ready you can count on that."

Goku smiled and Aiko smirked at what he said next.

"You are Aiko, Saiyan Princess."

**THE END! :D**

* * *

**Thank You all for reading, (: & sorry for the crappy ending lol! **

**even I can't believe it's over, I really love this story & I'm glad you all did too I hope! :D**

**Love you all! & see you soon hopefully (:**

**-C4tloverr**


End file.
